A Father's Love
by Leath1
Summary: Blast from the past...if you enjoy GH of the 90's then this story is for you. In this story Luke is in prison for Damion's murder and finds out that Mikkos Cassadine is alive. What is worse Mikkos calms that Luke is his son and the Cassadine Heir.


**A Father's Love **

**by Leath what you know about history or most of it. I'm turning things totally upside down. People that are dead are alive and people that once were on the show never existed. **

_Who will you see in this story? Well of course the Spencers are in this. Then you have Carly, Sonny, Jason, Stefan, Nikolas, Helena, Robert, Alex Devane (Anna's twin sister), Robin, Mac, Victor, Mikkos, Zander and others. The ones that are not alive and never lived in PC are the Eckert family. Sorry Sly fan's but the kid isn't in this. To work the big part of my story, Luke Spencer must be the only man with his face. _

_The back-story start back before the Cassadine family arrived in town. Back when Damian Smith was murdered. In this story Laura wasn't the one that was accused of killing Damian but Luke was. In fact, Luke was found guilty and he is now in prison for life. That left Laura to deal with Lu sickness, an upset Lucky, and Stefan walking back into her life with Nikolas at his side. A year and half have passed and the Spencer's are no longer married. Their marriage just couldn't deal with the stress of being separated and Laura's lies all at the same time. They got a divorce and if you can guess the news didn't sit well with Lucky at all. _

_Oh, I forgot something else, back when Luke and Laura stopped Mikkos in the Ice Princess story. Mikkos didn't die. He lived. He went to prison with his brother and everyone thinks they died there. The key word here is 'thinks._'

**Chapter 1 **

Lucky Spencer arrived home from school to find a large crowed of people running in and out of his house. He was wondering what was going on as he walked toward the front door. Lucky spotted Foster sitting on the lawn watching the chaos happen around him, "What's going on boy?" Lucky asked the dog as he patted the dog on the head.

Foster just looked up at his young master with complete loyalty. Lucky smiled at the dog rubbing his hand under Foster's ear for one brief moment then, he went inside to see what his mother was up to. "Pardon me," a woman said walking out carrying a box marked dishes.

"Mom?" yelled Lucky as he sidestepping the woman. Lucky looked around at the crowd of people putting all of the family's belongs in boxes that were at their feet. "MOM!" Lucky yelled again.

"What?" Laura snapped as she came from the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face. She had a lot to do today and everyone yelling at her was starting to get on her nerves. So, when Lucky yelled for her she was at the end of her ropes.

"What is going on here?" Lucky demanded waving his hand around at the mess that was before him.

Laura sighed and looked at Lucky wondering why he was home already. She looked at her watch and realized it was past four. She had hoped to get most of this done by now, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Laura smiled at Lucky and said in her most motherly voice, "Lucky, let's go outside for a moment."

Lucky didn't like the sound of this at all. Lucky and his mother had been doing nothing but fighting from the time his father was sentenced to life in prison. At first Lucky was just angry at the world for taking his father from him but now he was angry with his mother for letting Stefan Cassadine walk into their lives so easy. Something told Lucky all of this mess had to do with something that Stefan was cooking up again. He also guessed he wasn't going to like any of it.

Laura took Lucky by the hand and guided him to the swing on the front porch. They sat down beside each other and Laura wrapped her arm around her son. "Lucky, I know this year and a half has been hard on you. Luke going to prison and our divorce haven't been easy to deal with. I can't help any of those things. I can help what is going on now. Nikolas is my son. You can't change that fact. I do know that there is no way you can be friends with Nikolas at this point. I am hoping that some time down the road that might change."

Lucky looked at his mother and he knew that she was sidestepping something. She has been doing that enough over the past year and half that Lucky could pick out when she was doing it in a matter of moments. "Mom, out with it," Lucky demanded of his mother as he pulled free of her embrace.

Laura smiled at the younger son and said, "Alright. Out with it." Laura took several deep breaths and then said, "I decided that we – you, Lu, and I are moving to Spoon Island to live with Stefan and Nikolas."

Lucky looked at his mother feeling like he had just been hit the gut. It was the same feeling he had when the judge sentenced Luke to life in prison. It was the same feeling he got when Laura told him that her marriage to his father was over with. It took Lucky a little bit to find his voice but finally he did. "You decided!" Lucky said in an empty sounding voice.

"Yes. I know that you don't like Stefan that much right now, but I'm sure once you get to know him you will find out that you have a lot in common," Laura said hoping that Lucky's lack of response was a good sign.

It wasn't. In fact, the lack of response was a very bad sign for what was about to come. "A lot in common!" Lucky said his voice laced in sarcasm. "You think Stefan and I would have a lot in common. Well, mother, you don't know me at all." Lucky said, and he got up from the swing and went to stand in the middle of the lawn. He grabbed one of his father's shirts and held it high in the air for everyone to see. "You think throwing this away is going to get rid of him? Do you think you can just snap your fingers, and I will forget him?" Lucky yelled at his mother with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Lucky, I don't want you to forget your father. You just have to except the fact that he isn't going to come back," Laura told Lucky.

"He is! He didn't do it!" Lucky yelled and he kicked over the boxes of clothes that were scattered all over the ground.

"Lucky," Laura begged trying to grab for her son, but every time she reached for Lucky he would back away from her.

Lucky finally backed up far enough that he was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. A car had turned the corner right then slowly making its way down the block. Laura was looking at Lucky so she didn't see the car until it was right across from the house. Then she saw a man hanging out the window with a bottle with a rag lit hanging out of the opening. That is when she realized the danger. "Lucky!" Laura yelled and she grabbed for Lucky.

Lucky moved back just enough for the bottle to fly past him and crash on the grass. Some of the liquid hit Lucky though and the kid's pants quickly went ablaze. "Ah!" Lucky yelled trying to put the fire out with his hands in pure panic written all over his face.

One of staff that Stefan had sent over to help Laura get the house cleaned up rushed over, grabbed one of Luke's over coats, and wrapped it around Lucky. He quickly put out the flame. Lucky collapsed then and groaned in agony still feeling the fire burning his skin.

"Baby," Laura yelled as she rushed to Lucky's side.

"Get off me," Lucky yelled and he shoved her away. Lucky had used the same hand that he tried to put the fire out and his skin pulled away after touching her. "No," Lucky yelled gripping his hand with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Laura tried several more times to hold him but every time she did Lucky fought her. So, she finally gave up and just sat beside him watching helplessly as pain gripped her son.

Sirens were heard wailing in the distance slowly coming closer as the other staff members put out the fire. Everyone felt helpless as they watched as Lucky rocked back in forth in obvious pain.

Stefan's car pulled up around the same time as the ambulance. Stefan stood there holding Laura as the medics worked on Lucky. "It's going to be alright," Stefan told Laura as he rocked her in his arms. Only one person he knew was low enough to throw glass on a kid and that was his mother. Helena had warned him if he kept on going after Laura. She said he would regret it. This was her way of telling him how bad things could get.

The medics picked Lucky up and placed him on the gurney. They were putting him in the waiting ambulance when Lucky noticed that his mother looked like she was going to ride with him. "No, keep her way," Lucky yelled, and he tried to get up spite the pain he was in at this moment.

"Easy," one of the medics said to Lucky as he shoved the kid back down.

"Miss, I think you should go with your friend," the medic said giving Laura a sad smile. He didn't know what was going on right now, and he really didn't care. His main job was to get Lucky to General Hospital without much trouble. If this boy's mother coming along was going to cause trouble, then she wasn't welcome.

"They're right," Stefan said smiling at Laura and he slowly guided her to his waiting car. Laura watched by the car as the ambulance closed up, and it pulled away. She got this feeling that that closing door stood for her relationship with Lucky. He was slowly closing her out and there was nothing she could do about it.

Across the ocean in a large house in Russia, a man sat sipping his port wine and reading the evening paper. An Old Russian tune played in the background as he read when suddenly the door opened and in walked another man a good few years younger then he was. "Mikkos, Lucky Spencer has been attacked," Victor told his brother as he walked into the room.

"Is he alright?" Mikkos asked with a worried look on his face as he put down his paper.

"He is burned. How bad I don't know? Carly promised to call back when she leaned how bad things are," Victor explained to his brother.

Mikkos stood up and started to pace the floor. "Helena is behind this. I don't think she knows the truth about the boy, but I can bet this has to do with Stefan's attraction toward the boy's mother," Mikkos said thinking out loud.

"What are you going to do?" Victor asked his brother.

"I have no choice. If Luke were out of prison, I wouldn't worry too much about the boy's safety. He could deal with Helena with ease, but Stefan is another story. He isn't man enough to stand up to his mother," Mikkos said, and he looked up at his brother with a look of pure intent in his eyes. "We are going to Port Charles."

"Thought you would say that," Victor said smiling at his brother. "Alex is packing things up right now and I put in several calls to a realtor. They will have a house lined up for us by the time we arrive."

"Good and make a call to Alexis. Don't tell her that I'm alive but find out if she can find out if there is a way we can get custody of Lucky," Mikkos told his brother.

"Right away," Victor said and he left Mikkos alone to think about the events that just happened. Mikkos picked up a picture of Luke with Lucky beside him. Neither one of them knew the picture was taken, and neither one of them could guess why Mikkos found them so interesting. "She is going to regret harming you," Mikkos said talking to Lucky as if he could hear him. "You can trust me on that one."

**Chapter 2 **

Laura stood outside the burn unit waiting for Jeff Webber to come out and talk to her about Lucky's condition. "What is taking him so long?" Laura asked as she paced the floor.

"Laura, he hasn't been in there that long. Jeff will tell us something soon," Ruby said.

"She's right," Carly said to her aunt, as she sat beside Lu and Lucas keeping them busy while everyone waited. Carly Roberts was the daughter Bobbie gave up back when she was a hooker in Florida. As Luke was being convicted, Bobbie and Tony's marriage was falling apart. Bobbie started thinking of the child that she gave up and hired a private detective to find her. He did and Carly has been living with her mother ever since. Laura doesn't like Carly. Carly was too interested in Lucky for some reason and having her around now just made things worse for Laura rather than better. Laura blamed a lot of Lucky's anger on Carly. It was like she was feeding the boy a pack of lies about her.

"How do you know?" Laura snapped at Carly.

"Laura," Ruby sculled. "That is enough!"

Laura sighed and looked at Carly. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried," Laura said and she went to stand at the window for a while. Fighting with any of Luke's family was useless. She would be the bad guy no matter what. So, Laura just dropped it all together.

Inside, Jeff was checking out Lucky's burns after a few hours of soaking in a special cleaning solution. Lucky had his eyes closed and Jeff could tell the kid was in pain. Jeff smiled at Lucky and said, "Well, it isn't as bad as we first thought."

Bobbie patted Lucky on the back and said, "Open your eyes."

Lucky did and he noticed that his skin was red and parts of it were peeling, but other than that it looked okay to him. "It still hurts," Lucky told them.

"It will but it isn't a third degree burn. You have a minor second degree burn on your legs and hour hands were burnt a bit more than that but not much. I would say in about a week or so, you should be feeling better," Jeff promised Lucky, as he lifted Lucky's legs up and started to wrap them.

"That means I'll be here awhile?" Lucky asked Jeff.

"Afraid so," Jeff said patting Lucky on the good part of his leg.

"Well, it is better than going home," Lucky said, as he laid his had back and closed his eyes again. Jeff and Bobbie gave each other knowing looks. Lucky threw a fit when Laura came near him earlier, and they figured all of this had to do with Stefan. So far neither adult addressed the problem, but they knew sooner or later it was going to have to be done.

"I'll finish up," Bobbie told Jeff. "You go tell the others the good news."

"Sure," Jeff said figuring Bobbie was going to take this time to talk to Lucky.

Bobbie watched Jeff leave and then she looked at her nephew and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Besides someone trying to turn me into a flaming torch?" Lucky asked his aunt, his voice laced in sarcasm.

"Yes, besides that," Bobbie said finishing up the job and helping Lucky get settled more in the bed.

Lucky placed his wrapped hands on his chest and looked at his aunt with a cold cynical look on his face. "Did you know mother is moving in with Stefan now?" Lucky asked his aunt.

"No, when did she decide that?" Bobbie asked pulling up a chair and sitting down beside Lucky.

"Don't ask me. She was packing things up before this happened. She was throwing away all of dad's things or most of it. I bet she even trashed his CD collection," Lucky said in a hard cold voice.

"Lucky, they are divorced, and I don't see Luke getting out any time soon. It takes time for the appeals process to work, and without any new evidence we don't have much hope," Bobbie told Lucky.

"I know that, but she didn't even talk to me about this. She just did it. I don't get a vote in this. I just have to do what she says," Lucky said slamming his head against the pillow.

"You sure she didn't try to?" Bobbie asked him.

"What do you mean?" Lucky snapped at his aunt, lifting his head and glaring at her coldly.

"Oh, I don't know. Every time I go over to the house to see you, you have your head stuck under some earphones or you're not even around. Lucky, you have made it very hard for any of us to talk to you. Maybe Laura tried to talk, but you just weren't around to hear her," Bobbie told her nephew as she messed his hair up.

Lucky thought about this and maybe his aunt was right. He was spending a lot of time with Emily or just about anyone he could think of just to stay away from home. Maybe his mother did try to tell him but he wasn't around to hear her. "You think so?" Lucky asked Bobbie.

"Yes, I do. I think you should start listening to her. This has been hard on all of us not just you. I have to go to bed thinking about my brother in prison. I just can't pick up a phone anymore to talk to him when things get bad. Ruby has to live with the fact that Luke might not be out to look after things when she is gone. Then Laura had to take both roles as father and mother. She might not be able to do it alone. So, leaning on Stefan is her only way of surviving any of this," Bobbie said to Lucky as she brushed his hair out his eyes.

"But why Stefan?" Lucky asked rolling his eyes at the thought of the guy.

"Because Stefan raised Nikolas and maybe she sees something in him that some people don't. She did with your father," Bobbie told Lucky.

"Dad's different," Lucky snapped.

"Yes, because he is your father but that doesn't mean he didn't have his faults. He did and a lot of people really think he killed Damian," Bobbie told Lucky.

"Could you not remind me," Lucky said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Bobbie said giving Lucky a quick hug. "All I'm trying to tell you is give your mother a break. She has had a hard time, and maybe if you two sit down and talk you might be able to work this out." Bobbie kissed Lucky on the cheek, then she left the kid alone to think.

Bobbie exited the room and found Laura hovering by the door. "You can go in, but do me a favor and go easy on him," Bobbie said giving Laura a small smile.

"I will," Laura said and she went in the room to talk to Lucky.

Bobbie walked to where Stefan was standing right then and pointed a finger at him. "You do anything to harm that boy and I'll destroy you," Bobbie told him.

"Hurting Lucky is like hurting Lasha," Stefan said.

"Yes, but Lucky is Luke's son and he isn't going to take living with you lightly. Lucky might push you too hard but you even think about pushing him, and just remember I'll be watching, and I will not allow you to harm a hair on that boy's head," Bobbie said and with that she headed down the hall to find Carly. She thought the girl would be waiting for her, but at the moment she couldn't see Carly anywhere.

Carly was in a supply room on her cell phone. "Yes, father, the burns aren't that bad. They think Lucky should be out at least by the end of the mouth," Carly said. "What? No, Helena hasn't showed up, yet. Yes, I'll stick around to keep an eye out for her. What? Yes, tell Uncle Mikkos that I'll keep an eye on Lucky." Carly hung up the phone then and left the supply room.

Moments later Carly ran into her mother. "Where did you run off to?" Bobbie asked Carly.

"Stefan was starting to get to me," Carly said smiling at her mother.

"You sound like Lucky. Where is Lucas?" Bobbie asked.

"In the play room down the hall," Carly said.

"Well let's go get him and go to the park or something. Lucky is resting and he should be alright now," Bobbie said.

"You sure?" Carly said. She really didn't like the idea of leaving Lucky alone at least until Mikkos arrived anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bobbie said getting this puzzled look on her face. Carly always felt like spending time with Lucky. Bobbie didn't understand it but figured it had to do with her feeling abandoned. She would have never guessed the real reason.

"Mom, I just don't think we should leave Lucky now. Uncle Luke would want someone to stick around Lucky. How about you go and I'll stay here?" Carly offered.

"You sure?" Bobbie asked Carly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Carly said giving her mother a quick hug and then she went back to stand by Lucky's door. Bobbie shrugged her shoulders then went to find Lucas. She didn't give Carly's actions another thought. She just went to spend time with Lucas. Talking to Lucky got her to think about her son. Tony and her were fighting a lot, and she knew all of that had to affect Lucas some how. She was hoping to prevent all the pain in her son that Lucky had in him at moment, and she wasn't thinking about the pain he felt from being burnt.

**Chapter 3 **

Three days later, Mikkos and the other Cassadines arrived in Port Charles. Victor found a house right next door to the Quartermaine's. The staff that Victor sent over ahead of them put the house together in record time and everything was set up by the time they arrived.

Alex Cassadine walked ahead of Mikkos and Victor with her son Zander beside her. "Not bad," Alex said as she looked around at the job the staff had done on the house.

"To your liking?" Victor asked. He was hoping so anyway. Alex had a way of moving somewhere new and spending a big chunk of money. He was hoping this time would be different.

"Oh, it needs a few things here and there, but it will do," Alex said smiling at the look she got from her husband.

"Give it up, Victor. You are not going to change her," Mikkos laughed as he headed toward the den.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Victor said kissing his wife before joining his brother.

"We'll check out the rest of the house," Alex said knowing it was time for the men to talk. She put her arm around Zander and they head off in the other direction.

"You talk to Carly?" Mikkos asked as the door closed behind him.

"Yes, I just did before we landed. Lucky is fine and he is now in a more private room. Helena has been seen a few times but Stefan has put guards on the boy. So, she hasn't gotten near him yet.

"You check out the guards?" Mikkos asked.

"They work for me. Oh, Stefan things they work for him, but they are our men. They have orders not to let Helena anywhere near Lucky," Victor said to his brother as he poured them both a glass of port wine.

Mikkos sat down in a high back chair. He watched as Victor got their drinks and thought about his next move. "What are you thinking about?" Victor asked, as he handed the drink over to his brother and took the chair beside him.

"About having a little gathering," Mikkos said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Who is coming?" Victor asked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, the family and maybe a few of Luke's family and friends," Mikkos replied.

"When?" Victor asked.

"Tomorrow night," Mikkos said.

"I'll set it up. Anything else you want done?" Victor asked his brother.

"No, not right now. I'll have more for you later after the party, but for now I think we are set for the next stage of the game," Mikkos said as he sipped his drink.

"Fine with me," Victor said finishing his drink and then he went to catch up with his wife. He had a surprise for her, and it really couldn't wait until later for him to give it to her.

Victor found his wife in their bedroom supervising the staff as they put way their clothes. "Where's Zander?" Victor asked.

"He saw the horses arrive and went to check them out. How is Mikkos feeling?" Alex asked.

"Not plotting taking over the world if that is what you're asking," Victor said leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I was thinking more along the lines of things I can cure. Is he having any headaches?" Alex said slugging Victor in the arm.

"No headaches. You treated the tumor nicely," Victor said as the two of them headed out on the landing to take in the warm spring breeze.

"That's good," Alex said as she enjoyed the treatment his hands were giving her neck at this moment. "I had been thinking. Mikkos is well enough to go without a full time doctor. How would you like to go back to work?" Victor asked her.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of me working," Alex said turning around to face Victor suddenly.

"I don't, but I know I can't keep you to myself forever. So, I called Alan Quartermaine's office and set up an appointment for you for this afternoon," Victor said smiling brightly at his wife.

"This afternoon? Victor, I'm not ready. I just got off the plane," She started to yell at him.

Victor quieted her with a long passionate kiss. As they parted he lifted up her head and said, "Alex, you can be on your worse day and still get that job. You are one of the best doctors I know. Hell, if it weren't for you, Mikkos would have been dead. You were the one that found out that he had a tumor that caused all his psychotic episodes. You were the one that proved to the WSB that they were behind his plot to take over the world. If it weren't for that, Mikkos and I would still be in prison. We owe you a lot. So, this is my way of paying you back just a bit," Victor said smiling at his wife.

"You don't owe me anything. These past eight years have been the best years of my life. You became a father to my son and a great husband to me. Besides, It didn't take much to prove anything to the WSB. Mikkos spells had gotten so bad over the years that they knew something was wrong with him," Alex laughed.

"Well, he is back to his normal self again. Oh, he might break the law now and then, but he isn't plotting taking over the world at least," Victor laughed as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"That's good," Alex said. "By the way, what is he plotting?"

"Oh, a little party with his wife and a few others as a guess," Victor laughed.

"His wife?" Alex said looking at Victor as if he lost his mind.

"Yes, the old bat herself, and before you get started, NO he isn't asking anyone to come here. They will be brought here under false pretences," Victor admitted.

"Any kidnapping?" Alex asked.

"Only Helena and Stefan will be forced to come," Victor said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not hearing this," she said and she went into the bedroom to start getting ready for her meeting with Alan. "You better be careful. You break the law, and the two of you could go right back to prison," Alex warned him.

"Don't worry. We are not going to break the law; besides the WSB will not bother us on anything as trivial as kidnapping our own family. They would be more worried about if we started stockpiling strange chemicals," Victor teased, as he sat down in the nearest chair to watch her look for the right outfit to wear.

"You better not even think about that," she warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Victor said. "Mikkos is more worried about the bloodline than anything else right now."

"That is why we are here?" Alex asked.

"Yes, in a way, and of course it is time for Mikkos to deal with Helena. He has been putting that off for far too long now," Victor said.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her. From the stories you told me, Helena is one real piece of work," Alex said, as she picked out a suit and laid it across the bed.

"I don't want you to meet her," Victor said, his eyes growing cold and hard all of a sudden.

"Why not? Afraid she might hurt me?" Alex asked.

"Alex, listen to me and listen good. Helena is a killer. She isn't to be taken lightly. If she sees you as a threat, then you are dead. Mikkos isn't here to be nice to his wife. He is here to bring her down for good," Victor said, getting up to pull Alex close to him.

"You mean that don't you?" Alex said her fear growing just a bit.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes sweetheart there are some people in this world that are better off dead. Helena is one of them," Victor said.

Alex thought about this as she showered and changed for her meeting. She didn't know how to take this news. She'd heard some stories about how bad Helena was but having her killed. Was she that bad? Alex didn't know what to do about it either. She figured she might know after the party. She might know more about all of this then.

Alex Devane-Cassadine arrived at General Hospital just about fifteen minutes before her meeting with Alan. She was walking into the front door when a young girl called out to her. "Mother!" Robin yelled as she rushed to catch Alex.

Alex stopped and smiled at Robin. "Sorry Robin but I'm not Anna," Alex said grinning at her niece.

Robin was shocked at first, but then she slowly pulled herself together. "Mother always said you two looked a lot alike, but I really didn't believe her until now," Robin said, looking at Alex with wide eyes.

Mac ran up behind Robin right then, and he too was looking at Alex like he had seen a ghost. "Robin is that?"

"No, Uncle Mac this is my Aunt Alex, mother's twin sister," Robin said.

"Wow!" Mac said to stunned to say anything else.

"Yes," Robin laughed at she turned to her aunt. "What brings you in town?"

"A job I hope," Alex said.

"At GH?" Robin said. She knew her aunt was a doctor. He mother said she was very bright doctor. She never dreamed that her aunt would ever come to General Hospital for a job.

"If they hire me. My husband and I just moved here. He has business dealings in town, and he is finally thinking about settling down," Alex said.

"I thought your husband died?" Robin said.

"I got remarried about a year after your mother's death," Alex said holding out her hand to her young niece.

"Not bad," Robin said looking at the size of that rock. "How does Zander like his step father?"

"He loves him. Victor was exactly what Zander needed," Alex said grinning brightly.

"I'm glad. I would love to see him. Where do you live?" Robin asked.

Alex gave her the address but warned the girl not to come over until the end of the week. She wanted to have things put together better first. Robin promised, and they let Alex go on her way.

Mac looked after Alex and shook his head. "I would have sworn that was Anna," Mac replied.

"Yes, I know. I thought the same thing myself. I wonder how dad is going to react seeing Aunt Alex in town," Robin said.

"Well, let's find him before he runs into her. Robert is having a hard enough time dealing with Luke in prison; seeing his dead wife's face might send him over the edge," Mac said, and they went into the hospital to find Robert.

Robert had stopped by to see Lucky before Robin's next blood test. They were going to go to have an early supper before Robert headed off to track down another lead in finding a way to clear Luke of murder.

**Chapter 4 **

Alan was showing Alex around the hospital about an hour later. He already knew that he was going to hire her before they meant. Tony had just resigned and was planning on moving on. Alex was one of the best neurosurgeons in the field. She would be a great addition to the staff. "I can't believe how much you look like Anna," Alan said as they walked down the floor of the burn ward.

"I know. It is hard seeing my face sometimes and thinking of my sister," Alex said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I heard twins have a strong connection. I know it must be hard on you," Alan said in a sad tone of voice.

"It is, but after all this time, I have learned to live with the loss," Alex said.

Jeff was talking to someone up ahead. Alan smiled at Alex and said, "I'll be right back."

"Sure," Alex said and she looked around the room. She heard Lucky was somewhere on this floor, and she wondered if she could get a glimpse of the boy. Alex found Lucky just a few doors down. He was sitting up in bed trying hard to feed himself. "Need help?" Alex asked.

"Do you work here"?" Lucky asked.

"I will," Alex replied, and she sat down to cut up his turkey with the fork.

"Thanks," Lucky said. He hated hospital food but food was food. He was hungry and using his hands was an almost impossible task at this moment.

"What's your name?" Alex asked him.

"Lucky Spencer, but right now I don't fill too lucky at this moment," Lucky laughed holding up his hands.

"I bet you don't. I'm Alex Devane," Alex said as she put down the fork and shoved the tray in front of the boy.

"Devane? You don't know an Anna do you?" Lucky asked.

"She was my sister," Alex said.

"So you know my Uncle Robert," Lucky said smiling.

"I never met him, but I heard about him," Alex said.

"The same goes for me as well," Robert said from behind Alex.

Alex turned and looked at a tall man with shaggy black hair standing behind her. "Hi," Alex said smiling at Robert.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you look a lot like my wife," Robert said, his heart breaking just a bit at seeing her.

"I know, and if it hurts you I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it," Alex laughed.

"It does, but it isn't your fault," Robert said, and he looked down at the teen as he tried to finish his meal. "How you doing?" Robert asked.

"Ok, you talk to dad?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, just got off the phone with him. He told me to tell you to sidestep more the next time," Robert said grinning.

"I will," Lucky promised, and he dropped his fork in frustration.

Alex noticed Alan was looking for her. "I hate to run but I have to leave. Nice to meet the both of you," Alex said as she rushed off.

"Bye," Lucky said.

"Yes, bye," Robert said as he watched her leave.

"Ah, you mind feeding me?" Lucky said after Robert just stood there for a long moment.

"Sure kid," Robert said finally, and he sat down to help Lucky with the rest of his meal.

Luke paced his cell. He had just hung up the phone with Robert and in spite of Robert's assurance that Lucky would be safe, Luke wasn't so sure. What bothered Luke was who was behind the attack. Ok, Helena came to mind right away. That old bat would love to kill his son, but then again what if it was someone connected to Damian. Was Robert getting close in finding Damian and this was his way of telling Luke to back off? If he was, then that snake had another thing coming. No way was he going to rot in this prison for the rest of his life for killing someone that wasn't dead.

"Hey, Luke, how's the kid?" Roy asked as he walked into his friend's cell.

"Fine for now," Luke said as he paced.

"What do you mean for now?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. Robert has gotten some hints that Damian is alive. If that is true and Damian did this to Lucky, then the kid is a real sitting duck," Luke said as he paced.

"Well you can't do anything for him," Roy told his friend.

"I know that and that is what is getting me the most. After a year and half you would think I would learn that I'm stuck here. I haven't yet,' Luke snapped.

"It doesn't get any easier," Roy said picking up a picture Lu painted for Luke. "Worse for you. You have them on the other side," Roy told him.

"Yes, well. I can't do anything for them," Luke said as he lay down on his bunk to think.

"Sorry, man I wish I could help," Roy said, and he left Luke alone right then. He knew being apart from his kids was worse than loosing Laura. Laura was a woman, but his kids were a part of Luke. They were the ones that kept him going every night and kept him thinking about living through all of this.

Laura worked on getting Lucky's room ready on the island. She wanted to make it as much like home for Lucky as she could. Stefan walked in and smiled at her. "Nice job, but don't you think you should let the help do this?" Stefan asked her.

"I want to do it. I want Lucky to know that he still means a lot to me," Laura said as she worked.

"How is he taking this move now?" Stefan asked.

"Better than he was before, but don't be surprised if he will be a little hostile towards you at first. He still blames you for destroying Luke's and my marriage," Laura said smiling, as she finished hanging the last of Lucky's posters.

"You think he could be any worse than he already has been?" Stefan asked smiling a bit at Laura.

"No, I don't think so. Cutting your ties was a little far," Laura said.

"I was more worried when he dropped that water balloon on my head," Stefan said.

"I liked that one. You look good wet," Laura said, kissing Stefan lightly on the lips.

"Yes, but loved that suit," Stefan complained.

"You have hundred of suits," Laura said laughing just a bit at seeing Stefan soaking wet after Lucky's water balloon stunt.

"I'll remember you said that," Stefan said glaring at her.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up and if you remember right before you got it on the head, Lucky learned that Luke's first appeal was turned down. He wasn't too happy about it," Laura said.

"Yes, I know, and I know that I will be the target for Lucky's rage, but let's hope he goes easy on my clothing," Stefan said.

"I'm more worried about what is going to happen the older he gets. He is spending a lot of his free time at the club. Sonny and Jason are not the greatest role models," Laura said sounding a little bit worried.

"We could move?" Stefan suggested.

"I would say yes, but Lucky has moved so much already. He has friends here and like it or not, Bobbie and Ruby are his family. So, I think it is best we stay here," Laura said to Stefan.

"I thought you liked Ruby and Bobbie," Stefan said reading something into Laura's tone of voice.

They were walking down the hall at this time, and Laura stopped to look at painting of Mikkos for a moment. "It isn't Ruby and Bobbie I have a problem with. It is Carly that I don't like. I can't get rid of her. She is always hanging around Lucky. She is a grown woman. He is only fourteen years old. Why does she have a need to hang around my son?" Laura asked Stefan.

"I don't know. I have noticed that a lot lately, but maybe she is worried about Lucky. She has a need to be with a family," Stefan suggested to Laura.

"Maybe, but I get this feeling that she isn't exactly who she says she is," Laura said, and they started to walk again.

"I could check her out more," Stefan suggested.

"No, this is just me talking. I know Robert looked into her story and found it true. I just have to take his word for it," Laura said.

Carly walked into Luke's club and found Jason working the bar. "How is business?" Carly asked Jason as she walked up to the bar.

"Slow, but things are picking up now you are here," Jason said smiling brightly at Carly. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad to see you too," Carly said as they parted. "My father is in town," Carly told him.

"Does your mother know who he is yet?" Jason asked Carly.

"No, she is going to find out tomorrow at a little meeting my Uncle has set up," Carly said as she sipped on the beer he just gave her.

"Do you know what he is up to yet?" Jason asked as he leaned on the bar and talked to her.

"No, and I don't ask. Uncle Mikkos is the type of person that you do what you are told and that is it," Carly said.

"I can see that and Carly, I'm glad this is coming to the end. I hate covering for you. If Sonny and Robert find out that I took those papers out of that file, they aren't going to be too happy with me," Jason said.

"Jason, I know this is hard for you because I know how much your friends mean to you. I just want to say that it is worth it. Down the road it will work out for the best," Carly said.

"I hope so," Jason said, and he went to work again.

Sonny showed up a little while later and sat down beside Carly. "How is Lucky doing?" Sonny asked her as he sat down and placed the books on the bar.

"Getting better. He isn't too happy about moving to Spoon Island, but for the peace he is going to give it a try," Carly told Sonny.

"I wish he had a choice, but he doesn't. Moving in with Stefan isn't the best thing for the kid. Let's just hope it will not have to be forever," Sonny told her.

"How is the hunt for Damian coming along?" Carly asked Sonny, as the two of them sat there drinking their drinks.

"Robert almost had him a few days ago, but the snake slipped away. Damian is out of money, and he will have to come up for air soon," Sonny told her.

"That is good news for Uncle Luke," Carly said smiling brightly.

"Yes, I hope we get him out soon; if not, he might not make it much longer," Sonny said with a worried look on his face.

"He still having trouble with Frank's men on the inside?" Carly asked Sonny.

"Yes, Roy is trying to protect him, but he can't be there all the time. I'm worried that one day Luke is going to take the wrong turn and end up in a whole lot of trouble," Sonny told her.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'm sure everything will work out," Carly looked at her watch and then up at Jason. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for lunch. Right now I have things to do," Carly told him as she leaned over and kissed him good by.

"Got it," Jason said, and he watched as Carly left.

Sonny looked at Jason and asked, "How close are you two getting?"

"Closer than friends," Jason told Sonny smiling.

"Yes, I bet you are," Sonny laughed as he gathered the books together and headed into Luke's office to work.

**Chapter 5 **

Around six the next evening, Mikkos' grand evening was preparing to start. The first person to arrive at the house was Alexis. As she walked up to the front door, she was greeted by Victor. "Welcome, Alexis," Victor said smiling at her.

"If Stefan finds out about this, he his going to kill me," Alexis said as she walked inside.

"Don't worry about Stefan. I assure you he isn't going to do anything to you," Victor said, as he took her arm and guided her into the house. Alexis just looked at him with an unsure of a look, but she went on inside anyway.

Stefan decided to take Laura and Nikolas to dinner that night. They climbed into the limo and headed in town. Laura and Stefan were talking quietly when Nikolas broke into the conversation. "I thought we were going to the Grill," Nikolas said to his uncle.

"We are," Stefan said, and he looked out the window to see the limo drive right past their turn off. Stefan leaned forward and tapped the glass partition. "You missed the turn," Stefan yelled to the driver.

The driver ignored him. He just kept on going on down the highway heading toward the upper class part of town. "Stefan, what is going on?" Laura asked getting a little worried about how things were going.

"Easy, Lasha, I'm sure things will be fine," Stefan told her, but he wasn't sure that things were going to be fine. In fact, he was worried that this might be the last drive they were ever going to take.

"How good is this lawyer?" Robert asked Carly as he drove through the gate of the house.

"Alexis said he is one of the best there is. If he can't figure out a way to get Luke out of prison, she said no one can," Carly lied. It took a lot of talking to get Robert, Bobbie, and Ruby to agree to this meeting. She was almost afraid that it almost wasn't going to work.

"He better be," Ruby said, looking around at all the guards that were located around the area.

"Carly, are you sure this is the right place?" Bobbie asked, looking at the guards and getting a strange feeling about all of this.

"I'm sure," Carly said, and she pointed to Alexis' car that was parked just beside the house. The group relaxed and everyone climbed out.

Stefan, Laura, and Nikolas were shown into library just moments after they arrived at the house. Robert was looking around the room for a sign at what was going on. He been an agent long to enough to know he had been set up. The moment he saw Stefan, Robert immediately thought that he was behind this. "Ok, Cassadine, what's the game?" Robert demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scorpio, but I assure you I'm as lost as you are at the moment," Stefan said. At first Robert didn't believe him, but slowly he realized Stefan wouldn't have brought Laura and Nikolas along if he were behind this. Stefan was walking around looking at the chair set up. Stefan glanced at Alexis and said, "This looks like the family meeting place at home."

"In a way it does," Alexis said. She wanted to tell them that Victor was behind this, but he made if very clear to her that he didn't want her to say a word until the proper time. Alexis just had to bite her lip and hope that Stefan would understand once everything was told.

"You're right," Laura said as she looked around the room.

"What is going on here? Why are we here?" Ruby asked.

"You can bet Helena is the one that is behind this," Robert said.

Suddenly the door opened and two men shoved Helena and Ari inside the room. "You cretins," Helena yelled as the door was slapped behind her. "I will have your heads for this!"

"I think you lost that bet," Nikolas said.

Helena turned around and saw the others looking at her with smirks on their faces. Helena glared at Stefan and said in a cold toned voice. "Stefan, what is going on here?"

Helena started for him and before Stefan could say a word the doors on the other side of the room opened and Mikkos, Victor, Carly, Alex, and Zander all entered the room. Mikkos and Victor were up front and the others were just slightly behind them. "Stefan isn't the one you should be asking that question my dear," Mikkos said smiling at his wife.

"Mikkos!" everyone said, looking at the group with absolute amazement.

"Cassadine, I thought you were dead," Robert snapped.

"You thought wrong," Mikkos said as he walked, and the group stood in the middle of the room.

Everyone but Helena stood there with a dumbfounded look on their faces. She walked toward Mikkos greeting him warmly. "Hello, my dear," Helena said, as she kissed Mikkos on the cheek.

"Hello, Helena," Mikkos said kissing her back. "I hope my men were not too rough on you."

"No, but you could have come see me yourself. You didn't need to send your men for me," Helena said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"It was necessary, I assure you," Mikkos said, and he patted her lightly on the arm and walked to greet the others.

Helena stood there waiting with anticipation as he walked toward the others thinking that he was about to put his enemies in their places. That isn't what happened. Mikkos walked to Stefan first, pulled Stefan toward him, and greeted him openly. "It is nice to see you again. Victor gave me a report on the status on the family, and everything he told me I'm pleased with," Mikkos said after parting.

"Thank you," Stefan said unsure what to say about any of this. He never dreamed his father would be happy with how he ran things.

Mikkos gave Stefan a sly smile and moved on greeting Nikolas and Laura. When he arrived at Alexis, he noticed that she was standing off to the side looking like she was trying to vanish. Mikkos walked to her, pulled her into the center of the room, and kissed her hand lightly. "Alexis, my dear, there has been a great injustice played on you. I hope you will forgive me for allowing it to go on this long," Mikkos said. She stood there not uttering a sound, not understanding what he was talking about. Mikkos looked at the others in the room, pulled Alexis closer to him and said, "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Natasha Anastasia Cassadine," Mikkos said.

Victory, Alex, Zander, and Carly knew what he was about to do and smiled at Alexis to show her that they openly accepted her as his daughter. Stefan was in shock, but part of him always knew deep down that Alexis was his sister. Nikolas and Laura were in shock and tried hard to smile for Alexis.

Helena, who had been shocked of his attitude up to this point, was shoved over the edge with his accepting Alexis as his daughter. "Mikkos, how dare you claim that tramp's daughter as yours," Helena snapped at him.

Mikkos turned toward Helena with this plain empty look on his face. He approached her slowly raising his hand to let it slowly and almost seductively rub it under her chin. In one quick movement thought, he gripped her chin in an iron grip. "You will not call Natasha's mother or Natasha a tramp. In fact, you will never address any of my children in that tone of voice again," Mikkos said, his eyes flashing with the rage and hate he had kept hidden for Helena from the first time he walked into the room.

Helena was locked in fear. She saw his rage and knew what could happen to her when he was in this kind of state. She had her hand over his trying in vain to pull free from him. Finally though, Mikkos let her go. She fought her impulse to rub her chin. She stood there looking at him picking her words very carefully. "Mikkos, I'm sorry for my outburst, but we did have agreement. Alexis was never to find out that you were her father," Helena said reminding him of their agreement.

"That was before I learned of your treachery in your plot to defraud this family," Mikkos snapped at her.

"What treachery?" Helena asked a little confused at why he was so angry with her.

Mikkos glared at her then waved a butler over to them. He pulled a letter off the tray and waved it in front of her face. "This treachery! Victor gave me the letter you ordered him to burn that your father wrote me before his death," Mikkos told her.

Helena glanced at over at Victor giving him a cold look, and then she turned to Mikkos and said in a pleading voice. "I told your brother that my father was ill. He wasn't in his right mind when he wrote that letter. Nothing he said in it was the truth," Helena said trying to pull the letter way, but Mikkos yanked it out of her reach.

"He was sane Helena, and that is more than I can say for you," Mikkos snapped at her. He looked at her rubbing his hand over the diamond necklace she had on. "You look like a queen. You even talk like one. I doubt any one here would know that you were once noting but a play toy me and friends used. I just had the rotten luck in thinking that you were harmless."

"I'm not the tramp. Those other women you pulled to your bed were the tramps," Helena yelled at him. She might be afraid of him, but no way was she going to stand there and let him talk to her in that tone of voice.

Mikkos laughed at her and in one quick movement he pulled off the necklace she had on. "You're right, my dear," he said in a cold empty voice. "You aren't a tramp but a slut!"

"You bastard," Helena yelled, slapping Mikkos hard across the face.

Mikkos slapped her back almost knocking her off her feet. "Don't you ever hit me again, or Helena, you will not live to regret it!" Mikkos warned her.

Robert had had enough. He started toward him and ordered, "Mikkos, stop it!"

Mikkos turned to Robert and said as he lifted Helena's chin just a bit. "You are defending her? After what she tried to do to Lucky?" Mikkos said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"She was the one that hired those men to fire bomb your son. They messed up and the boy lived, but the others that crossed my wife's path weren't so lucky. Alexis' mother, my first wife, and a few others paid with their lives. Thankfully to my son's nanny, he survived her murderous attempt," Mikkos said.

Robert really didn't care what she had done. He was about to approach the couple, but two guards grabbed him and shoved him in one of the chairs.

Helena ignored Robert and looked at her husband. "Mikkos, I did not kill your wife. She died in an accident," Helena said.

"Did she? Why don't we ask the nanny?" Mikkos said and he grabbed Ruby by the hand and shoved her toward Helena. "Tell Helena what my wife's last words were to you," Mikkos ordered.

Stefan, Alexis, and Laura's jaws dropped at this bit of news. Bobbie tried to go to her aunt's aid, but Mikkos' guards had grabbed her as well. Robert fought to get free, but the men held him in the chair. That left Ruby alone to deal with Mikkos. At first she thought about lying, but from the look on his face, she knew he knew the truth. She also knew it was no use hiding the truth any more. Tonight everyone was about to learn the secret that she fought very hard to keep hidden.

**Chapter 6 **

"She told me to save her child," Ruby said in such a low tone voice that everyone in the room had to fight to hear her.

"No," Helena said looking at Mikkos. "No, he can't be," Helena said picking up Ruby's unspoken words.

"He is. Kind of ironic isn't it? My son revenged his mother's death by killing your bastard son," Mikkos said letting go of Ruby's arm. Ruby moved toward Bobbie and the women stood there in each other's embrace as Mikkos went on talking.

"No," Laura said understanding for the first time what Mikkos was talking about.

Mikkos looked at her in pity. "I'm sorry," Mikkos said to her. "I know that after all you've been through this was a piece of news you didn't need to hear, but it is the truth. Luke is my son. He might not like the idea, but facts can't be changed."

"You mean I slept with all three of your sons?" Laura said too shocked and confused to really take in all of this at one time. She dropped down on the chair that was behind her. Stefan sat down in the other chair and comforted her.

"Three of them?" Helena said glaring at Stefan. "You are a worthless waste of a human life," Helena said to him.

Mikkos turned on her suddenly. He slapped her again, but this time he hit her hard in the mouth. Blood poured out from her slit lip, and she landed hard on the floor. Mikkos stood over her looking down at her in rage. "Don't ever talk to him in that tone of voice again. As for Laura, you have no right judging her either. You are the one that forced her to marry that worthless bastard of yours. You're the one that put her in the same kind of unloving marriage. You turned to Victor and Laura turned to Stefan. The only difference is Laura is more of a lady than you will ever be," Mikkos told her.

He waved at his guards and they came forward. Helena on the other hand wasn't through. She shoved the men away and pulled herself to her feet. She looked at Mikkos with a look of pure hate. "You claim Stavros isn't your son and you're right. He was more of a man than you will ever be. He overshadowed any child you put here on this planet, and if you think, you will get rid of me easy, then Mikkos, my dear, you are greatly mistaken," Helena said and with that she walked toward the door. At the door, she pulled off her wedding ring and threw it at him. "Let's see which one of us is going to win," Helena told him and then she left.

Mikkos ignored her threat. He just walked to Laura and bent down in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you and the children from her," Mikkos promised her.

Bobbie and Robert dropped Ruby off at the diner. Everyone looked tired and worn out, but Robert knew he had to get answers from Ruby before any of this news hit Luke. "Ruby," Robert said as the woman headed on inside.

"What?" Ruby snapped at Robert.

"We need to talk," Robert said.

"No, I'm all talked out," Ruby said and she turned to go again.

"Damn it, what about Luke? Do you know what this is going to do to him? He doesn't need it now, so talk to me. Give me something, so that I can tell him that this is a joke," Robert begged her.

Ruby turned around and looked at Robert. "I can't. It isn't a joke. All that you heard tonight is the truth. I always knew Mikkos Cassadine was Luke's real birth father," Ruby told Robert.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Robert asked feeling Bobbie's fingers dig into his arm.

"When? When he asked why his father beat him, or how about when he was sixteen and full of hate and rage at being alone in the world, or when Stavros took his wife from him? No, telling Luke the truth would only make things worse," Ruby said coolly.

"It's out now, and he'll find out," Robert told Ruby.

"I know," Ruby said, and she headed inside then without another word.

Bobbie looked at Robert and said, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I do know that I have to tell Luke, but I'm not looking forward to it," Robert admitted.

"He isn't going to like it or any of this," Bobbie said.

"How you doing with this?" Robert asked her lifting Bobbie's head to look her in the eye.

"How do you think? My brother isn't my brother and my daughter is a Cassadine," Bobbie said her voice telling the anger she was feeling at this moment.

"I'm sorry. I missed that and I don't know how. I guess Victor planned this one really well," Robert said coolly.

"You think he's behind that?" Bobbie asked.

"He is Mikkos' protector or he was those first few years in prison they spent together," Robert said.

"What do they want?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out," Robert said and they left then heading home together.

Laura, Nikolas, Stefan, and Alexis headed home together in silence. Nikolas headed upstairs the moment he walked into the house. "Nikolas," Stefan called out.

Nikolas turned around looking at Stefan with a cold hard look in his eyes. "What?"

"We need to talk," Stefan said.

"About what? That my brother is my cousin, my cousin is my aunt or the fact that you're my father and not my uncle," Nikolas asked as he stood near the steps with tears forming in his eyes.

Stefan walked to Nikolas and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Mother would have found out, and she would have killed all of us. I didn't lie because I never wanted you; I lied to protect you," Stefan told Nikolas.

Nikolas took this in, and he gave his father a small smile. "I know but it still hurts," Nikolas admitted finally.

"I know and if you want to know I'm reeling with all of this myself," Stefan admitted.

"Same here," Alexis said walking up to her nephew and gripping his hand.

"I'm not the prince anymore am I?" Nikolas asked his relatives.

"No, it looks like Luke is," Stefan said looking at Laura.

"He's going kill all of us," Laura said already seeing Luke's reaction at this very moment.

"A good thing he is in prison," Alexis admitted.

"I agree," Stefan said.

The next morning Laura and Stefan were sitting at the breakfast table eating when Mikkos and Victor arrived. Stefan stood up and greeted the newcomers in a warm voice, but you could tell it still unnerved him seeing the men alive. "Father. Uncle, are you hungry?"

"No we ate but go ahead and have your meal," Mikkos said taking a seat at the table.

Ms. Lansberry came in with a pot of coffee and smiled at Mikkos and Victor. "Would you like to have some coffee?" Ms. Lansberry asked.

"Sure," Mikkos said.

"Alex finds out we both have had it," Victor warned his brother.

"Then don't tell her," Mikkos said taking the coffee and sipping it in pleasure.

Laura looked at Mikkos puzzled. "Why would Alex get upset if you had a cup of coffee?" Laura asked.

"Alex is my doctor. She monitors my diet very carefully," Mikkos admitted. 

Victor didn't comment. He just sat there smiling at Mikkos. Stefan looked at his father and said, "I never dreamed you would allow anyone to tell you what to eat?"

"I wouldn't either but Alex saved my life. She doctored me back to health and has put me in my place often over the past few years," Mikkos said.

"I learned just to do what she says," Victor laughed.

Stefan shook his head and ate his breakfast. Laura was giggling. "You must love her a lot then," Laura said.

"I do," Victor admitted.

Right then, Lu came in with Nikolas. Nikolas looked at the newcomers and smiled politely at them. "Good morning," Nikolas said.

Victor looked at Mikkos with a knowing look. "Good morning," Mikkos said. "You sleep well?"

"Yes, sir," Nikolas said.

"Mommy, is Lucky coming home today?" Lu asked as she climbed onto the chair.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to come with me to pick him up?" Laura asked giving her daughter a big hug in greeting.

"Goodie," Lu cried and she reached for her milk with a bright smile on her face.

Mikkos smiled as well as he sipped his coffee. Nikolas looked at his grandfather puzzled on his reaction. Helena had been a stickler for things being proper all the time, so that Nikolas expected his grandfather to be the same way. This wasn't the case and in fact, Mikkos let Lu just be a child without demanding anything from her. This impressed Nikolas just a bit, and he wondered if maybe having a grandfather wouldn't be that bad.

While, Mikkos was getting acquainted with his family, Robert headed to the club before going to the prison to see Luke. Robert knew he was putting off the inevitable but he really wasn't looking forward to telling Luke any of this.

Robert walked into the club and found Sonny sitting at the bar drinking coffee and looking over the books. "So, we still in the black?" Robert asked.

"So, far," Sonny said putting the books away and looking at Robert. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Trouble," Robert said and for the first time since Sonny knew Robert, Robert grabbed for the hard liquor and got himself a glass.

"What Damian's dead?" Sonny asked getting a little worried.

"No, but Mikkos isn't," Robert said as he downed the drink. Then he looked at Sonny and told him everything.

"He is going to blow his top," Sonny said grabbing the bottle and taking a drink himself.

"Tell me about it. Luke is going nuts the way it is," Robert said. All Sonny could do was nod his head in agreement and think about what Luke was going to do when he heard this one.

**Chapter 7 **

Carly woke up about eight that morning and found Jason looking out the window. "What are thinking about?" Carly asked.

"I'm wondering if I have any friends left," Jason said not turning around to face Carly.

"Jase, I promise you. Father and Uncle Mikkos are not up to anything. They put all of that behind them. All they want is to settle down and put the family back together," Carly said sitting up and pulling the cover up just enough to cover her body.

"I believe that is what they told you, but what if they lied to you? What if they are up to something, and I didn't warn Robert about it?" Jason asked her turning around to face Carly for the first time.

"Then ask me to leave and tell them that I charmed you to lie for me. I'm a big girl. I can take it," Carly said.

"That's the problem. I can't do it. I don't want to leave," Jason said, and he crawled back into bed shoving Carly back down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

While Carly and Jason got comfortable in bed together, Robert arrived at the prison to face Luke. He kept trying to think of a way to tell Luke this without getting his face caved in. There wasn't any!

Robert sat behind the table looking at his watch and waited for Luke to be brought in. Finally, the guard shoved Luke into the room. "I can walk," Luke snapped at the guard as he stumbled into the room.

The guard didn't comment. He just left the room keeping Luke still chained up. Luke glared at the guy with hate, as the door slammed shut. "Robert, please tell me you are getting me out of this place," Luke said turning around to face his friend.

"Sorry mate, but I'm working on it," Robert said thankful that the guard did what he asked. At least Luke couldn't kill him with his hands chained up as they were.

Luke sat down and looked at Robert. "Ok, you haven't found Damien. So, what is going on? Lucky ok?" Luke asked in fear that there was something wrong with Lucky that Robert hadn't told him about.

"Lucky is fine. He is going home today. He might have a little trouble with his hands for awhile, but Jeff says that he will be as good as new soon," Robert said.

"Ok, if it isn't my son? Lu, sick again?" Luke asked.

"No, and before you ask Bobbie, Ruby, and Laura are fine. I'm here to fill you in on a bit of news I learned last night," Robert said, and he took several deep breaths trying to think of where to start. "Mikkos and Victor are alive," Robert said starting out.

"What are the bats up to this time?" Luke asked not liking this at all, especially with him in prison unable to protect his family.

"I haven't figured out their game yet, but I did learn a few things," Robert said.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"That Carly is Victor's daughter," Robert said.

"What? How did you miss that?" Luke demanded. Luke knew that Robert looked into Carly's past for Bobbie. Missing that detail didn't sound like Robert at all.

"It gets worse," Robert said.

"How worse?" Luke asked not liking the look on Robert's face.

"Well, you see Carly is also Bobbie's daughter. It looks like Victor was one of Bobbie's first clients," Robert said not knowing how else to say any of it.

"Great," Luke said. He hated the idea that Bobbie was a hooker in the first place, but this made all of it worse. How could his aunt let his sister sleep with a Cassadine?

"Yes, Bobbie's better with all of this, but I don't see her forgiving Carly any time soon," Robert said.

"Good for her. What else happened?" Luke asked.

"Mikkos put Helena in her place. He pointed out that she killed his first wife and Alexis' mother. He also said that Helena was the one that fire bombed your home," Robert said.

"I bet Hells really liked that one," Luke said with a cold smile on his face.

"Yes, she wasn't happy. He even slapped her around a bit," Robert said.

"You get no pity from me. I would love to wring the little doll's neck," Luke said smiling at Robert.

"I know. He also said that when his first wife died, he had a son that was thought killed in a car crash. The nanny took the baby and ran with it. She gave the child to her sister to raise," Robert said.

"Oh, don't tell me, Mikkos is looking for his dearly departed son in PC?" Luke asked Robert.

"Yes, he is," Robert said.

"We know the devil spawn?" Luke asked Robert.

"Yes and you look at him every day in the mirror," Robert said bracing himself for the explosion.

At first Luke thought it was joke, but then he realized that Robert was serous. Luke looked at Robert and said, "Not bad. I can say this about the old man. He is inventive," Luke said laughing.

Robert sighed and said, "Luke, Ruby backed him up. She worked for Mikkos back when she was a young girl."

Luke stopped laughing and his eyes grew cold and hard. "Mate, that isn't' funny," Luke said.

"I know it isn't, but from what I can tell it's the truth," Robert said.

Luke stood up suddenly and shoved the table back hard knocking Robert on his back. "No way in hell am I a Cassadine!" Luke yelled.

"Easy," Robert said getting up off the floor looking at the door.

"Don't easy me," Luke snapped.

"Damn it, Luke. You're in prison and getting mad like this isn't going to help you one bit. Now sit down!" Robert ordered.

Luke growled at Robert but he picked his chair up and dropped it down hard. "Fine, I'll be good, but when I get out I'll kill the snake, then I'll be an orphan again," Luke snapped.

Robert shook his head at Luke but didn't comment. "I might as well tell you the rest, because you'll find it out soon enough," Robert said, and he told Luke that Laura moved in with Stefan and took his kids with her.

"Robert, I don't want them on the island. I don't want them any where near that family," Luke demanded.

"I know, but you can't do anything about it. You got life remember," Robert snapped at Luke.

"How can I forget? Is it too late to tell who really knocked Damien out?" Luke asked Robert.

"A little, the courts wouldn't believe you now," Robert said.

"Figures. I go to prison for her and she dumps me. Now she is taking my kids to live with those vampires," Luke said wanting to blow up, but he knew Robert was right about one thing. It wasn't going to help him in this place at all.

"I know," Robert said.

"Do you? Robert, get me out of here. Find Damien and get me the hell out of here," Luke yelled at his friend then he stood up when to the door and banged on it. The guard opened the door and Luke left without even looking back once. Robert dropped his head on the table and shook his head. He knew Luke was running out of time. He was on edge too much, and now things just got worse. He had to find Damien before Luke lost all control or worse just lost his life.

Laura took the chicken's way out. She took Lucky and Lu to Ruby to have her tell them what was going on. Laura knew Lucky would never believe her. She was hoping the kid would believe his aunt.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Lu asked her mother as they walked into the diner.

"Sure," Laura said smiling at her daughter.

They sat down at the counter. Ruby wasn't around but one of her girls was, and she took their order. "Is Ruby around?" Laura asked the young girl.

"Yes, in the kitchen," the girl said to Laura.

"Thanks," Laura said and she looked at the kids. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Lucky said. He really didn't care about this outing, but it did keep them from going to spook island.

Laura went into the kitchen and found Ruby at one of the tables cutting up some vegetables. "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked Laura not turning around.

"You're going to tell them the truth. Lucky isn't going to believe me, but he will believe you," Laura said.

"Whose fault is that," Ruby snapped.

"Don't, not now. I might have made some mistakes but so have you. I faced up to mine, and it is your turn to face yours," Laura ordered Ruby.

Ruby turned around and faced Laura. "What do you want to me to say to them?" Ruby asked her.

"Ruby, he is so messed up right now. I know I did a lot of it, but this isn't going to help him. Please, talk to him and tell him the truth," Laura begged Ruby.

Ruby sighed and looked at Laura nodding her head yes. Laura smiled a grateful smile at Ruby and headed into the main dining area. Lu was eating her ice cream, but Lucky sat there looking at the door waiting for his mother to come back in. He had a feeling something was up, and he wondered if had anything to do with his father.

Laura smiled at Lucky and sat down beside him. Ruby looked at the two kids and smiled at them. "Ah, kids I have something to tell you," Ruby said and she told them the story.

Lu smiled brightly when Ruby was done talking, turned to her mother, and asked, "That man I met today was my grandpa?"

"Yes," Laura said grateful that Lu was raised without the inward hate for the Cassadines but Lucky was and from look on her son's face, he wasn't happy about any of this.

"Lucky?" Ruby asked noticing the young man hadn't uttered a sound.

"Yes," Lucky asked in a cool sounding voice.

"You ok with this?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have much of choice do I," Lucky snapped, and he got up and walked out of the room. Laura and Ruby looked at each other and they knew this reaction wasn't good, because sooner or later Lucky was going to react, and they had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

All the way to spoon island Lucky didn't utter a word. He just sat in the car with his arms crossed with this scowl on his face. Laura smiled over at him and said in a loving voice, "I have your room all ready. Oh, and Foster found that he likes the horses a lot. I haven't gotten him in the house once while you were away."

Lucky didn't say a word. He just sat there. "Mommy, what do I call my new Grandpa?" Lu asked.

"Mikkos is a very formal person. I think you should call him Grandfather," Laura said. She didn't think Mikkos would approve of Grandpa at all.

"Ok," Lu said and that was the last word spoken for the rest of the trip to the island.

As the Spencers walked up the walk, Foster came running out of the bushes to greet his young master. "How is it going boy?" Lucky said showing the first sign of emotion since he found out the truth from Ruby. Foster rubbed his hand on Lucky's leg in reply.

The group started off a little bit later, and Foster was at Lucky's side. As they walked into the house, Lucky noticed the room full of Cassadines. Alex and Zander were there as well, and everyone looked up when the door opened. Lucky turned to Laura right then and said without much emotion on his face, "Where is my new room?"

"Don't you want to get know everyone?" Laura asked.

"My room," Lucky demanded.

"Upstairs. Go all the way down the hall and make a right. It is the third door on the right," Laura said not wanting to fight him now. She just hoped Lucky would cool off a bit then they could talk about this calmly.

"Thanks," Lucky said and he took off with Foster right behind him.

"Ah, Lucky, maybe the dog should say outside," Stefan said, but Lucky ignored Stefan. He just went up the stairs and vanished out of sight. Stefan looked at Laura and said, "I thought we agreed that the dog stayed outside."

"Not now. Don't set him off," Laura begged Stefan.

"He didn't take it well?" Mikkos asked her.

"He didn't react and that worries me. Lucky is a lot like his father. He does great when he blows. It is there and done with without much damage, but when he keeps it inside, the longer he does, the worse the aftermath is going to be," Laura said sitting down in the nearby chair wondering what was going to happen next.

**Chapter 8 **

After leaving the prison, Robert headed home. He walked into the brownstone where he lived with Bobbie and found her sitting alone in the dark crying. "What's wrong?" Robert asked going to her side with a worried look on her face.

"I just realized that my big brother isn't my brother anymore," Bobbie cried looking up at Robert with this lost look on her face.

Robert smiled sadly at Bobbie and sat down beside her. "I don't think Luke sees it that way. I think no matter what you will always be his baby sister," Robert told her as he held her tight.

"It's not the same. I don't know why but it is not," Bobbie cried. Robert held her not knowing what to say to her about any of this. He knew it was hard on all of them. This bit of news sent all of their worlds spinning.

Luke spent the rest of the day quiet and alone. Roy tried several times to talk to Luke but Luke wasn't up to talking. He just spent the day thinking. He was still thinking when the lights went down a bit and he lay in bed listening to the nighttime sounds of the prison.

Luke tried to shake this feeling that part of what Robert said was true. Luke knew he never had a birth certificate. The story he was fed was that he was born at home and no one bothered to file one. It did fit his father that was for sure. The other thing that helped put Mikkos' story in being the truth was his father's outbursts when he was growing up. Beating after beating. Luke remembered being told he wasn't a Spencer. He always thought it a drunk ranting, but now he wasn't sure. Now, he had a picture to something he didn't want to believe. Then his mind wouldn't let it go. "Why Ruby? Luke muttered to himself as he rolled over to look at the clock. Sleep wasn't coming to him tonight and what was worse time moved slowly at night. So, Luke was forced to lie there and think about all of this over and over again until it almost drove him made.

Back around suppertime, Ms. Lansberry talked Lucky into going down for supper. He had spent the day in his room brewing. So, by the time he joined the others at the table, he was ready to blow. Laura noticed this and she kept watchful eye on him.

Lucky sat down and picked up his knife. He tapped it on the plate and watched as everyone talked around him. Mikkos watched the boy as well as Laura. He knew that look very well. He had seen it on his brother and father's face often. It was a look of a Cassadine mad at the world and ready to make everyone around him pay for it.

The meal went on fine at first. Everyone ignored Lucky mostly and they enjoyed the meal, but after a while Lucky's tapping got to Stefan and he decided to do something about it. "Young man, I think it is enough," Stefan said taking the knife out of Lucky's hands. "You could break the plate and it belongs in a set that has been in this family for ages," Stefan informed Lucky.

Lucky glared at Stefan with a glint of hot rage flashing in his baby blue eyes. Victor and Mikkos gave each other knowing looks and waited to see what Lucky would do. Laura muttered, "Lucky don't."

Lucky stood up and at first it looked like he was just going to leave the table but then Lucky picked up the plate and held it in his hands. "This worth something to you?" Lucky asked Stefan.

"Yes, so put it down," Stefan ordered.

"Fine," Lucky snapped and he pitched the plate across the room crashing it into the wall.

"Lucky!" Laura sculled.

"Young man that plate was worth…" Stefan started to say but Lucky shot him a look the quieted him.

"It is worthless," Lucky snapped at Stefan. "Just as this worthless," Lucky yelled and he walked over to the china cabinet, and before anyone moved to stop him, Lucky shoved it over sending it crashing to the ground.

"Young man that is enough," Stefan yelled.

"I just got started. You want me in this family well it is going to cost you, and since you love money then that that is what you will loose," Lucky said and he turned and left the room. You could hear a crashing sound in the hall and Stefan remembered of the Faberge Egg collection that was in the hallway. He had a feeling most of them were on the floor in pieces by this point.

Laura looked at Mikkos with a growing fear that her son could get hurt. "I'm sorry. He is just angry," Laura said with wide scared eyes.

"It is ok. I don't blame him. I don't expect Lucky to open his heart to us that quickly," Mikkos said to Laura and then he looked at Stefan. "As for you, next time leave the boy to his mother or me. I don't think Lucky likes you and you could make matters worse by trying to guide him in any way," Mikkos told his son.

"Yes, father," Stefan said shocked how his father was dealing with this. If he had done a stunt like that the roof would have been blown off from all the yelling. Laura was shocked as well but grateful. She wasn't looking forward to explaining any of this to Luke if Mikkos hit Lucky for any reason. It wouldn't be pretty when Luke got out that was for sure.

Jason and Carly went to the club that night. They knew things would be hard with Sonny and Robert, but they didn't know how hard it was going to be. "What is she doing here?" Robert demanded pointing to Carly when the couple walked into the bar.

"Knock it off," Jason snapped at Robert as the two headed towards one of the tables.

"No, I'm not going to knock it off. I want answers, and she can give them to me," Robert said and he pulled Carly toward the office. Jason grabbed Robert's arm, but Robert used his years of experience and knocked the younger man off his feet. "Look, you can think with that little brain of yours, but this girl is Cassadine. They are not to be trusted and they will end up trying to stab you in the back," Robert said to Jason, and he grabbed Carly's arm again and pulled her into the office.

Jason got to his feet to go after them but Sonny stopped him. "Don't," Sonny warned.

"She isn't up to anything," Jason told Sonny.

"Let Robert decide that. He dealt with this family way longer than you have," Sonny said, and he turned to go back to work. Jason looked at the door but finally he turned and sat down at the bar to wait for Carly.

Inside the office, Carly stood in the center of the room with her arms crossed glaring coldly at Robert. "What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"I want to know why you came into Bobbie's life and then blew it up?" Robert asked her.

"Why should I care that I hurt mommy's feelings. She threw me away like a piece of trash," Carly snapped at Robert.

"She might have been right. Cassadines are nothing but trash," Robert snapped back.

"You don't know anything about us! You think you do but you don't. You know Robert, you called us untrustworthy and backstabbers. Well, that is what Luke is. He is Mikkos' son, and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm also Bobbie's daughter and she can't change that fact. She slept with a Cassadine and ended up with me," Carly said, and she started for the door. Robert grabbed for her arm, but she shoved him away. "Don't touch me. I'm not a rag doll, and I don't have stand here and listen to you."

"That only tells me that you've got something to hide. I'll find out what it is and sweetheart, you better hope that nothing happens to Luke or his family, or I'll go after yours with everything I have," Robert warned Carly.

Carly laughed at Robert and said, "Luke is family. You think this is a game and that we are plotting something? No, plot! You want what I wanted when I came here? I wanted to see my mother and my uncle needed me to look after his grandson. No taking over the world or anything that big; all we are doing is being a family," Carly said and with that she turned and walked away.

Robert watched her go thinking that Victor raised his daughter right. She was pure Cassadine.

Lucky was sitting on the cliff looking out towards the dock. He had great view of the club's neon sign flashing in the distance. "You should be there," Lucky muttered to himself.

"Who should be where?" Mikkos asked walking up toward the young boy. A butler placed a stool down and handed Lucky a sandwich. "You hungry?" Mikkos asked.

"No, and what's the game?" Lucky asked Mikkos.

"No, game. I was worried about you. It is late and you haven't eaten in a while," Mikkos said.

"Yes, right," Lucky muttered, turning his back on Mikkos and looking toward the club once again.

"You miss him don't you?" Mikkos asked Lucky.

"What's it to you," Lucky snapped at Mikkos.

"I care. You might not understand this, but I care," Mikkos said.

Lucky laughed and said, "No you don't. You don't give a damn about me."

"What would make you believe that I care?" Mikkos asked Lucky.

Lucky looked at Mikkos and pointed toward the club. "Get my father out of prison. Make this nightmare I have been living go away. He didn't do it! Hell, Damian isn't dead, but we can't prove it. We have to find him. Until then he sits in prison for a crime that was set up to look like my mother did it. But that's not the half of it; I let him do it. I was the bait," Lucky said the pain was clear in his voice and his eyes. He had tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Why haven't the police looked for Damian?" Mikkos asked.

"They got their man and what are we going to do? Say hey it was a mistake that mom hit Damian over the head, but she didn't kill him. He's alive," Lucky said sarcastically.

"You have a point. You have idea where Damian is?" Mikkos asked Lucky.

"No, the last I heard the guy was in Florida, but Robert lost him. I haven't heard anything else," Lucky said looking up at Mikkos with a puzzled look on his face. He wondered if this guy was really going to help. Would he see his father again and not have to deal with a glass wall between them?

"I'll have Victor check things out. If Damian is out there, I'm sure we will find him," Mikkos said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"If you do that, then I'll think about giving you a chance as long this is no game," Lucky said and he got up and started toward the house. Mikkos walked beside him thinking he won Lucky over a little bit and that to him was what mattered. The stuff Lucky broke really meant nothing anymore and for a man that dreamed of having it all that was a big change.

The next morning, Lucky was outside playing with Foster. He found out that because Helena had managed to slip by the police and at this moment no one knew where she was. Mikkos decided that it would be best if Lucky stayed on the island unless accompanied by himself or Victor. So, going to school was a bad idea. This meant Lucky was to do his studies there for now. Lucky didn't like the idea and right now he was on strike.

Lucky was near the pool when he spotted Stefan talking to Alexis near the pool house. Lucky decided to listen in; as he neared the couple from behind Lucky got an earful. "Alexis, I don't see why father has to have Luke out of prison," Stefan said in his stuffy tone of voice.

"You want Laura to yourself. Luke not out of the way means that you will have to compete with him and I don't think father cares about that. He is doing this for Lucky. If I were you, I'd just do what he asked," Alexis told him.

"I'm not worried that Luke will take Laura from me," Stefan said.

Alexis laughed at him. "You are. I see it in your eyes. You won Laura over because she was lonely just as you had when Stavros was around. The only difference is that Luke is in prison not thought to be dead," Alexis said.

"She does love me," Stefan said not liking what Alexis said to him.

"She thinks she loves you. She got scared and you used that. I know that and so do you. You just aren't going to admit it," Alexis said and she turned to go back to the house. Stefan soon joined her and Lucky stood against the wall fuming. Lucky hated Stefan because to Lucky he was the one that destroyed his parents marriage and now he had proof. Lucky was planning on doing something about it. With his cold smile on his face, Lucky headed up to Stefan's room!

Roy walked into his cell and found a package lying on his bed. He opened it up and saw a handmade knife wrapped up with a note. The note read: "It's time!"

"Damn," Roy muttered wishing Damian would have wanted something else but Luke's death, anything but this. But Roy knew he had no choice. He was going to have to do what Damian wanted.

**Chapter 9 **

Lucky was walking along the garden path thinking about things. Foster was walking alongside his young master sniffing at the new things around him. "You know boy, if dad hadn't of made me promise not to run off because I wouldn't be here at this very moment," Lucky said petting Foster on the head.

Foster just looked up a Lucky with his mouth hanging open and then the dog took off after a butterfly that happened to cross his line of sight. Lucky smiled at his friend and wished his life was as carefree as Foster's was.

Lucky kept on walking down the path until he suddenly overheard two people talking quietly nearby. "I am still shocked that nothing came of Lucky's fit last night," Stefan said to Alexis as they walked on the other side of the shrub.

"Well, Father was the calmer one of the pair," Alexis admitted.

"Calm? He didn't react at all," Stefan pointed out to Alexis.

"No but then again Lucky did enough reacting for all of us and so did you," Alexis said.

"The boy gets to me," Stefan admitted.

"Stefan, he's a boy, whose father is in prison," Alexis said.

"That is another thing," Stefan said stopping in the middle of the path. "Are you still taking Luke's case up?"

"Why not? He is our brother and we both know he didn't do it," Alexis said giving Stefan a knowing look.

"I would have killed Stavros; he did us a favor in ending his life, but I still don't like the idea of him getting off scott free," Stefan muttered.

"You're afraid," Alexis said laughing at Stefan.

"I am not afraid of anything," Stefan said ignoring the look he was getting from her.

"Oh, come on! You are afraid that if Luke comes back, then Laura will go back to him. I know you better them most people do. I also know that if it wasn't for you, Laura would still be married to Luke," Alexis pointed out.

"Laura and Luke's divorce has nothing to do with me," Stefan said and he started walking again.

"The hell it didn't!" Alexis yelled grabbing him by the arm. "Don't you know if father found out about what you did, he could kill you! So Stefan, you leaked it out that Laura and you were lovers. You let Helena find out and you let Luke find out!"

"So, it was the truth, and it was time to tell it," Stefan said not seeing anything wrong with what he had done.

"Yes, right. Then you told Lucky that his father raped his mother. You wanted the boy to hate his father, but that turned on you didn't it? Lucky hates you and Laura because of this. You know I don't know what happened between Laura and Luke back then, but I do know that everyone makes mistakes. We all need forgiving sometimes, and if Lucky really loves his parents, then he will understand that they human. But you had no right in using that to get Laura back," Alexis snapped at Stefan.

Lucky didn't stick around to hear what Stefan's reply was. He just turned around and ran back to the house with a pure look of rage on his face. Victor on the other hand came out from his hiding place and said, "What do you have to say about that, nephew?" Victor asked Stefan.

Stefan turned white and Alexis looked sick. Neither of them knew that Victor was even on the island that day. Stefan wet his parched lips and said, "I did this before I knew who Luke was."

"I don't think your father will be so understanding for any reason," Victor said eyeing Stefan coldly.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Alexis asked fearing what could happen to Stefan.

"Depends on what Stefan does from this point on. I want you to know that Luke and Lucky are very import to this family and to Mikkos. I will do everything I can to make sure Mikkos gets what he wants. Now, you will make sure that happens as well. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Victor asked Stefan, stepping up to Stefan and looking him right in the eye.

"I understand," Stefan said and gulped.

"Good then your father will not have to know, at least he will not hear it from me, but I don't think Lucky is going to be that understanding," Victor added and he walked way smiling.

"Lucky?" Alexis said puzzled.

"If he overheard any of this and he tells father, I'm dead," Stefan said and knew Lucky would do it because the kid hated him with passion.

Lucky walked up the stairs with a pair of scissors in his hands. He walked with an intense look of purpose toward Stefan and his mother's room. "You bastard," Lucky muttered to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

Lucky opened one of the closets and found his mother's clothes hanging next to Stefan's looking like they belonged there together. Lucky took out one of Stefan's dinner jackets and started to cut. He cut every piece of clothing that Stefan had to shreds. Lucky then shredded Stefan's pillow and the side of the bed he slept on. The last thing Lucky did before he left the room was stab the points of the scissors into the picture of Stefan and Laura on dressing table, hitting Stefan right between the eyes.

"You want to play; let's play," Lucky muttered to Stefan's picture, then he walked out of the room.

Laura and Stefan decided to go for ride before lunch, so they went upstairs to their room to change. When they opened the door they were both shocked at the destruction. "Lucky," Laura cried. She knew her son did this, but she didn't know why.

"That's it," Stefan said, and he didn't care if his father found out about what he did or not. He was sick of Lucky's games. So, Stefan turned and went looking for the fourteen-year-old.

"Stefan!" Laura called out after him, but Stefan was way ahead of her by that time.

Stefan stormed down the steps and went from room to room until he found Lucky sitting alone working his homework. "Alright, no more games. You hate me that's fine, but how dare you destroy my personal belongings," Stefan yelled at Lucky as he stormed into the den. Stefan grabbed Lucky by the ear and twisted it. "Get up!" Stefan commanded.

"Get off me," Lucky yelled as the tried to fight his way free.

"Stefan," Laura begged as she walked into the room, but Stefan ignored her. He just started toward the door again pulling Lucky right along with him.

"Lasha, stay out of this. Lucky made that mess, and he is going to clean it up."

"The hell I will," Lucky snapped as he tried to get free one more time. But the fact that Stefan not only had his earring and his ear prevented Lucky from doing anything but to walk along with Stefan.

They were almost to the stairs when Mikkos' voice boomed all around them. "Stefan let him go!" Mikkos commanded. Stefan let go of Lucky's ear and both of them turned around to face Mikkos. He was standing near the office door with this look of disgust on his face. "Now what is going on?" Mikkos asked.

"He started it," Lucky and Stefan said at the same time pointing to the other one.

"My office," Mikkos said pointing and both of them headed toward the office like two spoiled children that just got caught doing something wrong.

Laura walked along behind them fighting a smile that suddenly came over her. It wasn't Lucky that she wanted to laugh at, but it was Stefan. He went from a grown up to a two-year-old in matter of moments.

"Alright," Mikkos said after closing the door and walking towards his desk. "Stefan, what is going on?" Stefan was back to normal. He was the adult in this matter and explained calmly what Lucky had done to his belongings. Mikkos listened and then looked at Lucky. "Well?"

"I'm not going to deny it. I did it and I'm not done yet. I just got started," Lucky snapped at Stefan.

"I'm missing something here. Why are you so mad at Stefan?" Mikkos asked.

Stefan turned white and Mikkos noticed it. He looked at his son and asked, "Do you know why he's angry at you?"

"Yes," Stefan said trying hard not to panic.

"Ok," Mikkos said and he looked at Laura and Lucky. "I think the both of you should leave us for a moment, but Lucky do not go too far. I will still need to address your attitude." Lucky glared at Stefan and he got up and left. Laura went after him and closed the door behind him. Mikkos leaned against the desk and looked at his son with a growing look of suspicion. "The last time you looked this pale I found out that you broke your mother's favorite vase and you tried to blame it on Stavros. Now, tell me what did you do?"

Stefan sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to hide the truth any longer. So, he confessed. Mikkos listened and said, "I'm not surprised."

"You're not going to kill me?" Stefan asked.

"No, because you're my son and you acted out of love or that is what you think you are in," Mikkos said.

"We are in love," Stefan said.

Mikkos laughed and said, "No, you want possess her. You want to hold on to the past. You are not in love with her and she's not in love with you."

"How do you know?" Stefan demanded of his father.

"Because unlike you, I know what love is. I have been there. I loved Catherine. She was my joy and my life. You don't love Laura enough," Mikkos said.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Because you don't show it. Do your eyes light up when she walks in the room? You don't bend over back wards to make her happy. Victor does everything for Alex because he loves her. Luke went to prison for Laura because he loved her. You wouldn't. If you did, then you would have given up Nikolas. You would have done anything to give her her son, because you would have known that she loved him. Stefan, that is the love you should have. That is the kind of love that I hope you get, but don't try to take someone else's," Mikkos said.

Stefan wasn't listening and Mikkos knew it. Stefan just looked at his father and asked, "You done?"

"One more thing. When Luke gets out and he will, I will not stop the two of you from fighting. But you will remember that he is the heir and you will respect him! Are we clear on this?" Mikkos asked Stefan.

"Yes, father," Stefan said and he got up and walked out of the room.

Mikkos shook his head and wished one day Stefan would know the love that he talked about. The love he thinks he has with Laura is cold and empty. It was a love that Mikkos had with Helena and that is why his son thinks he is love. So, Mikkos knew that all of this was his fault for not standing up to Helena sooner than he had.

Laura and Lucky walked in the room together a little while after Stefan left. Laura looked pale remembering all the things that could happen to Lucky or the things that she thought could happen to Lucky. "Laura, I promise that I'm not going to hurt Lucky. So, could you give us a few moments?" Mikkos asked her.

"Alright," Laura asked and she walked out of the room touching Lucky lightly on the shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

Mikkos waited until Laura was gone then he sat down in a chair and pointed to the one that was on the other side of him. "Take a seat," Mikkos said.

"Do I have to?" Lucky asked.

"Stand if you want, but this might take awhile," Mikkos said.

Lucky shrugged and sat down in the chair. "Ok, out with it," Lucky told him.

Mikkos handed a picture over to Lucky and asked, "What do you see?"

Lucky looked at the picture and shrugged. "I guess it is a picture of your kids."

"It is. Stefan, Alexis, and even Stavros are in there. Did you know that Stavros went out of his way to destroy anything Stefan loved?" Mikkos asked.

"He deserved it," Lucky snapped.

"I don't think he did. I think he should have had a nice childhood, but things didn't work out that way. Parents screw up and the kids get hurt," Mikkos said.

"Yes, then the kids screw up and the parents get hurt," Lucky muttered.

"Lucky, if you blame yourself then why hate Stefan?" Mikkos asked.

"He helped destroyed them," Lucky mutter coldly.

"No, Luke and Laura destroyed each other. They didn't mean to, but they did it. I didn't set out to be the worst father in the world but in time that is what I was. I let Helena hurt my son and daughter. I watched as she beat them. I turned my back when they cried out to me. I made those choices and I'm the one paying for it. Laura chose to leave Nikolas. She also chose to lie about him. She can't change it. You can't change what you did. All you can do is learn from it and try to make up for mistakes," Mikkos said.

"How?" Lucky asked.

"Maybe by starting to ease off on Stefan. I know what he did was wrong. He might know it but sooner or later he will. What you need to do is just be there for your mother when he does. Because loving someone sometimes means just letting them live," Mikkos said.

"You mean let her love Stefan even if he is using her?" Lucky asked.

"She knows it but she isn't ready to admit it. She thinks the same thing he does at this moment. She thinks they love each other. Fighting this will hurt you, your sister, and everyone around you. Let them be Lucky. Let them decide when this ends," Mikkos told Lucky.

"You didn't stand aside when Helena tried to hurt me?" Lucky asked.

"No, but your life was on the line, but I haven't told you that you should act one way. I have let you deal with this in your own way. Now, if Stefan crosses the line and tries to hurt your mother or your father, then I'll stop him but until he does that, he is only hurting himself," Mikkos said to Lucky.

"I guess you're right. It still sucks though," Lucky said looking at Mikkos with a small tear in his eye.

"I know and you don't have to be Stefan's friend. You just have to respect his space, that is all," Mikkos said.

"I'll try," Lucky said.

"Good that's more than I thought I'd get," Mikkos said with a smile on his face as he stood up.

Mikkos walked toward the bookcase and picked out a book. He placed it in Lucky's lap. "What's this?" Lucky asked, holding up the book.

"Your punishment. I can't let you off hook all the way. So, read Tale of Two Cities and give me a book report about it by Friday," Mikkos said smiling at Lucky.

Lucky's eyes grew cold again and he asked, "You're joking right?"

"Afraid not. You see I overlooked last night's stunt. I'm not overlooking this one. From now on, if you act out, then you will pay the price. This is the price," Mikkos said pointing to the book then he walked out.

Lucky realized he had been conned. Mikkos wasn't the best con but in a way he was smart one. Lucky looked at the book for a moment. He thought about throwing it away, then he realized it could have been worse. He could have forced to say he was sorry to Stefan. So, Lucky pulled his legs under him and sat there slowly starting to read the book. "It was the best of times. It was the worst of times."

Roy and Luke were walking to their cells. Roy had stopped for a moment claiming that something was wrong with his shoe. Luke stopped to wait and the group around them went on. Suddenly they were alone in the hall, and this gave Luke a strange feeling. He didn't know why, but it felt better being in a crowd of people in prison than it did alone. Alone left you open to attack.

"Come on Roy," Luke said getting antsy about all of this.

Roy looked at Luke and said, "Yes, sure." Then he attacked.

The knife cut Luke in the side, but thanks to his reflexes, he leaped back before it could do any major damage. "YOU?" Luke said shocked to learn that Roy was the one Damian hired to kill him.

"Yes, sorry. I have no choice," Roy said and he lunged at Luke again.

Luke kicked Roy right in the gut, and the man went down, but he didn't let go of the knife. The two men fought over the knife both getting cut several times in the process. Luke felt the blood flow freely down his side and he knew that he running out of time. IF he didn't stop Roy, then he was good as dead. So, Luke used his height over Roy to his advantage and shoved Roy against the wall. He then grabbed the man's head and slapped it hard against the wall. Roy managed to cut Luke right on the neck, missing the main vain by mere inches before blacking out. Roy and Luke hit the floor about the same time.

Luke was cut bad and he lay there fighting to stay awake. The guards came looking for the missing men and saw what was left of the fight. "You ok?" the guard asked Luke.

"No," Luke said in a weak voice. He then passed out on the guard.

The guard looked at man beside him and said, "Mr. Cassadine isn't going to like this."

"He dies then we are dead," the guard said and rushed to get help. The other guard made sure it was very clear to anyone that arrived later that Roy was the one that attacked Luke and Luke only defended himself. The guard didn't even bother to check to see if Roy was alive or dead. He just let Roy lay there as he worked to stop Luke's bleeding.

Alex was looking over a file talking to the nurse and giving her orders about the patient's care. Victor walked up and leaned on the desk smiling brightly as he waited for her to get done. When the nurse was gone Alex walked over to him and asked, "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd escort you home," Victor said pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Ours or Stefan's?" Alex asked.

"Stefan's. I just found out that the PCPD let Helena out of jail. They didn't buy anything that Mikkos gave them. They let her go," Victor said his voice full of rage.

"What happens now?" Alex asked.

"We look for her and prepare for her attack. Mikkos has kept Lucky close and I want to keep you even closer," Victor said pulling her to him.

"That could be fun," Alex said, and she let Victor run his lips slowly down her neck.

Amy walked up and stood there for a few moments then she cleared her throat and waited for Alex's attention. Amy said, "Ah, we got a call from the prison. They are sending a prisoner over that was stabbed."

Victor looked at the nurse and asked, "They say who was stabbed?"

"No," Amy said suddenly realizing that the person that was stabbed could be Luke.

"Victor, could that be Luke?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out," Victor said and he reached over the desk to use the phone. Alex left with Amy to meet the copter.

**Chapter 10 **

Carly arrived at Spoon Island about an hour before Roy attacked Luke. "Hi, Carly," Zander said looking up from his bookwork.

"Hi, what are you working on?" Carly asked her half brother as she walked toward him.

"Chemistry," Zander said rolling his eyes.

"Eww. I hated that subject. I'm glad it is you and not me," Carly said looking around for a sign of life. "Where is everyone?"

"Lucky is in his room. Stefan and Laura went to get Stefan new cloths. Nikolas is with Lu ridding Sheba and Uncle Mikkos is taking a nap," Zander said glad that Carly came by. It got him out of working on chemistry at the moment.

"Why is Stefan getting new clothes?" Carly said reading in between the lines and he had a feeling Lucky was behind all of it.

"Sit down and fill you in," Zander said grinning as he pointed the chair beside him.

Carly listened as Zander told her about the events that she missed last night and this morning. "You mean, he broke the dishes, the fabarge eggs and cut up everything Stefan owned and Uncle Mikkos didn't blink an eye?" Carly asked Zander.

"Nope. Father was calm as well. I would have gotten my butt beat if it were I, but he walked away with a book report," Zander said with this cocky grin on his face.

"Zander, I think there is a double standard here and Lucky is on the good side of this," Carly said frustrated about hearing all of this.

"Nikolas said the same thing. He thinks Lucky should have gotten more than a book report," Zander commented.

Mikkos came downstairs right then and Carly looked up at him and demanded. "I think you have finally lost your mind," Carly said to him.

"Pardon?" Mikkos said wondering what gotten his niece in an uproar now.

"You heard me. Lucky acted like a brat and you let him off with a book report," Carly snapped at him.

Mikkos smiled at her with this half grin as he walked down the stairs. He got the pair and sat down across from them. "I guess it wouldn't like that if I were looking at it from your point of view, but you two grew up as Cassadines. Nikolas has as well. Lucky hadn't and he has been dealing with a lot with Luke in prison. I see that and I have adapted my way of thinking with him," Mikkos said to them.

"A little bit too much," Carly snapped.

"What did you want me to do? Spank him? Carly, he is little big for that, and I don't think the other methods would work either. Talking to Lucky works better in the long run. You get places with him," Mikkos told her.

Carly thought about this and she realized that Mikkos was right. She got more from Lucky when they talked like equals than she did when she treated him like a child. "I think I got it. I am just shocked that you did," Carly said grinning at Mikkos.

"Well, your reports helped me figure it out. Besides I think most of Lucky's rage is directed at Stefan. I just have to find away to get the boy to ease up a bit," Mikkos told her.

"Good luck. Lucky hates Stefan, and I hate say this, but I don't blame him. I don't like the guy much myself," Carly admitted.

"You, too?" Zander giggled.

"You are as bad as your father," Mikkos said and he got up leaving two along to talk.

Laura and Stefan came back a little while later and by this time Lucky was downstairs sitting with his feet up on the coffee table reading. Lucky looked up and glared at Stefan. "Find anything that fits you?" Lucky asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Stefan ignored Lucky and headed upstairs to direct the staff in where to put things. Laura moved to her son and sat in the chair that was beside him. "Don't you think you should give this a break?" Laura asked Lucky.

"I'll give him a break," Lucky muttered.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," Laura said hitting Lucky's feet and he put his legs down. "I didn't say anything this morning because I was worried about your safety, but now that Mikkos dealt out his punishment, it is my turn."

"What are you going to ground me?" Lucky asked coldly.

"I'm going to do more than that. You know that money you get from the club?" Laura said giving Lucky a stern look.

"Yes," Lucky said not liking any of this.

"You are going to pay back Stefan every penny that it took to replace his things," Laura told Lucky.

"What? You're joking," Lucky yelled shocked that his mother would even come up with this idea.

"No, I'm not. Last night I overlooked. You were hurt because of what you found out. I can live with that, but what you did to Stefan was going too far and I'm not putting up with it any more. You can't change the fact that your father and I are no more. I can't get Luke out of prison any faster. You can't turn back time and change any of this. So, you have to deal with it, and if you do another stunt like this, you're not going to the club for a very long time. Are we clear on this?" Laura asked Lucky.

"Yes," Lucky said in a frustrated tone of voice.

Laura looked at him, her eyes softening just a bit. "Lucky, I love you. I know you are hurting. I know you are lonely, but taking it out on Stefan isn't helping anything," Laura told him.

"You don't even know what he said," Lucky said in a cold tone of voice.

"More about the rape?" Laura asked.

"Yes and more," Lucky said feeling frustrated.

"Did he say it to you or did overhear him talking?" Laura asked.

"I overheard it," Lucky admitted.

"What did you overhear?" Laura asked getting to her knees and lifting her son's head up to face her. Lucky sighed and told her. Laura listened to Lucky and when he was done she said, "Stefan admitted this to me about year ago. I was at him at first and didn't look at him, and then I realized that he didn't tell me. He could have kept it to himself but he didn't. He knew he messed up and he has been trying to protect us from Helena ever since."

"You forgave him? Why?" Lucky asked.

"The same reason I forgave your father. I care about him. I want him in my life and I have to except his flaws along with the other stuff," Laura told Lucky.

"You're nuts. You know that," Lucky said to his mother in a cold tone of voice.

"Lucky," Laura begged.

"NO, I'm not hearing it. If you want Stefan fine, have him! Just don't ask me to respect the guy. I won't and nothing you say to me can change my mind," Lucky said and he got up and walked away.

Laura sat in the chair and cried. She wanted Lucky to accept this so bad that every time she tried to make him understand she ended up making things worse. "Why can't I talk to you like your father?" Laura asked herself as she thought of her son and the bond that he had with his father.

Alex rushed into the ER room and found Luke laying on a gurney with blood covering him. "How bad is it?" she asked as she rushed in quickly taking over.

"I'm fine," Luke snapped. He woke up about five minutes ago. He thought he was in a prison hospital. He had no idea they transferred him to GH.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alex said taking a pair of scissors and cutting the top of Luke's jumpsuit.

"Anna?" Luke said thinking he had just died because he was seeing ghosts.

"Sorry, that's my sister. I'm Alex. Now, calm down and relax," Alex told him as she worked.

"You heard her," Bobbie said coming into the room to help.

"Barbara?" Luke said puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you. Now let us," Bobbie said gripping Luke's hand for a moment then she went work.

Victor had called Mikkos and told him about Luke. Mikkos found Lucky standing alone with tears in his eyes in the garden moments later. "We have to go to General Hospital," Mikkos said to his grandson.

"Why? What happened?" Lucky asked brushing tears off his cheeks with his shirtsleeve.

"It's your father. He was stabbed and they took him to General Hospital for treatment," Mikkos said.

"No," Lucky said thinking the worst already.

"Don't worry. Victor said Alex is with him and she will do everything she can to help him. Now, let's go," Mikkos said and he put his arm around Lucky's shoulder and they walked off together.

Once the house heard Luke was hurt, everyone including Stefan went along to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Robert and Victor were yelling at each other. "You put Roy in that prison to protect Luke. So Scorpio, the way I see it, you caused this," Victor yelled.

"Me? How do I know you didn't do it?" Robert yelled.

"You have lost your mind. Why would I hurt my own nephew?" Victor yelled.

"He isn't your nephew," Robert snapped at him.

"Stop it," Amy yelled breaking in between the both of them. This isn't the place for this. Now either grow up or get out," Amy said looking at both of them.

"She is right," Mikkos said smiling at Amy. "They will behave."

"I hope so," Amy snapped and she went off to do her work.

Mikkos looked at his brother and asked, "How is Luke?"

"I don't know yet," Victor said eyeing Robert one more time then he went to join the rest of his family. Lucky sat down on a bench looking very pale and scared. "You ok?" Victor asked.

"Roy hurt dad?" Lucky asked.

"That is what I was told. Roy was knocked out and Luke was transferred here," Victor told Lucky wrapping his arm around the kid's shoulder.

"He will be ok, right?" Lucky asked.

"Sure he will," Carly said smiling at Lucky as she sat down on the other side of Lucky.

Robert and Sonny watched this getting this growing feeling of dread. Lucky acted like he liked these people and they both knew this idea wasn't going to sit well with Luke at all. "I'm going to ask what is going on," Robert said leaving Sonny around to look after Lucky.

Jason walked forward and smiled at Carly. "Hi," Jason said.

"Hi," Carly said and she looked at her father. "Father, this isn't the right time, but I would like you to meet Jason."

"Hello," Victor said eyeing the young man that has caught his daughter's attention.

"Hello, sir," Jason said holding out his hand to Victor. They shook and then Jason bent down to look at Lucky. "How you doing?"

"Ok, I guess," Lucky said smiling at his friend.

"Don't worry, Luke will be fine," Jason promised Lucky. He stood up then, gave Carly a hug in greeting, and stood with the rest of the Cassadines as they waited on news about Luke.

**Chapter 11 **

Lucky got sick of sitting and waiting. He got up and moved toward the door where the two guards from the prison stood. At first, Lucky tried to look into the window at his father but he saw nothing. "Sorry, kid," one guard said pulling Lucky way from the door.

Lucky stood there glaring at the guard with ice-cold eyes. Then suddenly the doors swung open and two nurses walked past. The guards watched the ladies and not Lucky. So, Lucky slipped by them making his way into the room with ease. "Suckers," Lucky thought as the doors closed behind him.

When the door was closed, Lucky moved closer to where everyone was the around table. Alex was working on putting stitches in Luke's side and he laid wide wake while it was going on. Luke noticed Lucky and called out on impulse. "Cowboy?"

Alex looked up and Bobbie turned her head. "You shouldn't be here," Bobbie told him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucky said not looking at the ladies but looking at his father.

Luke gave Lucky a roguish smile and winked at his son. Lucky relaxed a great deal because this told him that Luke would be all right. Alex didn't have time to fight with Lucky. So, she just said, "Stay out of the way." Lucky nodded and he stood out of the way.

After Alex was done, she pulled off her gloves and looked at Lucky. "Ok, you can come forward now but you stay put," Alex said warning Luke.

"No problem," Luke said. He wondered what she thought he was going to do. Run a marathon?

Lucky smiled at Alex as she passed him and moved towards his father. "Could you not do this to me again?" Lucky asked as he stood beside Luke.

"I don't plan on it. How you doing?" Luke asked noticing how tired his son looked.

"I'd be better if you were out of prison but I know that isn't happen overnight," Lucky said sadly.

"No, but it will happen," Luke promised and he ran his hand over Lucky's cheek. Lucky grew up on him but Luke could see this past year and half haven't been that easy on the kid either. "What do you think of Mikkos and Victor?"

"I like them better than Stefan," Lucky admitted.

"That isn't saying much," Luke said. He knew Lucky hated Stefan, and he didn't like the guy much himself. Luke blamed Stefan for all of his and Laura's problems. The only good thing Stefan did was save Lu's life by bringing Nikolas into town and that was it, at least that is how Luke was seeing all of this.

"No, it isn't," Lucky laughed remembering how much fun he had cutting up all of Stefan's clothes.

"What?" Luke asked noticing that look in Lucky's eyes.

"I had a fit or that is how mom and the others see it," Lucky said giggling.

"What did you do?" Luke asked. The last time Lucky had a fit, Lucky cut Stefan's tires and dumped water on the guy's head.

"Well, last night I broke an entire set of dishes that according to Stefan were over a hundred years old and on my way out I broke some fancy eggs that they had display. Then today, I cut up everything Stefan owned and made rags out of them," Lucky said grinning.

Luke grabbed his side in pain as he laughed. "Don't do this to me now," Luke begged Lucky.

"Sorry, you asked," Lucky said grinning.

"I did. How did the Cassadine react to this?" Luke asked worried that Lucky's stunt might have gotten him hurt. He heard horror stories from Laura and hated to see his son live through the same thing.

"Mikkos didn't react too much. He gave me a book to read and report on it. Stefan tried to rip my ear off dragging me up the steps to clean the mess up," Lucky said.

"He did, did he?" Luke asked his eyes growing cold.

"Don't worry. Mikkos stopped him and I didn't have to clean the mess up either," Lucky said smiling.

"Mikkos?" Luke muttered wondering what the old man was up to acting this way. "What'd your mother say?"

"She got mad. I have pay Stefan back for the stuff I destroyed out my share of the club," Lucky said in a regretful tone of voice.

Luke knew he was being played but he also didn't like his money going to Stefan. So, Lucky won this one real fast. "I'll talk to her," Luke promised.

"Thanks," Lucky said grinning brightly.

Luke found it hard to keep his eyes open. So, he looked at his son and said, "Tell me later what set you off," Luke said and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Lucky watched him drift off. He then got up and went to find the others. Now that he knew Luke would be ok, Lucky started to relax a great deal. It also felt better talking a bit with his father without having a piece of glass between them.

After hearing the news about Luke from Alex, Mikkos and Victor stood outside the hospital talking. "The report came in about Damian right before your call did. I want you to go meet our man in New York. I want Damian Smith brought in tonight," Mikkos ordered.

"You got it," Victor said, and without saying goodbye to his wife or family, Victor just headed toward the car and left. Robert was listening to the men talk, and the moment Mikkos went inside, Robert headed to catch up with Victor. No way was he going to let Victor bring in Damian alone, even if he did trust Victor. He didn't but that was beside the point. Robert had spent a lot of time looking for Damian over the years and Robert wanted to be around when he was finally brought down. So, Robert rushed off to his car to keep up with Victor.

Victor met their man just outside this run down boarding house in the middle of Brooklyn, New York. "About time you showed up," the man said as Victor stepped out of the car.

"Don't like the neighborhood?" Victor asked.

"No, I don't. So, let's get this over with," the man said.

The two men walked toward the door when Robert suddenly appeared alongside the building. "You going after Damian without me?" Robert asked Victor.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Victor said. He had wondered where Robert was. He had to slow down just a bit to make sure the ex-WSB agent caught up with him. Robert gave Victor a cold smile and together they walked into the boarding house with Victor's man behind them.

Upstairs just outside Damian's room the men stood leaning against the door. "You going in first?" Victor asked Robert.

Robert thought it could be a trap, but then again if Damian was on the other side of this door, Robert wanted him first. So, Robert looked at the other two men and then he stepped forward and kicked the door in.

Damian Smith sat up in bed, took one look at Robert, and bolted for the window. Robert tackled Damian and the two men went rolling on the floor. "You're not going anywhere," Robert yelled dragging Damian to his feet.

"Need help?" Damian asked pointing to Victor and the other man.

"I don't care how you were found as long as I got you," Robert snapped. He wanted to rip Damian apart but he needed the creep alive to get Luke out. So, he let the guy keep on breathing for now.

"It took you awhile. What Luke not enjoying his stay up river?" Damian asked.

"You're going to find out what it is like because you are going there," Robert said as he shoved Damian toward the door.

"Aren't you going to let me get dressed?" Damian asked. He only had on silk pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Sure why not. I bet the men at the jail cell in Port Charles will really love you," Robert said grinning as he pulled Damian toward the door.

"You are going to pay for this," Damian said as he was pulled out of the room. "All of you!"

Six o'clock that next morning, Robert and Victor arrived in Port Charles with Damian in tow. Robert had called Dara and Mac telling them both to be at the station that morning. Victor called Alexis and had her be there was well.

Damian wasn't happy when he was pulled into the station that morning. "Get off me," Damian yelled as Robert shoved him through the swing gate.

"Damian!" Dara said shocked to see the dead man standing in front of her.

"You found him," Mac said smiling at his brother.

"I didn't," Robert said looking at Victor.

Victor looked at Robert and at Alexis. "They are all yours," He said.

"Thanks," Alexis said and she walked to Dara. "I hope you keep him longer than you did Helena."

Dara didn't comment. She just looked at Mac and said, "I think we have a problem."

"You think?" Alexis said crossing her arms. "You have problem because I have several lawsuits lined up at this very moment. False imprisonment is one of them."

"I know what we did. Now, give us time to clean it up," Dara said to Alexis in a cold tone of voice.

"You had a lot of time. I want it done now," Alexis said crossing her arms and looked at Dara coldly.

"Why is the Cassadine mouth piece working on this anyway?" Taggert asked.

Alexis looked at Victor. She didn't know what the family was going to say about this. Victor looked at her. He took steps forward and said to Taggert with no emotion on his face at all. "Luke is my nephew and I think it is tragedy that he was imprisoned for this crime. It is clear to me that the PCDP can't even solve minor crimes. If we would known, Helena would have been turned over to another authority that could have put her way not let her go like you had."

Mac's jaw dropped open and he looked at his brother to see if this was a joke but from the look he got from told him that this was no joke. "You're kidding right?" Taggert asked. Victor just laughed and walked out without even looking at the others in the room once.

Alexis looked at Taggert and said, "Cassadines don't joke. Now, I want my client cleared and I want it now." Dara just looked at Alexis then went to find out what to do about all of this.

Mac had Taggert take Damian down to the holding cell. Then Robert and Mac went to Mac's office to talk about the bit of news that Victor had just dropped on them.

**Chapter 12 **

Victor arrived back at the hospital to find most of the family members gone. The only ones that stuck around were Lucky, Mikkos and Carly. Jason and Sonny were there as well. Jason was talking to Carly and Sonny sat back keeping a close eye on Mikkos.

Victor walked to the chair beside his brother and sat down. Mikkos put down his paper and looked at Victor asking, "How did it go?"

"Damian is in jail," Victor said.

Lucky who had been laying on the couch near Mikkos sat up with a start and asked, "You mean, you got him?"

"We got him," Victor said smiling at the boy.

"Yes," Lucky yelled and he jumped to his feet rushing towards the exit.

"Where you going?" Mikkos called after the boy.

"To tell dad where else," Lucky yelled as he grabbed the door's edge as he turned the corner.

Carly was laughing as Lucky left. "I don't remember seeing Lucky move that fast."

"He hasn't had a reason to," Sonny said. He was happy to see part of the old Lucky. It had been long since that part of boy was seen at all.

"He will now," Mikkos said as he put down his paper and stood up stretching. "I'm going to keep an eye on him. You should go home and get some rest," Mikkos told his brother.

"I was thinking of going to breakfast," Victor said looking at his daughter. "You and Mr. Morgan want to join me?"

"Sure," Carly said getting up and holding out her hand to Jason.

"Question?" Sonny said standing up as well. "Where is Robert at?"

"The last time I saw him, he was going to his office to talk to his brother," Victor said then he left with Carly and Jason behind him.

Mikkos walked out as well with his bodyguards behind him. Sonny didn't like Mikkos. He acted like men that he knew in the business. He was nice up front but get on his bad side and you could get hurt. Sonny was worried that Lucky could get hurt. Sonny debated on sticking around or to go find Robert. Luke had prison guards to watch out for him and Sonny didn't think Lucky was in danger at this very moment. So, he went to police station to find Robert.

Victor waited until the elevator door was closed before turning to Jason and asking, "Morgan? I don't think I know the family?"

Carly smiled at her father and said, "Jason is using is Grandmother's maiden name. He is a Quartermaine by birth."

"Quartermaine? Does Edward know that you are dating a daughter of mine?" Victor asked Jason with a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't talk personal business with my grandfather. He doesn't run my life," Jason said.

"I see. You should be warned, if my memory suits me correct, a Quartermaine died because of my brother back when Mikkos tried to take over the world. I don't think Edward would be too happy hear this bit of news," Victor told Jason.

"I can deal with my grandfather. I don't let anyone tell me who I can see or who I can't," Jason said. He was sizing up Victor as Victor was sizing him up. What Jason realized was that Mikkos the brains and Victor did the work.

"That is good to hear. What do your friends think of this relationship?" Victor asked.

"They think I'm a fool. They think you are up to something," Jason said.

"What do you think?" Victor asked.

"I think you have something to hide but what I don't know," Jason commented.

"You are smart; that is a good thing. I hate dumb men hanging around my daughter," Victor said and the door opened and the three of them stepped out. Carly was in the middle with her arms looped around Jason and Victor. She enjoyed their go around. She also figured that the rest of breakfast was going to be just as enjoyable.

Lucky walked past two prison guards, who by this time figured out that he was Mikkos' grandson. Since Mikkos paid them better than the prison did, they went by what Mikkos wanted and not the prison. They could lose only the prison job. They knew Mikkos could have their lives if they failed him. Living out weighed anything else.

Luke had been asleep when Lucky walked in, but after a year and half being in prison, doors opening on him woke Luke up quickly. "You are up early," Luke said to his son as he sat up. Moving hurt but so did lying there so it didn't matter really.

"Damian is in jail," Lucky said with a bright smile on his face.

"You're kidding? Robert found him," Luke asked sitting up a bit more.

"No, Victor did. Robert went with him," Lucky said noticing the cold look that came over his father when he mentioned Victor's name.

"Lucky, they are trying to buy you," Luke said to his son as he reached out for him.

"Let them!" Lucky yelled jumping back away from his father. "I'm tried of all of this. I'm tried feeling like I messed up everything! I'm tried of watching everyone else's lives go on while my life falls a part! Let the Cassadines get you out of prison. I just want this over with," Lucky yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks. The smile was gone and the pain was back in matter of seconds.

Luke sighed, pulled Lucky to him, and said, "Alright. If they get me out, that is fine but I'm not buying any of this. This is just part of their game."

"I know," Lucky said and he laid his head on Luke's shoulder. "I just don't care at this moment."

"I know," Luke said as he lifted Lucky up to look him in the eye. "I want this over with myself."

"Then you don't care how you get out?" Lucky asked.

"No, not at the moment," Luke said. He did care but he knew if came down between his pride and his son then his pride lost.

Lucky and Luke sat and talked a bit more about all of this. Lucky told Luke what he overheard and what Mikkos had told him about where Victor was going. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Luke to get a good idea what was going on. He figured he would get the rest from Robert later that day.

The door opened and Mikkos walked in. "Lucky, can I talk to your father for a moment?" Mikkos asked.

Lucky looked at his father and Luke nodded back at him. "Sure, I'll be outside," Lucky said giving both men one more look before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Luke sat up a bit more and said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Luke said crossing his arms to glare at Mikkos.

"I thought we should talk. How you feeling?" Mikkos asked as he sat down in the chair that Lucky just vacated.

"You really care?" Luke asked. The fake worried act didn't win Mikkos any points with Luke. He still didn't trust the guy.

"Yes, I would hate to see you get hurt," Mikkos said to Luke.

"No, it is more like you hate to see I survived. I bet you would love to plan my funeral," Luke said his voice growing even colder.

"It is more like I hope you would plan mine. Because like it or not, you are my son and a parent should never out live their children," Mikkos told Luke.

"Stavros was your kid," Luke snapped.

"No, he wasn't. He was Helena's son. He always was. I could never bring myself to give him the love that a firstborn should get. I couldn't love him like the others and that is why. Helena forbid me to love them outwardly," Mikkos admitted.

"You let that bitch tell you how to love?" Luke asked.

"It is more complicated than that," Mikkos said to Luke.

"No it isn't. It is simple but you can't see it. No one would ever tell me that I could or couldn't love one of my children. I would do anything for Lucky and Lu. I would go threw hell for them!" Luke said.

"Then you are a better man than I because I didn't. I let her hurt them and I let control their lives. I hid away and let my hate and grief run my life," Mikkos said sadly.

Luke laughed and asked, "You want me to believe that Helena caused you to plan on taking over the world?"

"No, Helena didn't do that. By the time I came up with that I almost destroyed the entire family. Helena was empty and unloving. Stavors was the monster that you met. I wasn't much better and everyone around us lived in fear. Even Victor! He only did what I asked because he afraid of me. It wasn't until I killed Tony that he had the guts to face me. He gave me everything that he was hiding and said kill him," Mikkos told Luke.

"You didn't," Luke said.

"No, because what he told me set me spinning. He said that you were my son, the boy that I grieved for all that time. I realized then what I had done. I grew up listening to my family's past being told never to repeat it. I did. I became worse than some of the family that I was warned about. I killed my own brother! I plotted to take over the world. So, when it came making the decision to keep going or giving up, I let you win," Mikkos said.

"You could have fooled me," Luke snapped.

"I had to make it look good. I couldn't just say, hey I give up. I don't think anyone would have bought it and I don't think you have believed what I knew. I also had to find out if it was the truth myself. I really didn't believe Victor at first," Mikkos said.

"When did you?" Luke asked. He had to admit the old guy had the story down pat.

"It wasn't until Stavros' death that I learned the truth. It had taken me that long to work out a deal with the WSB. It helped that I was sick and needed medical care. So, they didn't see me as much of a threat anymore," Mikkos said.

"Why didn't you come out then and say anything?" Luke asked.

It was Mikkos' turn to laugh. "What would you have done? Opened your arms to me? No, you would have laughed in my face. So, I tried to get Stefan to take over the family and let his son run it. My problem was Stefan just couldn't get rid of his mother. He tried to make her ill and helpless. It did work for a while but Helena found a way back. She became a threat not only to you and your family but to all my kids. So, I realized it was time to take her out myself," Mikkos said.

"Is that what you are doing now?" Luke asked.

"Trying to but it seems the PCPD think that I was making up those tales so she got away. Now, I am forced to wait until things cool down before I go after her," Mikkos said.

"Why can't you take her out now? You found Damian. So, you do have your power. What are you hiding?" Luke asked.

"I made a promise to the WSB. I gave them something and I have to wait until they clear what I gave them before that deal goes through. If it does, then I can fully get back my life," Mikkos said.

"So you are like on probation, and if you aren't good boy, you go back to prison?" Luke asked Mikkos.

"Yes, in a way that is what is going to happen. So I get my power but they are watching me. So I have to behave," Mikkos said smiling.

Luke started to laugh and said, "Old man that is the biggest bunch of lies that I ever heard in my life. I wonder how long it took you to cook this up."

Mikkos looked at him and pulled out picture and placed it in front of Luke. "I'm not lying. Helena killed Christian and she thought she got you. You want to know what happened, ask your Aunt Ruby. She can tell you better than I can. What I can tell you is that you are my son. Nothing you say can ever change it. You don't want the title that is fine. I can give it to Stefan. He can run it because he has been running it. What will not change is that you are my blood and Lucky and Lu are my grandchildren. Now, until Helena is taken care of they are in danger. I will not loose another person I care about to that woman. So, they stay with me until she is dead. Now you and Laura can be part of their lives until that happens or you won't be. It is that simple," Mikkos told Luke and the loving father was gone. The man Luke knew back when he tried to take over the world was back.

"You can't take my kids from me," Luke said trying to get up but at the moment his side hurt too much to do so.

"I'm not taking them. I hope I will not have to, but I will if it comes down to it. Helena is a killer. She wants all of us dead. She wants to kill my bloodline and you and they are part of it. Now, you can help put a stop to her or you can be part of the problem. You decide what you want," Mikkos said and he got up and walked out of the room.

"You really think I'll let you do this?" Luke asked eyeing Mikkos with his cold hard stare.

"At the moment, you have no choice," Mikkos said and he got up and walked out of the room. Lucky stood at the doorway looking in. Luke wanted to say something but Mikkos spoke first. "We'd better go. We'll be back to see your father later," Mikkos said to Lucky.

Lucky looked at Luke and then Mikkos. He knew he missed something but had no idea what it was. "Dad?" Lucky asked.

Luke knew telling Lucky any of this now wouldn't do the kid any good. So, he reluctantly said, "Go ahead. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Lucky said and he walked way with Mikkos.

Luke hit the table and the picture Mikkos left there bounced a bit. He was going to pick it up and throw it when something caught his eye. Luke looked at the picture and saw Lucky's big blue eyes looking at him. He also saw a lot of Lu in this picture as well. This got to Luke and he had to shove that thought out of his mind. If he didn't, then all Mikkos said to him was the truth and he wasn't ready to even think about that.

Alexis was getting in her car when Sonny pulled up alongside her. "I haven't seen you in awhile," Sonny said smiling at the young lawyer.

"Sorry but I guess you know what has been going on," Alexis said as she walked over and kissed Sonny greeting him warmly.

"Yes, I have been trying to call you and get some details from you. Have you been avoiding me?" Sonny asked her.

"Kind of. I know what you were going to ask and I have no idea what to tell you," Alexis admitted.

"So, you don't know if Mikkos is lying or not?" Sonny asked.

"That's right. I do know so far he has acted like he is telling the truth," Alexis said.

"That isn't saying much," Sonny muttered. He stood there thinking for a moment and then asked. "Have you been on the island much?"

"I went to dinner once but most of the time I have been working on getting things turned back over to father. Why?" Alexis asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Lucky and Lu for me. I hate to see them get hurt anymore than they already have been lately," Sonny told her.

"Sure but I don't see father hurting them. Lucky did a good number on some dishes at dinner and father really didn't react at all," Alexis told Sonny.

"Still I am not willing to take any chances. Robert and I promised Luke that we'd keep on eye on them for him. So, please do so ok," Sonny asked her, pulling her to himself and kissing her again.

"Sure," Alexis said.

"And one more thing. Don't avoid me anymore. I want to see you," Sonny told her.

"How about tomorrow night?" Alexis asked.

"It's a date," Sonny said and he walked off toward the station and she headed to her car.

Sonny walked into the station and found Robert standing by Taggert's desk talking to Mac. "I heard you found Damian," Sonny said and he walked up to the men.

"Yes, I still feel that Victor and Mikkos played us for fools," Robert told Sonny.

"Yes, well the kid is happy. Lucky bolted out of the room like lightening to tell Luke the news," Sonny said.

"What does Luke think about being a Cassadine?" Taggert asked smiling.

"Ask him," Sonny said with a smile on his face. The idea of Luke hitting Taggert brightens his day greatly.

"Don't ask him," Robert said giving Sonny this cold look. He knew what Sonny was doing and wasn't ready to deal with it. "Mac, I'll talk to you later. Let's go," Robert said to Sonny and the men left.

"What afraid me and Taggert were going to get into it again?" Sonny asked. He knew Robert didn't like it when Taggert and he went at it. He also knew Robert didn't like Taggert that much either. Taggert was the cop that arrested Luke. He was also the cop that missed most of the clues that pointed to the fact that Damian was alive.

"No, but after listening to Damian and dealing with Victor, I'm not in the mood to listen to you two go at it," Robert said as the two men walked down the halls of the police station.

"That bad huh?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, that bad. So, let's not cause any trouble right now," Robert said as he shoved the doors open and stepped out in the fresh cool fall morning air. Robert stood on the top steps for the moment letting some of the stress he was feeling roll right off him. After that, he turned to Sonny and asked, "What does Alexis think about all of this?"

"She didn't say much. I have a date with her tomorrow night. I might get more out of her then," Sonny said and the two of them headed down the stairs.

"Good. How about Jason, is he on our side or theirs?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he would betray us openly but he is young and in love. He isn't thinking clearly at this moment. He is having breakfast with Carly and her father," Sonny told Robert as they turned toward the parking lot and headed towards his car.

"I don't think Victor is going to let anything slip out. Mikkos was one that loved to talk but that guy gave you half-truths most of the time. You never knew when he was telling you the truth or lying," Robert said.

"Fits what I picked up off him. So, we can't get the truth of the Cassadine brothers. What about the WSB, they tell you anything?" Sonny asked as they stopped at his car and he put the key in the lock then turning it.

Robert laughed and said, "I was told to stay out of it and they said it nicely."

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked.

"Whatever it is it isn't good," Robert said as they climbed into the car and buckled up.

Sonny pulled out of the parking lot thinking what Robert had just told him. "What did Mikkos do before taking over the world?" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked puzzled.

"What did he do for a living? What got him on this power kick in the first place?" Sonny asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't get that kind of information when I got the case," Robert said starting to wonder himself. Could that be why the WSB was blocking him out?

"It might help if we knew what it was that they were doing," Sonny said.

"It might," Robert said trying to figure out where he was going to get the information.

"Well, I don't think what they are up to is going to be figured out at this moment. So, where do you want to go? Bobbie's or to see Luke?" Sonny laughed.

"Bobbie, I would rather deal with that Spencer than the other one," Robert laughed and he lay back to doze a bit as Sonny drove him to the brownstone.

**Chapter 13 **

Friday afternoon, Luke was at the state courthouse for his appeal hearing. He was still a little stiff but he at least was moving around more freely. Alexis was waiting for him when he arrived, "How are feeling?" she asked as Luke got out and the guard checked the cuffs around his wrists.

"I'll feel better when these are gone," Luke said holding up his hands.

"They will be soon. Let's go," Alexis said and they walked into the building together with the prison escorts right behind them.

As they walked, Luke felt like he was reliving that nightmare of being convicted all over again. It took a lot of will power to remind himself that they were at the end of this run not at the beginning. "You alright?" Alexis asked noticing that Luke turned a little pail on her.

"Yes, just bad memories," Luke said finally shoving all this feeling behind him. He looked at Alexis then and asked, "How are Lucky and Lu?" The last time Luke saw Lucky was when Mikkos dropped that bombshell on him. The prison moved him a little while later back to the prison hospital. The only word he got from Lucky after that was from Alexis when she came to talk to him about this day. So, Luke was starting to fear that Mikkos had taken the kids somewhere and he was never going to find them again.

"See for yourself," Alexis said as she shoved open a door and sitting at a table waiting for him was Lucky.

"Dad!" Lucky yelled jumping to his feet and rushing to greet his father.

"Easy, Cowboy," Luke said hugging Lucky tight.

"I'll go see when we are up," Alexis said to Luke.

Luke waited until the door was closed before pulling back from Lucky and asking, "You ok?"

"Yes, going batty about being cooped up on the island but other than that I'm fine," Lucky said rubbing his finger over the chains around Luke's wrists.

"These will be going," Luke said smiling at Lucky.

"I know," Lucky said just smiling.

"Who else is here with you?" Luke asked.

"Just Robert, Sonny, and Bobbie. Mom stayed with Lu on the island. It took a lot of begging to get me here," Lucky said grinning.

"Why? Mikkos worried I'd take off with you?" Luke asked.

"No, he was worried that Helena would take advantage of things and try to kill me," Lucky said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about Mikkos. I'll deal with him," Luke said hugging Lucky again.

"I know," Lucky said just glad to be near his father again so that everything that had been going on vanished out of his mind completely.

A little while later, Luke sat off to the side as Alexis argued their case. She started off at the small points and ended up with the big one that it was hard being convicted of murder when the victim was found alive. After Alexis was done speaking, the three judges talked quietly among themselves. The middle judge then looked at Luke. Luke stood up and faced the three people that held his life in their hands. Lucky grabbed Bobbie's hand tightly and Robert put his hand over theirs. Everyone stood there holding their breaths waiting for the judge to speak. "This state owes you an apology. We can't give you back those missing years. We do hope that you find away to forgive us and that you find away to pick your life once again," the judge said.

The two guards beside Luke removed the chains and at first Luke felt like he was dreaming. It took Lucky running to him and wrapping his arms around him to have realized that none of this was dream. It was real and he was finally free.

Bobbie soon joined Lucky and the Luke had a small family reunion right there in the courtroom. Alexis stood off to the side and watched with this bright smile on her face. "You ready to go?" Robert asked Luke finally.

"I was ready years ago," Luke said wrapping his arm around Lucky's shoulder and headed toward the door.

It wasn't until they got to the parking garage that Alexis finally spoke up. "I hate to be a wet blanket but Lucky has to ride with me in the limo," Alexis told the group.

"Why?" Sonny asked looking at Alexis puzzled.

Lucky rolled his eyes and said, "I promised that I wouldn't leave the guards," Lucky said looking at the two bodyguards that had followed them to the garage.

"Then I will ride with you," Luke said hugging Lucky.

"Thanks," Lucky said with a smile.

So, Robert and Bobbie went in Robert's car and Sonny, Lucky, Luke, and Alexis with the Mikkos men went in the limo. Things went smoothly until they got to the interstate. Sonny and Alexis were chatting and Lucky was filling Luke in everything he had missed from the last time Lucky wrote his father. Suddenly, Sonny's cell phone rang. "If you two aren't paying attention, you have trouble heading your way," Robert warned. Two semi-trucks and a van just moved into position.

Luke and Sonny both looked at Alexis and asked, "This thing bullet proof?"

"I think so," Alexis said.

"Let's hope so," Sonny said and he shoved Alexis down on the floor. Luke did the same to Lucky.

Luke knocked on the glass that divided them from the drivers. The window went down and he saw the back of the truck open up. "Don't let them shove you into that," Luke said.

"Where do we go?" the man asked. They saw no way out of this. They weren't ready for this kind of attack.

Luke looked off the side of the road. "The shoulder drive on that," Luke said and the driver turned the wheel.

Robert knew he couldn't do much but sit back and wait for help to arrive. The trucks and that van just overpowered him at this moment. So, he was forced to watch in horror as the driver of the limo fought to get free of the trap that had been set up for him.

Luke's plan worked a little bit but then a bridge came up and the driver was forced to go back on the road. "Anyone coming?" Luke asked.

"No, why?" the driver asked.

Luke didn't reply. He just leaned over grabbed the wheel and turned it as hard as he could. The limo hit the van sending it crashing right into one of the bridge's supports, leaving the two trucks to deal with.

"Now what?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Luke said. The limo couldn't outrun the trucks. It had just as much weight as they did.

Suddenly several police cars came into view. "Help!" Lucky said popping his head up.

"Get down!" Luke ordered shoving his son head back down again.

Luke thought the drivers of the trucks were going to fight, but a few moments later, they pulled over, shut down, and waited to be arrested. The limo stopped as well. Everyone sat and waited until the cops figured out who was doing what to whom. "Can I get up?" Lucky asked.

"Sure," Luke said helping Lucky in a sitting position.

"Thanks and thanks to these guys I'm never going to get off that island," Lucky complained.

By the time they arrived at the island Mikkos was in an uproar. "Where have you been?" He yelled glaring at the guards like this was all their fault.

"Cool it," Luke said as he walked in behind the group.

"Daddy!" Lu yelled and she ran toward her father.

"Hey, sweetheart," Luke said picking up Lu and swing her around. "I think I owe you a bunch of kisses." Luke said and he proceeded to kiss Lu all over her face. Lu just giggled and wiggled in his arms.

"I missed you," Lu said hugging Luke after he was done kissing her.

"I missed you, too," Luke said hugging her back. Mikkos cleared his throat and stood there glaring at Luke waiting for an explanation to all of this. "Yes?" Luke asked. He hated the guy already and he just got here.

"I want an answer to my question," Mikkos snapped.

"Lu, why don't you and Lucky get my surprise," Luke said putting Lu down on the ground again.

"How did you know you had a surprise?" Lu asked eyeing Lucky coldly.

"I'd be hurt if I didn't have one," Luke said and he patted Lu on the head. Lucky took his sister away leaving the adults alone to talk. Luke looked at Mikkos and said after the kids were gone. "Could you do me a favor and leave the fits to when Lu isn't around," Luke told him.

"Fine. Now, tell me where were you?" Mikkos demanded.

Robert laughed and said, "We were talking to the police. It seems that Helena hired some men to kidnap Lucky. They messed up."

"I knew it," Mikkos said in frustration.

"Easy old man, Lucky is safe and will be with me around," Luke said and he walked away.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to work out," Mikkos said and he walked after Luke, leaving Victor to get the story from the bodyguards.

Luke found Lu and Lucky upstairs standing by a door. Lu was standing there grinning brightly acting like this was Christmas morning. Luke looked at Laura and asked, "You know what they are up to?"

"Yes," Laura said. She didn't know if Luke would like it or not, but she hoped he wouldn't blow it for Lu if he didn't.

"Close your eyes," Lu asked her father.

Luke looked at her then Laura and then did what she asked. Lu grabbed her father's hand and Luke was guided into the room. When Luke opened his eyes, he found that he was standing in a room filled with all of his belongs. "What's this?" Luke asked.

"Your room," Lu said grinning.

"You did say you were staying here right?" Laura asked. She thought Alexis misunderstood Luke because she didn't think that he really met it.

"I did," Luke said reading Laura's mind. He just figured he'd tell her later what he was up to.

"Oh, I forgot something," Lu said and she ran off to her room.

"I'll go with her," Lucky said figuring his mother needed to say something without him in the room.

Laura smiled at Lucky and she waited until the door was closed before saying anything. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"Trouble," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"I gathered that," Laura said crossing her arms and looking at him intently. "What kind of trouble?"

Luke smiled at her and told her what Mikkos said when he was in the hospital. "You think he'd do it?" Laura asked.

"I don't know but if he wants to play this game fine by me. I'll just make myself at home," Luke said grinning.

"You, me, our kids, and the Cassadines all living under one roof? You think this place is big enough?" Laura asked laughing.

"I don't know. Can you live with it?" Luke asked.

Laura stopped laughing and said, "If it comes to my children's safety, then I can live with it," Laura said.

"Good and don't worry about me. I'm big boy. If you want Stefan, then you can have him. I'm just doing this for the kids," Luke told her.

"I know. You wouldn't need to play these games otherwise," Laura said and she kissed Luke lightly on the cheek and left him alone to be his kids.

**Chapter 14 **

Luke was looking over the clothes in the huge walk in closet trying to figure out what to wear for dinner when Lucky popped his head around the corner. "Need help?"

"I don't' remember this many clothes," Luke said turning to face his son.

"You didn't. Most of your stuff was burned when Helena tried to make me a human torch," Lucky said joking.

"Sorry," Luke said noticing the cold look in Lucky's eye.

"Don't worry about it. It's over with," Lucky said and he pulled down a dinner jacket and a turtleneck sweeter. "How about this?" Lucky asked.

"Fine with me," Luke said and he let Lucky finish picking out the clothes for him. "So, you show Bobbie and Robert around this place?" Luke asked.

"Most of it or the parts that aren't secret," Lucky said and he hit the back of Luke's closet to show a secret passage.

"Where does it go?" Luke asked.

"Show you after everyone is in bed," Lucky said grinning then he closed it again.

"I bet you know every nook of this place," Luke said.

"Most of it," Lucky said sitting on the bed watching as Luke got dressed. Most of Luke's room was full of odds and ends that he picked up in their travels around the world. You add the fact that his entire record collection was plastered on the walls, and the room just didn't fit in with the rest of the house. Lucky figured that is why he felt more at home in Luke's room than anywhere else on the island.

"Well, I want you to show me all you know," Luke said finishing getting dressed. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," Lucky said and the two of them headed downstairs to join the others.

Luke and Lucky were walking down the hall when they spotted Lu standing in the hall looking up a stuffed grizzly bear, "What's wrong?" Luke asked noticing the look of fear in his daughter's eyes.

"I don't like him. He wants to eat me," Lu cried.

"Oh, we can't have that," Luke said and he shoved on the bear and it moved. "Let me take care of him," Luke said to Lu and he started to move it down the hall.

Luke was looking for a place to stick it when a maid walked by. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, find a place to stick this creature. He scares my daughter," Luke said pointing to Lu, who was hiding behind her brother still looking at the bear like it was alive!

"Yes, sir," the maid said and she started to push it way.

"There problem solved," Luke said and he picked up Lu and placed her on his shoulders. "Ready?" Luke asked Lu.

"Yes," Lu said with a bright smile on her face as Luke bounced her up and down and headed down the hall.

Downstairs the room was full of tension; Bobbie, Robert, and Sonny all felt like outsides. The only person that was just as tense as they were was Stefan. He was having a problem with Laura's ex-husband living in the same house as him.

Bobbie looked up when she heard laugher and then Luke and the kids came downstairs. Bobbie smiled because this was the first time she had seen Luke or any of them really happy over the past two years.

Stefan rolled his eyes and whispered to Laura. "Does he have to act like that?"

"Stefan, give it a break," Laura said. Right now she was happy to see her kids smile, and she really didn't need Stefan to destroy it for them.

Luke stopped in front of Laura, picked Lu up high over his head, and pretended to drop her but caught her at the last moment before handing over to her mother. "Have fun?" Laura asked hugging her daughter.

"Yes, and Daddy got rid of that bad bear," Lu said with a smile on her face.

"What bad bear?" Mikkos asked.

"The bear outside my room. It tried to eat me," Lu said.

"Well, I'll make sure it will not do it again," Mikkos said smiling at Lu. Luke looked at Stefan and noticed the guy wasn't into all of this but he hadn't commented about it either. A few moments later, Ms. Lansberry walked in and said dinner was ready. Everyone started toward the dining hall together.

"You get hold of Ruby?" Luke asked Bobbie as they went to the dinning hall.

"Yes, and she will not come to you. You have to go to her," Bobbie said giving her brother a sad smile.

"How's she feeling?" Luke asked.

"She says fine, but I know from the times I have seen her that this has been hard on her," Bobbie said.

"Well, I'll see her tomorrow," Luke said.

Luke sat down between Lucky and Lu despite Mikkos insisting that he sit by him. One of the maids placed a bowl of soup in front of all of them. Lu looked at the soup and turned her nose up at it. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It's cold," Lu said.

"It is supposed to be," Laura said.

"I don't' want it cold," Lu complained.

"Leslie Lu do you have to do this every night?" Stefan asked her. "Please eat what is in front of you."

"NO," Lu said and she crossed her arms getting this stubborn look on her face.

"I'll be right back," Luke said and he got up and took Lu's soup with him.

"Where is he going?" Stefan asked. Laura didn't know but was interesting in finding out.

Luke walked into the kitchen, found the microwave, and to shock the entire staff, he put the bowl in and hit a button. Then he walked to the fridge and took out some cheese and butter. "Ah, pardon me, Mr. Spencer. What are doing?" the cook asked as she walked up to Luke.

"Fixing Lu a grilled cheese," Luke said as he walked over, grabbed the bread, and started to cook. The cook watched him. She never knew anyone in this family that knew where the kitchen was let alone cooked.

Luke came out a little while later. He placed the warm soap in front of Lu and the sandwiches. "There you go," Luke said to his daughter.

"Thanks," Lu said with a bright smile on her face and she dipped part of her cheese into the soap.

"Was this that hard?" Luke asked Stefan.

"It is spoiling her," Stefan said.

"I say it is common sense," Luke said and he picked at his soup and ate. He hated to admit it but Lu's dinner probably tasted a lot better than his did at this moment. The rest of the dinner went on without much more trouble. Lu's nanny took her to bed a little while later. Luke, Robert, and Sonny stood outside in the cool night air. Lucky had gotten a phone call and was up his room talking to Emily at this moment.

"I don't think Lu or Lucky like Stefan," Robert laughed.

"I don't think so either," Luke said as he puffed on his cigar. It felt good being in the night air. Luke had forgotten what it was like being outside during this time. It was nice and quiet. He was enjoying it.

Robert and Sonny saw the lost look on Luke's face. "You ok?" Robert asked finally.

"What?" Luke said coming back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked smiling at his friend.

"Yes, I just realized the last time I saw stars," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Well, enjoy it," Robert said and he looked at his watch and noticed it was late. "I think I'll go find Bobbie and we'll head home."

"Yes, I'll join you," Sonny said.

"Alright. I'll walk you down to the launch and then Lucky and I are going to go looking around," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Be careful," Robert said and the three men headed back inside.

Luke walked into the house after walking the others to the launch. He walked past Mikkos' office and noticed the lights were on. Victor and Mikkos were sitting around sipping port wine and talking. Luke listened in but gave it up when he realized they were talking about their childhood.

As he walked toward the main stairs to go upstairs, Luke noticed Laura standing in front of the fireplace crying. "Angel?" Luke called out in a worried tone of voice. "You ok?"

"Yes," Laura said brushing the tears off her cheeks quickly.

Luke moved closer to her. Lifted her hand gently upwards so their eyes met he said, "You never could lie to me. What's wrong?"

Laura smiled a sad smile and pointed to the picture. "You would think I was happy when that was done," Laura said with a lost look on her face.

"Weren't you?" Luke asked. She was as lovely then as now. It was hard believe that she lived half her life with him. He never felt like he really earned that right to have her. She was just too perfect for him.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't look like that. That was done right after my wedding night and right after Stavros almost beat me to death. The artist used some pictures of me to cover up my bruise," Laura cried.

"Angel," Luke said as he pulled into his arms and held her. "It's over now. He isn't here," Luke promised her.

"I know but sometimes I still hear him," Laura said with her head resting on his shoulder.

"That picture doesn't help to chase those monsters away does it?" Luke asked her.

"No, I see it and hear him and feel him," Laura said almost getting sick by just thinking about it at that moment.

"Then we take care of the problem," Luke said and walked to the picture and took it down. Laura looked at him with a puzzled and almost scared look on her face. "This isn't you? This isn't what you should have been," Luke told her and ran a foot right through the center of the picture. Luke broke the picture up into pieces and he put the pieces into the fire. He then walked to Laura, pulled her into his arms, and said, "It is over. Stavros is dead, and he can't hurt you. No one here can hurt you, because I'll never let them," Luke promised her.

At first Laura forgot they weren't married and she had no right be in his arms but then slowly it hit her and she pulled back from him. "I shouldn't have turned to you," she said finally.

"Why because we are not married. Angel, I never forget that, but I told you that was your decision and I promised to live with it. It doesn't matter if I'm in prison or out. I will tell you this. I will always be there to protect you," Luke said and he kissed her on the cheek and then went upstairs.

"Why did I give you up?" she asked herself when Luke was gone. Then she too headed upstairs herself wondering what had happened? Why did she stop loving Luke because he was in prison, but the moment he was back she felt the need to be with him. She also knew she gave that right up when she walked away from him when he needed her the most.

**Chapter 15 **

Luke walked into Lucky's room via the secret passageway. "How many are there of these?" Luke asked as he sat down in Lucky's chair.

"They are all over the place. It is easier to get place to place that way than the normal way," Lucky laughed.

"I bet. How is Emily?" Luke asked.

"Ok, Edward is an ass," Lucky snapped as he sat up in bed and placed the book he was reading on the nightstand.

"What's Edward's problem?" Luke asked.

"The Cassadines. He found out that Mikkos says that I'm his grandson. Edward refuses to let Emily go near me because of this. He says I'll get her killed," Lucky said as he got up and walked towards his father. Lucky stopped at his desk and picked up a notebook. "Here this is a map of the house," Lucky said.

"Thanks," Luke said and looked it over. "Tell me about it."

"Well, there are four layers of this house above ground and two blew ground. The house is also divided into five seconds," Lucky said as he sat down beside his father.

"Tell me the layers first," Luke said and he sat back to listen.

"The top is the attic and like most attics there is nothing but junk. The next second is where the guards stay and where most tech stuff is. I haven't been there much. I get chased out," Lucky said grinning.

"So, they could be hiding something," Luke said wondering what was above them.

"Yes, but what I can't tell you. Maybe you can lose Victor enough to find out," Lucky said grinning at his father.

"I plan on it. Next level," Luke asked.

"We are on it. This is the living area. Most of the family lives in the west wing and there are three other wings. Two are for guests and the last one the help stays in," Lucky said.

"How many work here?" Luke asked.

"I think about two hundred and that isn't counting the guards. There are about 150 of them," Lucky said smiling at his father.

"You're joking right?" Luke said.

"No, I'm not. This place is big and it takes a lot to run it," Lucky laughed.

"I noticed. Ok, tell me about the bottom floor. What is on it?" Luke asked.

"Let's start at the front door. You walk into a greeting hall and a little ways down is a room where guests are greeted. Off to the right is a set of double doors that lead to the Library, Stefan and Mikkos' offices, and a den kind of like where we classes. You go to the left and there is the stairs and behind that leads to the ballroom. Behind the ballroom is a sunroom and that is where we have breakfast. Off the right of the right of the sunroom is a door to the pool. This place even has a gym with a work out couch," Lucky giggled.

"I don't believe this. Ok, what else?" Luke said shaking his head in frustration.

"Off behind the dining room is the kitchen and where the staff work and some of their living area is located. In the middle of this place is a huge room that I haven't been in. The door is locked and I haven't found the secret way in yet," Lucky said.

"Interesting. Anyone go in it?" Luke asked.

"No, not that I know off. I do know that Stefan freaks every time I'm by the door," Lucky said.

"Wondered what the bat is hiding?" Luke asked.

"Beats me," Lucky said.

"Ok, what else," Luke asked.

"The two bottom layers. The one is the cellar. You find wine and where they store stuff. Under Batman would have fun because Mikkos has his yacht docked down there," Lucky said.

"You're kidding? The bat got it back?" Luke said with a cocky smile on his face.

"I guess so. They get supplies in that way and there is more storage down there," Lucky said to his father.

"Show me. We go from the bottom up and by then everyone will be in bed and we will try that room," Luke said with a grin on his face.

"Alright, let's go," Lucky said, with a smile that matched his father's and they headed to the secret panel.

A half an hour later, Luke was amazed about how much Lucky knew of this place. He was also shocked how big the underground room was and wondered if the house would cave in because of size of the room. The two of them were heading back upwards when Lucky tripped and hit the wall. The wall gave in on him and showed another passage. "Where does this go?" Luke asked.

"I missed this one," Lucky said. So, he had no idea where it was going.

"Let's go," Luke said and moved in front just incase there was trap somewhere.

Luke and Lucky hit a dead end and Luke shoved on the wall. It moved and the two of them walked into a huge room or that is how it felt because at this moment it was pitch black. Luke felt around and found a set of light switches. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they found themselves in the strangest museum on earth. "This is that room?" Lucky asked walking around in circles at all the strange items everywhere.

"It must be," Luke said as he looked around as well.

"Well right or left?" Lucky asked his father.

"Let's go right and work our way around," Luke said and they walked to the first display of items. There were three paints group together with this glass case in front of them. In front of that was like a history of what they were seeing. "I don't think they dust this room," Luke said as he brushed off an inch of dust off the display.

"I don't think so either," Lucky coughed. "What we got?"

"Well, it is English that's a plus," Luke said and he read over what was in front of them. "Well, whoever wrote this has bad writing but what I get from this is that Gorge here. That isn't his name but it is so bad that I can't figure out what it really is was born around the 1500's. He is the oldest and the prince. The one on the right is the younger brother, he was some kind priest and the one on the left is like Victor."

"He doesn't look like Victor," Lucky said not wanting to meet any of these men in a dark alley. The women were worse; they looked witches in one of those black and white horror moves Lucky watched with his father late at night.

"I know," Luke said patting his son on the shoulder.

"What's their story?" Lucky asked.

"It says here the prince's wife, Maggie. I'm going to call her that because I can't figure out her name, had two kids: the boy sitting at her feet and the one she is holding was born later but that kid died at birth and she had him, oh god," Luke said getting pale suddenly.

"She had what?" Lucky asked and he ran his had over to pick up where his father left off. "Stuffed?" Lucky said.

"That is what it says. Dad, there is a baby in this glass thing? You don't think?" Lucky asked pointing to the glass they were standing in front of.

"If it is then Stefan is a sick puppy," Luke said not wanting to even look too closely at the child.

"Go on," Lucky said finally.

"Ok," Luke said and he read on. "The townspeople thought she had been bewitched by the priest her brother-in-law. They were both burnt at the stake and the prince hung himself. The middle brother raised the boy," Luke said.

"Dad, I hope we are not Cassadines," Lucky said finally.

"So do I," Luke said and despite what they wanted to do, their curiosity kept them going on deeper into the room.

About an hour later, they had counted that five of the princes were mass murders, five committed suicide, and two where just plain loons. Only four were ok, but they died too early to do too much damage.

Lucky and Luke were standing in front of another display and Lucky was reading. "Oh, this one is a real winner," Lucky said.

"What's his hang up?" Luke asked.

"Well, this one was murdered by his wife. She found him in bed with a stable boy and she killed both of them in a fit of rage," Lucky said.

"He looks light on his feet," Luke said as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, well. She was beheaded for that crime and her son was raised by the princes older sister," Lucky said. Luke shook his head and walked on to the next display. The next set was normal compared to most of the people in this room. The last two set in line were Mikkos' grandfather and father.

"Oh, great. He was a Nazi," Lucky muttered pointing to Mikkos grandfather's picture.

"That doesn't shock me," Luke said. "Nothing does anymore," Luke said.

"Yes," Lucky said and he read over what was written. "Nope, I was wrong. He didn't work for Hitler, but he did work for Mussolini," Lucky said looking at his father.

"Just as bad," Luke said.

"I agree. No real crime or none that is reported that is in this," Lucky said.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, just his birth and death, also who where his children. The same goes for Mikkos' father," Lucky said.

"Now why did they end it this way? Wonder what they are hiding?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. It's weird. They tell of mass murder, torture, and every other crime against god, but when they get to the end. It's like poof. They became good," Lucky said.

"Or they are hiding something that they don't want anyone to know about," Luke said looking around the room at the strange items before him.

"I have no clue," Lucky said.

Luke looked upwards and found a loft of some kind hanging over them. "Let's see what is up there," Luke said.

"Ok," Lucky said and they went up stairs.

The loft was like an office or a library. There was a desk with papers all over it and several of the books were lying open as well. "What is it?" Lucky asked as they sat down at the table to look at the papers.

Luke found a name and a date that looked familiar and said, "You remember the lady with the stuffed baby?"

"Who could forget? What about her?" Lucky asked.

"Well according to Stefan's research, she either suffered dementia or some kind of depression and that was why she stuffed the kid. What he thinks started it off was the fact that she had an affair with the middle brother. She went to the younger brother the priest for help. He confronted his brother but he denied it. When the priest went to talk to his sister-in-law, the middle brother went to see the older brother and pointed the finger at baby brother. The oldest turned the so-called lovers over as witches and it wasn't until their deaths did he learn the truth. He hung himself out of grief because of it," Luke said.

"Now that made sense," Lucky said.

"Yes, and there is a plus. The boy of the prince found out about this years later and had his uncle and aunt beheaded along with his entire family to make amends of that death," Luke said to Lucky.

"What the entire family?" Lucky asked.

"Revenge. He didn't want one of the kids to come back on him. So, he made sure that part of his line was wiped out," Luke said.

"Now that sounds like a Cassadine," Lucky said.

"Yes," Luke said. Luke looked at his watch and realized it was near four in the morning. "We better get going or we could get caught. We will come back here later to find out more," Luke said and they headed down the steps and back to the secret passage. Lucky dreaded the next day because he had just realized that he had studies early that day and he knew there was no way out of it. He would just have to get some sleep after his studies.

**Chapter 16 **

"Lucas," Mrs. Carlson said tapping Lucky on the head and waking him up.

"What?" Lucky said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I said are you done with your assigned reading," Mrs. Carlson asked Lucky.

"Sorry, not done yet," Lucky said trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Nikolas and Zander. He picked up his book again and started reading it all over again. All Lucky wanted to do was go to bed but he knew he had to get some work done here before any of that happened. He did know he would be very happy when he could climb back into bed.

Luke was standing in the hall watching. He had been trying to figure out why Lucky was studying on Saturday and with the other Cassadine brats. "Can I talk to you?" said Stefan as he walked up from behind Luke.

Luke turned around to look at Stefan standing stiffly behind him. "Sure," Luke said wondering what the guy wanted to talk about. It could be it had something to do with the painting that he destroyed the night before. Luke didn't care what he said because nothing would change how he felt about the subject in the first place.

The two men then moved into the den and Stefan closed the door behind him. As he turned around he said, "Luke, last night I didn't say much because it was your homecoming."

"But," Luke said crossing his arms as he stood there and glared at Stefan.

"Yes, but. As you might have heard, Lucky did not like these arrangements for the first few days. We have had a few problems but he has started to come around. I hope you do not try to stir things up again. I hope you try to remember that we have a set way of doing things around here." Stefan told Luke.

Luke tried hard not hit the guy. Stefan's attitude was just almost too much for Luke to take. But he did say calmly, "I don't like them myself but as long as the kids have to live here, then I'm here. So, you will have put up with me."

"I have to either way from what father tells me. You are my older brother and that means you get some kind respect but I demand the same from you. So, from now on if you want to take down a painting or you don't like the menu say something first don't just think you run the place," Stefan said.

"Ok, fine with me. You want to have it your way. I do have one thing to add. If you ever touch one of my kids in the manner that you did Lucky, I'll rip you apart," Luke said leaning in glaring at Stefan with ice blue eyes. Then he stood up and walked out of the room without looking back once.

Stefan gripped the edge of the desk in frustration. It was bad enough that Luke was in Laura's life because of her children, but now Luke was his half brother, the oldest. If Mikkos turned everything over to Luke, then Stefan's life would be a living hell more than Stavros could come up with or that is how Stefan was seeing things at this moment. Finally, Stefan decided to go and find peace at least for few hours and maybe then he would be able to deal with the Spencers better.

Alexis was sitting at the desk looking over a stack of papers for her father when Ms. Lansberry walked in with Sonny right behind her. "You have a visitor," Ms. Lansberry said.

"Thank you," Alexis said putting down her pen, and the maid walked out of the room. "What brings you here?" Alexis asked Sonny as she got up and walked over to greet him warmly.

"Come to spend time with you. And since you don't come to me any more, I figured I would come to you," Sonny said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, there is a lot to do to get everything changed over for father," Alexis said and the couple sat down on the leather couch together.

"I don't get it. Mikkos comes back and everything is suddenly his again," Sonny said puzzled.

"That is the way it works in this family. Everything is his and we get what he says we get. I have a little money put aside and so does Stefan but this house and everything in it was bought with Nikolas' money or father's as it is now," Alexis said.

"Oh, so Stefan worked for nothing," Sonny said. He never liked the guy but he had to admit that would be hard pill to swallow for anyone.

"Yes, but Stefan has always been a person that lived off tradition. He understands that this is how things are going to be," Alexis said.

"I wouldn't but that is me. How about you; how are you taking all of this?" Sonny asked her.

"I take it," Alexis said.

"Alexis, this is me you are talking to not your father or uncle. Tell me. You wake up one morning knowing who you are and then you find out that your entire life was a lie. How do you feel about that?" Sonny asked her.

Alexis sighed and said, "It is hard; I will admit that. I always thought there was something that everyone was hiding from me, and in a way, I knew that Mikkos was my father. It was hard to hear him say it but now that I had time to think on things, I'm happy that he did. I feel complete for the first time in my life," Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I know Luke doesn't feel that way but I'm glad you do," Sonny said hugging her.

"Yes, well. I grew up with the family not hating them," Alexis laughed.

"Good point," Sonny said.

"How about going for a walk? I can show you around the island," Alexis offered.

"Alright," Sonny said as he stood up. The couple then headed out the French doors and out into the bright fall day.

Victor decided to surprise Carly and he went to find her apartment. All he had was the address; he had no idea what part of town it was in. So, when the limo stopped in front of Jake's, he looked at the driver as if he made some kind of mistake. "Are you sure this it?" Victor asked.

"Yes, sir. I double checked," the driver said.

"Alright," Victor said puzzled as to why she was living here. She had money. He made sure of it. So, there had to be another reason for his daughter to choose to live in this dump. Victor thought it had better be a good one!

Victor walked into Jake's bar and saw this lovely lady standing behind the counter. He had to remind himself that he was a married man, and if he went after this lady, then Alex would go after him with a knife, and she wouldn't be looking to heal him either.

"May I help you?" Jake asked the stranger.

"I'm looking for a Carly Roberts," Victor said using the name Carly used when she came to town under.

"Upstairs. Third door on your right," Jake said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks," Victor said as he headed for the stairs. The hall smelled worse than the bar did, Victor noted to himself as he walked down the hall. He got to the door and knocked. As he stood there several people came out of the rooms looking worse for the wear. He gave them half a glance but nothing more.

On the other side of the door, Victor heard people moving around inside but it took them awhile to open the door. Victor was shocked but not too surprised to find Jason standing there. It was the how he was greeted that shocked Victor a bit. Jason stood in front of the man with no shirt on and his pants halfway open. Carly was sitting up in the bed with Jason's shirt over her shoulders and the cover pulled up to her waist. "Daddy!" Carly said going pale all of a sudden.

"Hi, Caroline," Victor said looking over the scene with amused look on his face.

Victor and Carly sat in the limo together a little while later. Neither one of them had said a word to each other from the time she climbed into the limo. "Well?" he asked her.

"Well what?" Carly asked.

"You using him or do you care?" Victor asked.

"Both," Carly said.

Victor shook his head in frustration. "I wish you weren't so much like me," He said.

"Why? What is wrong with you?" Carly asked him.

"Carly, I used people. I took women bed and never cared one time about them. As long as I got what I wanted, then it didn't matter to me what happened to them. You know that because you watched me do it. I was hoping that you would have learned something from it besides how to do it," Victor told her.

"Father, don't worry. I'm a big girl, and I know what I'm doing," Carly said kissing him on the cheek. "Why did you come see me?"

"I wanted to spend time with you. I have no real objective other than that," Victor told her.

"Then let's go find a place to eat and talk. I'm hungry," Carly said with a smile on her face. Victor looked at her and wished Carly would realize what he was trying to say. Mikkos was here to deal with his past with his kids and Victor was hoping that he could deal with past mistakes with Carly. He knew he made them, and he knew if he didn't change them that she would repeat the same mistakes he had all those years ago.

**Chapter 17 **

Luke left the island and headed to his club. As he walked into the club, just being there energized him. He walked to the bar, reached behind it, and grabbed a bottle and glass.

"Ah, pardon me? What are you doing?" the bartender said as he walked out from the kitchen.

Luke smiled at the guy and said, "What does it look like?"

"Ah, we are closed," the bartender said again.

"I gathered that," Luke said with a sheepish grin on his face.

The office door opened right then and Robert came out. "About time you got here," Robert said grinning at Luke.

"I needed some sleep. Ah, tell this guy who I am," Luke said pointing to the dumbfounded bartender.

"Claude this is Luke. Your really boss," Robert said with grin.

"Boss," Claude said suddenly figuring it all out.

"You got it," Luke said and then he and Robert headed into the office. Once there, Luke got settled behind the desk and sighed like two lovers coming together for the first time in years.

"Better?" Robert asked as he sat in the chair across from the desk.

"Much. Here," Luke said sitting up sticking his hand in his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"A map of the island and you might be interested to know that Mikkos has his yacht docked under the house," Luke said with a smile.

"Under it?" Robert said opening the paper.

"Under it. I don't read Russian. So, what is in those crates are a mystery to me, but I figured an WSB man like you can figure out what is in them," Luke said.

"Why didn't you look?" Robert asked.

"Victor was behind us and I didn't want to have the guy hide anything," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Same old Victor," Robert said.

"Yes, the guy doesn't change. He is still protecting his brother but from what? And why did they open their arms to me?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. You talk to Ruby yet?" Robert asked.

"My next stop. I need to know if she is lying, and if not, then why didn't she tell me before this," Luke said, his voice growing a little sadder all of sudden.

"Go easy on her. She hasn't been feeling too hot and this hasn't helped any," Robert told Luke.

"I won't push it to far. I am just going to talk to her," Luke said promised.

"Good. You need anything from me?" Robert asked.

"Going somewhere?" Luke asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"To see your sister, she has the day off and I haven't been spending time with her. I have been working on getting you out of prison," Robert reminded Luke.

"Go have fun. I'll go see Ruby and then maybe look around town. I am sick of being indoors. I need to be free from it awhile," Luke told him.

"Stay out of trouble," Robert said smiling at Luke then he left. Luke left soon after that and headed to Kelly's.

Lucky was finally allowed to leave. He was dragging himself upstairs when Stefan appeared suddenly. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Bed," Lucky muttered.

"No, you won't sleep tonight," Stefan said. "Why don't you go riding with Nikolas and Zander?"

Lucky turned to face to Stefan and said, "Look. I have done what was asked of me. I go to those dumb classes. I don't leave the island with bodyguards. So, get off my back." Lucky then turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Stefan closed his eyes and stood there trying to remain calm. "How is it going?" Alex asked as she walked up behind Stefan.

"It is going," Stefan said to her curtly and then he started off.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Alex asked him before Stefan got too far.

"As you wish," Stefan said bowing to her slightly and they headed off to one of the side rooms.

Alex looked at Stefan and said, "This must be frustrating. Having people tell you what to do in your own home."

"This is not my home. It is my father's and I do what he tells me," Stefan said.

"Yes, you do. I just want to say that I'm grateful for you to open your home to my husband, my son, and myself. You have been very generous," Alex said.

"Alex, like I said this isn't my home anymore. It is my father's. He gives his brother and his family the same respect as he has given my son and me. We are all guests here. Some of us know how to appreciate it more than others do, but we are still guests," Stefan said.

"You mean Luke and his children," Alex said. Stefan didn't comment. He just looked away. "You know, Lu is a child that is used to plain things. It might be a suggestion to tell your father to adjust her menu. It might help her warm up to all of us if she feels us going that extra mile."

"Do you think it would work?" Stefan asked her.

"It might. You never know. It also might help if Lucky knows that his friends are welcome here. He can't leave but I see no reason why they can't come over. It would help Zander as well. He doesn't get to know kids his own age, and I feel that is necessary in a well-rounded upbringing," Alex said.

Stefan thought about this for the moment and said, "I will bring this to father's attention. I know he wants to make his grandchildren feel at home here."

"Yes, he does and he wants to make his children feel the same way," Alex said and then she left. Stefan watched her go with this smile his face. He liked Alex and knew what she was doing. He was grateful for her attempt and wished some of the others would try a bit harder.

Luke stood at the backdoor of Kelly's and watched as Ruby worked the grille. After a few moments in passing, Ruby got this feeling she was being watched and she turned around looking with a startled look on her face at Luke. "I wondered when you were coming here," She said finally.

"I thought you would come to me," Luke said.

"I didn't think you would want to see me," Ruby said as she moved toward him.

"I would always want to see you," Luke said and he pulled his aunt toward him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Ruby said as she pulled up two stacks of milk crates and sat down on them.

"You are lying. I see it in your eyes. You work too hard," Luke said.

"Work is good for you. You remind your kids of that. You don't want them to grow soft living on the island," Ruby said.

"I will. Don't worry about," Luke told her and he took several deep breaths before speaking again. "Ruby, did Mikkos threaten you or what you have been saying is the truth?"

Ruby looked at her hands and she stayed that way for awhile then she looked up and said, "I wish it was a threat and that all of it was made up but sadly no. Luke, Mikkos Cassadine is your father."

Luke felt like he had been hit in the gut. It took him while to regain control of his senses. He then asked, "Why didn't you say something before this?"

Ruby laughed and asked, "When? When you were small and you asked me why your father couldn't love you? Or when, you were a teenager full of hate and rage toward the world? Or when you hated every Cassadine that was ever born for what they did to Laura and your family?"

Luke nodded and said, "I guess there was never a good time. Part of me wishes that Mikkos had never said a word either."

"I know. Now, you are a bigger threat to Helena than you were before," Ruby said sadly.

"I don't want what Mikkos has," Luke said to Ruby.

"No, but Helena does. She has ever since she first met him. She has done a lot to get it and Mikkos is preventing her from keeping it. She has killed before Luke and she will again. You have to be ready for her," Ruby warned him.

"I'm always ready for her," Luke said with a cold smile on his face.

"Good. I always told you never hurt a woman but never think of her as a woman. The moment you do the moment she has you," Ruby said.

"I'll remember," Luke promised. "You sound like you know her. What in Mikkos story is the truth and what is a lie?"

"A lot is the truth but some of it he did twist around a bit. He also left a lot out," Ruby said.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Like the fact that Helena was one of his father's lovers. She never once slept with his friends," Ruby said.

"Why didn't he just say it?" Luke asked.

"Maybe because he doesn't want anyone to know. It was a big possibility that Stavros was his brother," Ruby said.

"You're joking," Luke said almost too stunned to think about it.

"No, I'm not. It fits what I know. Helena and Mikkos never liked each other. In fact, I'm surprised that they lasted as long as they did together. He hated her as much as she hated him," Ruby said.

"Helena always said Mikkos was her true love," Luke commented.

"Luke, Cassadines are good at lying. They would never admit to an outsider what is going on inside the family. They fight to keep things hidden," Ruby warned Luke.

"I'll remember that. So, if Stavros was Mikkos' brother, then why did Mikkos' father even allow Helena to pass her son off as Mikkos'?"

"Because he didn't think Mikkos was worthy of being the prince. He thought he was too soft," Ruby said.

"Mikkos? You got to be joking right?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm not. Mikkos shared what he had with brothers and sister! His father didn't approve of it. He thought Mikkos should be more singled minded. He thought that Mikkos should rule with iron fist. He didn't and they fought a lot about it," Ruby said.

"I bet they did. What does my real mother have to do with this? How'd they hooked up?" Luke asked.

"Your mother and I were pen pals. I got out school and was spending the summer with her. We were in town and she ran into Mikkos lithely. He took one look at her and loved her. His father didn't approve because she wasn't from the right family. Her family worked for a living and he thought Mikkos should marry someone in his class," Ruby said.

"Helena wasn't in his class," Luke laughed.

"Yes she was. She was the daughter of one of Mikkos' father's friends. He took her in after her father died. Of course he put her in his bed but that didn't matter. She was still their class," Ruby said.

"That sounds like that family. Go on," Luke said.

"Mikkos refused to listen and they got married in pure Cassadine style. He even gave Christina's family a home to live in and money to live on," Ruby said.

"That doesn't sound like the Mikkos I know," Luke said.

"You never met Mikkos in love. He would do anything for your mother. He treated her like a china doll, and when you were born Mikkos was on cloud nine. He was so sure that things would finally work out," Ruby said.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Helena and Mikkos' father plotted against him. Mikkos was protective of his brothers and sister. He got violent when one of them was hurt. Mikkos' father used that against his son. He had Helena try to make moves on Victor. Mikkos found out and he went after her," Ruby said.

"After her how?" Luke asked.

"He raped her. It didn't start out that way, but that is how it happened. Of course, Mikkos' father made sure that Christina found out. She got so mad that she ordered me to pack some things and we left with you," Ruby said.

"If Mikkos raped Helena, then how did she kill my mother?" Luke asked.

"She didn't. It was Mikkos' father that killed her," Ruby said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"He drove her off the road. We were going to her parents' house and he got behind us. Christina did her best to outrun him and she did for a while. She stopped long enough at bend in the road to let me out with you. That was when he caught her. I don't think he realized we weren't in the car. It happened so fast and the car blew up as it hit the rocks so that no one even realized there were two missing bodies," Ruby said.

Luke thought about this and then asked, "Ruby, how do you know all of this?"

"Victor told me when he came for you when you were in your twenties," Ruby said sadly.

"Victor? Why would Victor come for me?" Luke asked.

"He wanted to use you to bring down Helena. He had this grand plan," Ruby said coldly.

"How did you talk him out of it," Luke asked.

"I turned Bobbie to him," Ruby said looking away from Luke.

"You what?" Luke said raising his voice for the first time since she started talking.

"He was at the house trying to sweet talk me into his plan. I wasn't going for it. Bobbie came in about that time. He looked her and wanted her. I told him to forget his plan and he had her. He could teach her how to," Ruby said.

"I got it. You don't have to finish it," Luke said cutting Ruby off. "You sold Bobbie to save me? Why?" Luke asked with his teeth clinched.

"Because I owed it to your mother. I promised her that I would protect you. I failed her when I turned you over to my sister and her so-called husband. I couldn't do it again," Ruby yelled.

"You couldn't do it again?" Luke yelled jumping to his feet and kicking the crates he was sitting on backwards. "You treated Bobbie like a piece of meat! Ruby, I can take you lying to protect me but when you sell the people I love to trash like the Cassadines that I can't forget or forgive." Luke stormed out of the diner.

Ruby ran after him but Luke was way ahead of her by the time she got to the steps. Luke was already turning the corner. "Damn it, Luke. You don't understand," Ruby said with tears filling her eyes. She stood there for a while, then she turned around and headed back inside.

Luke walked around town for a while but didn't help him cool down. All it did was wear him out. He ended near Jake's so, Luke went in for a drink. He stayed for five hours. It was near closing time and Jake was trying to persuade Luke into telling her where he lived. At the moment, nothing worked and all Luke wanted was to get drunker.

"Luke, come on. I want close up. Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere, leave. I'll watch the place," Luke said and he reached for the bottle.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't leave you here in my place with all this liquor. Come on. Tell me," Jake begged.

Victor's limo just pulled up and Carly got out. She looked inside and noticed Jake sitting at the bar begging with a drunk or that was how she took it. "It looks like Jake has a problem," Carly commented.

Victor looked in the window to see Luke grab for another bottle. "That's Luke. Let's go find out what is wrong," Victor said and the two of them went into the bar together.

"Luke, no," Jake said pulling the bottle out of his hand.

"Come on Jake. One for the road," Luke said as he tried to stand up but his legs refused to support him any more. All he could do was drop back down onto the barstool again.

"Luke, I think the lady wants to go home," Victor said as he walked toward the other man.

"Go away," Luke, said shoving Victor but as drunk as he was he might as well be swatting at a fly.

"Let's go," Victor said pulling on Luke's arm.

"I said go way," Luke yelled and he tried to take a swing at Victor but all he ended up doing was loosing his balance and hitting his head on the barstool, breaking the barstool and knocking Luke out cold.

Victor shook his head at Luke, reached down, and pulled him over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow," Victor said to his daughter

"Yes," Carly said smiling at Luke hanging over Victor's shoulder dead asleep.

"Ah, you are taking him home?" Jake asked the stranger.

"Yes, I'll take him home," Victor said and he walked out with Luke's arms swinging back and forth behind him.

**Chapter 18 **

"I hate this place," Lucky said to himself as he kicked a rock that had the bad luck to cross his path.

Lucky woke up with the hopes that his father might be able to break some of the routine of the place but so far Luke was dead asleep. Lucky knew from the smell that came from the room that his father had gotten drunk. So, all the hopes Lucky had were shot to hell in a matter of seconds.

This didn't leave Lucky with too many choices mainly because he was sick of being alone. He could breakdown and spend time with Nikolas and Zander but Lucky didn't like Nikolas. He didn't like the kid when he first arrived into town, and he still didn't like him. Lucky didn't know about Zander, but he was hanging around Nikolas. So, that killed any kind of friendship he could build with him.

So, Lucky had been spending a lot of time alone or on the phone with Emily or one of his other friends. Today everyone but him had gone to the mall. He was stuck on this rock because of Helena and Mikkos. Right now any Cassadine was his enemy!

Lucky was down by the dock trying to think of away to swim across the river to get to the other side without drowning when he saw the launch head toward the island. Lucky looked in amazement at group of kids that crowed around the rail, "What is going on?" Lucky asked himself as he walked closer to meet the launch.

"Hey, Spencer!" Yelled Sly as the boat stopped and he jumped off.

"SLY? What is going on?" Lucky asked looking around at all his friends.

"Surprised?" Emily said grinning as she gave him a hug.

"Yes, I thought you told me you were heading to the mall?" Lucky said still not knowing what any of them were doing here.

"I lied. Stefan called our parents and asked if we wanted to come over for the day," Emily said grinning.

"Stefan? As in Stefan Cassadine called?" Lucky said shocked and stunned.

"There is more than one Stefan?" Gia asked as she got off the boat.

"I hope not," Josh said.

"Same here," Liz said.

Slowly one by one every one of Lucky's friends got off the launch. Even his cousin BJ was there. "Hi, cousin," BJ said giving Lucky a kiss.

"I'm speechless," Lucky admitted.

"That's a first," Josh said grinning.

"Watch it. You might be Johnny's brother but I can still kick your ass," Lucky said.

"Try it, Spencer," Josh said grinning.

"Ok, boys behave," Liz said.

"Yes, mother," the young teens said all at the same time.

It was then that Lucky took his friends up to the house to show them around. They were by the indoor pool when Nikolas and Zander showed up. Josh and Sly both saw the cold look that came across Lucky's face and they quickly moved beside their friend to show their support. "We heard you had guests. You mind if we join you?" Zander asked.

"You I can live with but not Nikolas," Lucky said.

"Come on Lucky. Please?" Liz said.

Lucky looked at the girl and forgot that she had this huge crush on Nikolas. "Ok," Lucky said under his breath.

"Great," Liz said smiling at Nikolas.

Zander had to laugh because the look that came over Nikolas' face told him he really didn't like the young girl, at least as much as she obviously liked him. "Lucky, introduce us?" Emily said hitting Lucky on the arm and grinning at Zander.

"Zander. Nikolas. I would like you to meet my friends. This is Gia, BJ, Liz, Emily, Josh, and Sly," Lucky said pointing out each friend as he went.

The kids moved toward the sunroom then and sat down to talk. Lucky had ended up getting voted in going to see if cook had anything prepared for him. As he walked back to the sunroom Lucky saw Stefan near the back stairs. Lucky walked up to him and said, "I want to say thanks for inviting my friends over," Lucky said.

"You're welcome. I guess this could be hard being cooped up if you were not used to it," Stefan told him.

"It is. I like my freedom," Lucky said.

"Well, let's hope Helena is found soon and then maybe you can regain that freedom," Stefan said and with that he walked away.

Lucky shrugged his shoulders and went back to his friends. Laura watched with a small smile on her face from the stairs. It was nice to see Lucky happy and even nicer to see Stefan and Lucky actually having a real conversation.

Stefan went into the den to work. He wasn't too happy to see Victor and his father sitting there talking. Stefan walked to the desk and started to work without even uttering a word. "Have you seen your sister?" Mikkos asked.

"She is with Sonny Corinthos. They are having a day of it," Stefan said.

Mikkos got this cold look and said, "I don't think he is right for her. Why don't you suggest she find someone else?"

Stefan looked at his father and said, "Because she is grown woman that makes her own choices. Besides, Alexis will not even hear me if said anything."

"Maybe I should say something," Mikkos said.

"That would be a first time," Stefan muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Mikkos asked.

"I said if that is what you think is best," Stefan said and he went back to work. He knew his attitude was childish but he just couldn't find a way to bring himself in opening his heart to his father. Mikkos hadn't been around before this. So, he didn't see why he should be around now.

Luke woke up about two and wanted go back to sleep but the maid in the room kept on working and he just couldn't sleep with her around. So, he got out of bed and went down to find something for his hangover.

Luke walked into Alex in the hall. In the latterly sense and he ended up on his butt. "Sorry," he said as he got to his feet and helped her up as well.

"It's ok," Alex said and Luke noted the scar on her arm.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked her.

"An old childhood wound," Alex said.

"Funny, you and Anna must gotten hurt at the same time. Robert said she had a scar on her right arm but she got hers getting hurt on a mission with him," Luke said.

"Yes, she told me that. She said we were twins again," Alex said.

"Yes, I bet she did," Luke said and he walked away. Alex watched him go and then she went to her rooms in a flash.

Later that evening, Alexis arrived home to find Mikkos waiting for her by the docks. "Father," she said greeting him with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Mikkos asked her as they headed up to the house.

"Lovely," Alexis said smiling this warm bright smile.

Mikkos nodded his and walked a bit more before speaking again. "This Mr. Corinthos, I hear some interesting things about him."

"Like what?" Alexis asked her guard was suddenly up.

"Like the fact that he was once connected with organized crime," Mikkos said.

"So, was Luke," Alexis shot back at him.

"Luke is different. He is family but Mr. Corinthos isn't," Mikkos said.

"And you would hate if he ended up being family," Alexis said stopping in her tracks.

"Natasha, you can do so much better than that man," Mikkos told her.

"Father, I do not mean any disrespect but this is my life. If I want to see Sonny, then there is nothing you can do about it," Alexis said and she walked away leaving Mikkos standing there fuming.

"Three for three," Victor said as he walked out of the shadows.

"I know. Stefan is upset with me and has been sulking. Alexis is as strong as her mother, and Luke, well, he made it very clear that he hates me but is avoiding me. Victor, I'm starting think it is too late that I can't go back," Mikkos told him.

"Lucky talks to you," Victor said.

"Not since Luke arrived. I know where Lucky's loyalty lies and that is with his father. If I want that grandson, then I have to win over his father," Mikkos said.

"That might be asking too much," Victor said.

"I know," Mikkos said and he headed up to the house with Victor at his side.

**Chapter 19 **

The next morning, Luke slept in later than the rest of the family. He was dreaming about Bobbie getting beat by his father and he was trying to stop it but he just couldn't get near them. Bobbie's screams of pain got so bad that Luke woke up covered in sweat. As he sat up in bed, Luke listened closely and heard cries but they weren't Bobbie's cries but Lu's?

Luke got out of bed and went to the nursery where he got a shock of his life. Lu was being held on her bed while her nanny was hitting her with a belt. Luke's temper hit the roof, and he grabbed the woman by the arm, yanked her off Lu, and pulled her to him. "What do you think you are doing?" Luke demanded, his eyes flashing with rage.

Lu had moved off the bed and ran to the corner of the room trying to vanish out of sight. The nanny stood there stammering at the sight of rage that flashed in Luke's eyes. "I..I..I..I," was all she could get out.

"You what?" Luke asked her. It was taking all he had to stop from hitting her. He really didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Laura had decided to take Lu for a walk in the garden. She was coming up to get her when she heard the commotion going on the nursery. "Luke, what is going on?" Laura asked.

Luke turned pulling the nanny with him and shoved the woman towards Laura. "Take care of her or I will," Luke said and he threw the belt on to the floor.

Laura looked down to the floor, over at Luke, and then over at Lu. It didn't take her long to figure out what Luke had walked in on. Laura nodded her head at her ex-husband and then took the nanny out of the room. Luke walked to his daughter and bent down to her level. "You ok?" he asked.

"No," Lu's small reply came threw her tears.

"It's alright. It is over. No one is ever going to hit you again," Luke said as he picked up Lu and rocked her in his arms. Luke noticed that Lu's pants were wet and so he carried into the bathroom to clean her up.

That is what he was doing when Laura showed up with Alexis and Alex at her side. Lu had her head resting on Luke's arms and he took a washrag and dabbed the marks on her legs. "Let me see," Alex said giving Lu a sad smile as the little girl looked up.

"Sure," Luke said and he turned Lu over to the doctor.

As Laura and Luke stood in the bathroom doorway watching over Lu, Alexis felt completely and absolutely apart. She stood in the middle of the nursery looking around at all the sights, sounds, and smells. Her childhood came back at her then hitting her time and time again. Each time the memories were more real than they were before until finally, Alexis couldn't take it any more. She let out this blood-curdling scream that ripped through the entire top floor.

Luke and Laura both turned to look at her and Luke even tried to reach for her but she wasn't having any of it. Alexis backed up, turned around, and hit the door running. She ran down the hall like the devil was chasing her and it was. The devil in the form of Helena and the monsters she caused for Alexis.

Stefan, Mikkos, and Victor had been going up the stairs to see what the screaming was about when Alexis ran past them. Stefan tried to grab her but she pulled away from him. Alexis lost her footing and fell down the stairs. Luckily for her, she was almost to the bottom anyways. She had hit table that sat at the side with a vase on it. She cut her hands as she tried to get to her feet.

Stefan went to her to help her but Alexis wasn't having any of it. She was still in the grip of her memories. She pulled back from him cutting herself more, but she finally got her feet and ran.

Stefan went after her and it took a little bit to catch her. They were near the docks when Stefan grabbed a hold of her pulling her towards him. "Lexis," He said rocking her back and forth in his arms. "It's ok," he said as he rocked her.

That was when Alexis realized that she was safe. She looked at Stefan and begged him. "Don't let her hurt me," she said.

"I will always protect you," Stefan said and he picked Alexis up in his arms and started to carry her back to the house.

Alexis was calmer and she laid her head against Stefan's shoulder as he carried her into the house. They were in the main hallway when Alexis heard Mikkos talking on the phone. "Yes, Doctor, we will be waiting for your arrival," Mikkos said.

Alexis' head shot up and she jumped from Stefan's arms. She tried to get away but Stefan pulled her to him. He looked at his father and demanded, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting Alexis help. She obviously needs it," Mikkos said.

Alexis' hands gripped into Stefan's shoulders but Stefan refused to even let be it shown on his face. He looked at his father and said, "I'll take care of Alexis. I have for a very long time now."

"That supposed to mean something?" Mikkos demanded as Stefan guided Alexis to the stairs.

"It means what you think it means," Stefan said. Stefan and Alexis went upstairs with Stefan's arm wrapped protectively around his sister.

Stefan and Alexis got the top the stairs where Alex, who had just left Lu with her parents and brothers, met them. She looked at the cuts Alexis had on her arms and said, "Let me see this."

Stefan wouldn't even hear of it. He pulled Alexis away from the doctor and said, "I'll take care of her. Your help is not asked for or welcome."

"Stefan, she is hurt," Alex said trying again but Stefan was still the unmovable object.

"I will take care of the cuts and treat her. Now, get my way," Stefan said and they went by. Stefan got to Alexis' door, opened it up, and the vanished through it.

**Chapter 20 **

Helena's yacht was docked some where in the south of France. Ari found Helena sitting on the deck watching the sun set. "You have a call," Ari said.

"Thank you," Helena said and she picked up the phone that was near her. "How did it go?"

"I got caught just as you thought I would," Lu's nanny said as she stood in a phone booth near the docks.

"Luke show up?" Helena asked.

"Yes, he did. He acted just as you said he would. So did Ms. Davis," the nanny replied.

"Nice two birds one stone. You did a very good job. You may go back to your other position now," Helena said.

"What about the children?" the nanny asked.

"They will be returned," Helena said and she hung up the phone.

The nanny stood holding the phone with a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. She had hurt a child that was placed in her care to save two children that were placed in her care. She didn't think she won either way because no matter what she was going to have to live with what she had done.

Helena looked over at Ari who stood near by. "Make sure Mikkos finds out who the woman worked for. I want him to know that I can get to him at any time," Helena said to Ari.

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine," Ari said and he started to turn around.

"What's wrong Ari?" Helena asked.

Ari stopped and turned around. "I am confused. I don't understand why you are allowing Mikkos to know what you are doing?" Ari asked.

"Simple, Mikkos will pull his children closer the more I attack. They will be forced to live with each other. I don't see them getting along too well, and with Luke just out of prison, I don't think he is in the mood to take many orders. All I have to do is push his buttons far enough and he will erupt and Mikkos will be around to deal with the aftermath," Helena said with a cold smile.

"Aren't you worried that they will find you?" Ari asked.

"Mikkos knows where I am and he knows who I ran to. No, right now he is being good because of his deal with WSB. He will come at me but not yet. Not until he gets what he wants, but by then I will be ready for the next stage of his destruction," Helena said.

"I hope thinks work out as you see it," Ari said and he turned and walked away. Helena just let him go and went back to the sunset. She smiled at the idea of Mikkos, Victor, and Luke living in the same house. She wondered how Stefan was doing with all of this.

Carly arrived at the house just a few moments after Stefan went up with Alexis. Mikkos and Victor had already headed into the den to talk and Alex was just coming down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face.

Carly pointed to the two maids cleaning up and asked Alex, "What'd I miss?"

"I don't know what happened here. I have been up taking care of Lu," Alex said.

"What's wrong with Lu?" Carly asked fearing the child had gotten sick again.

"Her nanny was beating her with a belt and Luke walked in on it," Alex said.

"Nanny still breathing?" Carly asked. She heard of her Uncle/Cousin's temper from her mother. He was noted to be very over protective of his children.

"Yes, I think she has been let go but she is still breathing," Alex said as she joined Carly at the foot of the stairs. "Mr. Cassadine in the den?" Alex asked one of the maids.

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine," the maid said looking up from her work.

"Thank you," Alex said and she looked at Carly and said, "Let's go talk to your father and see what happened here.

The two women walked into the den and found Mikkos and Victor sitting around talking about the events that just happened. "What is going on with Alexis?" Alex asked her husband.

"I don't know. She just looks freaked. Stefan let you near her?" Victor asked his wife standing up just a bit as her and Carly took seats beside him.

"No, he told me flat out that I was not needed," Alex said.

"That boy, what is gotten into him?" Mikkos demanded.

"I told you what is wrong with him. You let him run the family for too long. He thinks he still does," Victor replied. He never liked Stefan. He was much too creepy for him as a kid and he is worse now that he is older.

"You might be right," Mikkos said thinking about what he should do with Stefan. While he was lost in thought Alex told them about Lu and the events that surrounded the nanny. This pulled Mikkos out of his thoughts about Stefan and towards her. "How is she?"

"She is upset of course but I think she will be ok. Luke is brewing. So, I would watch what you say to him for awhile," Alex said grinning at both Victor and Mikkos.

"We will," Victor said suddenly getting an idea of what was wrong with Alexis. "Mikkos, you don't think what happened upstairs had anything to do with what set Alexis off? Do you?"

"It might have. She was hurt a lot because of Helena and some of this does sound familiar," Mikkos said sadly.

"Yes, too familiar. I think I'll check into the nanny's past a bit, and while I'm at it, I'll see what the other members of this staff have to hide," Victor said getting up kissing his wife and looking at his daughter. "You sticking around?"

"For a while," Carly said.

"Good. I'll be right back," Victor said and he went off toward the office.

Mikkos was looking towards the door and Alex touched him on the arm and said, "It wouldn't hurt to try to see her."

"Yes," Mikkos said patting Alex's hand and then he got up and left the room.

Carly was watching him leave and Alex looked at her and asked, "You have something on your mind?"

"Don't you think Mikkos is going about this the wrong way?" Carly asked Alex.

"You mean all of us in one house?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I mean. I got the bodyguards and I know the dangers. I choose to live with Jason all the same. Mikkos is pulling in everyone close. Isn't that wishing for something to happen," Carly said grinning.

"I know but he wants to make up for past mistakes," Alex said.

"Well, let's hope he isn't making new ones," Carly said.

"I agree," Alex said.

Upstairs Nikolas and Lucky both overheard the staff talking about what just happened and they went to check on their sister. They walked in Lu's room to find Laura rocking the child in her arms with Luke leaning against the dresser with a sour look on his face.

"How is she?" Nikolas asked.

"She will be fine," Laura said kissing Lu on the nose. Lu just looked up at her mother with her fingers shoved in her mouth.

"What happened? Didn't you check her out before turning Lu over to her?" Lucky demanded of his mother.

"I little busy worrying about you. I just didn't think," Laura said eyeing Lucky coldly.

"Yes, I heard that one before," Lucky snapped.

"Lucky, not now," Laura begged.

"I heard that to. I guess you can't think of all kids at one time. It is little bit much of you," Lucky snapped.

"Well, sorry I'm human," Laura snapped at him.

"No, your just worst mother in the world," Lucky said.

"Enough, Lucky," Luke snapped hitting the side of the dresser with his fist. "You don't have any right talking to your mother that way," Luke told him.

"You don't even know what's going on," Lucky snapped and with that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Luke looked at Laura and asked, "Where did that chip come from?"

"I caused it," Laura said and she got up out of the rocker and stood out on the terrace with Lu in her arms.

Luke was puzzled and looked at Nikolas and asked, "What am I missing?"

"Two years," Nikolas said and he went to stand by his mother.

Stefan was sitting by Alexis' bedside when there was a knock at her door. "Stefan, open up," Mikkos demanded.

Alexis gripped Stefan's arm tight and looked at him with wide scared eyes. "Don't let him lock me away," she begged.

"I won't. You just rest," Stefan said giving Alexis a reassuring smile before he went to the door. Stefan opened the door and quickly stepped through before Mikkos even had a chance to utter a word to Alexis. "What do you want?" Stefan demanded as he closed the door behind him.

"I came to see if daughter was ok," Mikkos said not liking Stefan's tone of voice at all.

"Your daughter? That's rich, since when has see been your daughter?" Stefan demanded of his father.

Mikkos looked like he had just been hit in the gut. "Stefan, I am trying here. I know I messed up, but I am your father. You should show me some respect," Mikkos said finally.

Stefan smiled a cold smile and bowed slightly to his father. "As you wish," Stefan said in a mocking tone of voice.

Stefan had turned and was just about to go back inside when Mikkos grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around. "Don't walk away from me," Mikkos snapped having had enough of his son's disrespect.

"Don't touch me," Stefan snapped pulling free of his father. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Stefan, I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt Alexis. I just want to make up for what I did," Mikkos pleaded with his son.

Stefan laughed but it wasn't glee out of him but disgust. "It isn't what you did but what you didn't do. You didn't stop her. You just hid way and took your sluts to bed with you. So if you think saying that you're proud of me and claiming Alexis now is going to make up for all of that, you are wrong. Dead wrong! As for respect, I will help you with the family because that is my responsibility but that is where it ends. I will look after Alexis and my son. You just stay away from them," Stefan snapped and with that he walked back into Alexis' room.

Mikkos stood there feeling very guilty at this moment. He knew Stefan was angry with him, but it wasn't until that moment that he realized how angry. Now he was wondering if he could make it up to them or was it late? Had he let go too far for to long?

**Chapter 21 **

Later that night, Luke walked the floors of Wyndemere trying to figure out what was going on between Lucky and Laura. When he had asked either of them about it, he got nothing from them. Luke knew they were lying, but he just couldn't figure out why? As Luke walked past Stefan's secret room, he noticed the light coming from under the door. Luke slowly turned the doorknob and realized that it opened up. Luke walked into the semi-darkness of the room. He saw Stefan sitting upstairs at that long table working. Luke walked quietly up towards Stefan. When he got to the top of the stairs, Stefan said, "How is Leslie Lu?"

"She's fine. How is Alexis?" Luke asked.

"Better if father wasn't around," Stefan said in a cold cynical voice.

"What does he have to do with this?" Luke asked as he sat down in a chair near the stairs.

"Everything," Stefan said as he put down his pen and looked up at Luke for the first time. "Do you believe that he is your father?" Stefan asked him.

"I believe he is my birth father but I don't need a father. I had one and that enough for me," Luke said trying to get conformable in the straight back chair.

Stefan noticed this and he said, "Let's go downstairs. We can sit in the library and talk," Stefan said.

"How about the pool room?" Luke asked.

"You want to go for swim?" Stefan said puzzled.

"No, I play a game of pool; Lucky said you weren't half-bad."

"You mean billiards," Stefan corrected.

"You call one it one thing; I call it something else," Luke said and the two men walked down the stairs and headed toward the game room.

Luke was racking the balls up as Stefan picked out his cue. "What do you think of Mikkos coming back into your life?" Luke asked Stefan.

"I wish he would vanish again," Stefan said as he walked toward Luke. "How did you get along with out anyone to look after you?"

"I had Ruby. She took care of Bobbie and me. She kept us together," Luke said as he pulled the rack off and moved back to give Stefan a chance to shot first.

"It must have been hard to grow up like that," Stefan said.

"I didn't think about it much. I didn't have time to," Luke said as he watched Stefan knock three balls in with one shot. "Impressive! You pick. Stripes or Solids?"

"Solids," Stefan said and he lined up his next shot. He did ok for a bit, then he missed a shot and Luke took over. As he did so, Stefan said, "I sometimes wished that father would have vanished, but he had to take mother and Stavros with him."

"If I grew up with Helena. I would have thought the same thing, but then again I might killed her myself," Luke said with a cocky grin.

"She would have killed you first like she had before you left the island. She wanted one person to be the heir and that was Stavros. The rest of us didn't matter," Stefan said.

Luke looked up from his shot and looked at Stefan intently and asked, "What do you know about all of this?" Luke asked.

"How much do you know of this?" Stefan asked. Luke thought about this as he took his next shot. Of course his mind wasn't on his game so he end up missing. So, while Stefan took his next shot, Luke told him what Ruby had said or at least the first part of her story. He left out the part about Bobbie and Victor. He figured Stefan didn't need to know all of it.

"Your turn," Luke said after he was done.

Stefan had managed to sink the eight ball somewhere in Luke's story. So, Stefan poured Luke a drink and they sat down to in the library chairs near by. "I learned my story from my mother. Of course, it took me awhile to learn the truth at least the parts of it. In her version, you died along with your mother and the nanny," Stefan said.

"I bet that is interesting. When she tell you this?" Luke asked.

"Just before she poisoned me," Stefan said.

"Poisoned you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, she said it was to teach me lesson. You know what that lesson was?" Stefan asked Luke and you could tell from Stefan's tone of voice that he still carried a lot of hate towards Helena.

"No, but knowing Helena it was had to real fun," Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh, it was. The lesson I was supposed to learn was the only person that would ever count to her would be Stavros. She said she could never love son of Mikkos Cassadine," Stefan said.

"Hold it," Luke said sitting up straight on that one. "You mean you knew all that time and you never said a word!"

"I waited for the best time to make my move. You see that is how the Cassadines work. Mother forgot that," Stefan said.

"Laura was your move," Luke said his voice laced with anger.

"Not the way you make it sound. I cared for Laura then as I do now. It wasn't until Stavros' death that I realized I could change what mother wanted," Stefan said.

"And all you do to do is never tell anyone that Nikolas was your son," Luke said.

"Yes, I gave up my son for the money. I know it sounds cold to you, but then again look who raised me," Stefan said.

"That's a lame excuse and you know it. Blaming Helena for your misdeeds is a cop out," Luke said.

"Didn't you ever blame your father for how turned out?" Stefan asked.

"No, I never did. I did what I did. I'm not proud of lot of it but they were my mistakes. Not my fathers, not Mikkos, and not Ruby's," Luke said.

"Well, I guess I don't live your standards," Stefan said.

"Well, I'm not perfect. I do live by my rules, and if they don't fit the world's, then so be it," Luke said.

"You sound like father," Stefan said.

"Now, I was starting to like you," Luke threatened.

Stefan smiled and said, "Sorry, old habit."

"Don't do it again," Luke warned.

"Fine. Just don't compare me to Helena," Stefan said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Luke said and then he got back to the subject at hand. "Besides telling you about Stavros, what else did Helena tell you?"

"It was an interesting story, but the truth is better," Stefan said.

"I bet it was. Tell me what little secret did Helena have hidden?" Luke asked.

"What they all have hidden," Stefan said with this knowing grin on his face.

Luke waited for a moment for Stefan to say more and when he didn't Luke said, "Don't stop there. Tell me more."

"Let's start with mother's little secret. Did you know that grandfather was more Helena's husband then our father was?" Stefan asked Luke.

"You're joking?" Luke said stunned to hear this.

"No, I'm not. You see my mother hates our father, but to the world they were in love," Stefan said.

"Ok, let me figure this out. If Stavros wasn't Mikkos' son then he was your grandfather's?" Luke said. He wasn't about ready to claim himself part of this family.

"Yes, you got it. Of course, I don't think father knew that until later," Stefan said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Luke asked.

"Because I didn't care if he was being taken. I hated him more than I hated mother. Mother told me to my face that I was a bastard. She didn't mix words to what she thought of me. Father, on the other hand, never had the guts to say it outright. He pretended to care about m, but he didn't. I was Helena's son and nothing could ever change that," Stefan said.

"If Mikkos and Helena were married in name only, then how come you are their son?" Luke asked Stefan.

"Father raped my mother twice. Once she used it to cover up Stavros' truth birth and the other put me here. It was the same reason but not the one you were told by Ruby," Stefan said.

"What reason?" Luke asked.

"My father had a sister. She was a year younger than Victor. Father learned that not only was his father sleeping with Helena but his sister as well. He got angry and took it out on Helena. The first time cost him you and your mother's life. The second, cost him Alexis' mother's life and forced him to be a father in name only," Stefan said. Luke had no words to say to Stefan. What could he say? I'm sorry. Sorry didn't help. Sorry didn't change what had gone on. Luke got up then and walked out. Not because he didn't believe what Stefan was saying but because he wasn't ready to hear the rest of it.

**Chapter 22 **

Jason rolled over in bed and sleepily reached over for Carly but found that she was gone. He opened his eyes and found her on her knees in the bathroom. "Carly, you ok?" Jason asked her.

"No," Carly said still feeling like she was going to get sick.

"You have been getting sick a lot lately," Jason said.

"I know. I think I'll talk to Alex when I get to the hospital today," Carly said as she climbed to her feet. Carly exited the bathroom and picked up her jeans that were on the floor.

"Why you going to the hospital?" Jason asked as he got out of bed and got dressed as well.

"I get the job of going to the board meeting. Father doesn't want to do it and Mikkos has other plans," Carly said as she slid on her jeans.

"Why doesn't Stefan do it?" Jason asked as he pulled his shirt out from under the covers.

"He is hovering over Alexis at this moment," Carly said.

"I forgot. I think I better tell Sonny about her. So, I'll drop you off at the hotel and your bodyguards can take you to the hospital," Jason said as he slid his shirt over his head.

"Tell Sonny good luck at getting in to see Alexis. Stefan was really overprotective yesterday," Carly told him. Carly was still trying to zip up her jeans. "I have to stop eating at Kelly's." Carly complained as she finished getting dressed. Jason just laughed at her and they finished getting dressed and then he took her back to her hotel.

After dropping Carly off at her hotel, Jason went to find Sonny. He found his friend at the warehouse. Johnny was working on getting a shipment ready to go out. "Hey, how is Josh?" Jason said as he walked over to Johnny.

"A pain in the butt. He spent a day at Lucky's new home and already came up with a list a mile long on for things he wants for Christmas," Johnny laughed.

"Tell the kid he is dreaming," Jason said and he walked into the office and found Sonny going over the books.

"You planning on working for us today?" Sonny asked Jason.

"I thought my job was to keep an eye on Carly," Jason said with a grin. Sonny shot Jason a cold look but didn't comment on his remark. Jason wiped the smile off his face and said, "I stopped by to tell you something is going on with Alexis."

"What's wrong with her?" Sonny asked putting down his pen and looking up at Jason starting to panic about her. Jason told Sonny what Carly had told him last night. "Thanks, Jase," Sonny said as he stood up and reached for his coat. He wasn't going to waste any time. He was going to go see Alexis now.

"No problem. If you need me for anything, I'll have turn my cell phone on," Jason said and together the to men walked out of the office together.

"Johnny, something came up. You have the place," Sonny said.

"No problem," Johnny said and he didn't even to bother to ask what was going on as Sonny and Jason left.

Sonny went to Spoon Island to check on Alexis and Jason went to the hospital. He figured she might need a little back up dealing with Edward at that board meeting.

The General Hospital Board members were waiting for Carly to arrive. They just didn't know it was Carly that was coming. "Why are we waiting for Stefan now?" Edward snapped, as he looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Stefan might not be coming. I heard his father is in town. Mikkos might be the one that shows up," said one of the female board members.

"Mikkos Cassadine is alive?" Edward demanded. This was the first time he heard this bit of news, but then again, he had out of town for a month doing Ned's work.

"Monica and Alan didn't tell you? I'm shocked," the woman said looking in Alan's direction. "Not only is Mikkos alive but so is his brother Victor. Also, I heard that Luke Spencer is Mikkos' son and Bobbie's daughter Carly is Victor's daughter."

"Spencer is a Cassadine?" Edward said. He didn't believe this one at all.

"I'll leave the rest for later, father," Alan said.

"Oh, you will," Edward replied.

The boardroom door opened right then and Carly walked in dressed in an Italian tailored suit. "Sorry, I'm late," Carly said in her most regal sounding voice.

"Don't tell they sent you?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, they did. It's seams something has come up and the family is a little busy at the moment. Uncle Mikkos sends his best but he can't be here," Carly said as she took the seat at the head of the table.

Edward looked at her as if she was from Mars. "You expect us to take you seriously?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, I have the family's vote in how to run the hospital. Now, you don't want us here that is fine. We are leaving, but from looks of the books you will not stay open for much longer. Now, you can either put up with whoever the family sends to these meetings or not," Carly said.

"Aren't you Bobbie Jones's daughter?" one of the board members asked her.

"Yes, Barbara Jean is my mother and before you say it Victor Cassadine is my father but who my parents are doesn't matter here and now. We have lots go over and I don't plan on spending my entire day in this room. So, shall we get to work," Carly said as she opened the file that was in front of her. Everyone watched her for a moment, but they knew if the Cassadines walked out with the money, then they might as well close the doors for good. So, one by one everyone did the same thing and they got down to business.

Jason was walking down one of the halls in the hospital when Monica called out to him. "I was hoping you'd come to see me," Monica said.

"I'm looking for Carly but you'll do," Jason said with a grin ducking his mother's playful swing.

"You," Monica said giving Jason a big hug. "How you doing?"

"Ok," Jason said.

"Just ok?" Monica asked him giving him the once over.

"I'm fine," Jason said smiling as the two of them walked down the hall together.

"I worry all right. Not as much as I did before Robert became partners with Sonny, but I still worry," Monica said.

"Sonny isn't that bad and Robert is all right himself," Jason said.

"How is Luke doing?" Monica asked.

"All right. I haven't seen him much. I think he has a lot on his mind," Jason said.

"I bet. I heard from Bobbie what is going on. I want you to be careful. The last time Mikkos caused trouble in this town things got a little cold," Monica warned him.

"I'll watch my back and don't worry. Whatever the Cassadines are up to, Robert, Sonny, and Luke are on it," Jason said.

"That is what worries me," Monica said. "Those three find trouble and I don't want you in it."

"Don't worry," Jason told her as he gave her a hung.

"Jason when you have kid you will always worry," Monica told him.

"Sure," Jason said thinking his mother was just overreacting as usual.

**Chapter 23  
**  
Stefan was walking the gardens thinking about his talk with Luke the night before. He was confused on where he stood with Luke. Stefan knew that Luke was still love with Laura. He was starting to understand that she was in love with him. Stefan problem at the moment was letting those feelings prevent him from finding an ally in Luke.

"How is Alexis?" Laura asked looking up from her book as Stefan walked past her.

"What?" Stefan said sounding very confused at this moment. He hadn't known she was out here. So, it took him a moment to realize that Laura had said something to him. "She is resting at this moment."

"You look tired. You didn't come to bed until late. Want to sit down?" Laura said patting the bench beside her.

"Sure," Stefan said as he sat down beside Laura. "How is Leslie Lu?" Stefan asked as he took a seat on the bench.

"She is fine. Like Alexis, she is sleeping at this moment with her daddy," Laura said with a smile.

"That is good," Stefan said and he went back to what he was thinking about.

Laura looked at him for a moment and then she said, "You have something on your mind?" 

"In way, Luke is my mind," Stefan said.

"Oh, no. What did he say?" Laura said panicking just a bit.

Stefan smiled at her said, "Nothing really. We had a nice talk. I actual learned something from him but now I have a dilemma."

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"You." Stefan said bluntly. 

"Me. What do you mean?" Laura asked confused at what Stefan was getting at.

"I love you and he still does. How do I deal with that?" Stefan said to Laura.

"Oh," Laura said understanding Stefan's problem. "Stefan, Luke and I have the kids together and that is it. Yes, I care about him and I know he cares about me but that is it. You don't have to worry about it."

"I can't help it. You left him for him once. How do I know you will not do it again?" Stefan asked her.

"I promise you that I won't do it again. If we don't make it, then both of us will decide it together. Luke will have nothing to do with it," Laura promised him.

"I take your word for it," Stefan said and he made excuse that he had work to do. Laura took it and he walked away. Stefan knew they were both lying to each other. He just wasn't ready to face things yet. He needed a little more time before that was going to happen.

Carly walked out of the meeting with Edward right on her heals. He didn't like any of the suggestions Carly had to make the hospital run better. Even if most of what she had to say made perfectly good sense. "Your family has caused this town nothing but trouble. Now you act like you know it all about running a hospital," Edward snapped.

"Mr. Quartermaine, if you really think you can keep this hospital afloat on your own with ELQ money then go head and do it. I just don't think your way is the right way. You have run this hospital into the ground and now it is up to us to make it better. Now the board voted and you lost. So, why don't you just keep your opinion to yourself," Carly suggested.

"Young lady that mouth of yours is very unbecoming. Besides, your mother is a known ex hooker and your father was just a playboy. I don't think you know as much as you think you do," Edward said.

"You would be surprised what she knows," Jason said as he walked up behind Carly giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your opinion is not welcome because we all know you can't make a logical decision with your condition," Edward said.

"Enough father," Alan said as he walked up behind the group. "I think Carly's suggestions will help the hospital.

"You would," Edward said and he walked away in frustration.

"Don't worry about him. He has been grumpy ever since Ned dumped ELQ and moved back with Lois and Brooklyn to New York," Alan said smiling at Carly.

"It's ok. I was warned that he might not like me. Besides, he has nothing on Mikkos when he is in a bad mood," Carly said with a big smile on her face.

"I hope the two of you come over soon. I know mother is missing Jason a lot," Alan said.

"We have been meaning to but things have been a little crazy. Tell Grandmother that we will be by to see her soon," Jason said.

"I will. Have a nice day," Alan said and he walked away.

Carly looked at Jason and said, "One more stop and then we can get out of here." 

"Sure," Jason said and they headed off to find Alex.

Stefan was walking towards his office when he heard Ms. Lansberry say, "I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos but Ms. Davis isn't seeing anyone at this moment."

Stefan walked into the main hall and found Ms. Lansberry talking to Sonny. "I'll deal with this," Stefan said to the maid.

"Yes, sir," Ms. Lansberry said and she turned around then walked away.

Sonny stood there glaring at Stefan and said in demanding voice. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Alexis."

Stefan looked at Sonny and debated about having dragged of the island, but then again, Alexis did like him and if she learned Stefan didn't let him see her then she might just ended not trusting him. So, Stefan stepped aside and said, "Let's go." Sonny thought it was a trick at first. He didn't think Stefan would be so willing to let him near Alexis. It wasn't until they were upstairs and Stefan opened Alexis's door that Sonny realized it wasn't a trick. "Just don't upset her. If she says leave then leave," Stefan said to Sonny.

"Sure," Sonny said and he walked into Alexis's room. Stefan closed the door and with that Alexis sat up. "I heard you had a little fit," Sonny said when she realized that he was standing there.

"Yes, I bet they have a padded room all ready for me," Alexis said.

"Not with me around," Sonny said as he sat down beside Alexis and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Want to tell me what happened?" Sonny asked her.

"Remember when we first met?" Alexis asked. 

"Yes, we got stuck in elevator at the hospital. I flipped out on you," Sonny said smiling about it now.

"I had my elevator attack," Alexis said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, want to tell me your story?" Sonny asked her as he held her hand tight just as she did when he told her his.

"Let's see, I saw Helena kill my mother and she spent years torching me. It came back at me at one time when I watched them treat Lu after her nanny took a belt to her. It was like being hit all over again but this time everything happened at one time," Alexis said.

Sonny bit his lip when he heard that Lu had hit. Jason didn't tell him that part of the story. He wondered how Luke dealing with it but right now Luke wasn't Sonny's main concern. It was Alexis that he was worried about at this moment. "How you feel now?" Sonny asked her.

"Ok but I think my family thinks I'm crazy," Alexis said.

"I always thought your family was crazy," Sonny joked.

"It isn't funny. They locked my aunt up after she pulled a stunt like this. I'm next," Alexis said pulling her legs to her chest.

Sonny reached out to her pulled her to him and said, "I'm not going to let it happen. Now, have you eaten?" He asked her.

"No," Alexis admitted. 

"Then show me to this kitchen and I'll make you something," Sonny said and he stood up held out his hand to Alexis. 

"I don't think cook is going to like this idea," Alexis laughed.

"We will see," Sonny said and he handed her robe. Then together the couple went down stairs together. 

Downstairs, Alexis watched cook as Sonny walked through her kitchen like a pro. "Ms. Davis, I suggest you keep him," the cook said finally before she went down to get some supplies from the storeroom.

Alexis laughed and looked at Sonny. "You won her over. Not bad," Alexis said.

"Well, I have way with cooks," Sonny said as he placed the plate in front of Alexis. 

Sonny started to clean up his mess giving Alexis time to eat. As he did so, she asked him, "Did killing Deke make things better?"

"You mean did it make the nightmares go away?" Sonny asked.

"No, was it worth it?" Alexis asked.

"No, it wasn't. I still have to live with what Deke did. I can't run from it and I can't change it," Sonny told her.

"Then killing Helena isn't going to change how I feel is it?" Alexis asked.

"No, but remember if you give up then she wins. I know it is hard but every time you go forward she looses a bit more of her control over you," Sonny told her.

"I heard that some place before," Alexis said eyeing Sonny coldly.

"I wondered where?" Sonny laughed as he put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. Together they sat and laughed while she ate.

Neither one of them noticed Mikkos standing in the shadows with a smile on his face. He was glad that Sonny was helping Alexis. He was glad to see her happy again. In fact that is all Mikkos wanted for all his children.

**Chapter 24**

Carly and Jason found Alex in the cafeteria having a cup of coffee with Victor. "Don't you ever leave her be?" Carly asked her father as she and Jason walked up to Alex table.

"I would say that same about you and Jason," Victor said with a smile on his face.

"Touché," Carly said as she sat down at the table.

"How did the meeting go?" Victor asked.

"Next time you do it," Carly snapped at him.

"Edward right?" Victor said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and you are hiding from him," Carly said accusingly.

"I wouldn't call it hiding. I would just say that I have better things to do than deal with Edward Quartermaine," Victor said with a sly smile on his face.

"Ok, enough," Alex said and she looked at Carly. "You look different. You do something new?"

"No, but I haven't feeling good lately. I think I got the flu, but I only get sick in the morning," Carly said.

Victor, who was just about to take sip from his coffee, choked. He looked at Carly and said with his eyes bugged out. "Sick in the morning?"

"Oh, no," Alex said.

"What?" Carly said still not picking up what they were thinking about.

"Carly, when did you last have a period?" Alex asked her.

"I'm only a few days late?" Carly said.

"A few days," Victor said turning white. "Boy, if you got her pregnant," Victor said threatening Jason.

"Easy, now. Let's be sure first," Alex said and she took Carly by the hand and they went upstairs to do a pregnancy test. Victor sat at the table and glared at Jason with hard cold eyes. Jason was a little worried himself. He didn't think about Carly ever getting pregnant.

Luke woke up and headed downstairs just in time to see Lucky storm out of the house. "Nikolas, I hope you fall off that horse of yours and break your neck!" Lucky yelled as he slapped the door behind him.

Luke stood at the stairs, looked at the crowed of people, and asked, "What happened here?"

"Your son is a brat that is what happened," Nikolas snapped and he stormed in the other direction almost running over Mikkos as he went.

"What set them off?" Mikkos asked Zander and Mr. Anderson, the boy's tutor.

"You have to ask Zander. I stepped out of the room for a moment," Mr. Anderson said.

"Zander?" Luke asked.

"Nikolas was talking about the first time he met Lu and how things were when he first arrived. Lucky got up, dumped his drink on Nikolas' head, and then stormed out as you saw," Zander said.

"Why would do that?" Mikkos asked.

"I don't know but I will find out," Luke replied and he headed out to find Lucky.

Luke found Lucky down by the waters edge throwing a stick into the water only to have Foster bring it right back to him. "Cowboy?" Luke said as he walked up beside his son. Luke only had to give Lucky a quick glance before he realized that Lucky was crying.

"Go away," Lucky, said starting to walk down the waters edge.

"I can't," Luke said as he walked along beside Lucky.

"Mom does," Lucky snapped as he picked up a rock and flung it into the water.

"Does this have to do with your fight with Nikolas and the way you talked to your mother last night?" Luke asked as he sat down on a big bolder.

Lucky leaned against the bolder and asked, "Do you really care what I think?"

"Of course I care, why would you say something like that?" Luke asked.

Lucky shook his head in frustration and said, "I'm tired of people telling me that what happened was because mom was dealing with a lot. I'm tired of having Nikolas shoved down my throat," Lucky snapped.

Luke was confused. He had no idea what Lucky was talking about. "Ah, can you enlighten me here?" Luke asked.

Lucky sighed and said, "It started after Lu got sick. Mom spent a lot of time in the hospital with her. I understood that because she was so ill. It was when Nikolas arrived as her donor that I stopped understanding."

"What do mean?" Luke asked.

"Well, for one. Do you know what Nikolas' first words to me were?" Lucky asked tears in his eyes and hate in his voice.

"No, what?" Luke asked. He felt Lucky's pain and wished he had been there to be with the kid or at least heard about all of this sooner.

"He was here to see his sister and mother. It made it very clear that I wasn't worth anything," Lucky said as he picked up another rock and threw it into the water.

"What did your mother say about this?" Luke asked.

"She said that Nikolas is angry at her because she left him. I should give him a chance. She was sure we could become good friends," Lucky said sarcastically.

"Didn't work out that way did it?" Luke asked.

"No, it didn't. Oh, she tried lots of times for us to be friends. We even had dinner together. Of course, all that did was point out how barbaric I was," Lucky snapped.

"Who said to that to you?" Luke asked.

"Nikolas at our first dinner here. I wasn't used to all forks and things. I kind of made a fool of myself and slipped my water glass. It didn't help that mom and Stefan were playing nice to each other," Lucky snapped.

"So, this is why you hate Nikolas?" Luke asked.

"No, what got me was every time I said something about it Mom said I wasn't giving him a chance. I should be nicer to Nikolas. She even made me take him to a party at Sly's," Lucky snapped.

"Made you?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Yes, if I didn't take Nikky boy, then I wasn't going," Lucky snapped.

"I'm not even commenting on that," Luke said thinking Laura lost on that point. Shoving Nikolas down Lucky's throat just made the kid hate him more.

"Yes, well it gets worse," Lucky said.

"Ok, what happened?" Luke asked.

"Well, it started at school. I was having trouble with Sam again. I tried to ignore him but it didn't work. I got mad and decked him. Mom got called in and after we got home we started fighting. Nikolas it so happened was around and pointed out that I was acting just like you would. I hit him as well," Lucky said.

"Oh, boy. What did your mother do?" Luke asked.

"Oh, grounded me for life and dragged me off to Gail's office," Lucky admitted.

"What happened there?" Luke asked.

"You know it worked for awhile or that is what I thought until I came home and found the divorce papers on the table and Stefan in bed with her," Lucky snapped.

"She didn't tell you?" Luke asked.

"No, she didn't. I found out when she was getting ready to sign them. I hit the roof and that is when I took off," Lucky said.

"That's the real reason you ran away?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Mom convinced me into lying about the reason I lied. Of course that was the last time we really talked to each other. I said I would but don't ever ask for anything from me ever again," Lucky said.

"I wish you would have said something about all of this sooner. I might have been able to help," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Lucky.

"I know but I didn't want to worry you," Lucky cried.

"Lucky, I'm always worried about you. It was part of the deal of being away. Now, I don't know happened with Laura on this kick with Nikolas, but I do know that it was my idea for the divorce," Luke said.

"Yours? Why?" Lucky asked brushing the tears off his cheeks.

"Because after Lu got sick and I realized that she was going to have to deal with a lot alone, I knew it wasn't fair for her to stay married. We talked when Lu was ill and she kept saying that Stefan was a great help. I wasn't there? I wasn't going to be. I had life and nothing I did could change it. So, I let her go and accepted that prison was going to be my life from then on," Luke said.

"It might have helped if we knew where Damien was sooner," Lucky snapped.

"Yes, in a way your running off helped figure that out," Luke said giving Lucky a quick hug.

"You know when I ran into him in Florida I thought I saw ghost or I was going crazy," Lucky said.

"Yes, well, I always thought that was set up. I think he planned on hurting you but Robert got to you first," Luke said.

"Yes, I know," Lucky said. Father and son sat there for a long time talking more about what Luke had missed and how Lucky felt about all of it.

Luke and Lucky talked for a bit more until they noticed the launch coming in. Lucky pointed and said, "It looks like someone is moving in with us."

Luke looked over to see, Victor, Alex, Jason, and Carly standing around with a lot of luggage at their feet. "Oh, no," Luke said thinking that if he had to deal with Carly 24/7 he was going to go nuts.

"You want to go see what is going on?" Lucky asked.

"Might as well," Luke said still dreading what could be going on as they climbed off the bolder and headed towards the dock.

As Lucky and Luke stood at the docks waiting for the launch to get docked, Sonny and Alexis showed up and Sonny asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Luke said and he looked over at Alexis to see this bright smile on her face. "You the cause of that?" Luke asked Sonny pointing to Alexis' smile.  
"I hope so," Sonny said hugging Alexis and kissing her on the cheek.

"So do I," Luke said and he winked at Alexis. As the group stood on the docks, they got a good look at the crowd on the launch. Victor had this sore look on his face and Alex was smiling nervously. Carly and Jason both looked shocked but something about the smiles they carried confused the group.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked puzzled.

"I have no clue," Luke answered for all of them.

**Chapter 25 **

Victor helped Alex and Carly off the launch and then he joined them. Jason soon followed him. Alex looked at the launch operator and said, "Just unload the luggage on the docks. Someone from the house will be down to get them shortly."

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine," the operator said and he started about his business.

"Daddy making his little girl come home?" Luke asked Carly with this cocky grin on his face.

"Stick it," Carly snapped.

"Oh, snappy," Luke said grinning even more.

While Luke and Carly were starting to go at it, Sonny walked over to where Jason stood and asked, "What's going on?"

Jason smiled at his friend and said, "Carly is going to have a baby."

"You're joking," Sonny said shocked at the idea Jason was going to be a father.

"No, I'm not. She going to have a baby," Jason said.

"I'd get paternity test," Luke said overhearing Sonny and Jason's conversation.

"Why?" Jason asked confused at Luke's remark.

"Because kid, she is Victor's daughter, and if you think you're the only male that lays with her, then your crazy," Luke said giving Carly a cold hard look.

"Watch it Luke," Victor snapped taking offense to Luke's remarks about his daughter.

"No, Jason better watch it. If your daughter is anything like you, then he is in world of hurt," Luke said.

"I would rather be like my father than my mother," Carly snapped at Luke.

"Who do think taught your mother the ropes," Luke said pointing to Victor.

"She was a hooker before they met," Carly yelled not believing anything Luke was saying.

"Think again. She was sixteen and he was twenty-five when they hooked up. He was the teacher and she was the student. You want to know more ask your mother; that is, if she talks to you yet, after what you did to her," Luke said.

"I didn't do anything to her," Carly said.

"The hell you didn't. You walked into her life telling her this sob story about how rotten your childhood was and then you stabbed her in the back. You took her to Victor's house without a clue about what was going to happen," Luke said getting right in Carly's face.

Jason went to Carly's side right then and shoved Luke back a good few feet. "Back off," Jason yelled.

"Boy she has been leading you around by a leash ever since she arrived into town. Why don't' you wise up and realize that she is using you," Luke yelled.

"Knock it off Luke," Victor warned getting into Luke's face right then.

Luke looked at Victor and said, "You don't scare me, but I'll leave your little bastard alone. In fact, I think it was fitting she ended up with you because I know Bobbie sure as hell didn't want her." Luke smiled at Victor one time and then turned around walked away with Lucky beside him.

"I hate him," Carly said through clinched teeth.

"Forget Luke, let's go tell the others and figure out what you are going to do next," Alex said putting a motherly arm around Carly and they headed up toward the house.

Jason had gone with Carly leaving Alexis and Sonny alone on the docks. "You keep an eye on him for me. He is a little naive sometimes and I worry about him," Sonny said.

"Don't worry and I'm sure in spite of what Luke thinks that the child is Jason's," Alexis said hugging Sonny.

"Yes, I haven't seen her with anyone but Jason. So, I know your right. I just don't think Luke likes Carly," Sonny said with a grin on his face.

"It might be more Victor than Carly," Alexis said.

"Might be right," Sonny said and he kissed Alexis. "You better now?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I'm glad the others really didn't see me. I am not ready for the 'are you ok' routine," Alexis admitted.

"You are ok and remember that if things get hard and you need to get away, then call me and I'll come for you," Sonny told her.

"I'll be alright besides Father is a little worried about Helena and he has every right to be. This is why all of us live here for now," Alexis said.

"Well, I better get going. Someone has to run the warehouse and the club. Luke, Robert and Jason haven't been around a lot lately to worry about them," Sonny said.

"Well don't work to hard and come by. I like seeing you," Alexis said hugging Sonny.

"The same goes for you. Don't start hiding on this island," Sonny said and he kissed her again then he got a board the launch. Alexis watched the launch leave then she turned around and headed back up to the house.

Jason was looking around the room he was going to share with Carly when the staff brought up their luggage and started to unpack. He watched them for a moment until Carly arrived moments later. "There you are," she said with a big smile on her face. "What are you doing?" Carly asked as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just looking around," Jason said looking around with amazement at the size of the room.

"I thought you lived with the Quartermaines?" Carly asked him seeing the look of amazement on Jason's face.

"I did for a little bit but this place is a lot bigger," Jason told her.

"Well, it isn't forever. Only until Helena is put out of action for good," Carly said.

"I can live with it and I'm with your father on that point. Helena is a danger to you and you are risking your life every time you leave here unprotected. I can do so much but I'm no match if Helena sends more than a few at me," Jason told her.

"Well, I don't think I'm in that big of a danger but for you and father I'll be good," Carly said kissing Jason lightly on the lips.

Suddenly the door opened and Mikkos walked inside. "What is this that you are going to have a baby?" he asked her walking over and giving Carly a big hug.

"So you're happy about this?" Carly asked him glad to know someone is beside Alex and Jason.

"Yes, who wouldn't be?" Mikkos asked her.

"Well father for one. He wasn't happy when he found out that I was pregnant then there is Luke. I think he hates me," Carly said with a grin.

"Well, your father will come around. He just hates the idea of growing old and as for Luke. Give him time, he will lighten up as well," Mikkos told her.

"I hope so," Carly said not believing anything Mikkos was telling her at this moment.

"Things will work out," Mikkos promised her and he kissed Carly on the cheek then turned and walked out of the room.

Carly waited until the staff left before addressing their next problem. Jason and she lay on the bed together with his hand resting on her stomach. "Jason, I have problem," Carly said finally.

"What's that?" Jason asked her looking over at her with a look of love and worry all at the same time.

"Luke's remark. I am Victor's bastard daughter. My parents were never married and I hurt when people pointed that out to me when I was growing up. I know father didn't ever think anything of it but I did. I also promised myself that I wasn't going to do that to my child. Now, I did," Carly said and she laid her head against Jason's shoulder and cried.

"We have time," Jason told her.

"Time for what?" Carly asked him puzzled at what Jason was getting at.

"Well, I gather from what you told me is that you were a bastard because your parents weren't married so then we get married," Jason said with a grin on his face.

"Jason, I didn't want to force that on you," Carly said defensively.

"You're not. Carly, I care a great deal about you. Do I love you? I don't know. I don't know what love feels like. I do know that I want you happy and I want this baby to be happy. So, if getting married makes you happy then we'll do it. I'm not promising you that we will last forever but who knows," Jason told her as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

After leaving the docks, Luke and Lucky went back to the house; they were walking around back when they ran into Laura, Stefan, and Nikolas. Lucky almost hissed at the kid. "Lucky, where have you been?" Laura demanded.

"Talking to dad," Lucky snapped.

"That's good. Did you explain to him why you dumped your drink on your brother's head?" Laura demanded.

"Because he is a jerk," Lucky snapped.

Laura sighed and asked Lucky feeling very frustrated at this moment, "Why can't you get along with Nikolas?"

Luke saw a fight coming and he cut it off right then and there. "Lucky, go upstairs and clean Foster up. I want to talk to your mother for a moment," Luke told his son.

"Sure," Lucky said and he gave Nikolas one more hard look then he was gone.

Luke walked to Laura and held out his hand to her. "How about the garden," Luke said and the pair headed off.

Nikolas looked at his father and said, "He is going to talk her into dropping all of it," Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, you did help with this. Can you remember that part," Stefan said to his son.

"Why is it when Lucky messes up everyone says forgive him. I get walked on?" Nikolas said.

"I'm not walking on you. All I'm telling you is that you provoke Lucky most of the time. You know it and I know it. So, why not just leave Lucky alone and stop all of this," Stefan asked him.

"I don't know why," Nikolas said and he stormed off. Stefan was frustrated and had no idea what to do about Lucky and Nikolas' constant fighting. The problem was Stefan knew he started it. He raised Nikolas to blame Luke on Laura's leaving. He also didn't enforce any love or understanding for Lucky. Now, with how things changed, Stefan was forced to live with those decisions.

Luke and Laura walked in the garden and talked. "Luke, before you start. I want to say that Lucky and Nikolas have been going at it for a while. I have avoiding doing anything about it but dumping that drink on Nikolas head was wrong," Laura said.

"I know and so is forcing Lucky to take Nikolas to a party," Luke said. He was frustrated and you could tell that from the tone of his voice.

"What are you getting at?" Laura asked him.

"I'm saying you started this and now you're going to sit back and let it happen. Forcing Nikolas on Lucky was a dumb move. All you did was add to the tension between the two of them. Now, Lucky is angry with you. He hates Stefan and he can't stand the sight of Nikolas. Now, if you want your son to love you again, then back off and give him the room to deal with this his way," Luke told her.

"They are brothers. I just wanted them to get along that is it," Laura said not understanding what Luke was trying to tell her.

"Laura, Stefan and I are brothers or that is the general idea around here. If Mikkos tried to get us to bond like you did Lucky and Nikolas, we would be killing each other right now. So, back off and let it happen. You want them to get along then leave them be. You keep at it and Lucky will not only hate the sight of Nikolas but he will start hating you," Luke told her.

Laura turned her back on Luke and said, "He already does."

"No, he is just angry. He does try to get long with you sometimes. It is when you wave Nikolas in his face that he gets upset. Just back off and let them go at it. It might cool things off enough for them to start talking," Luke told her.

"It might make it worse," Laura said.

"Yes, but we won't know until it happens. So, just let them go. Alright?" Luke asked her.

"Ok, we will try it your way," Laura told him.

"Good," Luke said giving her a hug, "And I'll work on getting him to lighten up on you," Luke promised her.

"Good luck. I kind of blew it with him," Laura said.

"Yes, but I'll take the stress you were feeling as a reason," Luke said.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Laura asked him.

"Upset that you didn't you tell me but no I'm not mad," Luke said.

**Chapter 26**

Lucky was trying to wash Foster when Zander walked into the bathroom. "You need help?" Zander asked.

"Yes, hold him," Lucky said getting water and mud slashed in his face.

"I thought he likes water," Zander laughed as he held the dog down so Lucky could scrub him.

"He does. It is the soap Foster can't stand," Lucky said and he took the brush and ran it around Foster's head. The dog wasn't too happy about it and tried several times to get free but the boys managed to hold Foster down.

Later on, Lucky and Zander stood on Lucky's balcony watching Foster dry by the sun. Zander finally got to what he had come over to talk about. "Ah, Lucky, I wanted to say that I think Nikolas earned exactly what he got this afternoon. He went a little too far with those remarks," Zander said.

"Thanks, but I thought you and Nikky boy were good friends," Lucky said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, he is just the only person around here that talked to me beside the adults. You made it very clear that you didn't want to be bothered," Zander said with a smile.

Lucky thought about this for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't you that I was giving the cold shoulder to it was Nikolas."

"I know," Zander said and the two boys headed into Lucky's room and sat down in the two overstuffed chairs. "So, how is Emily?" Zander asked.

"In love with you," Lucky teased. "All she does when she calls me is gab about you. You really got her in cloud."

Zander smiled at this and said, "I do like her. Even if she is a little young for me right now."

"I'd say that. She is fourteen and you're eighteen; that is young and if Edward finds you hanging around her he'll shoot you," Lucky laughed.

"Who's Edward?" Zander asked. Lucky smiled and explained Edward to Zander, and while he was at it, Lucky told him about the rest of the Quartermaines.

Alex watched as Victor paced the floor of their bedroom suite. "Victor, what is wrong?" Alex asked.

"Between Morgan getting my little girl pregnant and Luke's big mouth, I don't know who I want to rip apart first," Victor yelled hitting the top of the fireplace mantel.

"Well, I think Mikkos would be upset if you hurt Luke and I like Jason. So, don't hurt either of them," Alex suggested.

Victor glared at her and snapped, "You're no help!"

"Ok you want help? How about accepting Jason and the fact you are going to be a grandfather. As for Luke, let Carly deal with him. She did a good job at the docks," Alex said with a smile.

"I still want to break his legs," Victor muttered his eyes flashing with rage.

Alex smiled and said, "I think he wants to do the same thing to you."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to him. Hell, I helped get him out of prison," Victor said in his own defense.

"Yes, you did that but first you set a trap for Bobbie or that is how I think sees it," Alex said.

Victor looked at her for one long moment with this suspicious look on his face and then he grabbed Alex's arms looking for a scar. When he noticed it wasn't there he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because you didn't have Carly tell Bobbie the truth. Now, I know why you did it, but it still made him angry, like the other stuff we are hiding is going to upset the ones we love. We might think it is for the best, but they are not going to see it that way. You just have accept that," Alex said and she got up and kissed Victor on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Robert arrived home at the Brownstone. He first checked to see if Bobbie was home, and when he noticed she wasn't, he went up to his apartment that he shared with his daughter, Robin. As Robert walked into the door, he found Robin sitting on the couch with one of her schoolbooks on her lap. "Hey, how is my college student?"

"Doing good. How are you?" Robin asked noticing her father was limping just a bit.

"The leg? Oh, nothing. I just spent too much time on it," Robert said as he walked to the chair and sat down. "Where is Bobbie at?" Robert asked her.

"Working. She didn't think you would be home tonight. The hospital called and said they were short tonight and so she went in," Robin said as she got up and helped her father put his leg on the coffee table. "You want something to eat?"

"Yes, but not too much," Robert said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Robin looked at her with a worried expression on her face then she got up and headed into the kitchen to make her father something to eat.

"Zander, why aren't you in college?" Lucky asked as the two boys sat nibbling on snacks one of the maids brought up.

"I am or in a way. All my studies are geared to college classes. I get credits when I finally get a chance to go," Zander said as he popped a shrimp in his mouth.

"Helena the reason your aren't in college now?" Lucky asked as he dipped a shrimp in the sauce and then ate it.

"Some of it but Victor and Mikkos' deal with the WSB is the other reason," Zander said.

"You by any chance know what that deal is?" Lucky asked with cocky grin on his face.

"No, I don't know. I know Carly does and so does my mother, but they don't tell me anything," Zander said laughing at how Lucky was trying to get information from him.

"That's cool. So, you meet Robin yet?" Lucky asked.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to but I don't know where she is," Zander said.

"I do," Lucky said picking up the phone to make a call. He figured it was time Zander and Robin got together. They were cousins after all and their mothers were sisters.

Robin placed the sandwich and chips on Robert's lap and asked, "Did you find out anything?"

"No, I got more doors slammed in my face. Sean even told me to go home and drop it," Robert said feeling very frustrated about all of it.

"I don't get it? What's the big deal? All you are asking is what the Cassadine deal is right?" Robin asked her father.

"Not exactly," Robert said as he ate.

"What did you ask then?" Robin asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I asked if there was a possibility if Faison and Anna survived the explosion," Robert said finally.

"What gave you that idea?" Robin asked. She stopped thinking it was impossible because her father was alive. He came back to her and that meant her mother might be able to come back as well.

"Luke saw a scar that matched the one your mother had on her arm on Alex. I know from what Anna told me Alex never got hurt in any shape or form. She even joked about the fact how people could tell them apart," Robert said seeing the slight look of hope in his daughter's eyes.

"Do you think she could have survived?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I just know that the Cassadines are hiding something, and whatever it is I'm going to find out," Robert said as he rubbed his bad leg trying to get the pain to go away.

Robin was thinking about what her father said when Lucky's call came in. "Scorpio's? Lucky! How are you? What? Yes sure but I have to bring BJ and Lucas with me. Bobbie and Tony are both working the late shift tomorrow and I promised I'd keep an eye on them. What? Yes, BJ loves the idea of having a baby sister but Tony isn't ready to let her grow up. Yes, he will learn one day. Four sound ok? Good. See you then," Robin said and she hung up the phone and looked at her father. "Lucky just invited me to see Zander."

"Interesting. You think you can talk to your aunt for me?" Robert asked her.

"Yes, I think I can. I might be able to find something out about whether Alex is Anna or whatever is going on," Robin said grinning.

"That's my girl," Robert said and he got up to go lie down. His leg was hurting more and more as he sat there. He was hoping that lying down for a bit would ease the pain.

**Chapter 27 **

Luke walked up to Bobbie's door the next day with Lu on his shoulders. He rang the doorbell. He was surprised when it was Tony that answered the door. "I thought you didn't live here any more." Luke said to Tony as he ducked his head just enough to get Lu under the door without hurting her.

"I just dropped Lucas off," Tony said stepping aside and letting Luke in the door. "Enjoying your freedom?"

"Yes, thanks for the letters," Luke said sarcastically. Tony was one of the few people in town that actually believed he did kill Damien. In fact, that was one of the main reason's Bobbie and Tony got a divorce. Tony said a lot of nasty things about Luke to Bobbie and Luke wasn't about ready to forget about that fact at all.

"No problem," Tony said and he walked out of the house without saying another word to Luke.

Lucas walked out of his bedroom and saw Luke. "Hi, Uncle Luke," Lucas said with a smile.

"Hi, kido. Why aren't you in school?" Luke asked.

"I had an doctor's appointment. My sugar is a little high. So, they want to keep me home today," Lucas said smiling at Lu. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lu said and she looked up at Luke. "Can I go play?"

"Sure," Luke said and he watched the two kids walk off.

Luke found Bobbie in the kitchen cleaning up. "Hi, sis," Luke said walking up behind her and giving her a hug.

"About time you showed up," Bobbie said scolding Luke as she hugged him back. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding at least from you. I have been trying to figure out what was Lucky's problem," Luke said as he leaned against the counter and watched her clean.

"Oh," Bobbie said in a cold tone voice as she put the dishes away.

"Oh? What do you know about it?" Luke asked puzzled at his sister's sudden attitude change.

"Let's just say Laura wouldn't win any mother of the year awards with me," Bobbie said folding the towel and going from the kitchen to the living room.

"Ok, I think I'll drop this subject," Luke said. He had a feeling Bobbie was dying to giving him the run down but he already heard the stories he needed to know. He wasn't up to hearing Bobbie's version. "How about telling me if you've seen Ruby lately?"

"I've seen her and she told me what happened between the two of you. You should go talk to her," Bobbie said as the two of them sat down on the couch.

"I can't at least not right now. I'm still a little upset with her," Luke admitted.

"Why not? Because you think it is her fault that I became a hooker?" Bobbie asked him.

"It was," Luke said bluntly.

"I hate to say this big brother but I went to her before Victor came to town. She just never told you," Bobbie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"She didn't have to set it up," Luke snapped.

"Luke, that is history. Why don't you drop it?" Bobbie asked him.

Luke got up and paced the room. "Because I can't," Luke said as he stood at the window looking out at the cars in frustration.

Bobbie got up walked to Luke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Something else is bothering you. What is it?" Bobbie asked him.

Luke didn't answer for a while; he just stood there looking out watching the cars go by. Finally though he said, "I realized then that Ruby's story was the truth and that nothing I did was going change anything."

"Nothing changed. You're still my brother," Bobbie told him as she hugged him.

"I know. I just can't get past all of this just yet," Luke said to her.

"It will take time," Bobbie said hugging him close.

After awhile, Luke and Bobbie moved to the outside steps, when Luke finally got to news about Carly. "When was the last time you talked to your daughter?"

"It has been a while. Why?" Bobbie asked wondering why Luke was bringing Carly up now all of a sudden.

"Ah, you're going to be a grandmother," Luke said bracing himself for Bobbie's reaction. The problem is he didn't get the reaction he thought he was going to get.

Bobbie thought about this for a while. She thought about how she felt when Carly showed up and how nice it was to have her around. She even remembered the times Carly and the kids did things together. Then she thought about not being in her grandchild's life as she wasn't in Carly's. "I guess it is time for me to have a talk with my daughter," Bobbie said finally.

"You're not upset?" Luke said puzzled.

"No, she is going to have a baby. I can't change it and maybe I don't want to. Carly is my daughter and like it or not Victor is her father. I have to learn except it," Bobbie said smiling this strange smile at Luke.

"I don't get it. She lies to you, sets you up, and now you are forgiving her? Why?" Luke asked very confused at this moment.

"Because she is my daughter," Bobbie said giving Luke a hug because she knew it wasn't Carly that he had trouble with. It was being a Cassadine that Luke couldn't get over and everything connected with that was going to get to Luke. No matter how hard he tried to fight those feelings.

Stefan took Laura for a day of pampering at the Port Charles hotel. They were having brunch after spending part of the morning at the spa. "It is so nice to off that island," Laura said as Stefan and her sat at a small table in the back.

"Too bad father will not allow the boys off the island," Stefan said as he looked over the menu.

"Why won't he? I mean Carly leaves all the time. Luke leaves and so do Alex and Victor. We even left. What is he worried about?" Laura asked taking a sip of her water.

Stefan debated if he wanted to tell Laura the truth then he realized he might as well go ahead and say it. "There have been some threats to kidnap Nikolas and Lucky. In fact, we got another today. So, father is being over protective of Zander, Lucky, and Nikolas at this moment. He wasn't too happy that Lu left either but Luke had promised that he would keep an eye on her. So, he gave in," Stefan said.

"Luke know this?" Laura asked.

"Yes, he knows and that is why he hasn't allowed Lucky to leave. Father told him right after he arrived. Helena's threats are aimed at the boys because they are family line. She is out to wipe it out," Stefan said.

Laura looked behind her and saw the two bodyguards. "Now I know why they are here," Laura said.

"Yes, just in case she goes after me or you. Luke has two on him but they are ordered to stay back a bit. He doesn't like the idea being watched. I think Luke is betting on Helena to go after him," Stefan admitted. The waiter walked over right then and Stefan gave him their order.

After the waiter left, Laura leaned over and asked Stefan, "Do you think she'll kill them?" Laura asked.

"She'll try. I know father knows where she is but I don't know why he hasn't moved against her. It could be he is waiting for the right time but I can't be sure," Stefan said admitted.

Bobbie went to the hospital early and met Carly and Jason before Carly's doctor appointment. "Hi," Bobbie said walking up to greet the couple.

"Hi," Carly said with a puzzled look on her face wondering why her mother was there. "What are you doing here?" Carly asked her finally.

"Luke told me about the baby. I want say congratulations," Bobbie said giving Carly a big hug.

Carly was stunned because after all the time Bobbie refused to take her calls over the past few weeks that she almost thought she wouldn't ever talk to her mother again. "What changed your tone?" Carly asked her mother.

Bobbie sighed and said, "I was hurt at how things came about, but I realize now that you owe me nothing. I gave birth to you but Victor raised you. He is the one that you should respect."

Jason put his hand on Carly's shoulder and said, "How about I go for a walk and leave the two of you alone to talk."

"Ok," Carly said smiling at Jason and then he left. Carly and Bobbie sat down on the couches in the corner and talked. "So, you're not that mad at me any more?"

"I wasn't really mad at you. I was mad at Victor for using you to hurt me or that's the way I saw it," Bobbie admitted.

"I don't get it. Why would you think he would hurt you because he is a Cassadine?" Carly asked puzzled.

"No, because when I saw him last he was leaving town and he laughed at me because I was pregnant. He didn't believe me that you were his. He said I was a tramp and I most probably had other customers beside him," Bobbie said.

At first Carly thought she was lying but then she looked in her mother's eyes and realized that it was truth. Like it or not, what Bobbie was telling her was the truth. "How did I end up with father?" Carly asked.

"I asked Ruby that and she said Victor told her before he left to contact him when you were born. I guess he did a paternity test and when it turned out that you were his daughter he took you to live with him," Bobbie said.

"Yes, I see him doing that," Carly admitted.

Bobbie saw a hurt look in Carly's eyes and said, "Carly, I'm not telling you this to make you hate your father. I'm just saying Victor and I have a past that isn't exactly like normal people. It doesn't mean that we don't care about you. I did the moment I held you. I just knew that I couldn't raise you. I'm glad Victor did," Bobbie said.

"Thanks, I know it takes a lot for you to say nice things about my father. I'm glad you're trying. Can you tell me about how you met? Stuff you did?" Carly asked. Luke's remarks got her thinking and now what Bobbie just said helped even more. Carly wanted the truth and Bobbie was going to tell her.

**Chapter 28**

Lu wanted to play with Lucas more. So, Luke left her with Robin and headed off to the club. He figured it was time that he started to get back into running the place again since it was his club.

Robin took Lu, Lucas, and BJ to Spoon Island at four. After Lucky introduced Zander to Robin, Lucas, and BJ, Lucas and Lu wanted to play kickball. So, the group started up a game with the girls against the boys. Robin had asked Nikolas to join in but one cold look from Lucky dropped that idea fast. Nikolas decided to sit beside the pool and read a book.

The kids played kicked ball alongside the pool. Everyone was enjoying themselves and a nice rivalry even got started between the girls and the boys. Robin was rolling the ball towards Lucky and Lucky kicked it hitting it way over her head and sending it flying in the direction where Nikolas was sitting. BJ went after the ball and Lu jumped up for joy because a flying ball meant Lucky was out giving her another chance at being up. No one really noticed that the ball had bounced once then landed right on Nikolas lap.

Nikolas grabbed the ball in frustration, glared over at the group, and noticed it was Lucky that had kicked it. He was laughing at the look on Lu's face. Nikolas thought Lucky had done it on purpose. So, he jumped to his feet and sent the kickball flying in Lucky's direction. The ball hit Lucky right on the back and he turned around yelling, "What the hell!" Lucky looked at Nikolas and realized he had thrown it. "You creep. What's your problem?" Lucky demanded.

"You! You did that on purpose!" Nikolas yelled storming towards Lucky.

The two boys sent insults at each other and then suddenly fists started to fly. Robin yelled at the two brothers trying to get them to stop. "Lucky! Nikolas! Cut it out!"

Neither boy stopped and the fight went on. "Lucky! Nikolas!" Lu yelled crying at the sight of her brothers fighting.

"Hit him in the gut!" BJ called out to Lucky. She didn't like Nikolas and thought he was getting exactly what he deserved.

Robin glared at BJ and said, "You're not helping." BJ just ignored her and went on cheering for Lucky.

Mikkos, who had watched the kids play their kickball game, had had enough of Lucky and Nikolas. He walked over to where the gardener was watering some flowers and took the hose from him. He then walked to where the boys were fighting and let them have it. Water hit Lucky and Nikolas in the face and all over their bodies. Lucky lifted his hand to protect his face from getting hit with water and yelled. "Cut it out!"

Mikkos didn't stop until he was sure both Lucky and Nikolas were done with their fighting. Finally, Mikkos turned off the water and handed it over to the gardener, who was standing there with a smile on his face at the two soaked wet boys. Mikkos then walked to where they were sitting on the ground dripping wet, grabbed each one by the neck, and pulled them to their feet. "Ok, you two are coming with me!" Mikkos said obviously very angry.

"He started it," Nikolas yelled pointing to Lucky.

"Me? You did it!" Lucky yelled back.

Mikkos shook both of them and yelled, "Quit. I don't care who started it. I have had it with the both of you. Zander entertain your guests. I have business with these two."

"Sure," Zander said. He hadn't seen Mikkos this mad in a very long time and was glad he wasn't Lucky or Nikolas.

Lu started to go towards her brothers but Zander stopped her. They just watched as Mikkos marched Lucky and Nikolas off towards the servant's entrance of the kitchen.

Lucky and Nikolas both tried to get free but Mikkos wasn't letting go. He kicked open the kitchen door and shoved them into the room. The staff jumped and watched in shocked amazement at the events that were unfolding in front of them. "Alright, you stand here and you stand here." Mikkos said shoving Lucky and Nikolas facing one of the walls of the kitchen.

"You can't do this!" Lucky said turning to face Mikkos.

Mikkos grabbed Lucky by the hair and pulled the teens head back just enough to get him to yelp out in pain. "You move or utter one more word and you'll regret it!" Mikkos said. Lucky looked in Mikkos eyes and realized he wasn't joking. "Ms. Carlson, I want you to make sure these two don't move or utter a word until I get back," Mikkos said to the cook and then he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

"This is your fault," Nikolas whispered glaring at Lucky.

"Me? You're the one that started this," Lucky snapped.

Ms. Carlson walked to where Lucky and Nikolas were standing and hit them both on the butts with her spoon," Quit!" she ordered. Lucky and Nikolas glared at her rubbing their butt but they turned around and stood there sulking for the rest of that half an hour.

Robin held Lu in her arms, who was crying uncontrollably for Lucky and Nikolas at this moment. "What is he going to do?" Robin asked Zander.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Mikkos angry in awhile. I really don't want go ask," Zander said.

"Well, I will," Robin said handing Lu over to Zander then she went looking for Mikkos.

Robin was just about to the kitchen when Mikkos exited the room. He was going to check up on Lu and the children before finishing up with Lucky and Nikolas. "Ms. Scorpio, what can do for you?" Mikkos asked her with a small smile.

"What are you going to do with Lucky and Nikolas?" Robin asked with her hands on her hips. She wasn't about ready to show any sign of fear towards this man.

"Don't worry my dear I would not hurt them. I just can't put up with this fighting any more. Lucky and Nikolas have to learn to get along. Until they do, they are going to make things hard on the rest of us. So, I'm going to see if I can't help things a long a bit," Mikkos said with his smile growing wider.

"You promise me that you're not going to hurt them?" Robin asked.

"Ms. Scorpio, I made a promised to your aunt that I would change my parenting skills. Now what I'm going to do might not sit will with Lucky or Nikolas' parents, but it might be the only way to get the boys to get along."

"You wouldn't mind telling me that is?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Mikkos said and he filled Robin in on his idea.

Robin smiled at him and said, "You're right, I don't see their parents liking this, but I know Lucky and Nikolas well enough to know they hate each other. So, anything might help get them to start lightening up a bit on the other one."

Mikkos came back a half and hour later grabbed Lucky and Nikolas both by the necks marching them down one of the main halls on the servant's side of the house. "Could you at least let up just a bit," Lucky said wincing as Mikkos fingernails dug into his neck.

"Quit," Mikkos said and he stopped in front of the door. He let go of Nikolas and turned the knob. He then shoved both boys into the room. "Ok, here is the deal. You two aren't leaving this room until you get along. How long it takes it is up to you."

"You're joking?" Nikolas said. Being confined to a room wasn't the parted he hated but being locked in with Lucky was a bit much.

"No, I'm not joking. You two either get along or kill each other. I don't care but one of them is going to happen," Mikkos said and he then closed the door on them.

Lucky crossed his arms looked at Nikolas and said; "You did this."

"Me? You're the one that kicked that ball at me!" Nikolas yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did it hurt? I hope so," Lucky said and he walked to one of the twin beds in the room and dropped down on to it. He then lay down with his back to Nikolas.

Laura and Stefan met Luke on the docks and the group went to the island together. They walked into the house all of them ready for a rest and got something else that didn't expect. Lu, who had been waiting for their arrival ever since Mikkos took Lucky and Nikolas way, met them at the door. "What's wrong?" Luke asked bending down picking up his little girl in his arms.

"Grandpa took Lucky and Nikolas way to punish them. I don't where they are," she cried.

"What? Where is father at?" Stefan asked. He was trying to hide his fears that something bad was happening to Nikolas but he was failing badly at this moment.

"In his office," Lu said in a small voice.

Luke handed Lu over to her mother and said, "Laura, you stay here. We'll deal with Mikkos."

Laura nodded her head and the two men went off to find Mikkos. Victor had come back from doing business in town and Mikkos had just finished filling him in what he had missed during that day. The two men looked up when the doors opened and weren't too surprised to see Stefan and Luke together with very hard looks on their faces. "Where is Lucky?" Luke demanded.

"And Nikolas," Stefan added.

Mikkos looked at them and said, "They are safe. I wouldn't hurt them. but I am not putting up with their fighting each other any more. I locked them in a room together until they stop this."

"You what?" Luke said. The idea of being locked up sent chills down his back and images of a cell door being slammed on him almost rocked Luke to his knees but he did manage to stay upright.

No one realized noticed that little brief moment of weakness in Luke because Stefan had jumped in with. "Father, Nikolas and Lucky are our sons. We should be the ones that say how they are treated," Stefan said.

"How do you plan on stopping them fighting? Talking hasn't helped, Luke's plan of letting them at each other isn't helping, and I think they are a little old for spanking. So, what do you suggest Stefan? I am willing to listen, but until you come up with another plan they stay exactly where they are," Mikkos said in a firm voice.

Luke and Stefan looked at each other. They didn't have another suggestion. They were out of ideas at this moment at trying to get those two to stop fighting. "We want to talk to them," Luke said finally.

"Sure," Mikkos said and together with Victor as back up just in case Luke tried something, the four men went toward the servants' quarters.

As they neared the room, where Lucky and Nikolas were located, Luke and Stefan heard two angry voices coming towards them. "You are the most spoiled brat I have ever met. You act like everything around here affects you. Well, I hate to say this Lucky. You're wrong. Dead wrong!" Nikolas yelled.

"I'm spoiled? Look at you, I bet you can't even make your own bed. You have had things handed to you so long that when you do finally get into the world you're going to have to live in hotels like Alexis because you can't live on your own accord," Lucky yelled back. The two boys were standing in the middle of the room going at it. They have been going at it for about an hour now.

Luke and Stefan looked at each other and realized how deep their hate went for each other. "Ah, maybe a few days would cool them off," Luke said to Stefan.

"Yes, I am starting to agree," Stefan said.

"You two still want to talk to them?" Mikkos asked with a smile on his face.

Luke thought about it and said, "No, I think I have better idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Stefan asked puzzled.

"Does Nikolas do anything that Lucky would consider normal?" Luke asked grinning.

"He plays the sax," Stefan said puzzled at what Luke was getting at.

"Go get it. I have a call to make," Luke said and he turned around and went to find a phone. Stefan, Mikkos, and Victor looked at him puzzled at what he was up to but they all knew they were about to find out.

**Chapter 29 **

After her doctor's appointment, Carly let Jason drop her off near the launch so he could go back to the club to get some work done. She road back to the island thinking about what her mother and her talked about. She hid what she was feeling from her mother but now that she was alone Carly let her rage show. "How dare he," she snapped gripping the edge of the rail tight in her hands, as if it was her father's throat.

Carly was still fuming by the time she got to the house. She didn't even bother to wonder why Luke was on the phone and Laura was yelling at him at the same time. Carly walked past them and went to find her father. Victor had made it back to the den. He was talking to Mikkos. They were waiting for Luke to come back to let them in on his plan. "I want to talk to you alone," Carly said with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked thinking this had to do with Jason and that he had said something wrong.

"I'll tell you outside!" Carly said and she went through the set of French doors and stood on the patio with her hand on her hips.

Victor walked through the doors closing them behind him. He stood there and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"You creep!" Carly yelled turning to face him in pure rage.

"What did I do?" Victor asked not knowing why Carly was so mad at him.

"What did you do? You know, father, I have wondered why my mother hates you but now I know. I also know why Luke threats me trash. You caused it! Bobbie wasn't a pro when you met. You taught her everything you know. I bet you enjoyed yourself," Carly said glaring at him.

"Oh," was all that Victor said. He knew this was coming but hoped it would have been later. It looked like later was now.

"Is that all you have to say? Oh? Come on father, you were good at talking before this. Why are you having trouble now?" Carly demanded standing there with her hands on her hips.

Victor sighed and said finally, "Carly, I know your mother and I aren't exactly the ideal parents. I was a playboy back then and all I cared about was getting a woman in my bed. I will admit that it was a thrill to teach, as you put it, Bobbie the joys of sex. That doesn't mean I'm proud of what I did. All it means is that I messed up but out of that mess up, I got you. Having you changed my life more than you'll ever know."

Carly thought about this and paced in front of her father as she did so. She had worked herself up to such a rage that it was taking her a bit to cool off, but as she did, she saw some truths in what Victor was telling her. She finally said without the hate that she once had in her, "I guess I forgot who you were for a moment. You told me but I sometimes pictured it different. I guess this was one of those times."

"Carly, I can tell you this. I messed up with Bobbie but taking you to live with me wasn't part of it," Victor told her as he gave her a hug.

Carly smiled at as they parted and said, "Well, if can live down your freezing the world stunt this is easy."

"Smart mouth," Victor said trying to look upset but he just couldn't help but start smiling himself. The two of them walked toward the garden together and Victor listened to Bobbie's story and he added his side every now and then. He even told Carly a little fact that not many people knew. This was Victor's way in telling Carly how much he loved and respected her.

Lucky and Nikolas had finally stopped yelling and they were sitting in the beds glaring at each other. Ms. Lansberry pushed a cart into the room and looked at the boys. "I see you two are going to be in here for a long time," she said as she placed the tray on the table that was in the middle of the room. She then handed Nikolas a carrying case and then placed a stack of books on the table as well. "A gift from Stefan," Ms. Lansberry said when she noticed the puzzled look on Nikolas' face.

"You mean he knows I'm in here?" Nikolas said wondering why his father hadn't gotten him out yet.

"He does and Luke knows as well. They agreed with Mikkos and they think a little cooling off will do you two good," Ms. Lansberry said and she took the cart and left the room.

"I don't believe it," Lucky said getting up looking at what the woman dropped off. "Dad wouldn't do this to me," Lucky said as he lifted the lid on the food. "Eli's!" Lucky said and realized Luke did know he was in here. "I hate him." Lucky muttered cursing his father under this breath.

Nikolas in the mean time opened the case and noticed that Stefan had given him his sax. "Stefan knows I'm in here as well," Nikolas said and the hope that once their fathers' got home they would get out vanished quickly for both boys.

"Yes, same here," Lucky said and despite his anger Lucky was hungry and the ribs looked good. So, he pulled the package and placed each container on the plates that were provided for them.

Nikolas got up and joined Lucky at the table. He looked at the ribs and asked, "Why this?"

"It's my favorite food," Lucky said starting to eat. Nikolas watched him for a bit and then he took the fork that was beside the plate and started to pull the meat off the bone. Lucky looked at him and said, "You've got to be joking. You're using a fork."

"How else am I supposed to eat it?" Nikolas asked glaring at Lucky.

Lucky glared at Nikolas and said, "You use your fingers."

"That's…" Nikolas started to say but Lucky finished for him.

"Barbaric," Lucky said coldly.

Nikolas was puzzled for a moment, then he realized what Lucky was getting at. "I guess that was little low," Nikolas replied finally.

"A little? Nikolas, not everybody eats off ten forks. Some of us live like the rest of the world and we eat off of one fork and knife," Lucky said. He couldn't believe he was talking to the guy, but it didn't look he was getting out of there until he did.

Nikolas ate in silence and he did use his fingers. He thought about what Lucky said during the meal and thought about how he treated Lucky during it. He realized he was waiting for Lucky to mess up, and when he did, Nikolas jumped all over him. Now he knew how Lucky felt because he was eating something he hadn't eaten before and had no idea how to act. Maybe he did cause some of Lucky's attitude, but that didn't give Lucky the right to treat him as bad as he had lately. Or did it?

After eating and cleaning up, Nikolas sat down to play his sax. Lucky listened for awhile and then he asked, "When did you learn the play that?"

"I've known for a while. Father didn't like the idea, but I talked my way into it by taking violin lessons," Nikolas said after finishing his song.

"Now that is something I never knew you could do," Lucky said and he laid his head down and closed his eyes and Nikolas played.

Neither boy realized this but Luke, Laura, and Stefan were listening from the bug that had been placed on the items that had brought into the room. "Well they're talking," Laura said.

"It's a start," Stefan admitted.

"Yes, let's turn up the heat a bit tomorrow," Luke said. He figured Lucky and Nikolas needed to let off a lot of steam before they got to being anywhere near friends and he had an idea of how to do it.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. He thought the idea was to get the boys talking; that was what they were doing at this moment. Right!

"Tell you tomorrow," Luke said and he walked up to head for bed. He wanted to get up early to talk to Ms. Lansberry in the morning about what he wanted her to do next. As he walked up the stairs to his room, Luke realized that Mikkos' idea wasn't as bad as he first thought. Maybe this could stop Lucky and Nikolas fighting. It could also get Lucky to vent some anger with Laura as well. If Laura heard him talk, she might start understanding how angry Lucky was with her, and maybe she would deal with it. At least that is what Luke was hoping for at this moment anyway.

It was around midnight when Mikkos opened the secret opening near his bookcase in his room and headed down the passageway. Mikkos went all the way down to the secret docking bay and where his yacht was parked. "My guest arrived?" Mikkos asked one of his guards that stood on the bottom of the gangway that led up to the dock main deck.

"Yes, sir," the man said bowing slightly to Mikkos.

"Good. I want to be alone with her so make sure no one disturbs us," Mikkos said and he headed up the gangway with long steady strides.

A few moments later, Mikkos pushed open his private stateroom's doors. He spotted her standing near a painting of them that was done just days before their wedding. "I'm surprised that she let you keep it," Ruby said turning around and smiling at Mikkos.

Mikkos smiled warmly at her as he walked to Ruby and pulled her into his arms. "She never knew I had it," Mikkos said and then he kissed her.

**Chapter 30**

Right before sunrise, Mikkos watched as the speedboat headed out into the bay, taking Ruby back to the mainland. Just as the boat left his view Victor spoke up. "What do you think you are doing?" Victor demanded from behind Mikkos.

"None of your business," Mikkos said turning around and ignoring the look he was getting from his younger brother.

"None of my business? Mikkos, what if Luke was around tonight and not me? What would you have told him? The truth?" Victor said shocked that Mikkos even thought of this asinine stunt. Mikkos ignored his brother and started back up towards his bedroom. "What if our partner finds out and uses Ruby to hurt you?" Victor demanded not ready to drop this subject yet.

"He is busy overseas at the moment. I took all precautions that were necessary to protect my wife. I wanted one night with her that was it," Mikkos said.

"Yes, let's hope this night doesn't get her or us killed," Victor said and he stormed past his brother and headed up alone. Mikkos shook his head and realized Victor didn't know what it was like not having his wife with him. He didn't know what it felt like having her so close and never being allowed to touch her. Mikkos did and he just had to have her this one more time despite the risks he put then all into.

Carly and Jason took a walk around sunrise. Carly had on a light jacket thinking it would be enough to keep her warm, but that morning was colder than it had been the last few days. A chill ran through Carly. Jason wrapped his arm around her and said in a worried tone of voice. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to tell them," Carly said thinking about what she and Jason just talked about.

Jason looked at her and said, "We don't have to do anything. We can keep things as they are."

"That is the problem," Carly said looking at Jason intently. "I know that what I said to you a few days ago convinced you into asking me to marry you. Now, I just don't want you to do it because that is what I want. I want you to be happy as well."

Jason lifted her head up to his and said, "Carly, I don't know what love it. I have no clue that love is supposed feel like. I had to go ask Sonny. He told me it really didn't matter now if I loved you or not. Oh, it helps, but I am going to father, and he said it is very important. I have to do what is best for the child. I know what you went through growing up, and I don't want our child. So, for his or her sake I'm marrying you. I care about you, but I don't know if that is love. I guess we will find out as time goes on. I want to tell you that no matter what our child is going to be to me the most important person in our lives. I'm going to do my best to make sure that he or she knows that they are loved."

Carly stood there with tears in her eyes and said, "What about your family and mine?"

"What about them? I'm not going to let your family or mine hurt you or this child. If Helena or Edward or even Victor try anything that causes you or this child any harm, then they will deal with me," Jason said, and he kissed Carly lightly on the lips. He then started to guide her back to the house. He didn't think the cold was good for her. He also figured it was time to tell the others what they were planning.

Lucky and Nikolas woke up late the next morning. Neither one of them was in the mood to talk to the other one. So, they just went about the room without uttering a word. Lucky had taken a shower first then Nikolas. While Nikolas was in the shower, Ms. Lansberry came into the room with a tray of food. "Morning," she said smiling at Lucky.

"Morning," Lucky grumbled as he made his bed.

Ms. Lansberry put the tray of food on the table, took the old tray up, and then placed a stack of schoolbooks at the corner of the table. Then she turned to Lucky and said, "Glad to see you're keeping the room clean because Mr. Cassadine doesn't believe that the staff should do extra work. So, you and Nikolas are required to clean up after yourselves. I will take your laundry and food tray, but that is it," Ms. Lansberry said to Lucky.

"Big deal," Lucky muttered. He hated this idea. He hated Mikkos and he hated everything about this house. At this moment, if Lucky could get out, he would hit the road and vanish. In fact, he was planning to do just that the moment he got the chance.

Ms. Lansberry ignored Lucky's sarcastic tone of voice and went on with her speech. "You will also do extra school work. Mr. Cassadine doesn't believe you should be allowed to just lay around and to do nothing."

"Fine," Lucky said as he finished making his bed.

Ms. Lansberry left then leaving Lucky alone to brew. He lifted the lid on the tray of food to check out the breakfast. Nikolas soon joined him and Lucky filled him in on Mikkos latest orders. "You're joking right," Nikolas said.

"What's wrong; don't you know how to make a bed?" Lucky said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No," Nikolas admitted finally.

"What?" Lucky said shocked to hear this. "You mean you never made your own bed?"

"No, I never made my own bed," Nikolas said not seeing the big deal there was in any of this.

"Oh, brother," Lucky said as he dropped down in the nearest chair and looked at Nikolas with a half-smile half-stunned look on his face.

"Well do you?" Nikolas asked Lucky.

"Yes," Lucky said pointing to his bed that was already made.

"Oh," Nikolas said feeling very dumb at this moment. "Ah, can you show me?" Nikolas asked.

Lucky thought about this for a long time. He really didn't want to but then again if he didn't Nikolas could always blame him for not cooperating in this. So, Lucky got up and showed Nikolas the art of making his own bed.

When they were done, they finished breakfast and started their schoolwork. Lucky got a shock out of that because the tutor expected him to learn French. The problem was there was only one around him to give him a clue at what he was doing. Nikolas was looking over his list of things to do when he glanced up and noticed a strange look on Lucky's face. "What's wrong?" Nikolas asked.

"Ah, I have problem," Lucky said looking at the door hoping their tutor would at least show her face today.

"What is it?" Nikolas asked.

Lucky looked at Nikolas and debated asking for help but then again he did owe him one. So, Lucky said, "I'm suppose to start learning French and I have no clue what I'm doing."

"You want me to help?" Nikolas offered.

"I don't want you to but would you?" Lucky said.

"Sure," Nikolas said and the two of them sat down and studied together.

"Well they're talking," Stefan said looking up at Luke shocked to learn that his ideas were actually working at this moment.

"Ah, now let's see if they will deal with their anger," Luke said.

Something has been bugging Stefan from the moment Luke showed up. He wasn't acting like the Luke he heard about. Something was different, but didn't know what it was. "Ah, you mind answering a question?" Stefan said finally.

"Sure, what is it?" Luke asked going to the door and opening it to let some air inside.

"Why aren't you upset about any of this? I mean you and I are talking to each like human beings. Why?" Stefan asked.

Luke looked over at Stefan and then at the door to make sure it was closed then he said, "Have you ever been in prison?" Luke asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm not planning on going either," Stefan said thinking that was a very dumb question.

"Good because it isn't a place I'd wish on anyone but maybe Helena. It has a way of changing you. You can't explain it and in a way you don't see it, but it happens. I walked in there with a chip on my shoulder and it was soon knocked off," Luke said to Stefan.

"Oh, that why you gave Laura up?" Stefan asked Luke.

"In a way yes, because I couldn't see asking her to wait for me any longer. I kind of gave up on the chances of getting out," Luke said.

Stefan had more questions, but the look on Luke's face told him he wouldn't get the answers so he just left him alone. He would go do some work of his own while Nikolas and Lucky worked on their schoolwork, leaving Luke alone to listen in on their conversation.

**Chapter 29**

Jason and Carly both decided that it would be best that they would tell everyone about the marriage at the same time. So, Jason called Lila and told her what was going on and asked her to help set up a small dinner together with both families. Lila was delighted to do what they asked and told them to be there that night. Things would be ready to celebrate their grand event.

Carly called her mother and invited Robert and her. She then told Victor and Alex that they were going to dinner at the Quartermaine's to let Jason's family in on the news about the baby. Carly had told her father that she needed him there because she wanted back up. It wasn't a total lie. Carly knew Edward and maybe Alan might not like this idea at all. She just didn't feel like walking into their home and dropping a bomb shall like this on them without a few friendly faces around her.

Victor, Alex, Jason, and Carly headed up the drive of the Quartermaine home in the back of the limo. "I bet old Edward isn't happy about having us for dinner," Victor said with a cocky grin on his face.

"He doesn't know we are coming," Carly said smiling sheepishly at her father.

"Even better," Victor said, his smiling growing even wider at the idea of surprising Edward with a visit.

"You be good," Alex warned him knowing that smile all to well.

"I will. I'm changed man," Victor said but the smile was still there.

"Yes, right," Carly said glaring at her father swearing that if he caused any trouble that she would kill him.

Upstairs in Lila and Edwards's bedroom the couple was getting ready for their dinner party. "Lila, who is coming to dinner?" Edward asked her for the tenth time since he found out about the surprised dinner party.

"You will find out soon enough. I just want you to remember if you cause any trouble tonight. You are sleeping in the west wing," Lila threatened him as she headed toward the door and went down stairs to check on how cook was doing.

"I know I'm not going to like this," Edward muttered as the door closed and Lila left him in the room alone. Lila only threatened him with the west wing when she knew he wasn't going to like something. Edward's problem was he had no idea what was going to happen.

The Cassadines and Bobbie with Robert had arrived at the Quartermaine's about the same time. Bobbie gripped Robert's arm tight mainly because she knew how much Robert hated Victor. She just didn't want a fight with Victor and Robert, not on this night at least. "How is Lucky?" Bobbie asked as the group headed up to the front door.

"Fine, he is cooling off along with Nikolas," Carly said with smile.

"I can't believe Luke is going along with that hair brained idea," Robert snapped. He had called the house when he first heard about it from Robin. Luke promised Robert that Lucky was fine and this idea was going to work. Robert didn't by it but figured Lucky was Luke's son. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him. So, Robert was just going to stay out of it at least for now anyway.

Jason pushed the door open and walked right on in. Reggie greeted them in the hall. "Jason, Lila told me your good news and I thing it is great," Reggie said hugging Jason and smiling warmly at Carly.

"Thanks, the family in the den?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and be careful. Edward knows something is up," Reggie warned Jason as the group walked on by them.

"The help is really familiar about family goings on around here," Victor commented as Reggie walked off.

"Reggie is more like one of the family than a servant because the staff runs this house not the family," Jason said with a small smile. "I think the only person they take any orders from is grandmother."

Carly laughed at this because when the Cassadine staff was around but you never noticed it much. They had gotten adapted in being hidden.

The group walked into the den and everyone looked up. "Jason," Emily yelled running to see her brother so glad to see it was Jason that was coming to dinner.

"Hi," Jason said hugging his sister.

"What is that hoodlum doing here?" Edward snapped. He had his back to the group as he said that. When he turned around and spotted Victor standing in his home, his temper went through the roof. "Get out! Get out of this house!" Edward yelled walking towards Victor with his finger pointed to the door. "Reginald!" Edward yelled.

"Edward calm down," Lila said going to her husband's side. "I invited them."

"You what? Mother, have you lost your mind?" Alan demanded.

"I agree," AJ said looking drunk as usual.

Jason ignored his brother and his father's comments. Jason put his arm around Carly, smiled brightly at her, and said, "It was my idea for the dinner party. I figured you should know that Carly and I decided to get married."

"You what?" Everyone yelled at the same time but all for different reasons. Edward, Alan, and AJ were out raged. Victor and Bobbie where shocked but happy for Carly at the same time. Alex was just happy for him. Robert thought Jason had flipped his lid. Monica was shocked but worried that her son was jumping into something he wasn't ready for.

"If you marry that Cassadine tramp, you are cut off," Edward yelled finally getting his voice back.

"I don't take anything from you anyway," Jason snapped at his grandfather.

"Jason, don't you think you are rushing into the marriage thing just a bit," Alan said trying to sound a little bit more diplomatic than his father was at this moment.

"Jason, tell the rest," Lila said breaking into the conversation.

"The reason we are getting married is that Carly and I are going to be parents," Jason said.

This bit of news went off a little better with a few Quartermaines but not Edward. Edward was still out raged and he got even worse. "I knew it. There had to be a reason for all this madness. She wants your money!" Edward yelled.

"Carly doesn't need your money. She has enough in a trust fund to buy you ten times over," Victor yelled at Edward.

"You try it. I will not let you take over ELQ," Edward yelled getting right into Victor's face.

While Victor and Edward were going at it, Monica grabbed Carly and Jason by the hands taking them into the hallway. "Ok, while those fight it out. Why are you doing this? Do you love her?" Monica asked Jason.

"I care about her and I want what is best for the baby," Jason said.

"That isn't what I asked. I asked if you loved her?" Monica said.

"Mother, I know what I'm doing. It is ok," Jason said hugging his mother brightly.

This took Monica off guard for a moment because Jason hadn't called her mother in a very long time. He usually addressed her as Monica. So, it took Monica a moment to get her train of thinking back on track.

While Monica and Jason talked, Carly popped her head into the library to check on her father. Victor and Edward were still going at it. Lila had tried several times to calm Edward down but he wasn't listening to her at all. Alex was having the same kind of luck with Victor. Carly finally had enough and went to stop them. The problem was Victor had lost his temper with Edward and shoved him. Edward took a swing at Victor. Who quickly sidestepped the blow and ended up hitting Carly right in the eye!

Carly ended up on her butt. Everyone looked at her too stunned to move at that moment. Jason had seen the blow from the corner of his eye and lost his temper. He walked into the room, shoved both Victor and Edward off their feet, and pulled his gun. He pointed it at both men and threatened, "Either of you ever lay a hand on her again and you'll regret it!"

"Ok, Jason calm down," Robert said taking the gun from Jason's hand and quickly defusing all of this.

"You should be locked up!" Edward yelled getting to his feet and walking towards the phone in the act of carrying out his threat.

"You do that and AJ over there is going to jail!" Robert yelled. Robert's threat stopped Edward dead in his tracks. "I know it was AJ that was driving that car the night of Jason's accident. You lock Jason away and Jr. over there is going to find out what it is like in prison!"

"You wouldn't," Edward said.

"Try me!" Robert said. He didn't like Edward. Edward acted like he ran this town and did what he wanted to when he wanted to do it! Robert just couldn't stomach him any more and made it a point to avoid Edward at all cost.

"Forget about Robert. Let's get out of here," Jason said as he walked to Carly, put his arm around her, and headed out. Right before Jason got to the door, he looked at his mother and said, "You asked outside and I couldn't answer it until now. Yes, I do love her and I am going to marry her. I am also going to protect my wife and my child. If you want to be part of our life that is fine, but if you don't respect her or me, then don't even bother to show up at the wedding." And with that said, Jason just walked out of the room with his arm around Carly.

**Chapter 31**

Lucky and Nikolas weren't having fun at all locked up in that room. Both of them had started going stir crazy being locked up as long as they had been. They were starting to fight more and more as time went on. Nikolas had just taken a shower and it was Lucky's turn. He walked into the shower and saw the mess Nikolas had left him. Lucky picked up the wet towel that was on the floor, walked back into the other room, and flung it at Nikolas. "You slob," Lucky yelled.

"Hey, what is that for?" Nikolas snapped throwing the wet towel onto the floor at his feet.

"Because you can't pick after yourself. You can't even make your own bed! I can't wait to see you survive in the real world when you are older. I bet you will not make it over a month," Lucky yelled at Nikolas.

"Oh, you'll do better?" Nikolas snapped at Lucky.

Lucky pointed to his bed that was made up nicely and said, "I think that shows that I can do something. I can even cook and clean, a few little things you can't do. I even know how to work for what I get and respect it. You don't. You don't even respect other's property," Lucky yelled.

"You do? You destroyed a dish set that was given to one of our ancestors by Catharine the Great!" Nikolas snapped.

"Well, we're even then. You trashed my guitar. I worked all summer for that and you acted like it was nothing. That dish set and those eggs were given to you. Name one thing that you worked to get!" Lucky yelled at Nikolas.

Nikolas couldn't. He didn't know how to work for what he had. He needed it and got it. Lucky on the other hand knew what work meant and took care of what he had. Nikolas knew this but until now he didn't understand how it hurt Lucky for seeing it destroyed.

"No, I haven't for what I had, but I know how to respect the past. You don't!" Nikolas snapped at Lucky.

"Respect what? Guess what Nikky boy this family is full of killers! They stab each other in the back and worse. One even had her kid stuffed. So, don't tell me to respect this family. There is nothing to respect! Not one thing they have done is worth talking about," Lucky yelled.

"And the Spencer family is?" Nikolas yelled.

"We aren't saints but we're not monsters either but that isn't what gets me the most. What I don't get is why you are so perfect! Why my mother turned her back on me for you! Why because she felt guilty for walking away all those years ago? If that is the case it isn't my fault. I should have to suffer for it! She should at least deal with me sometimes. Hell, I would have at least taken her remembering my own birthday but no she had to worry the prince. Well, you can have her. In fact, you can all of this," Lucky said with tears in his eyes. He turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Nikolas reached out, put his hand on Lucky's shoulder, and said, "I know what it feels like. I lost more than one birthday. I lost holidays and all of that because she couldn't love me. She couldn't take me with her. I don't know why? I really don't care. All I know is it still hurts thinking about it," Nikolas said.

Listening in, Luke and Stefan looked at Laura who stood there crying. Neither of them knew what to tell her. What could they tell her? It wasn't all her fault but then again she wasn't blameless either. Laura finally heard enough and ran out of the room. Luke looked at Stefan and said, "Go after her."

"Do you think she would want me to?" Stefan asked.

"No, but she needs you to," Luke said and he turned back to listen to more of the boys' conversation while Stefan went after Laura.

Lucky and Nikolas both looked at each other not really knowing what to do. Nikolas finally said, "You know, I am starting to realize that I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at mom but hating you is easier."

"Yes, I know. I guessed it helped that she shoved you on me," Lucky said dropping down on his bed feeling exhausted at this moment for some reason.

"Well, for what is worth, I kind of wanted you to want me around. I just didn't know how to ask," Nikolas said.

"It wouldn't have helped. I was mad at you, mom, and Stefan. Nikolas, I lost the person that I needed the most and didn't know it until he was gone. Dad was my best friend. I talked to him more than I did anyone else. I told him everything but then it was like nothing. I had no idea how to act after that point. I wanted mom to help but she was gone. First Lu got sick and then you showed up and it was like I was shoved away and that hurt," Lucky admitted.

"I know. Stefan was the only person that I had besides Alexis. I didn't have friends growing up. I was kind of jealous at how many liked you," Nikolas said.

"They don't know me. Oh, Emily does now because I vented on her more than I did anyone else. Most of them see me differently than dad did," Lucky said.

Nikolas understood this and looked at the door. "You want to try to get along?" Nikolas asked Lucky.

Lucky looked over at the door and said, "Why not. We don't have to chose besides I don't have anger left in me towards you. Oh, I'm still upset with mom but then there is a part of me that realizes that she didn't do this to hurt me. She just was trying to cope alone," Lucky said finally.

The door opened and Luke stood in the hallway and said, "I'd tell her that."

Lucky looked around the room and then back at his father and asked, "Where's the bug?"

"Nikolas' case," Luke said with a smile on his face.

"I thought there was but I didn't have the heart to look. Can we leave?" Lucky asked finally.

"Sure," Luke said and he stepped out of the way.

Lucky and Nikolas both stood up and headed for the door. Lucky had stopped in front of his father and said, "You know this room wasn't for us but you and Stefan. I found a box of cigars in the drawer over there. I guess he thought you two wouldn't get along. I want to know why you are acting the way you are?" Lucky asked his father.

Luke looked at Lucky and said, "I'm tired Cowboy. I spent two years of my life locked up. I have no idea how to act at this moment but don't worry. I'm still here but it is taking awhile for me to come around," Luke told him and he hugged Lucky. "She loves you." He whispered in Lucky's ear.

"I know but I'm just too angry at this moment," Lucky said and he walked to his room. Nikolas went with him and Luke saw something that he didn't expect. Nikolas had put his hand on Lucky's shoulder.

Mikkos had seen this as well and said as he walked up behind Luke. "Now that is improvement."

"Yes, well Lucky is lonely and needs a friend right now," Luke said and he started to walk away.

"Luke, I know what it is like for those doors to close. I've been there and if you want talk about it I'm here," Mikkos offered.

Luke stopped and turned around to face Mikkos. "I don't need you. I never needed you. You might have put me on this planet but I still don't care about you. I pulled myself out of that gutter that was my life. I made Luke Spencer and nothing you can say can change who I am. I'll deal with how I'm feeling now the same way," Luke said and with that he walked away.

Mikkos was shocked and wondered when his children were going to stop hating him. He wanted to make up for some of their pain but they were just not letting him.

Stefan found Laura in the garden. "You ok?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"My sons hate me," Laura cried as she buried her head in Stefan's shoulder.

"No, they don't hate you. They are angry, and if it helps I caused some of your troubles. I told Nikolas those lies about you and got him to hate Lucky. I enjoyed watching Lucky suffer because my son suffered but I did it. I could have come to you a long time ago but I didn't. I kept on blaming Luke for all of it," Stefan said as he held on to Laura.

"I could have taken him with me," Laura said.

"No, she would have killed you and Luke to get Nikolas back. What shouldn't have done is that I brought your son to you," Stefan told her and he lifted her head to his and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm sorry."

"I guess we all messed up. You with how you dealt with Nikolas and me with Lucky. Stefan, I remember forgetting his birthday and tried to make up for it but he wouldn't let me. I don't blame him. He is only fourteen once and I blew it. Besides, I should been here because Luke wasn't. I should have taken time and realized that Lucky needed me," Laura said.

"You have that time now. All you have to do is let him be mad at you. Wear him down like we did in there in another way," Stefan told her.

"I know and I have to do it or my son will never love me again," Laura said.

"He loves you. He just doesn't like you at this moment. I know what hate feels like toward a parent. I hate my mother. I would love to kill her but right now she isn't in my arm's length," Stefan said and he smiled at Laura.

"I think if there was a way to wish someone dead, then Helena would have been dead years ago," Laura said smiling as she brushed her tears away.

"Let's go in, and if the boys aren't out yet we will let them out, then sit down and talk to them," Stefan told her and they headed inside.

Laura and Stefan found Lucky and Nikolas in Zander's room. Foster was with them and the boys were talking quietly to themselves. Something about the conversation and how things were going between the brothers so Laura just let things be and went to their bedroom with Stefan.

**Chapter 32  
**  
Once the men found out that Carly was planning her wedding today, they took off for parts unknown leaving the women alone to think about what they wanted to do.

Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander were down at the stables trying to talk Lucky to getting on a horse. "You know for someone who has a nickname as Cowboy. You are chicken," Zander teased, as Lucky looked at the horse a little unsure about getting on the creature's back.

"I never rode a horse before," Lucky said trying to figure out how to get on the animal's back.

"You get on the right side and don't worry she is as gentle as a lamb," Nikolas said as he watched as Lucky fought to get on the horse.

Finally though all three of them were mounted and they headed off to check out the center of the island. "You know, Lucky if you want to learn to really ride I'm sure you can talk Mikkos into getting someone here to teach you."

"No thanks. I think I got it," Lucky said as he bounced along. Zander and Nikolas just laughed at Lucky as he tried to stay on the horse.

Luke and Jason headed towards the club. "How did Carly get the shiner?" Luke asked as they walked toward the club.

"Do you care?" Jason asked still in a very bad mood from last night. He knew that Luke didn't like Carly and he didn't think that Luke really cared that she got hurt and that bothered Jason a great deal.

Luke looked at Jason asked, "I went little far the other day didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You treated her like dirt and I didn't like it. I didn't say anything then, but I am now. Carly is going to be my wife. I hope you will respect her from now on," Jason said.

"Sure," Luke said and they walked the rest of the way to club in silence. Luke had to respect Jason for standing up for Carly. This didn't mean that Luke liked Carly. He still thought she was exactly like her father and was nothing but trouble.

Bobbie and Robin arrived a little after Luke and Jason left. "This house still gives me the creeps," Robin said as she looked up to see the gargoyles looking down at her.

"Yes, I always wondered why Stefan picked this place out," Bobbie said as she rang the doorbell.

Ms. Lansberry greeted them warmly as she opened the door. "The ladies are in the parlor," Ms. Lansberry said as she showed the two guests to the room.

In the parlor, Alex, Alexis, and Laura were trying to talk Carly out of rushing this wedding. She wanted to get married before she showed any and that meant they had very little time to do any of this. "Carly, do you have any idea the time limit you are putting us under?" Alex commented.

"I don't care. We are Cassadines; we can do anything," Carly said being very defiant.

"I'm going to shoot Victor," Alex muttered blaming her husband for Carly's attitude at this moment in time.

"What's going on?" Bobbie asked as she and Robin entered the room.

"Bobbie, finally someone that might talk her out of this," Alexis said as she pointed to Carly. "Tell you daughter that it is impossible to have a big wedding in less then three months!"

"How big?" Bobbie asked.

"She wants to invite the entire family," Laura said thinking of her wedding to Stavros. She never saw so many people in her life.

"Carly, do you think that is wise? I mean, the way things are now with Helena?" Bobbie said.

"Helena is not going to stop me from having the wedding I want," Carly said defiantly.

"Ok, you want a big wedding and an engagement party. So, we need help to do it. I know just the person to call," Alex said as she went to make a phone call.

"Where is she going?" Robin asked as she sat down next to Laura.

"I have no clue," Laura said.

"Mommy can I be the flower girl?" Lu asked.

"You got to ask Carly," Laura said.

"Sure and Lucas be the ring bearer," Carly said smiling at her mother as Bobbie sat down.

"I'll tell him," Bobbie said.

"Who else are you going to have in the wedding?" Alexis asked.

"Ah, Emily and BJ," Carly said as she tried to think of who was going be in the wedding. She had never thought of it before. She looked over at Robin and asked, "You want to be in it?"

"Sure, why not," Robin said.

"Ok, that leaves my maid of honor. I would ask some friend from school if I had any. So, how about you Alexis, you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Sure. Why not," Alexis said never dreaming that Carly would ask her to be in this wedding.

"Well that leaves the men," Laura said figuring that Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander could be talked into walking down the girls.

"Do you know who Jason is going to have as his best man?" Robin asked.

Luke and Jason found Robert and Sonny already at the club. "How are things going?" Luke asked as the two men walked into the office.

"Great, oh, I have some news on Damien. He will be put in front of the judge about two months from now but until then his bail was denied," Robert said with bright smile on his face.

"Now that is a great thought," Luke said glad to know that something in his life was going right.

"How are Lu and Alexis?" Sonny asked.

"They are fine and before I forget. Alexis, wants me to watch the club tonight. She wants to have date with you," Luke said with cocky grin on his face.

"That sounds like fun; besides, I'm tired of running everything. I'm getting the short end of the stick in this partnership," Sonny said looking at his four friends.

Robert and Luke just laughed and figured he was right. They have been shoving a lot of the work onto Sonny. "I'll go too after this meeting," Robert said.

"I can take care of the club. It will get me way from Mikkos," Luke said.

"How are Mikkos and everyone?" Robert asked.

"You mean Lucky and Nikolas?" Luke asked figuring they heard about what happened.

"Yes, why did you let Mikkos lock them up?" Sonny asked.

"That's simple. Lucky is so angry with Laura that he took his rage out on Nikolas. I figured spending a little time together might lighten his mood a bit," Luke said.

"Did it work?" Robert asked.

"A bit. He is mad and Laura started to see it. It is up to her as to what happens next," Luke said.

"Ah, I have question?" Sonny asked.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Where is the Luke Spencer we know?" Sonny asked looking at his friend with a puzzled look on his face.

Luke sighed and said, "I lost part of me in prison. I don't know what happened but I found out that I'm not a big fish outside of this town. In there things were different. I haven't adjusted yet."

"It takes time," Robert said. He hated to think about Luke being in prison, especially when he didn't do anything to earn it.

"I understand myself. Being locked up wasn't too high on my list of things to do and that was one of the main reasons I walked out of the life," Sonny said.

"Ah, I don't get it. Why would you change?" Jason asked not understand what the three of them were talking about.

Luke looked at Jason and said, "What if someone told you when to get up, when to eat, and what to do for hours on end. You had no peace or quit. You couldn't see Carly when you wanted to or hold your own child. What would you do?" Luke asked.

"I'd fight them," Jason said.

"I had no choice. I couldn't fight them. I got life and that was going to be my life. I had to find a way to survive. It wasn't easy but I managed to do it," Luke said.

"Jason, what Luke is saying is that sometimes you can't fight. You have to keep a part of you alive but still give in as well. Luke did that and he is now trying to figure out how to get back what he lost," Sonny explained.

"Ok, I guess this is one of those things that you have be there," Jason said still not understanding any of it. He could never see himself backing down to anyone for any reason.

"Well, let's change the subject. You going to tell Sonny your news?" Robert asked Jason.

"You mean about me getting married," Jason said smiling brightly at his friend.

"You joking? You are getting married to Carly? Does the family know?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, Yes they know," Luke said. He would have loved to been there when Edward found out this bit of news.

"What happened?" Sonny asked knowing the Quartermaines and that there was a big story to this.

Jason told Sonny what had happened the night before. "Edward hit Carly and you put a gun on him!" Sonny said shocked to hear this.

"I know – watch my temper. I got that from Robert and Victor last night. I couldn't help it. I saw her on the floor and I thought about her getting hurt or the baby and I lost it," Jason admitted.

"Well, he did deserved it," Sonny said. He didn't like Edward. He didn't like how Edward operated. Edward thought he owned his family and made sure they did things his way.

"You put a gun to Edward's head?" Luke asked thinking the kid had more guts than he first thought.

"Sonny is going to be Jason's best man," Carly said. Alexis smiled at this glad to know that she could at least like the person she was going to be matched with.

Alex walked in about then and said, "Well Elton is going to be here within the hour. He told me to say not to worry that he should have everything taken care of."

"Who is Elton?" Laura asked.

"My decorator and a party consultant when I need one," Alex said with a big smile on her face.

Elton showed up a little while later. He walked into the sunroom where the ladies had moved, looking around the room with this bewildered look on his face. "Alex my dear, please tell me that you will allow me to liven this place up a bit. It is, how do you say it, a little too gothic," Elton said noting that even the sunroom looked dark and gloomy.

"Sorry, Elton but the house is Stefan's and he likes it like this," Alex said not knowing what to say about the place. She had commented to Victor when they first arrived that the placed need a new look but he told her to drop it. Mikkos might have taken over the family but the house was in Stefan's name and it was his to do with as he saw fit.

"Too bad," Elton said looking very disappointed.

**Chapter 33**

Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander sat on their horses looking out at the water blew on them. A boat slowly came towards the island and from the looks of things it looked like it was planning on ramming the rocks. "That captain must be crazy," Nikolas said as he watched in horror as the boat moved even closer towards them.

Lucky just smiled and said, "I bet it is headed towards the secret cave opening. I wonder what Mikkos is getting now?"

"Secret Caving opening?" Nikolas and Zander said looking at Lucky as if he lost his mind.

"Yes, while you two were being good little boys, I was looking around this place and found out that Mikkos has lots of little secrets. One of them is that below us is a cave that is big enough for his yacht to be dock and other boats as well. He gets most of the supplies that way.

"You're joking!" Nikolas said having trouble believing any of this.

"I'm not. Come on, let's tie the horses up and see if we can go down and see what is happening down there," Lucky said as he climbed down from his horse. He always wanted to be near the cave when a shipment came in but Victor always had a way in finding him and shooing him away. This only told Lucky one thing and that was Mikkos and Victor was up to something. What it was the kid hadn't found out yet but he was going, too!

It took Lucky a few moments but he finally to find a way down but did. "You are thinking about climbing down?" Nikolas said as he watched Lucky slowly ease himself over the side.

"Yes, why not. It looks like a ladder but with a little more holding is needed. You aren't scared are you?" Lucky asked with smile on his face. He was living up, as his father would say. He could feel the risk and it was rush to him just as drugs were a rush to junkies.

"Not I'm not scared but I'm crazy either. We could really get hurt doing this!" Nikolas said being the voice of reason.

"Come on, I'm game," Zander said and he went after Lucky. Nikolas stood there for a moment then went after his friends thinking all the while that they were out of their minds.

The boys got to the opening and eased along the wall until they hit the huge opening that held now not only Mikkos yacht but the new but smaller ship as well. "Hello, Sean," Mikkos said as he walked towards the man that was standing on the docks.

It had been a while since Lucky had seen Sean Donely but he knew him even from this distance. "I don't believe it. What is he doing here?" Lucky whispered out loud.

Nikolas and Zander wanted to ask whom Lucky was talking about but they were both afraid that they would be overheard. So, they just kept quiet and listened as the men had their conversation. "Hello, Cassadine. How are things with your family?" Sean asked as he watched Mikkos and Victor step towards him.

"They are fine. My wife lead you to Faison yet?" Mikkos asked.

"No, and I'm worried that Robert is getting smarter. I got word from my men on the docks that he visited here a few nights ago," Sean said.

"He did but he didn't find anything. I'm smarter than that," Mikkos reminded Sean.

"Yes, I know and that is what worries me. You do remember our deal. I get what I want or you two go back to prison for good," Sean warned Mikkos.

"You got what you wanted," Victor snapped at Sean.

"I got everyone but Faison," Sean said not liking Victor's tone of voice.

"Helena is the only one that knows where he is. If you can't get her to talk that is your problem not mine," Mikkos told Sean.

"No, it is yours because I can't find Helena. My men lost track of her," Sean said.

"What? You mean you don't know where she is?" Victor demanded and he walked around the hard cave floor. "You are an idiot!"

"Watch it Cassadine!" Sean warned.

"No, you watch it. Don't you get yet that old bat is deadly! She comes here and hurts anyone here, and I'm going to go after you and that witch!" Victor said as he went to face Sean head on.

"Victor!" Came a woman's voice as she walked off Mikkos yacht. "It isn't Sean's fault and Sean they have done what we asked. Faison might have just found out about it and warned his sister of the danger," Anna said as she approached the men.

"Mother!" Zander said puzzled at what was going on.

"Hello, Anna," Sean said as he hugged her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, old friend and stop being hard on them. They saved my life and you know that. Also we wouldn't have what we do if wasn't for them. They are taking a big risk in helping us, especially letting Helena go as they did," Anna said as she pulled away from Sean.

"Anna, don't forget who these men are!" Sean warned her.

"I can't forget. I used to work for them remember," Anna told Sean as she went to stand beside Mikkos and Victor.

"Maybe you still do!" Sean said eyeing her coldly.

"I'm not working for the WSB or the DVX. I'm doing this for me. Now, I can't have a life with Faison out there. He will never let me. I can't risk Robert or Robin's life. I gave up a lot for them. I'm still am for them. So, for me find Helena and put a stop to this," Anna begged Sean.

"I'm working on it. I have a clue where Faison might be. I just have to get word from our man in the field. I came by to warn you about Helena and about Robert. The agency doesn't want him involved in this. They are worried what he might do," Sean said.

"I know what he would do. He would never forgive you or me for keeping him in the dark. As for what they think he will do, they don't know Robert at all," Anna snapped.

"Anna, he changed after your death. He hunted down Damien with everything he had. He is even partners with Sonny and that is not the Robert I know and love. He isn't the same man," Sean told her.

"We aren't same either," Anna said.

Lucky shoved Nikolas and Zander back out into the open air and the boys made their way back up on to dry land. It wasn't until they got to the horses that any of then had a chance to talk. "What is going on? Is that my mother or my aunt?" Zander asked.

"I don't know but I have to get back to my room. I have call the club," Lucky said as he fought to climb back on to the horse.

"Why the club? What is going on?" Nikolas asked very puzzled at this moment about what he just saw and over heard.

"I'll fill you in what I know on the way. We have to get going," Lucky said and the three of them urged their horses to head back towards the corral.

Lucky, Zander, and Nikolas arrived in Lucky's room about half an hour later. Lucky turned on his stereo and then pulled out his cell phone from it's hiding place. "What are you doing?" Zander asked.

"Sssh!" Lucky hissed and he opened the French doors and moved onto the balcony. It was then that Lucky made the phone call.

At the club, Luke's cell phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Spencer!" Luke said.

"Dad, I was wondering if you can pick up Eli's Ribs for me," Lucky said.

"How much?" Luke asked.

"Oh about four helpings would do," Lucky said.

"When did you decide this?" Luke asked.

"About half an hour go, horseback riding makes me hungry and the smell of the river does as well," Lucky said.

"Yes, I bet it does. Ok, I'll bring it and Lucky – don't eat anything until I get home," Luke warned his son and he hung up the phone.

Robert, Sonny, and Jason all looked at Luke and asked, "What did he find out?"

"I don't know but Mikkos and Victor had guests and there was two of them. They came by river and Lucky over heard the entire conversation," Luke said as he put away the cell phone.

"Didn't Lucky tell you anything else?" Jason asked.

"I don't think he wanted to risk it. Whatever is going on he used the code I set up with him. I have to get the rest when I get back to the island," Luke said.

"There goes my date," Sonny said knowing full well that Luke wouldn't watch the club after this phone call.

"No, you go out. I'll watch the club," Robert said.

"You sure?" Sonny said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sure," Robert said.

"Ok, that is taken care off. I'm going to go to Eli's get some ribs and then head home to talk to the cowboy," Luke said and he stood up and headed for the door.

Sonny met Alexis on the docks later that night. "How did the planning go?" Sonny asked as he greeted Alexis with a kiss.

"Carly is crazy, but she is getting the wedding of her dreams," Alexis said as the two of them walked along the docks. It was a nice fall evening and they were just enjoying being together.

"I could have told you that, but I think your entire family is crazy," Sonny said with smile on his face.

"Yes and I'm the craziest," Alexis said with a sad look on her face.

Sonny stopped walking pulled Alexis towards him and said, "You're not crazy."

"No but my father thinks I am. He keeps asking me if I need to talk to someone. I tell him no and then I'm a scared little girl. Sonny, I can take on any case in the world and not flinch but I'm scared of my own father. Why?" Alexis asked him as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Because of childhood fears," Sonny told her as he held her. They started to walk again. They stopped near the club and Sonny asked, "You want to go up to my place or do you want to go out?"

"I want to be held," Alexis told him.

"Then lets go up and I'll make you something to eat and then we will see what goes from there," Sonny said and they headed up the back way towards Sonny's apartment above the club.

Alexis and Sonny lay in bed side by side holding each other feeling very content at that every moment. Alexis smiled at Sonny and said, "How come I feel so safe with you?"

"I don't know. I guess because you don't have to pretend to be anyone but yourself with me," Sonny said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, I guess that is it. It also could be because you never once talked to me in any manner but an equal," Alexis admitted as she rested her head on Sonny's bare chest.

"You are an equal to me," Sonny told her as he ran his hand threw her hair.

"To you yes but not my family; I'm nothing to them at least to father and my uncle," Alexis said.

"They tell you that?" sonny asked her.

"They don't have to. I see it in their eyes. Father might have excepted me as his daughter, but I'm still a bastard and that is what everyone will always see," Alexis said with a small tear in her eye.

"You are not a bastard. You are perfect and don't ever let me hear you say other wise," Sonny told her as he turned her head to face him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Chapter 34**

Lucky, Zander, and Nikolas stood on Lucky's balcony and watched as Cassadines invaded the island. "They don't stop," Lucky said as he watched the servants carry more baggage into the house.

"I tried to warn you this family is big," Nikolas said as he turned around and headed back into Lucky's room.

It had been over three weeks since Nikolas and Lucky had been locked up in the room together. They were now friends. Both boys now treated each other like equals. Oh, they picked on each other and sometimes disagreed but they respected each other as well.

Their adventure to the cave helped out a lot. Both Lucky, Nikolas and Zander came way with something from that adventure. Lucky came up with the information that Luke and Robert wanted. Nikolas learned there was more to Lucky then he first thought, and Zander realized that there were things about his stepfather he didn't know about.

"Ok, you warned me but how many are coming here for this party this weekend?" Lucky asked as he walked into his bedroom behind Nikolas.

"I think about two hundred," Nikolas said as he sat down in one of the chairs that were located in the center of the room.

"Two hundred?" Lucky said turning white.

"Afraid so," Zander said.

"Oh, I'm going to get sick," Lucky said. He had a problem with this and that was his father. Luke was having enough trouble taking this all in with the people that are around now. You add two hundred more people and Lucky was afraid there was going to be trouble.

Luke left the island before everyone showed up. He knew the number and really was trying not to think about it. He was at the club going over the books and trying to work. That is where Robert found him about noon that day. "How is it going?" Robert asked as he walked into the office.

Luke looked up, put the pen down, and said, "It isn't. You learn anything new?"

"No, I know she is there but I don't know where," Robert said. He had used the coming and going of the family members today to do some snooping. He got nowhere. In fact, Victor must have figured what he would do and he got spotted two hours into his search.

"Sorry mate. I know this sucks," Luke said as he got up to pure them both a drink. Luke knew he should eat something before he started to drink but at this moment he didn't care really. Just the thought of what was going on that island at this moment gave Luke the will to get drunk.

"Yes, well. I keep on thinking there is a good reason and when I hear it I'll know," Robert said taking his glass and taking a seat across from the desk.

Luke went to his desk and sat down. He sipped on the drink for a moment and then placed it in front of him. "You are calmer than I thought you would be," Luke admitted.

"Oh, I'm upset. I want to rip Sean apart for lying to me. I want to throw all those years I have in the agency in their faces but none of that will change what is going on. Anna is alive and for some reason she thinks it is safer with the Cassadines than with me. I guess I live with it until I learn more," Robert said and down his drink.

Luke watched him and realized Robert's problems out weighed his at this moment. Ok, he had a huge number of Cassadines coming to live at the same place he was at this moment but Robert had bigger problems. Luke figured that maybe it would help him forget about things by thinking about Robert for a while.

Laura found Stefan in the den. "You hiding?" Laura asked as she walked into the room.

"Not any more than the rest of us," Stefan said putting down his file and walking over to Laura and hugging her. "How many are here?"

"The last just came in. The house is full and the staff is on the ball," Laura said.

"Oh, great, enter weekend with my family," Stefan said wishing he could leave for this weekend.

"I know how you feel. I'm not looking forward to this myself," Laura said as the couple went to the couch and sat down.

"Where are the children?" Stefan asked as they sat down.

"Lu is taking a nap and the boys are in Lucky's room," Laura said as she leaned against Stefan's chest. Stefan just placed his arm around Laura and they leaned against each other taking in the quiet.

They were almost drifting off to sleep when suddenly the door swung open and two loud women came into the room. "I told you it is this way," one of them yelled.

Stefan jumped and glared at the intruders. "Oh, sorry," other woman said feeling very out place at this moment.

"It is fine. How are you doing cousins," Stefan said getting up and walking to the woman and kissing their hands.

"We are a little lost," one of them admitted.

"Where do you want to go?" Stefan asked.

"The gym to work out," the woman said.

"It is on the other side of the house. I'll call one of the staff and they shall show you," Stefan said and he went to make a call to Ms. Lansberry.

Laura stood up and walked to the ladies. "I'm Laura Spencer. I think we met when I married Stavros," Laura said holding out her hand to the two women.

"Oh, yes. We were there. I'm Sheila and this is my sister Christie," the taller of the two women said holding out her hand to Laura.

Laura stood and chatted with the women until Ms. Lansberry came in and took the ladies to where they wanted to go. Laura then turned around and found Stefan leaning against his desk with cold look on his face. "You don't like them?" Laura asked.

"I loathe them," Stefan said and he walked to Laura's side.

"What did they do to you?" Laura asked as they went back to the couch.

"Let's just say they are distant enough to be able to marry a blood Cassadine," Stefan said.

"Oh, no. You mean they like chasing unmarried Cassadine men?" Laura asked.

"Yes, and if I know them Luke is a prime target," Stefan said with strange smile on his face.

"Well, I don't have worry about Luke. He will see through them in a minute," Laura said and she leaned against Stefan again but she didn't rest because for some reason the idea of Luke being with anyone else bothered her.

"Carly, why are we doing this?" Jason asked as he watched as a crowd of people came up the walk.

"Jason, I know you don't understand this, but I want to show them up. Most of them look down at me and I'm tired of it. This is my way of showing them that I'm better," Carly said as she wrapped her arms around Jason.

"I got it and for you I'll put up with them," Jason said and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you. I know this is hard for you but I'm sure things will work out all right," Carly said and the couple went to get dressed.

As Jason and Carly were getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. Carly opened it and in walked her father. "Afternoon father," Carly said with a bright smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Hello," Victor said returning her hug. "Well, the family that should arrived early has. The house is full of about seventy people now," Victor said.

"The rest will come for the party tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Yes but they don't plan on staying on the island. They have taken rooms at the hotel," Victor said.

"Oh, that's fine as long as they come," Carly said.

"They will be here, along with your other guests. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make tomorrow be perfect for the both of you," Victor said and he hugged Carly again. Carly relaxed and the three of them sat down for a private brunch.

Luke walked into the house to find several new faces in the living area. He tried to go upstairs without talking to them but he wasn't lucky. "You're Luke right?" one of the men asked as Luke walked towards the stairs.

"Yes," Luke said as he stopped and turned around to face the men. Luke leaned against the rail and asked, "So, how are you related to Mikkos?"

The three older men laughed and said, "We aren't related to him. We are his friends and in fact we were in your parents wedding."

Luke's heart stopped. Out of everyone that he thought he meet this weekend these were the last on his list. "So, you knew my mother well," Luke said finally finding his voice.

"Yes, sit down and we'll talk," one of the men said.

Luke thought about it for a moment then he walked over to where they were sitting and sat down in the empty chairs. Luke sat there talking to the men and learning more about the past than he ever planned on learning. Mikkos walked in a little while later and was surprised to find Luke sitting with his friends. "How are things at the club?" Mikkos asked as he walked towards the group.

Luke looked up and a flash of cold rage came over him suddenly. "Fine," Luke said.

Mikkos noticed the look he got from Luke but ignored it. He just sat next to his friends and joined in the conversation. Luke wasn't into listening to Mikkos talk. So, he excused himself and left the room. "Ah, Mikkos, he isn't happy with you is he?" one of Mikkos friends asked after Luke was gone.

"No, he isn't happy with me. He hates my guts," Mikkos admitted.

The man seated next to Mikkos placed his arm around his shoulder and said, "Don't worry old friend. He will come around."

"I don't know Samuel. Luke and I have a lot of bad blood between us. I didn't help matters with my stunt on trying to take over the world," Mikkos said trying to make of a joke of the whole thing.

"Mikkos, why did you want to run the world? I mean who would want the headaches that came with it," the man across from Mikkos laughed.

"Christian, I have no idea why I wanted it. I just did," Mikkos said with a smile on his face. He didn't think his friends would understand that a tumor was responsible for his actions.

**Chapter 35**

Alexis sat in Sonny's kitchen watching him make their supper. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Sonny asked.

"Are you trying get rid of me?" Alexis asked him with a big smile on her face.

"You are the maid of honor," Sonny reminded her.

"You're the best man but you're not there either. We will not be needed until tomorrow, and besides, I don't want to be with the family. The less I see of them the better things are going to be all the way around," Alexis said with a big smile on her face.

"That bad, huh?" Sonny asked as he placed two plates on the table.

"You can say that. This family doesn't get together much for a reason, because we would end up killing each other in the end," Alexis said as she took a fork and put a bit of pasta in her mouth. "MMM," she said with a heavenly look on her face.

"You like?" Sonny asked her with smile.

"I love," Alexis said.

"Good because I made it just for you," Sonny said and he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Alexis laughed and said, "You know, you have helped me greatly these past few weeks and I want thank you for it."

"What are friends for," Sonny said as he sat back down to eat.

"I thought we were more then friends?" Alexis asked him.

"We are. You are very special to me and I would never want to see you hurting," Sonny said gripping her hand and holding it.

Lucky walked into his father's room threw the secret passageway. "You ready for tonight?" Lucky asked all dressed up in a tux.

"No, but I'll survive," Luke said as he tried to get this tie right.

"Here, let me help," Lucky said and Luke turned around to face him. "Thanks," Luke said.

"No, problem. Ah, dad, this dinner. How do we act?" Lucky asked.

"You mean, how do we deal with all of them together?" Luke asked back.

"Yes," Lucky said.

"We stick together and don't let them know they get to us," Luke said.

"Easier said than done," Lucky said finishing up tying the tie. Luke was looking over his tux one more time to make sure everything was in the right place when there was a knock on his wall. "Who's that?" Lucky asked wondering who would be knocking on the wall.

"Lu," Luke said with a smile and opened the passageway door. Lu came in with her brush in her mouth and the rest of her belongs gripped in her small little hands. Luke bent down took the brush out of Lu's mouth and asked, "You need help?"

"Will you dress me?" Lu asked her father with big doe eyes.

"Sure," Luke said and he took the dress and other frills from Lu and placed them on his bed. Then he picked up the little girl and placed her on the bed as well. "You pick this out yourself?" Luke asked as he pulled Lu's old dress off her.

"No, Ms. Lansberry did but she couldn't help me get dressed. She told me to go to you or mommy," Lu said as she dropped down on the bed and stuck out her foot so Luke could slide on her tights.

"You ready for tonight?" Lucky asked his sister as he helped his father get her dressed.

"Yes, it is going to be fun," Lu said with a big smile on her face.

Lucky looked up at the ceiling and was glad at least one of them was looking forward to tonight; he wasn't that was for sure. "That's great," Lucky said kissing his sister on the head.

Luke managed to get Lu dressed without much trouble but her hair was another story. Luke finally at the end of his patience picked Lu up and placed her on the floor. "Why don't you have your mother do your hair," Luke suggested.

"Come on, Lu. I'll take you to see mom," Lucky giggled as he took his sister by the hand and they left the room.

Laura was sitting at her dressing table putting her make-up on when there was a knock at the door. Stefan opened it and Lu and Lucky walked on inside. "Mommy, can you do my hair?" Lu asked holding out her brush to her mother.

"Sure," Laura said as she gave Lu the once over.

"Who got you dressed?" Laura asked with a small on her face.

"Daddy," Lu said.

"I figured that," Laura said and she fixed the mistakes Luke made.

Lucky walked to the chair nearest to the bed and sat down. He looked around the room taking in all the new sights. He never was in this room before mainly because he was avoiding it. It hurt when he walked in on his mother with Stefan. Lucky didn't know if it was because his mother was with a Cassadine or what. It just bothered him and until now Lucky hadn't been able to face it.

Stefan was putting on his cuff links watching the boy intently. "Is Luke ready?" Stefan asked Lucky finally.

"What?" Lucky said being pulled away from his thoughts.

"Is your father ready for tonight?" Stefan asked again.

"As he ever could be," Lucky said.

"I understand that. I'm not looking forward tonight myself," Stefan said as he picked up his dinner jacket off the bed.

Lucky looked at Stefan puzzled. "Isn't this your family? I mean shouldn't you enjoy being with them?" Lucky asked.

Stefan laughed and said, "They might be my family by blood that doesn't mean I enjoy being around them. In fact, I would love to be anywhere but here."

Lucky was stunned to hear this and asked, "Why?"

"Because most of them want one thing in a way or the other," Stefan said as he sat down across from Lucky.

"The money?" Lucky said as he leaned forward just a bit.

"Yes, the money and the power that goes with it. Lucky, I don't want to scare you or make matters worse but I think you should know. Some of the men here would easily kidnap you for this power. Some of the woman would either go after your father or send their daughters after you to get in control as well. They might act nice but always remember they are Cassadines," Stefan said.

"You mean, remember dad's main rule," Lucky said with a grin.

"What's that?" Lu asked.

"Don't trust Cassadines," Lucky, Laura, and Stefan said at the same time.

This confused Lu and she looked at them with this puzzled look on her face. Laura leaned forward and said, "I'll explain it to you later," and she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Lucky left his mother's room thinking about Stefan and all the stuff that has been happening over the past two years. Lucky remembered all the times Emily told him to lighten up on his mother but he refused to listen. Sly even told him he was getting sick of hearing Lucky bitch yet he never listened but now Lucky was starting to see things a little differently. After spending some time with Nikolas, Lucky realized that the guy wasn't half-bad and in fact, he was fun to be around once you got to know him a little better. Mikkos wasn't that bad either, if you ignored whatever he was hiding down below them. Then there was Stefan! Lucky hated the fact that his parents weren't married. He would hate it but he realizes that there is nothing he could do about it. Their marriage was over with and they moved on. Oh, they were friendly for him and Lu but that was it. Laura was with Stefan now and he wasn't that bad. He didn't yell at him. He didn't shove him around and he even tried to be nice. Lucky started to think it was time to change. It was time to forget all the pain and live with the changes.

Lucky wasn't paying attention where he was going and he walked past his father without even noticing him. Luke reached out, grabbed the kid by the shoulder, and asked as he pulled backwards, "Where are you?

"What?" Lucky said stopping in his tracks and looking at his father wondering where he came from.

"Where are you? You had this lost look on your face," Luke said as the pair went down the hall together.

"I was thinking about things. Mainly, my actions lately," Lucky said as they walked.

"And?" Luke asked.

"Does a jerk mean anything to you?" Lucky said with grin on his face.

"You mean you're the jerk?" Luke asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I'm the jerk. I realize finally what people been trying to tell me. I guess it took being locked up with Nikolas for me to realize it," Lucky said looking down at his feet.

"You know, Cowboy, I'm not the greatest person to look up when it comes to letting things drop. I get a little bullheaded when it comes to things. I think you got this from me," Luke said with a grin.

"Oh, so I can blame you for acting like an ass?" Lucky teased.

"You little rat," Luke said and he playfully tried to hit Lucky but he docked the swing.

Luke and Lucky were almost to the stairs when Stefan called after them. "Ah, father just sent word. He wants to see us before we head downstairs."

Luke stopped, looked down at Lucky, and then over at Stefan, "What does he want?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea," Stefan said looking at Luke with this bewildered look on his face. Luke sighed and then headed down back down the hall towards Mikkos' room.

Mikkos was sitting near the fireplace when the others arrived. Laura was carrying Lu and she looked as puzzled as Luke and Stefan were about what was going on. As Laura placed Lu on the ground she quickly went to Mikkos and climbed on his lap. Mikkos smiled, kissed Lu on the cheek, and looked at the group in the room. He cleared his throat and said, "I have been putting this off for awhile now, but with this weekend events just about to start I realize I can't any longer." Mikkos leaned over picked up three boxes and handed the top one to Lu. "Here open it," Mikkos told the child.

Lu did and inside was a Cassadine medallion. "It's pretty," Lu said taking it out of the box and holding it up for everyone to see.

Luke's jaw tightened up and he clinched his fist to keep from blowing up then and there. Laura turned pale and gripped Stefan's hand for support. Stefan just looked on with amazement on his father's lack of timing. He could have done this weeks ago, but he picks now to give these to Luke and the kids. "Father, don't you think now isn't a good time," Stefan said finally.

Mikkos looked up and said, "Now is the only time. Everyone here wears them and you know that. It is about time Luke and children do as well."

Nikolas walked towards his grandfather and sister. He took Lu by the hand and guided her off Mikkos lap. "How about we go down and show cook your new necklace," Nikolas said. He knew Lu didn't know what it was and what it meant. He also figured it was a good idea to get her out of this room as soon as possible.

"Yes, and Lucky go with your sister," Laura suggested.

"Sure," Lucky said and he turned towards the door as well.

"Hold it," Mikkos said and the kids stopped. Mikkos got up and handed Lucky the box that was meant for him. "This is yours."

Lucky looked at his father then Mikkos. He slowly reached up his hand and took the box. "Thanks," Lucky said and he quickly left the room.

Luke waited until the door was closed before speaking and as he talked you could tell he was ready to blow. "I put up with a lot for you. I let you tell me where my son goes. I let you decide his education. I even let you lock him up for few days but this has gone too far. I am not putting that thing on. Lucky isn't wearing it and once I figure out how to get it from Lu without fighting her I'll do it as well. Now, let's get this evening over with before it gets worse," Luke said and he started to turn and leave.

"Luke, I'm sorry but this isn't up to you. You have to wear this at least for this weekend," Mikkos said and he held the box out for Luke to take.

Luke almost hit him but Stefan gripped Luke's arm and shook his head. "He's right. I know you don't like this but for our sakes I would think about it. If some of them downstairs even get a glimmer that trouble is around then we might have had it. They would find a way to use this to their advantage and that could cause the children great harm. We have enough trouble worrying about my mother. We don't need to worry about the others as well."

"I don't get it. They don't gain anything from what I have figured out the time I have been here. Everything goes to he first born, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes that is right but there is a problem. For years, I have watched Nikolas closely mainly because of the danger of a rogue family member coming after him. I know who they are but knowing and proving it are two different things. I just watch him closer when they are around. You became a target the moment father told us who you are and that makes Lu and Lucky targets. If the people downstairs think they could be easy marks, then they would wait for the right time and strike. It might work in our favor if they believe you accept this willingly," Stefan said.

Luke sighed and walked towards the fireplace. "Because I'm the so-called heir those freaks downstairs would be willing to go after my kids for a chunk of this money," Luke said his eyes blazing with rage.

"Sad to say but yes. I hate myself because I lived with the fear that Nikolas could get hurt. I tried to balance giving him freedom to move about and still protect him. I got very adept in tracking them and knowing what they do at all times. Now they are here and that makes things a little harder. So, for now just wear the damn thing, and when they are gone you can do what you want with it," Stefan said.

Luke hated this but he knew Stefan was right. They had enough to worry about with Helena. They didn't need someone sneaking about behind their backs. So, Luke took the box and looked at Mikkos. "I'm not doing for you or this family. I'm doing this to keep Lucky and Lu safe," Luke said and he walked out of the room.

Laura looked after him and Stefan said, "Go ahead." She nodded her head and then left. Stefan then turned to his father and said, "You could have done this at a better time."

"I knew how he would react," Mikkos said.

"So you pick now when the entire family is here. You know father, you want Alexis, Luke, and me to get to know you, but you don't bother to know us. I think you might want to try it once and then maybe we will see you in a different light as well," Stefan said and then he left.

Mikkos hit his fists on the table and looked up the ceiling. "I'm trying. I really am. Why don't they give me a break!" Mikkos muttered and he grabbed his dinner jacket off the back of the chair and put it on. He then headed downstairs to face the family. At least they pretended to respect him more than his own children do at this very moment.

**Chapter 36 **

The dinner party this night was for a select section of the family. Only the people that were directly related to the main house was there with the expectation of Mikkos' close friends. A huge table set up for seventy plus guests was placed in the ballroom. Mikkos sat at the head of the table and Victor's place was set up at the other end. This did two things and they were to show the family that Victor shared in everything that Mikkos had and that Helena wasn't part his life. On Victor's side of the table, Alex was to his right and Carly was sitting to his wife. Mikkos had put Luke on one side of him and Stefan on the other with Laura sitting near Stefan. The children were located in the middle of the table with the other family members filling in the empty spaces.

The table was full and everyone sat around chatting, waiting for things to get started. Victor hit his glass and the room went quiet. He then stood up and looked around at all the guests and said, "I want to be the first to officially welcome you. This weekend is very special to me. My daughter, my pride and joy, has finally found someone to love her. Jason, is a very loving young man and I know he will do right by my daughter." Victor held out his hand and Carly took it. She stood up and smiled brightly at the people in the room. She took pride in knowing that Victor was Mikkos' equal and she knew this gave her more power in the family than any of them would ever have.

"Carly, I want to say that you made me proud and I hope you and Jason have the life that I always dreamed you would have. I know that Jason loves you just as much as I love Alex and that makes this much easier to do." Carly nodded her head and Victor looked at Jason. Jason took Carly's hand and stood up. "Jason, I want to welcome you to this family, and I am going proud to have you as my son in-law," Victor said.

"Thank you," Jason said and he looked at Carly. "I don't know if now is the time to do this but why not?" Carly looked at him puzzled and Jason pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket. "I love you, Carly. I know I don't say the words, but I hope my actions will always tell you what I can't say. So, to show you how much you mean to me, I am giving you this. I got it from my grandmother. She gave to this to me to give to you. It was given to her as a token of my grandfather's love and now it is my token of love to you," Jason said and he opened the box.

Carly stood their crying because she knew this was Lila's way of welcoming her into the family, but it also showed her that Jason truly loved her. She took the ring and placed it on her hand. She then was pulled into his arms and they embraced. "Thank you," Carly said through her tears.

After they sat down, Mikkos was the one that took the floor next. "I don't think I can top Jason's act of love. So, I'm not going to even attempt it," Mikkos said and paused for a moment and looked around the room at everyone that had had attended. "I realize that it has been a long time that I have sat at the head any table with any of you. I'm grateful that you have showed up here not only to celebrate with my brother in daughters up coming wedding but also to celebrate with me my expanding family. When I was young but not so wise I fell in love with someone that I thought I would grow old with but that didn't happen. Events that I could not control took her from me, and it also took my son as well or that is what I thought. I learned that I had been wrong and a few mouths ago, I found that son. I also found out that I have grandchildren as well. I would like to introduce them to you." Mikkos then pointed out Luke, Lucky and Lu. Luke's smile was as fake as it can be. He wasn't happy about this little introduction but he did keep his cool and the dinner went on without much trouble.

The servants started to serve the family and the small talk began. Nikolas introduced Lucky to the group of kids that was sitting around them. Lucky liked some of them but the four older boys gave Lucky the kind of looks that only meant trouble. Lucky ignored them and busied himself talking to young girl about his age. "What's your name?"

"Bethany," the young girl said smiling brightly at Lucky.

"How you're related to this family?" Lucky asked with a smile on his face.

"Mikkos' grandfather and my great grandmother were brother and sister," Bethany said with a smile. "Why do they call you Lucky?"

Lucky laughed and said, "My father always said he was lucky when I was born. It kind of stuck."

"I like it," Bethany said and that is how the conversation got started.

Lucky took one look at the plate in front of him and was totally lost. He thought it could be a fruit or some kind of strange vegetable but he wasn't so sure. It looked like a green pinecone to Lucky. Lucky looked at the others around him and watched as they slowly opened it up. Lucky figured he would try it and see what happened. The problem was he couldn't really use his right hand that well yet. So, he was forced to do this left-handed and when Lucky tried to open up the strange pinecone with his fork, he impaled himself. The pinecone went flying and Lucky yelped in pain. He stuck his hand under the table and bit his lip trying hard not to cry.

Most of the group around him laughed at him. Laura started to get up but Stefan stopped her. He wasn't so sure that Lucky needed his mother at this moment. He figured he'd wait and see what Lucky did before any reacted.

"You ok?" Nikolas whispered.

Lucky nodded his head and picked up the pinecone and placed it on his plate. He then looked at the group in front of him and said, "I'll be back."

Lucky left the table and vanished behind the servant's door. Laura got up and went after him and found Lucky standing by Ms. Lansberry as she looked over his hand. "How bad is it?" Laura asked.

"I cut it open," Lucky said still clamping his jaw shut to keep from crying.

Laura looked at his hand and said to Ms. Lansberry, "Go get Alex for me."

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer," Ms Lansberry said and she went to do as Laura requested. Laura then took Lucky into the kitchen and started running water over his hand.

"I really made fool of myself," Lucky said finally.

"No, you didn't. It isn't your fault that you can't use your hand that well. So, don't dwell on it," Laura said and she hugged Lucky briefly. Alex showed up soon and in a few moments she bandaged Lucky's hand again.

The three of them went back to the meal and when Lucky sat down a young man that sat across from Lucky asked, "You ok?"

"Yes," Lucky said trying hard not to blush embarrassment.

"Nikolas told us what Helena tried to do. I'm sorry. I bet it was scary burning like that," the young man said.

"It was," Lucky said looking at Nikolas and he winked at him. Lucky realized that they no longer thought he was a fool and that did help out a lot. So, the conversation went back to normal and the meal went on without any more trouble.

Later as the group left the table and went to have drinks and as the group piled out, Carly grabbed Lucky's arm and asked, "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little dumb," Lucky admitted as they walked along.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't attempt to eat it," Jason said from beside Carly.

Lucky laughed and said, "I didn't see dad trying it either."

Lucky then went off to interact with the kids and Carly and Jason talked to the young adults around them. All the girls wanted to see Carly's ring and everyone wanted to know about Jason – who his family was and things like that. Jason told them about the Quartermaines but avoided questions like why he had a different last name. Most of them let the subject drop but two young woman wouldn't.

When they walked up the couple, Carly quickly grabbed Jason's arm to show them that she wasn't about to let him go. "Hello Carly," the blond said as she walked over to the young woman.

"Hello, Darnel," Carly said with a cold look on her face.

"Aren't you say hello to me," Lauren asked Carly.

"Hello," Carly said and she tried to guide Jason away but the young women just wouldn't go away.

"So, where did you meet?" Darnel asked Carly.

Jason looked at Carly and knew that Carly didn't like these ladies for some reason, but he was polite and answered their questions. It wasn't until they were walking way that Carly finally spoke. "I hate those bitches!" Carly said under her breath.

"What did they do to you?" Jason asked.

"Those little liars have been looking down on me for years. They made it a point to remind me that I'm nothing but the bastard daughter of Victor Cassadine and the only reason he took me in was out of duty. If having this wedding does one thing, I hope it finally shuts them up," Carly said her eyes flashing with rage.

"Carly, it doesn't matter what they think. I doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I love you. I love the child we are going to have and we are going to have life together. So, forget about them," Jason told her and he hugged her closely. Carly smiled at this and together they went back to talking to the guests and enjoying their night.

It was late and everyone finally headed off to bed. Lucky walked into his room and started to get undressed. He had his robe on and was sitting in one of the chairs in his room listening to music and eating a sandwich he swiped from the kitchen when his mother walked it. "I wanted to check on you. How is the hand?" Laura asked.

"It's ok," Lucky said. Laura nodded her head and started to leave when Lucky called out. "Ah, mom can we talk?"

"Sure," Laura said and she walked towards Lucky and sat in the chair beside him. Lucky sat up and looked at his mother intently. "I want to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk lately," Lucky said.

"You weren't a jerk. You were just angry and you had every right to be," Laura said as she brushed her hand over Lucky's cheek.

"No, I didn't. You were in pain as much as I was, but I didn't see it that way. I just thought of myself and when Nikolas showed up I felt left out. I got even angrier at you, him, Stefan, everyone but the person I wanted to be angry with. Mom, it was me that did all of this. I put dad in prison. I caused all of this," Lucky said and he pulled his legs up to his chest looking lost and very scared.

"You? Why do say that?" Laura asked getting up and sitting on the edge the arm holding Lucky close to her.

"It was my gambling and lying that helped Damien get to us. If I would have stayed out of trouble, then none of this would have happened," Lucky said.

"Lucky, you didn't do it. Damien was the one that set your father up. He used your father, you, and me to do it. He knew what he was doing. So, blaming yourself isn't right. As for what happened with Nikolas and Stefan, I should have told you the truth. I should have talked to you, but I didn't know how. By the time I knew what to say you were too angry with me to listen. I been trying ever since to make up for it," Laura said holding him.

Lucky thought about this and then said, "I guess we both messed up – me for not telling you how I felt before this and you for not being open about all of it."

"Yes but we know better now," Laura said smiling at Lucky.

"Yes," Lucky said and he thought about something and then said, "Mom, I might not like the idea that you and Stefan are together. Part of me will always want my parents together, but if you care about him, then I hope he makes you happy."

"Thank you Lucky and no matter who I'm with I still care very deeply about your father. He gave me perfect children and I will always be grateful for that," Laura said.

"I'm not perfect," Lucky said.

"You are to me," Laura said and she kissed Lucky on the cheek.

Laura left then and when she closed the door, she saw Luke standing in the hall smiling at her. "It help?"

"Yes, we are normal again," Laura said with a grin on her face.

"That's good," Luke said and with that he went back to his room.

Laura stood there wondering how much Luke overheard but then she realized that he wouldn't have listened in. He knew more about their son than she did sometimes but then sometimes Laura knew more about Lucky than he did. It made a perfect balance and she hoped that balance would never be broken no matter where any of them were in the world.

**Chapter 37 **

The next day, Luke found Stefan in the den working. Luke wasn't really looking for Stefan but at least Christie and her sister weren't in the room. Every since he woke up this morning those two have been hanging around him all day. Luke was really tired of them and he was running of excuses of not wanting to be around them. "You wouldn't mind if I sat here for awhile?" Luke asked as he walked into the room.

"Sure, sit down," Stefan said looking up from his file. "How are things going with Sheila and Christie?"

"How did you guess?" Luke asked.

"I saw them early this morning as you tried to avoid them, besides I was the last target," Stefan said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so they do this all the time?" Luke asked.

"Yes, everyone but Stavros. I think they were scared of him or was it mother? I never could figure that one out," Stefan said as Luke sat down across from the desk.

Luke nodded and asked, "Do they ever take the hint?"

"No, not since I've known them," Stefan said with a smile.

"Oh, great. I have these two all weekend. I'm starting to really hate this idea," Luke muttered.

"Don't worry, they will leave tomorrow and then you won't have to see them at least until Carly's wedding," Stefan said his smile growing even bigger.

"You're enjoying this too much," Luke glared at him.

"Sorry, I just put with them for so long that it is nice to have someone else deal with them," Stefan said trying not to smile but he just couldn't help it.

Luke just shook his head and noticed the file that Stefan was looking at. "That the shipment that came in this week?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm making sure we got everything we asked for," Stefan said.

"So, you knew about the secret cave below us?" Luke asked.

"Secret Cave?" Stefan said puzzled at Luke's comments.

"You don't know?" Luke said as he leaned back with this cocky grin on his face.

"No, I don't know. There is nothing below us but rock," Stefan said.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Luke said and he figured what better idea to avoid those two women than be somewhere they wouldn't think of looking for him.

Stefan was confused but he went after Luke. They went down the secret passageway and Luke showed Stefan things about the house he didn't know about. Oh, he knew about the passageways but not the ones that led past the basement. He was amazed at what he saw but the shock really hit when he spotted his father's yacht docked in front of him. "I don't get it? What is going on?" Stefan asked Luke.

"I was hoping you knew. I haven't gotten on that thing yet but every time I tried I was prevented from boarding. So, what could he be hiding?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know this was down here," Stefan said and they headed back upstairs. It wasn't until they were outside and near the stables where they could be alone. It was there that Stefan finally asked, "What do you know about all this?"

"Before I tell you I want your word that whatever you know no matter how small you'll tell me and I'll do the same," Luke said looking at Stefan trying to figure out if he could trust him or not.

"Agreed. What do you know?" Stefan asked. Luke figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him and told everything. Stefan listened and took it all in. Things came clear to him and he saw his father and uncle in a different light than he had before. "Now I understand," Stefan said after Luke was done talking.

"Understand what?" Luke asked.

"The meetings that me and my brother were left out of. Men that came to the house and left in the middle of the night and the accounts that had no markings being Cassadine but they were father's accounts," Stefan explained.

"So you had no idea that Mikkos ran the DVX with Victor and Faison," Luke said.

"No, but I think I know who Faison is," Stefan said and he looked around the island. "This was his at one point and I didn't buy it by chance. I did it to get to my mother. You see Caesar Faison is her little brother!"

"You're joking right?" Luke said not believing this one.

"No, I'm not joking. He is my uncle, but I hardly know him. I don't think father liked him too well. When he was around father made it a point to keep us out of the way," Stefan said.

"Interesting," Luke said wondering what other things that he didn't know about. "You know Stefan, Robert wants to see Anna. I want to know what is going on. I also want to stop Helena and stop this madness these kids live under. Being trapped on this island isn't a life for Lucky, Lu, or Nikolas. How about you tell me everything you think is important about Mikkos' past life. Maybe together we can figure out what is going on here?" Stefan nodded and the too spent to rest of the day walking around and talking.

Lucky was getting ready for the party that evening. He had just put the black temporary hair die in his hair and was just putting in the contacts that would cover of his blue eyes when someone knocked on his door. "What?" Lucky called out sticking his head around the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" Zander asked.

"Sure," Lucky said and he went back to work on his costume. He liked Carly's idea about having a costume party. The part he hated was the costume he got stuck with. It wasn't Carly's fault but then it wasn't anyone else's fault either. It was more just his weakness in not being able to tell his sister 'no'. Lu wanted to be Tinkerbell but she didn't want to be alone. So, he got stuck in being Peter Pan.

"Who?" Zander said as he popped his head around the corner.

Lucky turned to see Zander standing there dressed as a pirate. "That is it?" Lucky asked eyeing Zander's costume.

"What's wrong?" Zander said looking at what he had on. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, it looks great but you can still tell who you are," Lucky said.

"Oh, I'm going to wear this," Zander said holding up a mask.

Lucky shook his head and ordered, "Sit down. As I get my ears on, I'll help you out."

Zander shrugged but took a seat on the toilet and watched as Lucky glued pointed ears on top of his. "Where did you learn this?" Zander asked.

"Dad. One time, we walked past Frank's men and they didn't know who we were, but, of course, dad and I wore dresses and my mom was dressed like a man," Lucky said smiling.

"You're joking," Zander said.

"No, see for yourself. There are pictures in my case of some of our get ups," Lucky said pointing to the black case that was on top of the sink.

Zander was looking at them when Nikolas walked in. "Who?" Nikolas said as he looked at Lucky and the head up he was gone.

"You like?" Lucky asked and turned to see Nikolas standing there wearing a mask.

"Yes," Nikolas said.

"Well, I'll help you out as well," Lucky said and he took Zander first and started to hide his identity.

In Carly and Jason's room, they were getting dressed. "Why vampires?" Jason asked as he got dressed.

"I don't know. Luke made a crack at dinner a few nights ago and called father a bloodsucker. It kind of gave me the idea," Carly said with a smile.

"Fine with me," Jason said. He didn't understand this concept of getting dressed up but for Carly he was going to do it.

"Ah, Jason what did you say to Luke?" Carly asked as she put her dress.

"I didn't say anything to him. Why?" Jason asked not understanding what Carly was getting at.

"I don't know. He has been nice to me lately. He hasn't glared at me or anything," Carly said as she tried to zip up her dress.

Jason walked to her and pulled up the zipper. "All I said was that he should respect you because you are going to be my wife. I guess that is what he is doing," Jason said.

"Well, thank you. I know why he treated me like dirt. I mean, he is defending my mother and that I can understand but it still hurt," Carly said.

"I know and if he does it again, I'll put him in his place. I'm not scared of Luke and I'm not going to let him walk over you," Jason said.

"Thanks," Carly said and she kissed him on the cheek.

Luke was getting dressed when a small little head peeked around the opening of the entranceway. "I thought I told you not to go in there," Luke said as he picked Lu up and dropped her on his bed.

"Sorry. You look good," Lu said.

"Where is your costume?" Luke asked.

"On, my bed. I'm waiting for mommy to come in and help me get ready," Lu said.

"What me to help?" Luke asked.

"Want to?" Lu asked.

"Sure, let me finish up here and I'll be glad to," Luke said and he put the finishing touches on his costume.

About seven that evening the guests started to arrive. Alexis and Sonny had just arrived and they got stuck in greeting the guests as they arrived. Gratefully the first ones to arrive were Bobbie, Robert, Ruby, and the kids. Sonny took one look at Robert and said, "This is a costume party. You are supposed to be dressed up!"

Robert looked down at his tux and said, "I am. I'm Bond, James Bond."

Alexis laughed and looked at Bobbie and asked, "A bond lady then?"

"No, I'm Money Penny," Bobbie said.

"No imagination," Sonny said.

"Who's talking? Bonnie and Clyde isn't a stretch for an ex mobster," Robert said looking Sonny and Alexis up and down.

BJ was looking around the room and then broke into the adult's conversation. "Is Lucky down yet?"

"No, none of them are. Why don't you take Lucas over to where Elton is? I think you might be able to talk him into giving you a cupcake," Alexis suggested.

"Ok," BJ said and she took her brother's hand and they walked away.

"How did the party go?" Ruby asked looking around for signs that she knew any faces. Mikkos had warned her that some of the old crowd was in town and the last thing she needed was to get spotted by any of them. Bobbie wouldn't understand and neither would Luke.

"I don't know. I didn't go. I had other plans," Alexis said kissing Sonny on the cheek.

"Carly called me and said it went fine but then again, Carly was thinking more of herself than any of the others last night," Bobbie laughed.

"Well whatever happened we will find out soon enough," Alexis said.

Soon, Alexis and Sonny were busy greeting Alexis' family, staff from the hospital, or some of the board members. Alexis and Sonny got a shock of their lives when Edward, Lila, Monica, Alan, and AJ arrived around seven thirty. "Hi," Alexis shocked to see them walk in.

"Hi, my dear," Lila said smiling at Alexis.

"Hi, Lila," Sonny said and bent down and kissed her hand. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Lila said blushing a bit.

"Check to make sure nothing is missing," Edward warned his wife and he quickly moved Lila away from Sonny.

"Behave," Lila warned Edward. Bobbie smiled at this and everyone stood around talking.

The group was so engrossed watching the other Cassadines arrive that they missed Luke sneaking up behind them. He walked behind Robert and placed a hooked hand on his shoulder. "You see flying boy around here?" Luke asked in a Caption Hook sounding voice.

Bobbie turned around and smiled brightly. "You did yourself," Bobbie said to her brother.

"Thanks," Luke said and he placed Lu (Tinkerbell) down and she ran off to find Lucas. "Ignore her, she has been wound up all day," Luke told the group.

"That's alright. We will catch up with her later," Alexis said as she looked over Luke's costume. "You do top us," Alexis told him.

"What until the kid comes down," Luke said with a smile.

Robert was looking at Luke's neck and he reached out lifting up the Cassadine medallion. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Luke snapped pulling it away.

"Oh, no. He got to you too," Alexis looking at the medallion.

Luke was about to say something when he spotted two women coming towards him. "Ah, tell you about it later," Luke said quickly and he vanished.

Alexis looked in the same direction Luke had moments go and said in a disgusted voice. "Christie and Sheila."

"Who are they?" Sonny asked.

"Pains in the butts," Alexis muttered then she plastered a fake smile and greeted, "Hello, you two look very lovely."

"Where did Luke go?" Sheila asked.

"I haven't seen him," Alexis said.

"That wasn't Luke?" Christie asked.

"No, that wasn't," Alexis said.

"But if you need someone to dance with, AJ is Jason's brother and I'm sure a member of the Quartermaines would love to dance with you," Alexis said smiling at AJ.

"ELQ!" Christie said with a big smile on her face. Then she and her sister grabbed AJ's arm and dragged him away.

Alexis waited for a few moments then said, "You can come out now."

"Natasha, I owe you big time," Luke said as he came out of hiding.

"Who where they?" Bobbie asked.

"Pests," Luke said and he explained the sisters to the group.

About eight that evening, everyone had finally showed up and Carly was the center of attention. She was talking to a small group of the family when she spotted Darlene and Loren talking to Jason. "Oh, no they don't," Carly said with a cold hard look on her face as she walked over to where Jason was standing. "There you are. I have someone you need to meet," Carly said.

Jason smiled at the two women and walked way with Carly. "Thanks," Jason said as soon as they were out of earshot of the women.

"No, problem," Carly said.

Jason and Carly were just about to join Victor and Alex, who were dressed as Anthony and Cleopatra that evening, when Edward and Lila showed up. "Hello, Grandmother," Jason said kissing his grandmother on the hand.

"Hello, my dear. You look very evil tonight," Lila said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jason said and he looked up at his grandfather and said in a cold voice. "Hello."

"Hello, Jason, Carly," Edward said in the same tight tone Jason had for him just moments ago.

"Edward, the west wing," Lila warned her husband.

"Yes, Lila," Edward said. "I'm sorry about what happened at the house. I hope you and Jason have as long a life as me and Lila had."

"Thank you, Edward," Carly said and the couple went on by. "What did she do to him?" Carly asked Jason as they walked away.

"Oh, most probably threatened to cut him off," Jason said with a smile on his face and he told Carly about his grandmother and how she handles his grandfather.

Lucky and the other teens were standing around talking. He had just handed Emily a thimble. "Thanks," Emily said and she kissed Lucky on the cheek. Emily was dressed as Wendy this evening. Liz was dressed as a witch, Gia was a Genie, Robin was dressed as a cop, and BJ was a Gypsy. Sly and Josh were the Blues Brothers.

"Hey, Lucky, look over there," Nikolas said pointing the corner of the room.

Lucky looked where Nikolas was pointing and spotted Lu sitting in the corner crying. "Let's go," Lucky said and the group walked over to where the little girl was. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked as he sat down next to his sister.

"They won't let me bob for apples. They say I'm too little," Lu said pointing to where a group of kids were playing.

"You're not too little," Lucky said and he took Lu by the hand and together the group headed over to where the other kids were playing. Lucky put Lu in line and he stood there waiting until it would be her turn. It didn't take long and when they walked over to the tub full of water one of the bigger kids put his hand on Lucky's chest and said, "She is too small!"

"Who says?" Lucky said shoving the hand off him.

"Us," said three other voices and now there were four against one.

"I don't think so," Nikolas said with Zander, Sly, and Josh behind him.

"Nikolas, long time no see," Steven said smiling at his cousin.

"It hasn't been long enough," Nikolas said glaring at his cousin and he shoved the boy backwards. The other three backed away and Lucky picked Lu up and helped her bob for an apple. Lu was happy because she had an apple in her mouth by the time it was over with. "Happy?" Nikolas asked his sister.

"Yes," Lu said.

Lucky and the others became watchdogs to make sure the older kids didn't push the younger kids around. Lucky got bored after awhile and he was standing by the double doors feeling the cool breeze blow in when he heard Foster yelping and this banging noise. Lucky walked outside and started yelling. "Foster, come here boy!"

As Lucky walked around and listened, the noise and the yelping grew louder when suddenly the dog ran out of the bushes and right at Lucky. Lucky looked at his old friend and saw that someone had tied a rope to the dog's tail with a bunch of cans around the rope. "Who did this to you?" Lucky asked as he bent down and untied the rope. Lucky noticed that the dog's eyes were red and the dog was having trouble breathing. "Foster?" Lucky said starting to panic.

Before Lucky could get help though, the four bullies walked out of the bushes and as Lucky looked up he got this burning sensation in his eyes and he started to choke. 'Pepper spray,' Lucky thought as he was grabbed and pulled into the bushes. Lucky heard Foster start to grow but then the dog yelped in pain and Lucky heard him running off.

When the teens noticed Lucky was missing they went looking for you. "Lucky?" Emily called out as they walked around in the dark.

"Where is he?" Gia snapped.

"He jumps out with a hockey mask on I'll rip him apart," Robin snapped as she looked into the dark for a sign of moment.

Suddenly Lucky stumbled out of the bushes and landed right in the middle of the group. The girls screamed and Gia almost kicked Lucky but Sly grabbed her and said, "He's hurt!"

Zander and Nikolas bent down beside Lucky and Nikolas rolled him over. "Lucky, who did this to you?"

"Those four creeps," Lucky said as blood poured out of his mouth.

Zander, Nikolas, Sly, and Josh left Lucky with the girls and then walked back into the house looking for the bullies. They spotted the four boys standing in the middle of a crowd of teens laughing. Nikolas was in the lead as the group walked over to the bullies. He grabbed Steven by the shoulder turned him around and said as he punched him, "This is for my brother!"

Steven hit the floor and moments later so did his other friends. A full blow fight broke out and the boys rolled on the floor hitting each other.

Luke, Stefan, Sonny, and Johnny were the firsts ones to arrive to break up the fight. "Nikolas, that is enough," Stefan snapped as he grabbed his son.

"Not yet," Nikolas yelled and he tried to hit Steven again but Stefan had pulled him back away from the bully.

"What is going on here?" Mikkos yelled as he shoved his way into the crowed of kids.

"Don't ask me. He just jumped me!" Steven snapped.

"Yes, just like you jumped Lucky," Zander yelled trying to grab at the kid but Sonny had him by the arm and at this moment Zander couldn't move an inch.

"Lucky? Where is he?" Luke asked and at that moment the girls arrived with Lucky between them.

"Oh, my god," Laura yelled and she rushed to her son.

The girls had just placed Lucky on the bench beside the door. "Mom, I'm ok," Lucky said as she started to look him over. The moment Laura touched his side Lucky winced in pain.

"Yes, right," Bobbie said as she placed a cold rag on his lip.

Mikkos eyes went into small little slits and looked at the four boys and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Right here," said a voice and four sets of parents walked forward.

"Take them home and hope I forget about this," Mikkos said.

"Oh, come on he isn't your grandson," Steven snapped.

Mikkos grabbed the kid by the collar and picked him off the floor. "I don't know where you got that from but Lucky is my grandson. You better hope and pray that I forget about you and what you did to him!" Mikkos said glaring into the kid's scared face.

Steven started to stammer and he looked very scared. His parents were just as scared as he was and despite his fear his father walked up and said, "Your wife told us that."

"My wife? Helena? When did you see her?" Mikkos demanded, dropping Steven like a tone of bricks. The kid moved away and quickly hid behind his mother.

"Here," Steven's mother said and looked around the room for the Helena but she was nowhere to be seen. "She was here!" the woman said hoping that Mikkos would believe here.

Mikkos did believe her. He turned to Victor and ordered, "Find her. Now!"

Victor moved back and he quickly went to gather the guards up to find Helena. Luke was standing near the door, close to Lucky. He looked down at his son and said, "You stay put."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To find the old bat," Luke said and he quickly left with Stefan, Sonny, Robert, Johnny, and Jason behind him.

Alex walked over where Lucky was holding her medical bag. "I'm fine," Lucky said trying to act big.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alex said and the moment she touched Lucky's side the kid leapt ten feet into the air or that is what it felt like to him. "Hurt doesn't it!" Lucky just glared at her but he stayed still and let her work.

She was wrapping his ribs when Lucky suddenly remembered Foster. "Foster, I have to go find him," Lucky said trying to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't. You are resting. Zander, take Nikolas and some of the guards with you and find Foster," Alex said turning to her son.

"Sure, we'll find him," Zander said and the two boys left with two of the guards right behind them.

Luke, Robert, and Stefan were walking along the hall with two guards right behind them. They came to a T in the hallway and Stefan pointed down the hall and ordered the guards. "You two go this way. We'll check this way out," Stefan said. The guards nodded and they quickly vanished down the hall. Stefan watched and when he was sure they were gone, he shoved the passageway open and said, "Get going and find your wife!"

Robert looked at him very puzzled at first then he smiled and then vanished. "Not a bad idea," Luke said after Robert was gone.

"Thanks," Stefan said and he and Luke went on down the hall checking into rooms looking for where Helena was hiding.

A little while later, Luke headed back downstairs to see if they had any word on Helena. Alex had moved Lucky into the main living area near the stairs so Lucky could lie down. "How is he doing?" Luke asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm fine," Lucky said trying to sit up but Alex wouldn't let him at this moment.

"Stay put," she commanded. Lucky rolled his eyes and lay back down on the couch. Luke just laughed and he walked over to talk to Mikkos to see if there was any word about Helena.

Upstairs Stefan was heading downstairs himself when he spotted Helena standing in the shadows of the stairs. "Hello, mother," Stefan said as he walked up behind her.

Helena turned around and smiled at Stefan, "Don't they look like a loving family," Helena said in a cynical voice.

Stefan looked downstairs and said, "They are getting that way. It would be better if you just vanish."

"Stefan, I'm surprised at you. You can't be thinking that Luke is a brother to you?" Helena said eyeing him spaciously.

"No, but then again, neither was Stavros," Stefan said his voice growing cold and hard at the mention of his brother's name.

"That is the past Stefan; you should forget it. Besides there are more important things at hand right now," Helena said as she reached for Stefan.

Stefan pulled away from her and asked, "What kind of things?"

"Making sure Mikkos doesn't turn the family over to Luke. I mean, you worked very hard and it should be yours," Helena said and she touched Stefan's cheek almost lovely.

Stefan smiled and shoved her hand away. "Mother, don't play me for a fool. It isn't in your nature. I would rather turn the family over to Luke than have anything to do with you. Besides, Luke is the true heir, more than I can say for my brother the fake you tried to push off on father," Stefan said.

"What your father said was a lie. Stavros is your brother and his son," Helena said her eyes growing cold and hard again.

"No, he isn't. I always knew that because Merck told me. You remember Merck don't you? He was your lover and my uncle, but, of course, father thinks he was his father," Stefan said. Helena's jaw dropped open and she stood there starring at Stefan in complete shock. Stefan laughed at her and went on. "Your plan would have gone better if you would have killed father and Uncle Victor as well. I mean that is what the rest of this family did when they took power. I don't know he didn't but maybe he thought he could control things. Who knows," Stefan said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where did you learn this?" Helena snapped grabbing him by the arm.

Stefan pulled free of her and said, "I told you already. Merck told me himself right before I killed him!"

"You what?" Helena said shocked to hear this.

"I killed him. I took a poker and bashed his head in. You always said I didn't have Cassadine blood in me; well mother I do. I can kill like the best of them," Stefan said.

Helena's blood boiled over and she shoved Stefan backwards. Stefan's costume set his balance off so he had no chance to keep from falling. Stefan tumbled down the stairs and landed face down at the bottom. Laura screamed as she saw Stefan fall. Everyone looked towards the stairs and standing at the top smiling brightly was Helena. Mikkos looked at her, then at his son, and said, "You're dead Helena!"

"Not yet," Helena said and then she was gone. Luke went after her leaping over the rail and heading up the stairs.

**Chapter 38 **

Alex rushed to Stefan's side yelling at the staff that was just about to roll Stefan over. "Don't touch him!" The staff jumped back and Alex bent down beside him. She checked out Stefan's pulse and sighed that he was alive.

Monica, Alan, Bobbie, Jeff, and other members of the medical staff at GH shoved their way through the crowed of people and headed towards Stefan. Alex looked up and pointed to couch where Lucky was lying. "Bobbie, my bag is over there. Alan, get someone to help you take the lid off of Dracula's coffin. We can use it as a back board," Alex turned to the two maids that had almost turned Stefan over and said, "Go get me some sheets and rip them in long strips. Plus grab a thick beach towel."

Monica bent down beside Stefan and asked, "How is he?"

"Alive," Alex said and together the women went to work trying very hard not to move Stefan as they did so.

Nikolas and Zander showed up moments later carrying Foster in their arms. The dog was whining and it looked like his eyes were swollen shut. Nikolas saw his father lying on the ground and he soon forgot about Foster. He let go of the dog and rushed to his side. Mikkos pulled his grandson back and said, "Let them work!"

"What happened?" Nikolas asked.

"Helena," Lucky said from his place on the couch as Zander placed Foster on his lap.

Jeff and Alan showed up with the lid of the coffin. Jeff wasn't needed much with Stefan, so he helped Lucky wash out Foster's eyes with saline solution. Laura stood between her two son's trying to comfort them both but needing comfort herself. She finally just gave up and stood there watching as Alex worked on Stefan.

Robert walked on Mikkos yacht and started looking around. He didn't find a sign of life until he got to the main cabin. That is where he found a plate of hot food and a glass of white wine. Robert looked around the room and called out, "Ok, Anna. I know you are here. You might as well come out!"

For a moment nothing happened, but then Anna walked out of the shadows smiling a little nervously and said, "Hello, Robert!"

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to me? After all this time?" Robert asked as he sat down on the couch.

Anna sighed and moved towards Robert trying hard to find the right words. She spoke as she sat, "I wanted to tell you but it was safer for all of us if everyone thought I was dead."

"That include me?" Robert asked.

"Specially you," Anna said.

"So, you couldn't tell me, your daughter, or the rest of us but you could go to your sister, you're ex-bosses, and Sean. That's nice to know where I stand with you," Robert said and he started to get up.

Anna grabbed him and said, "It isn't that way! It is more complicated than that."

"Is it? Anna, I know about Faison, I'm not that dumb. So, let's stop playing games. Why did you, Sean, and the WSB lie to me? Why did I lay in that hospital thinking my wife was dead? Why did they keep me from my family? And don't bull that Faison would come after us. I have been here for a year. Faison isn't here. So, where is he?" Robert yelled and as he pulled free of her.

"Right now Faison is after me not you. He always was. You are safe because I'm dead," Anna said.

Robert started to laugh and said, "How lovely to know. Thanks for telling me."

Robert started to walk out of the room but Anna grabbed him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Robert stopped and looked at her. "I'm going back to Bobbie, her kids, and our daughter, Robin. You see Anna I have changed; they are right about that. I'm sick of laying my life on the line for nothing. It is time that I get my life back. Now, you can do what you want. I really don't care, but when Faison is gone and this is over don't come back to me. I won't have you," Robert told her and then walked way. Anna stood there feeling lost and alone. She dropped down on the couch and cried.

Stefan was up in surgery while his family sat around the waiting room for news on his condition. Laura sat with her arm around Nikolas, looking at the second hand slowly make its way around. Lucky slept with his head resting on Luke's lap and Lu sat on the other side of her father looking at a magazine. Sonny was holding Alexis trying to calm her fears, while Jason and Carly talked quietly off to the side. The only one that wasn't sitting was Mikkos. He paced the floor looking at his watch and trying hard not to think about what could be wrong with his son. Robin, Lucas, BJ, and Ruby were there as well. They sat at one of the small tables playing cards. Ruby looked up at Mikkos and said, "Why don't you sit down? You are wearing a hole in the floor."

Mikkos looked up at her and said, "I can't." Ruby nodded and went to her game.

"I wonder if father found Helena?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Mikkos said. He knew if Victor found Helena, then she was dead because that was the order he gave his brother before heading to the hospital. Carly nodded her head and went back to her conversation with Jason.

It was about an hour later, when Alex walked in looking tired and very worn out. Mikkos stopped pacing and looked at her. "How is he?"

Alex sighed and said, "He is alive. We repaired his lungs and ribs. We had to wire one of them up; it was broken really bad."

"His back? How is it?" Nikolas asked looking at Alex with a growing fear at what she was about to tell him.

Alex looked at Nikolas and said in a sad voice. "It's broken. It would heal yes but we don't know now long it will take plus he bruised his spine. There are two major sections that show up on the x-ray. We will not know how long or if ever Stefan will be able to move around again."

Nikolas buried his head in his mother's shoulders and Alexis asked, "You mean he might paralyzed?"

"I don't know yet but it is a possibly," Alex said.

Mikkos turned around and growled. Alex put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I am doing my best."

Mikkos pattered her hand and said, "I know. It is I that messed up." And with that said, Mikkos turned around and walked out of the room.

Victor laid on a rooftop looking into the window watching through the scope at a room in the hotel across from him. Caesar Faison sat in a chair just out of Victor's sight reading a paper when Helena stormed into the room. "That little bastard can't even die right!" Helena yelled as she stormed into the room.

"What did you do now?" Faison asked his sister as he put down the paper.

"I didn't do anything. Stefan that fool destroyed everything before us," Helena said as she sat down in the chair across from her brother.

"What you talking about?" Faison asked as he lifted his glass and emptied it.

"He killed Merck," Helena said looking at her brother in disgust.

Faison was puzzled about what she was talking about for a moment then he got it. "Oh, he told you," Faison said as he put down his glass and sat back in his chair.

"You knew!" Helena said her eyes glowing in anger.

"Oh, please sister. Don't tell me you are still in love with the man after all this time. Merck used you just as he used all of us. The only thing he ever loved was money and power. You never understood that and that is why you never understood what was going on," Faison said.

"Enlighten me!" Helena snapped.

"Alright, for starters, I'm the one that helped hide Merck's murder," Faison said.

"Why?" Helena demanded.

"Because he watched as Mikkos hurt you and he bragged about it. Helena, Merck didn't love you. He loved himself. So, forget about that man and start thinking about now. We are very close in finally getting what is rightfully ours. Don't let your feelings get in the way now!" Faison said leaning closer to Helena.

Helena sighed and said, "You are right. Merck is dead but we still can get what is ours. Stefan wasn't willing to help out. You have an idea on how we can get control over the family?" Helena asked.

"Oh a few, and the kids are at top of the list," Faison said and he stood up and went to refill his drink.

The bar was in front of a big picture window. As Faison lifted the decanter of liquor, the window in front of him broke and the decanter shattered in his hands. Helena stood up and looked at her brother very puzzled. "Caesar?"

Faison turned around and there in the center of his chest was a big red spot quickly getting bigger every moment. "Mikkos...Ruby…Luke's parents…" Faison said and he dropped to the ground dead.

Helena didn't have time to grieve for her brother as another shot whizzed on by her missing her by inches. She quickly ran out of the room almost getting hit several times as she ran.

Across the street Victor stood up and shook his head in disgust. "That witch has nine lives!"

"You missed her?" the guard beside him asked.

"Yes, but I got her brother," Victor said handing the gun over to the man and the three of them quickly left the rooftop.

Robert left Spoon Island and started to walk. He had heard about Stefan from the guests that were left lingering around the party. But at this moment, Stefan was the last thing on Robert's mind. He went to talk to Anna but the moment he saw her, Robert didn't want to talk. All he wanted to do was get very far away from her. The last time he was this mad at Anna was when he learned she was a double agent.

Robert was walking along the docks when a car pulled up along side him and the back window rolled down. "Get in!" Sean ordered.

"Go to hell," Robert snapped as he walked on.

Sean looked at the driver and ordered as he got out. "Go up ahead just a bit." Sean was walking beside Robert and looked at him in frustration. "Are you going to keep avoiding me?"

"Yes, I am," Robert said and he quickened his pace.

"Damn, Robert there is more to this then you know. We had to keep this quiet!" Sean yelled.

"I heard this before. I heard it so many times that I can repeat it word for word. So, you can save the speech. If this is what you think is best then live with the cost," Robert said and with that he walked away. Sean let him go. He knew not even telling Robert the truth now would make a difference to him.

Mikkos sat in the chair beside Stefan's bedside listening to the respirator breath for him. Alex told him that this wasn't permanent but for some reason Mikkos couldn't find a way to believe that. All he could think about was that Helena had finally gone too far. She finally did what she always tried to do. She destroyed Stefan.

Mikkos sighed at this though and got to his knees and looked up. "My sister would tell me that this happens for a reason. I can't figure out that reason at this moment. I do know that none of this is Stefan's fault. It was I that turned my back on my children forcing them to grow up in a way that isn't fair. So, if you are punishing Stefan for something he did. Go at me! I'm the one to blame not him!" Mikkos said and he laid his head down near Stefan's hand.

Mikkos didn't hear the door opened up. It wasn't until a loving hand rested on his shoulder that he realized that he wasn't alone. Mikkos turned to see Ruby standing there looking down at him with worried look. "God isn't that way!"

"I don't know anymore. All I know is every time I think the past is gone something happens to bring it back. Helena did this to Stefan because of me. Why didn't she just come at me?" Mikkos said with tear in his eye.

Ruby bent down and lifted Mikkos to his feet and then she looked him in the eye and said, "Helena is evil. We always have known that from the first time she walked into our lives. This is her fault not yours. You couldn't have seen it coming," Ruby told him.

"No, but I should have killed her when had my hands around her neck," Mikkos said the rage coming through the pain at that very moment.

"You should have tried," Helena said as she shoved the door open the rest of the way and stood there holding a gun on Mikkos and Ruby.

Mikkos shoved Ruby behind him and asked, "You come to finish the job on him?"

"No, I came for you and your wife," Helena said as she slowly closed the door.

Mikkos felt Ruby's hand grip his arm a little tighter and he patted her hand to reassure her that things would be fine. Mikkos then turned his full attention towards Helena. "You think I'm just going to stand here and let you shot us?" Mikkos asked her.

"Yes, because I know you. I know that you leave your killing up to Victor. You wouldn't dream of getting your hands dirty," Helena said.

Just outside the door, Alexis was walking by with two cups of hot coffee in her hands. She looked in the window to see Helena standing there with a gun in her hand. Alexis dropped the coffee and ran towards the waiting room.

"I might change that rule just to get rid of you," Mikkos said, his eyes growing hard as nails.

Helena laughed and said; "The Prince shows his true colors. Mikkos, that act is old as you are; besides, I don't scare like the others. I have just as much power in this family as you do. I always have."

"Yes, but my power came by birth. You slept your way into yours," Mikkos shot back.

"Watch it. You could dead sooner than you think," Helena warned him.

It was Mikkos' turn to laugh and he walked closer to Helena putting himself between Helena's gun and Ruby and Stefan. "Helena, do you really think you can get away with this? You kill me and I assure you, Victor will destroy you. So, put down the gun and walk away," Mikkos advised her.

"I have nothing to walk away to. You and this family of yours destroyed everything that mattered to me. Luke killed my Stavros. Stefan killed Merck, and Victor just murdered my brother. So, Mikkos my dear, I have nothing left but my hate for you and that witch. So, go to hell!" Helena said and she raised the gun aiming right at his chest.

Ruby screamed at the very moment; Luke kicked in the door and wrapped his hand around Helena's wrist pulling the gun aimlessly upwards. "NO!" Helena yelled and she fought with Luke trying in vain to overpower him. The gun twisted and turned until it was between them. Then there was another shot. Luke and Helena stood there not moving. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see who was the one hurt. Luke stepped back and it was clear that he won over Helena. Helena had a big red spot in her blouse that slowly grew larger. She looked up at Luke and slid into his arms. "Well, at least I finally get to join the ones I love but before I go I want to introduce you to your mother, Christina Cassadine," Helena said and she pointed to Ruby. Luke looked at Helena too stunned to talk. He wanted to demand what she meant by this but it was too late. Helena let out her last breath and then she died.

Luke laid Helena's dead body on the floor and then stood up looking between Ruby and Mikkos. He was about to laugh it off when Ruby said, "Luke, let me explain."

This was like kick in Luke's gut. He backed up right into Sonny. Sonny looked at him and asked, "Luke, you alright?"

Luke couldn't reply. He just turned and started to walk down the hall. Ruby ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Please Luke. I want to tell you why I lied," Ruby begged him.

"Get off me," Luke yelled the rage coming at him in full force. "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"Luke, you have to understand!" Ruby pleaded with him.

"Understand what? Tell me, Ruby! How many times am I going to hear this story? How many versions are there? And while you think up another one tell me this. If you are my mother then why was I raised by that bastard that used to beat me, the woman I call my mother, and Bobbie? Tell me!" Luke yelled grabbing her by the arms and shaking her violently.

Mikkos shoved him off Ruby and yelled, "Don't ever touch her like that!"

"Go to hell old man! You are just as bad or worse than she is. All she did was turn her back on me, but you watched while the bitch you call a wife beat your two kids daily," Luke yelled and then walked way.

"Daddy!" Lu yelled after her father but didn't stop. It wasn't that he didn't care about her. He just didn't hear her past his rage. Lucky yelled as well and he ran after Luke but Luke was already to the elevator and gone before Lucky got to him.

Lucky turned and looked at the stunned crowed. Bobbie was standing near her child and feeling the world crash around her. Laura was holding Lu and Nikolas at the same time. She had no idea what to think of this turn of events, but she feared what Luke was going to do. Alexis was by Sonny gripping him tightly feeling that everything she ever knew was finally gone. Carly was even thrown for a loop and she looked at her father in the hope that he didn't know about this but he had to. He was around when Ruby and Mikkos got married. She knew that what he had told her about her birth had been a lie.

Lucky looked at Mikkos and yelled with tears filling his eyes, "If he leaves me because of this, I'm never going to forgive you!" Then Lucky turned and ran down the hall.

"Lucky!" Laura yelled after him.

"I'll go," Nikolas said.

"Me too," Zander said and the two of them rushed after their friend.

Robert arrived right then and he looked at the crowd and asked, "What happened?"

"Robert," Bobbie cried and rushed to him. Robert held Bobbie not understanding what was going on.

Robin walked up and said, "Let's get her out of here. I'll tell you what you missed." Robin took BJ and Lucas' hands and Robert held Bobbie as they walked away.

Laura picked Lu up and went after son not even looking at Mikkos or any of them once.

Alexis looked at Mikkos and said, "I want you to stay away from Stefan and the rest of us for good."

"Alexis, I care about you," Mikkos said reaching out to her.

"Get off me. Don't ever touch me or look at me again. You have done nothing but hurt us from the moment you came into town. Helena is gone and so is the danger. So, get lost," Alexis said and she gripped Sonny's hand and they walked away.

As Sonny walked by Jason he said, "If you really love Carly get her as far away from these people as you can get her."

As Sonny walked away, Victor walked towards his daughter and said, "What is his problem?"

"You," Carly said backing away from her father.

"Carly," Victor said.

"Don't Carly me! You lied to me! You have been lying to me my entire life," Carly yelled and she turned to Jason. "Let's go!"

"Sure," Jason said and they started to walk away.

Victor grabbed for Carly but Jason blocked his arm. "Don't think about it!" Jason threatened!"

"Boy, you are getting in my way!" Victor threatened.

"Want to do something about it?" Jason asked Victor.

"Don't!" Carly said and she pulled Jason down the hall.

Victor turned and looked at his brother. "What in hell happened here?"

"Helena's last revenge," Mikkos said and looked in Stefan's room at his wife's dead body. "I hope you enjoy hell!"

**Chapter 39**

Three days after Helena's death, Luke was nowhere to be found and his family was worried about even Carly. Carly and Jason had moved into the brownstone and were trying to keep Bobbie from worrying herself sick. Carly was trying to eat breakfast that morning but her mother activities in the kitchen were preventing it. Bobbie was taking everything out of her cabinets and cleaning them.

"Mother, why don't sit down?" Carly asked finally.

"Sorry, I can't. I have too much to do," Bobbie said not pausing for a second to even look at Carly. Carly shook her head sadly and went back to her breakfast. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Bobbie rushed to the door and quickly opened it. She was disappointed to see Alex standing at the door. "Victor send you?" Bobbie said in a cool voice.

Anna smiled and said, "No, he didn't. I'm not here to see Carly but Robin. Is she here?"

"Go away," Bobbie, said trying to slam the door on Anna's face when she realized that she mistook Anna for Alex.

"Bobbie," Anna said blocking the door to prevent it from being slammed in her face.

"What? You want me to let you in my home. I don't think so. Get out!" Bobbie said trying to slam the door again.

"Damn it, Bobbie! I'm just here to see my daughter," Anna snapped and she shoved the door open.

"She isn't here," Carly said going to her mother's side and blocking Anna's pathway into the house. "So you can leave now!" Carly told Anna.

"Where is she?" Anna demanded.

"Do you care?" Bobbie snapped at her.

"Yes, I care. I always cared. Now, where is Robin?" Anna demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"At school," Carly said as she shoved Anna backwards suddenly and slammed the door on her.

Anna stood there looking at the door in frustration. She had figured that she was going to get a cold reception from Bobbie, but she never dreamed that she would have the door slammed on her. Anna shook her head in frustration and then went to find her daughter.

Laura couldn't live with Mikkos not after everything that happened. So she took a suite at the Port Charles hotel. Ms. Lansberry had gone with them to help with the kids and show to the family that she sided with Stefan. This morning, Ms. Lansberry was taking care of room services when Laura walked into the main sitting area.

"Morning," Laura said and looked around at all the sad faces.

Nikolas was sitting on the couch working on his class work but Laura could see he really wasn't into it. She knew that he was trying to make a good show for his father's sake. Lu sat on the floor playing with some blocks but the lifeless look on the little girl's face told Laura that she wasn't happy. Of course, Lu hadn't slept in days and her face showed it. As for Lucky, he stood by the window with this cold hard look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. Laura knew he was thinking about something but at this moment she didn't know what it was.

Ms. Lansberry put a plate near Nikolas and then one on the floor near Lu. "Breakfast," the woman said in a cheery tone. "Mrs. Spencer, yours is ready as well."

"Thank you," Laura said going to the cart.

Ms. Lansberry took a plate to Lucky as well and placed in near him. "Bottomless pit are you eating today?" Ms. Lansberry asked the young man. Lucky didn't reply. He just stood there glaring out the window.

"Fine," Ms. Lansberry said turning and giving Laura a sad look.

Laura sighed and wondered what she was going to do if Luke really vanished for good. No one has seen him, and despite the fact that Robert, Sonny, and Jason have been looking for him from the moment he left the hospital after finding out that Ruby was his mother.

Laura sat down took a bite of her toast and sipped her coffee. She was going to the hospital today to check on Stefan, even thought she knew that he wasn't going to be awake yet. Alex had ordered that Stefan be sedated for a while to give his ribs and body time to heal. After that she would slowly wake him up and take him off the ventilator.

There was a knock at the door and Ms. Lansberry opened it. They were expecting Alexis and Sonny this morning but it wasn't them this time. Standing at the door looking very tired and worn out was Mikkos Cassadine. Lu looked at Mikkos and started to cry. She was so disappointed that it wasn't her daddy. Nikolas glared at his grandfather and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. Lucky turned around saw Mikkos and stormed out of the room.

"Hello," Mikkos said walking into the room.

Laura moved. She shoved Mikkos out of the room right then and closed the door behind her. "What are you trying to do? Destroy the rest of us?" Laura demanded.

"Laura, you have me all wrong. I've come to see how they are doing," Mikkos said in a low but gentle voice.

"How are they doing? Let's see, Lu refuses to sleep and she sits most of the day. She wants her Daddy and I can't find him for her. Nikolas is trying to hold his head high but it is hard with his father in the hospital. I mean he knows the chances of Stefan walking again are slim. It hurts Nikolas and it shows on his face. Lucky is back to his anger stage thanks to you. He doesn't talk and hardly eats. I'm starting to worry about him but the person I'm worried about more is Luke. I know him better than most people, and I know he is hurting himself all because of you. I'll tell you this Mikkos – if I have to tell my children there father is dead, then I'll kill you myself," Laura said and she shoved him backwards.

At that moment, Sonny and Alexis showed up. "What in hell?" Alexis said rushing down the hall and blocking the door preventing her father from getting near it. "What are you doing here?" Alexis demanded.

"I have come to see my grandchildren," Mikkos said getting really sick of being pushed around.

"No, you come to cause trouble. Here," Alexis said and she threw a paper in his face.

"What's this?" Mikkos asked looking at it.

"A restraining order to keep you and Victor away from all of us. You can have the money father; we don't want it. We don't want you either," Alexis said glaring at him.

"Time to leave, Cassadine," Sonny said as she slowly pushed Mikkos towards the elevator.

"Get off me," Mikkos yelled shoving Sonny backwards. Then he turned to Alexis and Laura and said, "I didn't set out to hurt anyone. I'm sorry that it didn't work out that way. I was just trying to make amends for the past."

"Too late, you did a lot of damage to all of us. So leave," Alexis said and with that she turned and headed into Laura's suite with Laura right behind her.

Lu was standing near the door and she looked up at her mother with wide scared eyes. "Where's grandpa?" Lu asked.

"Honey, I don't think it a good time to talk to grandpa right now," Laura said and she took the little girl into her bedroom.

It wasn't until later when Lu was calmed down and Laura and Nikolas were getting ready to go the hospital that Lucky came out of his room. He looked at Sonny and said in a cool voice. "You going to look for dad?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Jason and Robert at the club? Why?" Sonny asked.

"I'm going with you. If any one can find him, I can," Lucky said.

"Lucky," Laura started to say, but Lucky turned and looked at with a very cool demeanor about him.

"What? You don't think I can find him? Well, I can because I know my father. I know what he is doing and I know how to help him. So, I'll either go with Sonny or on my own," Lucky said.

Sonny, Alexis, and Laura all looked at each other. They knew he wasn't kidding about going out on his own. So, they all gave in and Sonny looked at Lucky. "Ok, you can come," Sonny said.

"Let's go," Lucky said.

"Be good," Laura said.

"I will," as Lucky looked at Lu, "and I'll bring Daddy home tonight," Lucky said and Sonny and him left.

Alexis thought that was a big promise and she wondered if Lucky could deliver. Laura had a feeling Lucky knew or a very good idea where to find Luke.

Lucky and Sonny arrived at the club where Robert and Jason were talking about locations Luke could be hiding at. Sonny sat down in one of the chairs and Robert pointed to Lucky. "What is he doing here?" Robert asked.

"He is helping you out," Lucky said and he didn't sit down. He walked to his father's safe and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Lucky didn't reply at first. He dug through the safe and then looked up at the four puzzled men. "He's in town," Lucky said.

"You sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Lucky said as got up and walked out of the office.

The others went with him and Lucky went into the storage room. He looked in the crates and then called for Claude. Claude walked into the storeroom and Lucky asked, "Did you open this crate this week?" Lucky asked.

Claude looked at the crate and noticed it was Luke's private stock. "Only your father drinks that stuff," Claude said.

"Thanks," Lucky said and he turned to the others. "He was here. I know because the cash we keep in the safe is gone as well. Dad is hiding in a hotel somewhere getting very drunk because several bottles are gone.

"Ok, you wouldn't have idea where to look?" Robert asked.

"The Caddy outside?" Lucky asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"Then he took a cab or is nearby," Lucky said.

"I'll call the cab companies," Robert said and the group went back into the office.

Lucky took out the phone book and made notes on all the hotels and dives in a ten block rates. He wasn't going to go back to the hotel without his father and he was going to find

Laura and Nikolas arrived at the hospital. Laura went to talk to Kevin and Nikolas went to spend some time with his father, even though Stefan wouldn't even realize that he in the room at this moment. Nikolas just needed some time alone.

Laura knocked on Kevin's door and then went inside. "Laura," Kevin said with a smile on his face greeting the woman warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Laura sat down in a chair with a sad look on her face and said, "I need to talk and I think my kids do as well."

"I heard something was going on. You want to fill me in?" Kevin asked her as he sat back in his chair. Laura sighed and told him everything. Kevin listened and made several notes. "So, things kind blew up on you," Kevin said after Laura was done talking.

"You can say that. Lu doesn't understand why everyone is upset. She likes Mikkos and wants to see him. Lucky is fighting a battle with himself. He wants to be loyal to his father, but I see that Mikkos has gotten to him as well. Luke is angry and upset. I'm worried what he will do now that all of this comes out. Bad enough that he is Mikkos' son but to find out that Ruby is his mother. I think that is more than he can take at this moment," Laura said with tears in her eyes.

Kevin stood up and walked over to Laura handing her a Kleenex. "Laura, what do you think Luke will do?"

"Self-destruct. Kevin, the man that raised him beat him. He just found out that Ruby his mother had let it happen. You add Mikkos and getting out of prison and he is very close to an edge that he hasn't been his entire life. If Luke loses this fight and leaves or dies, what do I tell my chidden? How do I look into Lucky's eyes and say his hero couldn't deal with it? Lu hasn't slept or eaten much in days because she wants her Daddy! How do I tell her that Daddy isn't come back?" Laura asked.

Kevin thought about this and asked, "Laura, if Luke was this close to the edge why didn't you say something before?"

"I couldn't. Luke is a proud person and he wouldn't sit in your office or Gail's no matter what was going on. Beside, it didn't get worse until we found about Ruby, then it blew up," Laura said.

"Well, I can't help Luke until he comes to me but I can help Lucky and Lu. So, if you want me to go see them. I will," Kevin said.

"Thanks. We are at the Port Charles Hotel and thank you for putting up with my ranting," Laura said.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin said and he gave Laura a hug.

It was about two that afternoon when Lucky and the others found Luke. He was shacked up about two blocks from the club. Lucky had convinced Robert, Sonny and Jason to let him go in first. "You sure?" Sonny asked Lucky.

"He will not hurt me. I know that for sure. I know deal with my father drunk," Lucky said and he walked up the stairs to Luke's room on the second floor. Lucky opened the door and found his father lying on the floor with a bottle in his hand. Lucky reached for the bottle and a drunk Luke tried to keep it. "I don't think so," Lucky and he easily took it away. Luke's remarks were mumbled and Lucky had no idea what he was trying to say. Lucky tried to lift his father up but it was useless. He realized he was going to need the others after all.

So, Lucky went to get them. Lucky, Sonny and Robert went up to Luke and they sent Jason out for coffee, lots of it. Upstairs, Sonny and Robert picked Luke up off the floor and dragged him into the bathroom. There they ran cold water over the man. Luke fought to get free but as drunk as he was it was useless. By the time they got him a little more loused, Jason arrived with the coffee. Luke sat on the bed and the others shoved coffee down his throat. It took about an hour but Luke was finally able to talk. "Ok, get out," Lucky said to his father's friend.

"You sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Lucky said. The fourteen-year-old watched as the others left the room and then turned to his father. "What do you think you are doing?" Lucky asked finally.

"Cowboy, I'm the adult. I can get wasted if I wanted too," Luke said.

"Yes, you can but you are hurting more than yourself by doing this. Did you know my sister has cried every night for you? Did you know that she refuses to eat until her daddy comes home?" Lucky asked his father.

"That's low," Luke said glaring at his son.

"Yes it is but I have to hit you below the belt. I had spent two years waking up to a nightmare that ever ended. I'm not doing it again. Now, I know it sucks finding out about Ruby after all this time. I can't start even thinking about how I feel but drinking your life away isn't going to help. I know because in a way I was doing the same thing by getting mad. I fought with Sam and his friends and you were still in prison. I fought mom, Stefan and Nikolas and you were still in prison. Dad no matter how much you drink, Ruby will be your mother and Mikkos is your father. Now, you have to decide one thing! You can either run from this or face it. The father I know would face it," Lucky said.

Luke looked at Lucky and asked, "Where did you get to be so smart?"

"I don't know. I guess for two years I was showing your blood line and now I'm showing mom's," Lucky said with smile on his face.

Luke growled at him and stood up heading for the window. "How could she have done this?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Lucky asked.

"I might kill her. That is why I left in the first place. I wanted to rip her apart," Luke admitted.

"I know. It feels like someone kicked you in the gut. I felt that way when I walked in to find my mother and Stefan in the same bed together. It wasn't something I wanted to see. I got mad and ran away. Dad, it doesn't do any good," Lucky said.

"I know. I just don't know if I can deal with either of them," Luke said.

"I hate to say this but I think you are going to have to. Lu likes Mikkos and I kind like him myself. I have this feeling there is something missing in all of this. There is a story that we don't know. When we figure out what it is then maybe we can deal with the truth better," Lucky said.

Luke turned and looked at his son. "How do we know they are telling the truth?" Luke asked.

"I don't know that. I just know that something is missing. My gut tells me that," Lucky said.

Luke thought about this and realized the kid was right. Getting drunk hadn't changed anything. All it did was giving him a hangover from hell. Mikkos was still his old man and Ruby was his mother. So, Luke figured he had to face what was going on even if he hated the idea.

**Chapter 40 **

Nikolas sat in his father's room listening to the ventilator breath for him. "Father, grandmother is gone. Luke killed her or she killed herself. It really doesn't matter which way it was. The only thing that matters is that she is out of our lives forever. So, when you wake up, we have the freedom to do what we want," Nikolas said.

The door opened and Laura walked into the room. "How is he?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. He looks so weak," Nikolas said with tears in his eyes.

"Nikolas, I know this is hard right now but if we hold onto hope then maybe things will work out," Laura told him as she wrapped her loving arms around him.

"Mother, he is proud man. What if he can't walk again? What if what Alex told us last night will be true and can't even sit up by himself without aid? What can we do then?" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know Nikolas, but I do know we will face it together when that times comes. We are going to help your father deal this together," Laura promised him.

Luke told Lucky to go back to the Port Charles Hotel and tell Lu that she had a date at six with her daddy but first Luke had something to do.

It wasn't until Sonny dropped Luke off at the docks near the launch that the group figured out what he was up to. "Ah, dad? What are you doing?" Lucky asked his father.

"Facing Mikkos my way," Luke said as he got out of the car.

"You are leaving him alive? Right?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I'm not planning on going back to prison," Luke said and he closed the door and headed for the launch.

The group in the car sat and watched him go. "He'll be ok," Lucky said not sure if believed it or not but then he had no choice. He had to give his father a chance to deal with this mess on his own.

Luke didn't want to be announced, so he took one of the secret passages to the den. He opened it slightly and spotted Mikkos sitting alone reading a paper in one of the two high back chairs. There were two cups of coffee on the table nearby and this told Luke that Victor had to be somewhere.

Luke wasn't too worried about old Victor. He slipped out of the passageway and moved towards Mikkos. Luke raised his gun and placed it on the side of the guy's head. "Get up," Luke ordered without any greeting at all.

"Luke, where have you been?" Mikkos asked.

"None of your business! Now, get up!" Luke ordered again and he shoved the gun right against Mikkos head.

Mikkos stood up with ease and then asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Luke said and together the two men walked out of the den. Luke guided Mikkos to Stefan's secret room and when they got there Luke pulled out a key and held it out in front of him. "Take it!" Luke said.

"How did you get this? Victor hasn't even managed to get in this room yet," Mikkos said shocked to find this out.

Luke smiled and said, "You'd be surprised what I can do."

The two men walked into the room and Luke put away his gun. The moment Luke turned on the light, Mikkos let out a gasp of disbelief at what he saw. "What in hell is this?" Mikkos asked.

"I asked that myself at first then I started getting nosey and looked a little deeper. I found a reason for Stefan's madness," Luke said as he walked around the room.

"Down here you have the history that people know about. The tales that been passed down from one generation to the other," Luke said waving his hand around the room at all the old relics that lined the walls. Luke then moved to the stairs and started to move up them with Mikkos close behind him. "But up here! Stefan has the truth. The truth about his sick family's past," Luke said.

"I don't get it. Why?" Mikkos asked as he looked around the den like area.

"Why not? You wouldn't tell him what the truth was? He had to find it out some way and maybe this is his way of staying sane. I mean who would want to wake up in this family? I wouldn't? I'm still hoping this is a nightmare!" Luke said as he walked to Stefan's desk and picked up two pictures. "Stefan got to a point then he hit a brick wall in the way. He got to you and your father and things ended. "Why?"

"I don't know," Mikkos said still not understanding why Luke brought him here.

"Mikkos, don't play me for a fool! I am giving you one shot that's it. You can either lie to me again and I'll leave or tell me truth and get a chance at staying in Lu and Lucky's lives," Luke said as he lit a cigar.

"Luke, I don't get what you want? I told you everything," Mikkos said.

Luke looked at Mikkos with cold contempt and said, "Right and Lu thinks there is an Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and that you are great person. One of those is about to lose its luster in her heart."

"What do you want?" Mikkos asked finally.

Luke looked at Mikkos and said, "I want to know why all this happened? I want to know why Ruby lied for so long? I want to know why Alexis is near falling apart? Why Helena hates Stefan with such zeal? Tell me Mikkos, tell me why this family is at the edge of eruption?"

Mikkos got up and walked to the desk. He noticed the pictures that Luke was holding and he took them. Mikkos looked at the pictures and placed his picture back on the desk, and then he looked at Luke holding up the picture. "This is my Uncle Merck. When I was about three and Victor was just a baby he killed my father and made it look like an accident. The only person that knew the truth was my mother. She was too frightened of what he would do to Victor, her, or me to protest too loudly. She went along with his story that his death was an accident. He took over the family and married my mother. He told the others it would be easier if Victor and I thought that he was our father. So, they never said anything. He of course paid them well for their silence," Mikkos said and he ripped the picture in half.

"So, Tony and this Angelic are your half siblings?" Luke asked puffing away on his cigar.

"Yes, but to me they are just as much my family as Victor is," Mikkos said.

"So, when did you learn the truth?" Luke asked.

Mikkos sighed, moved to a chair nearby, and sat down. He looked at Luke and asked, "Is that really important?"

"I think it is. You want me to let you near my children, but I don't anything about you besides being my enemy. So, don't you think telling me about why you lied might help win me over a bit?" Luke asked blowing smoke in Mikkos direction.

Mikkos sat back and smiled at Luke. "You sure you want to hear all of it? You want to know why this family is as messed up as it seems?" Mikkos asked.

"Not for me, but I need to know because of my kid? I need to know how to protect them," Luke said.

"Ok, let's start with Merck! My loving Uncle or father depends on your point of view. He was a tyrant! He ruled over the family with iron fist. He even told me whom I was going to marry even before I met Ruby. Helena was going to be my bride. I hated her with a passion! I always knew in one way or the other that Helena was more to Merck than just the daughter of his old friend," Mikkos said.

"So, they were lovers back then. The story you cooked up about your passing her around was a lie," Luke said.

"Yes, they wouldn't have her. Oh, she tried but it seems that no matter what she did her true heart would come through. It wasn't until I met Ruby that I found out what love was and I defied Merck to have it. He wasn't happy about my marriage but couldn't do anything about it or so I thought," Mikkos said.

"You were young and stupid," Luke said almost laughing at him.

"Yes, I was. I was about twenty-one. I thought I could take on Merck and win. I didn't realize what the price of failure was going to be. I didn't realize that I would loss you and Ruby," Mikkos said.

"Question? Did you rape Helena?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I did but that isn't what I had planned. I was so angry at Merck that I wanted to hurt him and knew the only way to get him was through her," Mikkos said.

"What happened? What got you so upset?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't what I told everyone that first day. You see I found out that Merck had killed my mother. Oh, he didn't do it outright. He didn't even hire someone to do it. He just didn't give her all the information she needed. My mother died of cancer and could have lived if he would have let the doctors treat her. He didn't and she died," Mikkos said his voice filled with angry still at this fact.

"So, you went looking for Helena to hurt her," Luke said.

"Yes, but it was set up. Merck had arranged that I would find out the truth. Helena nagged me on until I went past control and I attacked her. Merck even had Ruby show up at the right time to see me in the act," Mikkos said shacking his head at how dumb had been back then.

"Oh, that was slick of him. Ruby took off with me giving him a chance to get rid of her and me and giving an excuse for you to believe that Stavros was yours," Luke said.

"Yes and to start this family into a hell that took a long time to get out of," Mikkos said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"When I married Helena, I told her that I would never love her. I would never share a bed with her and I would never love a child of hers and I haven't all these years," Mikkos said sounding a little regretful.

"Hold it! If you and Helena hadn't slept together as husband and wife then where did Stefan come from?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Stefan isn't Helena's son. Alexis wasn't the first child that I had out of wedlock," Mikkos said.

"He know this?" Luke asked.

"No, he doesn't; that was part of the deal. I was allowed to have Stefan with me but until I showed some love for Stavros I could never love him. The same went with Alexis and of course the same fate for Alexis's mother went for Stefan's mother as well," Mikkos said sadly.

"She killed them," Luke said flatly.

"Yes, she killed them. Oh, she bragged about it and I should have killed her but Merck wouldn't allow it. He promised me that if Helena died then so did my children," Mikkos said.

"Loving man," Luke said starting to wonder if he really wanted to know all of this.

"Yes. Very loving," Mikkos said in a cold empty tone of voice. "Helena was a match for him."

"I'm starting to realize that but I have one question. You weren't allowed to love your own children but why did you let Helena hurt them?" Luke asked.

"I didn't. It was an evil cycle that wouldn't go away. Helena would hurt Stefan and/or Alexis. I would hurt Helena. Merck in return would hurt Victor, Tony, or Angelic," Mikkos said.

"And I thought my childhood sucked," Luke muttered wondering if it wasn't a good idea to keep Mikkos and all the Cassadines away from his kids forever.

Mikkos smiled at that and said, "Yes, it was very messed up and if I would have known the real dark truth behind everything, then I would have killed Merck."

"What did he do?" Luke asked figuring it couldn't get worse.

"I can't tell you that part; this story belongs to Alexis and Angelic. I can't tell you without hurting them," Mikkos said.

Luke listened to the pain in Mikkos voice and relented. "How did Victor find out that Ruby was alive?" Luke asked.

Ruby walked up the stairs at that time and said, "Merck, always knew that I was alive. He even knew about you. He told me that if I ever told you the truth that he would kill both of us."

"So, you stuck with that bastard to have as a father," Luke said his voice laced with hate.

"No, that wasn't planned. I never meant for you to get hurt," Ruby said her eyes filling with tears and she saw the rage in Luke's eyes.

"Well, it happened," Luke said.

"Yes, it did and I tried to prevent it," Ruby said trying to find the words to tell Luke the truth, to tell him why all of this happened in the first place.

"You did a hell of job," Luke said sarcastically.

"Enough," Mikkos snapped and he went to stand by Ruby. "You don't know why it happened. So, don't judge her like that."

"Why then? Tell me? Why did it all happen?" Luke said in a cold cynical tone.

Ruby patted Mikkos' arm then looked at Luke. "I was paying the Spensers to raise you. They thought they couldn't have a child and your nanny was James' sister. He saw this agreement as a way of getting money and shutting his wife up. I didn't know what he was like until things were set up. I warned him that if he hurt you that I would take you away and not pay him. The threat worked for a while until my parents died and the money I was getting from them stopped coming. Merck must have found out about the deal and figured on making things worse. This is when you started to get hit," Ruby said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Luke found it hard to stay cold towards Ruby with the tears falling. You could see in his face that he was slowing warming up to her but he still had his arms across his chest to keep her away from him. "Why didn't you take me then?" Luke asked.

"James found out that I couldn't prove that you were my son. He managed to get your birth certificate and without that proof I didn't have a leg to stand on. We did come up with the agreement that as long as he got his money that you wouldn't get hurt. I paid him. I sold my body to pay him. Sometimes it wasn't enough and he took it out on you," Ruby said.

Luke knew that his father, or whoever he was, was a bastard but this proved it. Luke moved towards Ruby, slowly lifted her head, and said with cocky grin on his face. "Well, I ended up with you anyway."

"Yes," Ruby said and she wrapped her arms around Luke. "But at a price," she said after pulling away from him.

"What price?" Luke asked puzzled at what she meant.

"James asked me for more money. He didn't tell me why he needed it. I was angry with him because you had just healed from having him break your collarbone. I told him that I would pay him, and when he came to get the money I killed him," Ruby said, the last words almost inaudible.

Luke was shocked. He never saw Ruby as a killer before this, and it took Luke a moment to understand what she was getting at. When he did, Luke felt as if someone had hit him right in the gut!

**Chapter 41 **

Victor figured it was time to go see Carly. He found her outside playing with Lucas. Carly saw him coming and told Lucas to go on inside. Once Lucas was inside, Carly put her hands on her hips and demanded. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk," Victor said stepping closer to his daughter.

"I thought I gave you a shot to talk; wasn't that what we were doing the day I asked you about why you slept my mother?" Carly demanded.

Victor sighed and said, "Carly, I didn't lie to you."

"You didn't tell me the entire truth. You left out a very important detail! You forgot to tell me that you knew Ruby was Mikkos wife!" Carly yelled at him.

"Carly, please!" Victor begged and he reached out to grab his daughter.

"Get off me!" Carly snapped and she shoved Victor's hand away.

"Damn it, Carly, I couldn't tell you. If Helena found out that her marriage to Mikkos was a lie, all of us would have been targets. I was trying to protect you," Victor pleaded reaching out in desperation for his daughter.

Carly stood there with her back to her father tears falling down her cheeks. She finally turned to him with voice filled emotion. "Why should you care about me? I mean I'm just your bastard daughter. You took me because it was the proper thing to do. You didn't do it because cared about me," Carly said with tears filling her eyes.

"Do you think that is all you are to me?" Victor asked shocked that she would say such a thing.

"You sure hell didn't do it because loved me? Come on father, you got a hooker pregnant and you had to take the baby. That is how things are in this family. So, don't feed line of bull now," Carly said crying.

Victor walked to Carly lifted her head to his and said, "I wanted to marry Bobbie. Ok, yes the first time was all sex. I thought it was kick showing a young girl the ropes but then I realized she was human. I started talking to her and I fell in love with her. I went to Ruby and asked her to come back with me and bring Luke and Bobbie as well. She turned me down. She wouldn't budge when I told her that Bobbie was having a baby and that I wanted to marry her. She told me I could have you but not Bobbie. She wasn't allowing Bobbie anywhere near my family. I tried everything but it didn't work. So, when you were born, I came to get you and took you home. I did because I loved you not because I had to." Carly almost believed him. She wanted to believe him but after years of listening to others talk. Carly found it hard to except what he was saying. She turned around and wrapped her arms around her. Victor put his arms around her. "I love you. I always have and always will," Victor whispered.

Luke left the island with lots to think about. Not just about Ruby and Mikkos but about himself as well. As he sat there listening to them talk, Luke started to think about his life and things he did. He saw a lot of Mikkos in himself and that bugged him. Ok, the idea that Mikkos and he had anything in common made him sick. The problem was there was no way around what he heard.

Luke was standing on the docks thinking when his cell phone rang. "Spencer?" Luke said as he flipped it open.

"Daddy, did you forget our date?" Lu asked.

Luke looked at his watch. It was almost six. "No, I'm almost there. You better be ready to go when I arrive," Luke said and he ran back to his car. He shoved his thoughts about Mikkos behind him for now. He had other more important things to work on.

Robert sat at the club trying to pretend that he was working. It was a real joke though since his mind was on other things and not the numbers that were in front of him. Finally Robert got up to get himself a drink. As he stood there sipping on the brandy, the door behind him opened up. "I finally found you," Anna said as she walked into the office.

"I'm not hiding that is your game," Robert said.

Anna closed her eyes and sigh. "Do we have to do this again?" she asked him.

"You're the one that is here. I said everything I have to say to you," Robert said and he went back to the desk picked up his pen and started to work.

"Haven't you ever messed up?" Anna asked her placing her hands on the desktop.

"Yes, but you seem to keep making the same mistakes," Robert told her.

"Ok, I messed up. I should have told you that I was alive? Is this what you want to hear?" Anna asked him.

**Chapter 42**

Just as Luke and his family plus two sat down for dinner, suddenly Mikkos, Ruby, Victor, Alex, and Zander suddenly showed up. Lucky and Nikolas both glanced at each other then over at Luke waiting for him to react. Laura braced herself for his reaction as well. None of them though got the reaction they figured on. Luke stood up walked to Ruby and hugged her. "You want to join us?" He asked her.

"We were hoping we could," Ruby said gripping Mikkos' hand and smiling. She knew once he got the truth he would deal with all of this better. She was glad she was right.

"Come on," Luke said and he guided Ruby with the others behind her to the table.

As the tables were moved around to accommodate the newcomers, Laura leaned over and asked Luke. "You still drunk?"

Luke laughed and said, "No, Angel. I'm just tired of the fighting. I'm tried of all of it. Hating Mikkos is only going to keep it going. I have to find away to deal with it. Like it or not, Mikkos Cassadine is my father and Ruby is my mother. I have to except it or let it eat me alive."

Laura lifted his hand up to hers and kissed it. "I understand," Laura told him and they sat down together.

The conversation slowly came around into something almost normal. Nikolas was playing with his food and this worried Mikkos. He had learned about the boys by now and they didn't eat when something was bothering them. "You alright?" Mikkos asked Nikolas finally.

Nikolas looked up and shook his head. "I'm worried about my father. He isn't waking up," Nikolas said sadly.

Alex reached over the table and grabbed Nikolas' hand and said, "That is my doing. Stefan is under heavy sedation. I'm giving his body a chance to heal before I bring him around. It will help in his healing." 

"How?" Nikolas asked puzzled at this line of thinking.

"Well, Stefan's back and ribs are broken. You add the brushed section of his spinal column and this makes his recovery very painful. It will help him if part of his body heals before he wakes up. It is less stress on him and his body," Alex said smiling that young man.

Mikkos shook his head and said, "I don't understand it myself. I am trusting Alex in this. I'm very sure she knows what she is doing."

"Thanks," Alex said not knowing if that was a complement or an insult.

Victor laughed and said, "Don't worry. He trusts with Stefan. If he didn't you won't be his doctor." Everyone laughed at this and the meal was very pleasant for that point on.

Across town, in Sonny's apartment about the club, Alexis watched as Sonny cooked for them. She was sitting at the bar watching him dice a tomato. "You want to learn to cook?" Sonny asked her.

"You want keep your kitchen?" Alexis asked him smiling slyly.

Sonny nodded and went on cutting. "Did you see Stefan today?" Sonny asked her.

"Yes, he isn't awake and I hate to think how he is going to react to this news about his back. He is a proud man. He always hated being helped as a child. He is really going to hate this," Alexis said sadly.

"He will walk again. I know it," Sonny said reaching over the counter and gripping Alexis' hand. Alexis took his hand and kissed it. Then she moved away from him to stand at the widow. She has been quite lately. She was thinking about the past ever since that day at the hospital. She realized secrets were destroying her family and one was destroying her as she stood there. Sonny put his down his knife and walked to her. He knew that she brewing on something but he just didn't know what it was. "Alexis, you want to talk to me?" Sonny asked her as stood beside her.

"I want to but I haven't talked anyone about this but Stefan. He is the only one that knows my darkest secrets," Alexis said with tears filling her eyes.

"You can trust me not to tell anyone; besides what better person to tell your secrets to then another hurt child?" Sonny said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alexis let him hold her. She let him guide her to the couch and she sat there with her head against his shoulder. After awhile, Alexis finally found the courage to tell him what was going on. "I remembered something that day Lu got hurt from her nanny. I kind of blocked it out for a long time. Stefan and I spent the night talking about it. We talked about what I remembered and about my Aunt Angelic. He was looking for her for me. He found her," Alexis said pulling a paper from under suit coat. "It came today."

"Go on," Sonny said. He didn't want to push Alexis in telling him any of this. He was letting her tell him in her own way and in her own time.

"She was a beauty not just outside but the inside as well. She always spent time with Stefan and me. She told us to pity Stavros and not hate him. We just smiled at her and humored her on that. We couldn't see any good out of Stavros by that time," Alexis said smiling at the memories.

"She sounds nice. I bet you loved her," Sonny said.

"Yes, I did. I guess that is why it hurts so much that it was my fault that she got locked up the way she did," Alexis said pulling her legs up to chest.

"What do you mean? How could you do that?" Sonny asked her.

"I didn't do what he wanted and things went wrong," Alexis said. Sonny got a cold feeling in the pit of his gut and he gripped Alexis' hand just a little tighter as she went on talking. "I should have just let it happen and things would be ok."

"Alexis," Sonny said gently turning her head to face him. "Sweetheart, whoever tried to hurt you was the bad guy in this. You weren't to blame."

"You don't understand Sonny. He was grandfather. He had been hurting my aunt for years. He got sick of her and came to me. If I would have done what he wanted then maybe things wouldn't have happened the way they did," Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Sonny asked her trying hard to get the truth out of her, even though part of him wanted to destroy something at this very moment. How could anyone hurt Alexis like this?

"Stefan walked in on him. I was screaming and he realized that I was getting hurt. He picked up a poker by the fireplace and hit our grandfather over the head. He kept on hitting until he stopped moving. Then he rolled him off and that is when we realized he was dead. Uncle Tony came in and he went to get Uncle Victor. They took him away and hid what Stefan did. They made it look like he died horseback ridding," Alexis said sniffing uncontrollably.

Sonny pulled out his hanky and handed it to her. As she dried her eyes, Sonny said, "Sweetheart, you were a victim in this. What Stefan did is what I would have done. No one should do that to you or anyone. What I don't understand is what does this have to do with your aunt?"

"She blamed herself for not being young enough or pretty enough to have him stay away from me. Tony must have told her and the next thing I remember is she was running down the hall ripping her clothes off. They took her away right after that," Alexis said.

Sonny pulled Alexis to him and held her. "Honey, you didn't do this that bastard did," Sonny said and he was hoping that Merck enjoyed hell.

**Chapter 43**

Jason found Carly standing in the back yard of the brownstone looking up at the night sky. "What are you doing?" Jason asked as he walked up behind her.

"Thinking," Carly said pulling Jason up close behind her.

"Thinking about what?" Jason asked running his lips over her neck.

"About us, my family and yours," Carly said and she laughed as Jason gave cold look. "I know. They are crazy but so are we," Carly kissed Jason and they walked towards the backstairs. "I was thinking about my father and how I came about. I realized that I'm a lot like him. I knew that you didn't remember being with someone and I enjoyed that challenge. I got kick out of it. Now, here we are in love and having a baby."

"The difference is he didn't love Bobbie as I love you," Jason said raising her hand and kissing her fingers.

"I think he did in his own way at least," Carly said.

"Carly are you on something?" Jason asked trying to figure out if she was talking about the Victor.

"No, I'm not and my father does love people. He just doesn't show it like everyone else does. It is how he was raised. Cassadines don't say I love you too often," Carly told him hugging Jason.

"I gathered that," Jason laughed. "But what I don't get is your change of attitude all of a sudden?"

"My father came over this afternoon and we talked. I think he knows me better now than he has in a long time. Besides, he is my father Jason. He isn't perfect but neither am I. All that matters is that he loves me and I love him," Carly said hoping Jason understood that.

Jason sighed and shook his head. "I might not get why you are forgiving him but that is your decision to make. So, I'll stand by you whatever you want," Jason told her.

"Good and here is another decision. How about we skip town and get married?" Carly said smiling. Jason's eyes popped open wide and he looked at her with wonderment. "I know. I know." She said reading his look. "We have a lot planned already but after what happened at our engagement party I'm not so sure I want a big wedding. Why don't we grab Alexis and Sonny and take a plane somewhere to get married?"

"You sure?" Jason asked. He hated to admit it but he liked the idea. No fancy party, no relatives to deal with, and no tux.

"Yes, I'm sure," Carly said smiling.

"Ok, I'll call Sonny and line things up," Jason said and he pulled out his cell phone and made the call. "Sonny, it's Jase. Ah, I need a favor. Well, Yes it is kind of important. Carly and I want to skip town and get married. We thought you and Alexis would like to join us." Carly sat there listening in on the conversation. After Jason dropped the bombshell about them taking off to get married, he sat there very quiet for a long time.

Across town Sonny sat with Alexis at his side. She had just emptied herself by telling Sonny her darkest secret when the phone rang. "Carly and Jason want to elope and they want us to join them," Sonny told her.

At first, Alexis didn't want to go. All she wanted to do is run and hide then an idea hit her. "Tell them we'll go but I pick the place," Alexis said.

Sonny looked at her puzzled. "What are you up to?" Sonny asked her.

"I want to find my aunt and I think I know where she is. Carly and Jason can get married there," Alexis said picking up the file and looking inside it.

"You sure?" Sonny asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure and if you have to tell Jason why we are going. I'm tried hiding this. I'm tired of feeling like I was at fault," Alexis said feeling stronger than she had in a long time. She didn't understand where this was coming from and she credited it all to Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head and told Jason part of what Alexis told him. He told him enough to still give Alexis the privacy she deserved. Jason agreed to this and the two men made plans for leaving town that night.

The group traveled to Russia. In fact, they were a few miles away from the old family home. The convent was off the beaten path located in rolling hills of the countryside.

As they neared the place, Carly got a good look at the church connected with the convent. "Wow!" Carly said. "How could they afford this?"

"They couldn't not without Cassadine money. Mikkos has been taking care of this place for years," Alexis said taking in the view.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"His sister is here. He is looking after her," Alexis said sadly as she gripped Sonny's hand.

"Why are there kids here?" Carly asked seeing children running around the back of the convent.

"It is also a orphanage," Alexis pointed out.

Jason pulled the car up in front of the front door and they group climbed out. A bright smiling old nun approached them. "Good afternoon, how my I help you?" the nun asked in Russian.

Alexis smiled and said, "We are here to see Angelic Cassadine."

"Oh, I'll take you to her," the nun said and they walked up the long stairs and entered the convent.

The group was shown to the Mother Superiors office. "Please, sit," the nun ordered and she walked way.

Alexis couldn't sit. She was so full of nerves that she paced the room as she waited for her aunt's arrival. She didn't know why her aunt chose to live there. She didn't know why she came here in the first place. Alexis had lots of questions and she was about to get her answers.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a nun; she looked around the office with a puzzled look on her face. "Caroline? Natasha?" the nun said walking towards the two younger women.

"Aunt Angelic?" Alexis said stunned to see her aunt dressed as nun.

"Natasha," Angelic said walking over to her niece and hugging her. "Your father, here?"

"No, it is just us," Carly said.

"Well, this is nice surprise. I didn't think Mikkos told you about me yet. I knew he wanted to but everyone was a little upset with him. He wanted to wait until things calmed down," Angelic said as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"You're the Mother Superior?" Sonny said shocked beyond belief.

Angelic smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Corinthos, I am the Mother Superior of this order. It is possible that a Cassadine loves God."

"How do you know us?" Carly asked puzzled about all of this, who this woman was and how she knew her.

"Come with me," Angelic said as she stood up and walked towards a door located behind her.

At first no one moved but after they realized that this was a nun, so they figured there wasn't too much danger. So, they walked through the door together. There they got a shock of their life. The walls were covered of pictures not only of Carly and Alexis in different stages of their lives but of the others as well. "Where did all these come from?" Alexis asked looking at the pictures.

There were pictures her and Stefan growing up on the island, pictures of them going to finishing school, there was picture of the day she graduated from law school with top honors. But it wasn't just her and Stefan but all of them. Lucky, Nikolas, and Lu playing outside difference places, Luke and Laura in from the Triple L dinner with Lucky at their side and of course pictures of Carly as she grew up and changed.

Angelic smiled and said, "Mikkos sent them to me. He was never allowed to be near his children but that didn't mean he didn't love them. He does. He always has. He just hasn't learned how to show it," Angelic said as she took Alexis hand and they sat down on a couch together. "Let me tell you a few things about Mikkos and Victor."

**Chapter 44 **

Everyone sat there looking at Angelic wondering what she could tell them about Mikkos and Victor they already didn't know about. Carly thought she knew everything about her father or as much as she really needed to know. Alexis felt the same way and figured her opinion of her father wasn't ever going to change. Sonny and Jason both thought that Mikkos and Victor were waste of time and that the women they loved should just write them off.

Angelic had other ideas. She got up went to where she did her afternoon prayers and pulled out a family bible. She opened it up to the page where births, deaths, and marriages were marked. "I got this from my mother. She gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. I learned a lot about my family that day and I learned a lot about myself as well," Angelic said placing the bible on a table near Alexis and Carly giving both women a good view of it. Angelic pointed to a place marking Merck's name. "This is the only record left marking Merck Cassadine as the second son. He destroyed all other records. Merck not only killed his brother and forced his wife to be part of the lie. He also became the guiding force in his young sons' lives. He never once loved them. He never loved anyone. Merck treated Mikkos and Victor in the same manner Helena treated Stefan and you."

Angelic walked to the wall and took down a picture of Mikkos getting married to Ruby and placed it on the table. "The only time Mikkos ever stood up to Merck was when he married Ruby and looked what it cost him. It cost him his first-born son and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't do it again. So, he went on with life as it was and tried to make the best of it. Day by Day and year by year marriage to Helena slowly destroyed him."

Angelic went back to the wall where she took down several more pictures. One was of Kristina with a new born Alexis in her arms with Mikkos holding both of them in his arms. "Oh, he found love with Kristina briefly where you brought happiness into his world. Sad to say that was taken from him as well by Helena's hate." The other picture was of Stefan lying in his crib with Mikkos standing over his son playfully playing with the baby. "He found a way to love Stefan in spite what he felt about Helena, even if he had to steal moments like these from his son because Merck wouldn't allow him to show any open love to his son. He tried to show it to both of you all the time how much he loved you and when he couldn't do it. He let his brothers take his place."

Angelic again went to the wall taking down another group of pictures. Some were of Tony helping Alexis learn to ride a horse for the very first time. Some were of Victor teaching Stefan self-defense. Each time you could see the children smiling and hugging their uncles. "He stood back and watched as you both ran to Tony and Victor. As you looked up to them with loving eyes that should have been his."

The next set of pictures she took down was of Victor and Carly in different stages in her life. "And when Victor had a child out of wedlock from a girl that he refused to name to Helena or Mikkos not only to protect Bobbie but Ruby and Luke's life as well, Mikkos just let it drop. He let his brother take care of his daughter the way he saw fit. Never once allowing Helena to get near you Caroline to do you any harm."

Then Angelic took down pictures of Alexis and Stefan in their adult life, ones of them going off to school, of Stefan and Nikolas in different stages of their life. "He even denied Helena's wishes when, you Alexis, wanted to go to law school. Helena thought it was a waste of money and time. Mikkos saw otherwise. He allowed you to go and stood in the background as you proved Helena wrong. He even went as far as to make sure that Stefan had a footing in life outside the family. Even in prison, Mikkos did what he could to protect his children. He secretly applauded as Stefan not only took over the family but also took it to a level that he could dream about. Then there was the kind person and lawyer you turned out to be."

Then she took down pictures of Luke and his family and placed them on the table as well with all the others. "He is very proud of all his children and yes, Mikkos is even proud of Luke. He watched as Luke survived men like Frank Smith and still managed to raise a son and bring a sweet little angel into this world." When all the pictures were placed on the table for all to see she ran her hand over the pictures and went on with her speech. "It was only after years of fighting a tumor that almost took his life several times that Mikkos started to think and regret things he didn't do. At first he didn't want to face any of you. I was the one that talked him into it. I kept telling him that if he showed you who he was deep down inside that you would find away to love him and forgive him." Angelic looked at both Alexis and Carly and addressed both women. "Alexis, Mikkos isn't a perfect man. Caroline, Victor isn't perfect either but they do love both of you. If you can't forgive them for their flaws, then how do you expect anyone to forgive you for yours!"

Angelic's speech left everyone around her speechless. Alexis reached for the pictures picking some of them up and looking at them again and this time with the eyes of Mikkos. She thought about what it took to watch as your children ran to other people for love and not you when you wanted it the most. What it took to finally find a way to give them a life in the world despite what a bitch from hell thought.

Carly was thinking about her father was well. She suddenly realized why she was kept away from the main family as much as she was. It wasn't because he was ashamed of her, but he was protecting her from Helena and the pain that she might cause her. She remembered meeting with Mikkos and thinking how great he was and realized that her father let Mikkos treat her in the same manner as Mikkos allowed him to treat his children.

It was Alexis that finally found her voice and she looked up at her Aunt with a small tear running down her cheek. "You're right. I'm not prefect. I have made some mistakes not as bad as others in this family but I'm no saint. So, maybe I could find away to give him a chance. I mean if I didn't do that, then I should stop preaching that everyone deserves a fair hearing. I should just let them be convicted without one," Alexis said brushing her hand over her cheek.

Alexis and Sonny went for a walk in the gardens giving Alexis time to think about her childhood and how she was going to deal with her father now. Angelic left Jason and Carly for a moment to go check on a few things and when she came back the couple brought up the other reason they were there at her small little convent. "Ah, Aunt Angelic?" Carly asked as her Aunt sat down in a chair.

"Yes, my dear," Angelic said smiling. She thought that Carly and Jason fit perfectly together and saw how much they were in love with each other by just looking in their eyes.

"We wanted to ask if there was anyway that we could get married here. We tried the big family thing and it really didn't work out. We figured that maybe just a small wedding with Jason and me and Alexis and Sonny standing up for us might be better. Is there anyway you can help us with this?" Carly asked her aunt.

"Don't you want your father here?" Angelic asked.

"Now maybe after hearing all of this but he isn't here and I really don't want to wait any more," Carly said gripping Jason's hand tightly.

"Don't count on it!" Victor said as he walked into the room giving his daughter a disapproving look.

"Father!" Carly exclaimed as she jumped up and raced to her father greeting him warmly. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't hard," Victor said kissing Carly on the cheek and looking down at her just the same as he had when she was a little girl after catching her doing something wrong. "Do you think I was going to allow you get sneak off to get married without me?"

Angelic smiled at her brother and broke in the conversation. "Don't scold her Victor. You were in love once and you know that love doesn't think too clearly sometimes." Victor just smiled at his sister and hugged his daughter.

Alexis and Sonny were just about to head back to the main building when Alexis spotted three figures standing looking at them. Alexis smiled and said, "I guess we couldn't sneak away that easy."

"Yes," Sonny said looking at Mikkos with cold hard eyes. Alexis might be willing to forgive him but not Sonny. What Mikkos did was unforgivable and he wasn't ever going to openly trust the man with anything.

"Hi father," Alexis said walking up and hugging a very stunned Mikkos.

"Hi," Mikkos said pulling back wondering what Angelic said to Alexis to grant him this open greeting.

"Hi, partner," Luke said and together Luke, Lucky, and Sonny all walked away leaving Alexis alone with Mikkos, even though it took a little nod from Alexis to get Sonny to go at first.

After the three of them were gone, Alexis and Mikkos sat down on a stone bench to talk. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come here?" Mikkos asked her.

"I didn't know you would allow me to come. I thought that Angelic was some kind patient here. I never dreamed that she ran the place," Alexis said smiling.

"I know where you got that from. The last time you saw your aunt it wasn't under the best of circumstances," Mikkos said gripping Alexis' hand and for the first time she didn't pull away from him.

"Yes, I know and I thought it was my fault," Alexis said looking down at her feet.

"Your fault? Why would think that?" Mikkos asked puzzled by this.

Alexis looked up at him and said, "I know father. I know that you know what almost happened to me. I also knew that Merck was hurting Aunt Angelic. I thought that if I would have done what he wanted then she wouldn't have been taken away."

"Alexis," Mikkos said pulling his daughter to him and hugging her. "I didn't send her away because she did something wrong. I did it to help her and protect her from Helena."

"I know that now but as a child I didn't," Alexis admitted and she started to cry.

Mikkos held her close and comforted her. "Natasha, if I was the one that walked in on Merck with you I would have killed myself. What he did to you and your aunt was unforgivable. I hope and pray every day that he is in hell with Helena and Faison. And I hope one day that you can forgive me for not being the father I should have been," Mikkos said as he held her.

"I do," Alexis said resting her head on his shoulder.

Luke, Sonny, and Lucky walked off to the side but kept close enough to keep Alexis and Mikkos in their sights. "Why you here?" Sonny asked Luke looking at him puzzled.

"Mainly because I wasn't going to allow Bobbie to come along with Mikkos and Victor alone. She found out that Carly was planning on getting married and demanded to go along," Luke said smiling.

"I just wanted to go," Lucky said smiling.

"Oh," Sonny said.

Luke could tell that he was upset about something. Luke looked at Lucky and said, "Go find your aunt."

"Ok," Lucky said getting the point that he was being told to get lost.

After Lucky was gone, Luke looked at Sonny and ordered, "Out with it!"

Sonny took several deep breaths and told Luke what had been going on. Luke knew about this because Stefan had told him that night they sat and talked about things in Stefan's secret room. What Luke didn't know until they got on the plane to come here was that Angelic was alive and that she was the Mother Superior around this place. "Sonny, don't take this wrong but if Alexis forgives Mikkos I would stay out of it because he is her father and she has to be the one that has to live with her feelings."

"I know that and I will. I will not trust him," Sonny said his voice flat and empty.

"Well, for someone who messed up more the once, I guess I can give the guy a chance because I'm not perfect and I have done things I'm not proud of. In fact, I hope Lucky never has to learn about them because I would find it hard to look him in the eye," Luke said and he walked way. He figured Sonny would think about this and it gave him a chance to check this place out.

Victor made sure that Carly and Jason's wedding was everything Carly wanted it to be. He had the staff back home pack the wedding dress Carly picked out. He also had the staff pick out something from Alexis' closet fitting for a wedding.

Alexis stood on by Carly and Sonny stood on Jason's side both of them smiled at how jumpy the bride and groom where. While the priest went through the ceremony, Luke sat next to Bobbie rolling his eyes. "Can't he just get it over with?" Luke muttered to his sister.

"Sssh," Bobbie hissed at her brother. Luke might not believe in God but this was her daughter's wedding and she wanted to enjoy it.

Luke was about to comment when he got hit in the back of the head. He turned around to see Angelic glaring at him and she put her finger to her lips to quiet him. Lucky giggled beside his father and got the same cold look as Luke did. Lucky turned around with a cocky grin on his face as Luke sat there scowling.

A little bit later, the priest looked at Carly and Jason and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You my kiss the bride." Victor was the first one on his feet applauding the couple.

Carly and Jason stood by the limo holding each other as Victor gave them their wedding present. Bobbie was standing near wishing that Robert was with her. It might not feel as strange then.

"Well, you two caused me lot of trouble on the way here. It took me a lot of talking to get this set up," Victor said pulling out a set of keys and handing them to Carly. "The jet is waiting for you to take you to your island. It will be your place to go when the world caves in on you."

"My island?" Carly said shocked to say anything else.

"Your uncle sold me one of the Cassadine compounds and it is yours. All of it! Staff and all!" Victor said smiling.

"Father, thank you," Carly said leaping into her father's arms.

"You're welcome," Victor said kissing Carly and then looking at Jason. "You take care of her and my grandchild."

"I will," Jason said and after the couple said goodbye to Bobbie they climbed into the limo and it drove off.

Alexis and Sonny watched from the stairs holding each other. "I hope they are happy," Alexis said hugging Sonny.

"They are," Sonny said laughing.

"What?" Alexis asked wondering what Sonny was laughing at.

"Victor's wedding present! I don't think Jason expected to get an island," Sonny said smiling.

"Yes, well. Carly is Victor's only daughter and you can bet Victor has made sure she has enough money to take care of herself for her entire life," Alexis said smiling.

**Chapter 45 **

Angelic sat in the back of the jet beside her brothers as the Cassadine jet streaked across the sky. The others were sleeping in the front of the plane. Lucky and Bobbie were using Luke's shoulders as a pillow. Angelic was smiling at the three of them and asked, "How's things going with Luke?"

"I guess ok. I don't think I'll ever hear him call me father ever again but at least he allows me near my grandchildren," Mikkos said laughing as Lucky started to hit Luke's arm to soften it up a bit.

"I wonder how many times he went to sleep like that?" Victor asked smiling.

"To many," Mikkos said.

Angelic looked at her brother and said in a warning tone. "Mikkos, I know that look. You are planning something!"

"Angelic, don't play Mother Superior with me. I really am not in the mood," Mikkos warned her.

Angelic shook her head and said, "Mikkos, you have a chance to start over. Don't blow it!" she warned her brother.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything. I got word that Damien was set to prison just yesterday. He is out of all our lives forever," Victor said smiling at her sister.

"Good. I want you two to say out of trouble just sit back and enjoy your family," Angelic said.

On the trip home, Mikkos got a call from Alex saying that it was time to wake Stefan up. So, the group went directly to the hospital and sat there waiting for news to see if Stefan was ever going to walk again.

Angelic was in the room with him when Stefan first opened his eyes. "I'm not that bad am I?" Stefan asked looking at Angelic kneeling beside him praying.

Angelic looked up Stefan and smiled. "No, from what I see. You are great," Angelic said kissing her nephew on the cheek.

It was then that Stefan realized that this wasn't just any nun but his aunt. Stefan looked at her and said, "It took me almost dying to get you to see us again."

"I'm sorry for that but if wasn't for Helena I would have never left you," Angelic said and she kissed Stefan on the cheek. As she stood up, she asked. "Do you want me to go get the others?"

"No, not yet," Stefan said and he closed his eyes trying to gathered his thoughts. All he remembered about the fall was that he was talking to his mother and then suddenly the world started spinning on him. Stefan raised his hand checking out the tubes that were running from his vain. He missed Angelic's silent blessing with that. No own knew that Stefan could move any part of his body let alone his arms.

The door open and Stefan open his eyes. Nikolas was standing there with tears his eyes shaking. "Father!"

Stefan raised his arm and motioned Nikolas towards him. "I'm alright," Stefan said.

Nikolas ran to his father and buried his head in his father's shoulder. "I thought I lost you," Nikolas cried as Stefan held him.

"You can never lose me," Stefan said as he patted Nikolas' back.

Angelic stood up and walked out of the room giving father and son time to be alone together. Nikolas was just standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes when the door opened again and in walked Alex. She walked to Stefan's bedside and said, "How you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Alex asked walking to the other side of Stefan's bed and grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. She was glad to see that his fingers were moving. This meant that he at least had some movement.

"No, not much. How bad am I?" Stefan asked.

Alex looked at Nikolas and asked, "How about giving me a few moments with your father?"

"Sure," Nikolas said bending down hugging father one more time and said to him. "I'll be just outside."

After the boy left, Alex looked at Stefan and said, "How you got here is that Helena shoved you down a flight of stairs. If you were hit here," Alex said placing her hand right behind Stefan's neck, "you would have been dead. You were hit a little bit lower than that and you broke your back and some ribs. I'm going to check you out a bit and see how much damage there was." Stefan didn't comment. He just lay there as Alex ran her tests and asked him questions. Things went fine until she got to his legs. Alex was at his feet running her pen up and down his foot. Stefan didn't feel a thing. After a few more tests, Alex looked at Stefan and said, "It looks like the swelling is still there. This doesn't mean it is permanent. It just means you have some work to do," Alex told him. Stefan didn't say anything. He just lay there with eyes closed thinking he was never going to walk again. Alex looked at him and said in a sarcastic voice, "Don't tell me a Cassadine is going to give up!"

"Why not?" Stefan said finally open his eyes and glaring at her with a look of pure frustration.

"Because that bitch is dead and so her brother! Helena can't hurt you or anyone but if you lay here and feel sorry for yourself then she wins. She proves that you are exactly what she said you were. Now, you might have to work a bit to walk again but you will walk. That Stefan, I don't doubt! Now, I'm going to order tests to check out how bad this damage is. When we know that, I'm going to set things up therapy for you. You will do it! If I have to dog you all the way! Now, get your act together and I'll go get your son. Nikolas has been at your side everyday from the time you feel. I think he earned being with you." Alex walked out of the room then closing the door behind him leaving Stefan alone to think about what she just said.

When Nikolas came back in the room, Stefan asked, "Mother really dead?"

"Yes, Luke and her fought right here in your room. He won," Nikolas said sitting beside his father's bed and telling him everything that he missed.

Stefan shook his head at this. "Mikkos and Ruby are married that means' I'm a," Stefan couldn't say the word. He just laid there with his eyes closed feeling like the world blew up on him all of sudden.

"It means nothing. Grandfather told me that Merck proclaimed that Ruby was dead. He made it very legal. Helena and Mikkos were married," Nikolas said grabbing his father's hand.

"Yes, it doesn't help at all," Stefan said.

"I know. Luke felt the same way at first. He took off for a few days and no one could find him. Lucky was the one that found his father and brought him back. Luke faced Mikkos and now they get along to a point. No one has brought up where we go from here. Mother doesn't want to go back to the island any more. I can't blame her. I don't want to be there either. Not after all of this," Nikolas admitted sadly.

"We will find another place for all of us," Stefan said hugging Nikolas. "I promise!"

About a week later, Stefan was sitting up in bed using the exercise ball that his physical therapist gave him that day. He was working on building his arm muscles both to regain the strength he lost and build some up for the long fight ahead.

While lying there, the door of his room opened and in walked his father. Stefan put down the ball and said, "Afternoon."

"Afternoon," Mikkos said walking in and placing his briefcase on the table beside Stefan's bed and pulling out several magazines and puzzle books. "Ah, Lucky helped me pick them out. I had no idea what to give you."

Stefan picked up the magazines and the books and smiled. "They will keep me entertained for a least an hour," Stefan said as he placed the magazines aside. "Thank you."

"No problem," Mikkos said. You could cut the tension between father and son with a knife. Neither one of them knew how to act or to respond to each other. Mikkos finally had it and decided as he Lucky say one time. Go for it! "Stefan, this has to stop."

"What has to stop?" Stefan asked in a cool calm even voice.

"That! I know you are angry with me. Why don't you show it? Tell me off do anything but don't just sit there and look at me with that void look on your face!" Mikkos yelled. He didn't mean to sound angry but it was maddening knowing that Stefan was angry with him and having the young man not respond to it.

Stefan smiled an empty smile at his father and said, "What do you want? Do you want me to yell and break things? I can't. It isn't in me. You have what you want father. You have your power back. So, just leave me alone."

Mikkos shook his head and opened his briefcase placing a file on the tray right in front of Stefan. "Open it!" Mikkos commanded. Stefan obeyed and read the file. When he looked up with at his father with confused look in his eyes. Mikkos went on. "It will read that way until I die. You get control of the family. I'm going to hand it over before I'm dead. I didn't come back for the money Stefan or the heirlooms. I came back because I wanted to get to know my children and grandchildren. I came for you!"

"It's a little late," Stefan said shoving the file away in disgust.

"It might be. I should have told you that I was proud of you sooner! Look what you've done! You took on Helena and protected Nikolas from her. I couldn't do that for you or your sister. I didn't have the courage to do what you did. You placed this family in better position then I ever did. Hell, this family is better off under your control than mine. You have even broken the chain of abuse that ran in this family for over two hundred years. You never once laid a finger on Nikolas. He looks at you with love and respect. So, yes, I'm proud of what you have done and hope one day that I can be half the man you are," Mikkos said. He stood up then and headed for the door.

Stefan called out. "Hold it!" Mikkos turned around standing there waiting for Stefan to go on. Stefan paused a moment and then said, "Don't go. Let's talk."

Mikkos looked at him and said, "How?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before," Stefan admitted.

Mikkos smiled and understand that his son felt the same way he did. He had no idea how to get past this hurt and into a life that could mean so much more. Mikkos took a deep breath, thought about his sister, and walked forward. Stefan and Mikkos talked for over two hours. Not only about Stefan's childhood and things Mikkos could have done but they talked about Nikolas and his childhood. They talked about Laura and how Stefan felt about her. They even talked about each other's past crimes and learned they have done just some of the same things for the very same reasons.

The nurse had just placed Stefan's lunch tray in front of him and Mikkos said, "I have a lunch with Ruby soon but I want to come back and finish this talk. I want to discuss trading homes. Alex and Victor are willing to turn their home over to Laura, you and the children for Wyndemere. It will help you get out of here sooner and get my grandchildren out of the hotel!"

Stefan smiled at this and said, "Ok, it is fine with me. Laura doesn't like Spoon Island any more than she likes the hotel."

"I'll be back then," Mikkos said and he got to leave.

Stefan looked at his food and then asked, "You wouldn't mind asking cook to send something over would you?"

Mikkos smiled and said, "It will be here with in the half hour."

That evening, Stefan called Luke and asked him to stop by. Luke showed up not knowing what Stefan wanted to talk about. All he knew was that it had to do with Laura and the kids. Stefan was sitting in wheelchair looking over a document that Stefan had Alexis set up for him. It was a change of ownership the two homes.

"How you feeling?" Luke asked as he walked into the room.

"Ok, for someone who hates being in this place," Stefan said pointing to the chair beside him.

Luke took it and sat down. "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Father and I made an agreement and we exchanged homes. Before I tell Laura this I needed to talk to you about something," Stefan said.

"Shoot," Luke said trying to act cool but something in Stefan's tone of voice set him on edge for some strange reason.

"Ok," Stefan said feeling the same way Luke did even thought he knew what he was going to say. "I know that Lu is having a hard time being apart from you for a long period of time. I don't think we should hurt the child any more than she already has been. So, I'm inviting you to come live with us, but before I do that we have to talk about our feelings for Laura. I love her. I always have but I know that she has feelings for you just strong as you have for her. I can't have her pick me out of pity. It would not be right for any of us. So, I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" Luke asked in tight tense voice. He figured Stefan saw that there was something between him and Laura. He just didn't feel comfortable talking about it with the guy.

"We back down and let her decide who she wants. We also do nothing until we are on even ground. I want to be standing when Laura decides on whom she wants in her life. If she picks you, it might hurt but for Nikolas I will just back away. If she picks me, I hope you will do the same not for me but for Lucky and Lu. I'll never try to be Lucky or Lu's father. You are the only one they really want in the role. So, you will have no fear of that ever happening," Stefan said.

Luke smiled and said, "You act as if this a business agreement."

"It isn't and I might sound like it is but deep down this is hard for me to even get out. I want Laura in my life, but I don't want that to destroy this family either. We didn't know that we were related. We couldn't even have guessed it. I have one child from Laura that I love dearly. You have Lucky and Lu, who you love just as much. It isn't fair for them to be put in a battle over love," Stefan said.

Luke nodded and said, "You're right. Lucky, Lu, and even Nikolas have been hurt enough over all of this. So, I agree on what you say. I have one thing to add. I have a big problem being under the same roof with you in Laura's bed. I don't sleep knowing you are holding her. I can't help it but it upsets me. So, until she decides whom she wants in her life I suggest separate bedrooms."

Stefan smiled. "So, that's why you don't sleep."

"Yes, it is. I can't help it but I love her and knowing what you could be doing behind closed doors drove me crazy," Luke said looking at Stefan hard not to feel the same hate he felt before. It wasn't hate really it was more like jealousy. He wanted to be the one holding Laura not Stefan.

"I can understand that and you have a deal," Stefan said.

"Now, I have one more question. Who tells Laura this?" Luke said smiling. Why didn't he get the feeling that she wasn't going to like being left out of this conversation?

"I will," Stefan said not understanding what Luke was smiling at.

"Ok," Luke said pitying the guy when she went off on him. Luke figured Stefan's view of Laura was a little tainted with the passing of time.

That next afternoon after dropping the kids off with their session with Kevin, Laura went to visit Stefan. He was practicing moving from the chair to the bed when she walked in the room. "Not bad," She said smiling to see Stefan working on getting better. She was worried about him when she first heard that he couldn't feel his legs. She knew how proud Stefan was and was worried that this might destroy him.

"Thanks," Stefan said getting comfortable in the chair and placing a blanket over his legs. "How are the children?"

"They are getting there. Lu still clings to Luke like a lost puppy and refuses to sleep in her own bed but Kevin says to give her time. She was really young when Luke was locked away. Luke's busting in and stopping the beating won him a lot of points with her. She is a little afraid that he will just vanish on her," Laura said sitting down in a chair near Stefan.

"I don't see that happening but I can understand her fear. What about Lucky and Nikolas? How are they doing?" Stefan asked.

"Nikolas is pretending that nothing is bothering him. Kevin says otherwise though. All of this has hard on him but talking to Kevin is helping a lot. Lucky isn't as angry as he was but he still blames himself for Luke going to prison. Kevin thinks he might always," Laura said sadly.

"Don't worry about them. They are strong and they are loved," Stefan said holding Laura's hand to comfort her.

"I know," Laura said smiling at Stefan.

Stefan decided now was a good of time as any to tell her about what Luke and he decided last night. "Ah, I had a talk with father yesterday. We dealt with a lot of issues. I think things are improving between us," Stefan said.

"I'm glad because strangely I kind of like Mikkos. I mean, he is great with the kids and deals with Lucky better than a lot outsiders do. He takes Lucky's anger and puts it to good use," Laura said smiling.

"Yes, he does that," Stefan said. "Father and I switched homes. I now own Victor and Alex's house and they own Spoon Island. You can move in anytime you want and in fact, do with the house as you see fit. Make it a home for all your children," Stefan said smiling.

"You mean that?" Laura said surprised. She hated the hotel. She wanted a place for herself and the kids. It was nice to know that she was going to get."

"Yes, I mean it and Luke is welcome as well. I already told him that. Lu needs her father and so does Lucky. It will be not fair keeping him out of their lives especially with me like this," Stefan said running his hand over his legs.

"Stefan, I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean Luke and you living under one roof, wouldn't that be a little strange for both of you?" Laura asked wondering where this idea came from.

"Laura, Luke and I talked about this last night. Neither one of us have a problem with it. Right now the kids come first and when I'm better and Lu can deal with being apart from Luke you will decide who you want to be with and the other will back down gracefully," Stefan said.

Laura sat there feeling she just got slapped. She crossed her arms and looked at Stefan and said, "What do you mean you talked about it?"

"We talked and agreed that this isn't fair for you. But since I don't want you to want me out of pity we will wait for me to walk again, and then you will decided who you want to be with," Stefan said.

Laura stood up and looked down at Stefan with her eyes blazing with anger. "You agreed on a business deal treating me like a piece of property. How could you? How could LUKE!" Laura yelled getting right in Stefan's face. Stefan was stunned to speak. He hadn't been prepared for this kind of reaction from Laura. He thought she would be happy about all of this. Laura paced the floor and started to rant. "I have been bending backwards trying to figure out what I'm going to do with how I feel about you and Luke. You two are easy at this very moment!"

"Angel," Luke said shoving open the door on that note.

"You!" Laura snapped turning on him.

"I know it. Look, I know how Stefan made it sound but there is more to it!" Luke said holding his hands up in self-defense.

"Ok talk," Laura said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Luke smiled and said, "Angel, all of this is so messed up that everything we do is going to sound strange. I can't change that Mikkos is my father any more than I can change what happened to you with Stavros. I want to more than you know but I can't. Lu, Lucky, and Nikolas are having enough of a time with all of this. They don't need Stefan and me going at because we both care about you. We divorced not because we hated each other but because I was in prison for looked like life. It was better for both of us that it happened. I never stopped loving you. I still do and I know you love me. The problem is you have feelings for Stefan but with him in the position he is in deciding whom you want now isn't fair. Waiting is the only thing that is left to do."

Laura slowly put her arms down and looked at him. "Where is the Luke Spencer I know because he sure as hell isn't standing in front of me?" Luke looked at her and walked away. He couldn't tell her what changed in him. Laura looked at Stefan and said, "I'll be back." She then raced after Luke. "Lucas Lorenzo Spencer stop!" Laura said catching up with him.

Luke stopped and turned around. "What?"

"You know what? You have been acting off ever since you got out of prison. Sometimes I see the Luke I know and love but other times this stranger shows up. What is going on with you?" Laura asked him placing a loving hand on his arm.

Luke smiled this sad smile and said, "I don't know how to tell you. All I know is that in prison I learned that I'm not as tough as I always thought I was. I hated every moment of it and letting you go was the worse part."

"They why did you?" Laura asked.

"Because it was killing me not being with you or Lucky or Lu! I saw the pain in Lucky's eyes every time he came to see me. Lu was this total stranger to me. I was this man that she visited with her mother. I wasn't her father. I was a nobody to my own little girl. Worse of all, I had to sit by and wait for news that Lucky was found. Do you know what I thought about? I thought about all trappings there were in this world. I thought about what could happen to him. I thought what if Robert came too late and missed one little clue. Lucky would gone forever and I couldn't have stopped it," Luke said walking away to stand at the window just off to his right.

Laura walked after him and said, "I felt the same way. I had no idea how to talk to Lucky. I mean you were the one that he went to when needed something. I gave love but I wasn't his best friend. How do you deal with angry teenager? I didn't know. I tried and went and messed up. I feared that the only part of you that I left was gone for good. I knew why we divorced. I knew it was too hard on both of us being apart like that and not knowing when or if we would ever get together."

Luke nodded and said, "That is why we have do this the way Stefan said. It is the only thing we can do and not make things worse."

Laura nodded and hugged him. "Ok, you got it."

**Chapter 46 **

Thanksgiving came and went without much fan fair but Christmas was going to be a different story. Stefan was home from the hospital. He wasn't walking yet but Alex keeps telling everyone that he is doing great.

Tonight was going to be a big tree decorating party and Laura was throwing it. She had sent Luke and the kids out for the tree while she worked on getting the house ready. Stefan sat in his wheelchair watching Laura give orders to the staff and work on lining things up. "You know, they could all this for you," Stefan told her as he watched Laura place the lights near other decorations.

Laura stood up smiling and said, "Not this. This is Christmas and we do the tree. Lu gets her father for her Christmas that really remembers. I get all my children under one roof being happy for this Christmas and this family gets a new start."

"Ok," Stefan said smiling at her. Stefan wheeled over to stereo and turned it on. He had to admit Laura put a new twist on life for him and Nikolas. The staff that worked for them smiled and enjoyed being around them for a change. She also brought laughter into the house. Stefan didn't remember ever hearing that growing up.

A car door slammed about that time. Ms. Lansberry opened the door and in walked Luke and the kids. Lu was on Luke's back smiling and singing along with the others. "Jingle Bells Helena Smells…"

"Luke!" Laura yelled hearing what they were sing. "Not this. Not today," Laura said taking Lu from her father and saying. "Take your coat off and hang it up."

"Yes, mommy," Lu said and Lucky took his sister's hand to help her. They were humming as they walked away. Laura looked at Luke who smiled at her and went to get some eggnog.

Stefan shook his head and said, "That's bad."

"'Tis the season," Luke said laughing.

The gardener and the limo driver carried in the tree and placed it in the stand. "Angel where do you want it?" Luke asked his wife.

"Ah, let's see," Laura said and she spent the next fifteen minutes moving the tree back and forth over the oak floor.

Luke leaned against the fireplace watching this. Stefan wondered what he was smiling about. He didn't find out until Laura placed the tree exactly where it was first before she had it moved. Luke laughed and looked at the men. "Fork it over boys," Luke said holding out his hand.

Each man paid Luke twenty dollars. Laura looked at Luke as the men walked away and asked, "What was that for?"

"Oh, I bet them that the tree would end up exactly were it started at," Luke said laughing. Laura hit him and then went into the kitchen to check on how cook was doing.

An hour later, the others started to arrive and the house was ready, full of smells of Christmas. Mikkos arrived with Ruby on his arm, and as Ms. Lansberry took their coats, Lu ran up and leapt in her grandfather's arms. "Merry Christmas," Lu said laughing.

"Merry Christmas," Mikkos said hugging Lu.

"Merry Christmas, Lu," Ruby said hugging her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Grandma," Lu said smiling.

"Where are your brothers?" Mikkos asked as they walked into the room.

"In the kitchen bothering cook," Lu said getting down. Mikkos smiled and he walked into the main living area.

Luke walked up and greeted Mikkos and Ruby. "Where's Victor?" Luke asked noticing that Mikkos arrived without his shadow.

"He'll be here," Mikkos said as he walked over to greet Stefan.

Soon the party was in full swing and everyone but Carly, Jason, Sonny, and Alexis had arrived for the party. Mikkos looked at the clock and wondered out loud. "Where's Alexis and Carly?"

Luke, Robert, and Stefan all smiled and said, "They will be a little late."

This got Mikkos and Victor's attention and Victor asked, "Do you know why Carly hasn't called me back all week?"

"Yes," Stefan said laughing as he wheeled away.

"They are up to something," Victor commented to his brother.

"Most definitely," Mikkos said crossing his arms and glaring at his sons.

Mikkos didn't have time to think about what Luke and Stefan were hiding from him. Laura came back and it was time to start decorating the tree. Luke picked up some lights and handed them to Lucky. "Check these out for me," Luke ordered.

"They work," Laura said.

"Angel, the last time you told me that we decorated the tree twice. I'm not in the mood to do it again. So, Lucky plug them in," Luke ordered.

Lucky smiled at his mother said, "Mom, I love you but I'm not repeating history." He went to check out the lights.

"My family doesn't trust me," Laura said and she walked away.

Lucky was on his knees pulling in the lights when Nikolas asked in his ear. "What was that about?"

"Oh, one Christmas mom said she checked out the lights and when we got the tree done and pulled everything in one set didn't work. She wasn't happy until it worked. So, we had to take everything off and dad went get another set. Let's just say dad never took her word for it after that." Lucky giggled and he went on checking out the lights.

When the lights were working everyone started to sing and enjoy getting the tree ready. Stefan watched and handed out decorations trying to remember when he really enjoyed Christmas? There wasn't a time he enjoyed it. It was strange and nice all in the same time. When everything was up but the Angel, Luke picked Lu up, climbed the ladder, and the little girl placed the Angel at the top.

Lucky turned out the lights and Nikolas plugged the Christmas tree lights in. As every one stood around watching the lights chase around the tree, four figures walked in behind them. "Merry Christmas!" Sonny, Jason, Alexis, and Carly yelled.

The group turned around and Mikkos snapped. "Where have you been?"

Alexis looked at Sonny and they stepped forward. "We went get married," Alexis said holding out her left hand to show off her ring.

Mikkos looked at his daughter and asked, "Without telling anyone?"

"She told us," Luke said smiling by Stefan.

Mikkos turned around and shot them a cold look. "That is what you two were smiling about? You knew she ran off to get married and you didn't tell me?"

Alexis walked up to Mikkos, wrapped her arms around, and said, "Father, I love you. I love all of you but I would never gotten married with any of you around. Luke and Stefan realized this. So, they helped me keep everyone out of it. So, please just be happy for me and let's enjoy the holiday together?" Alexis begged.

Mikkos looked at her and said, "Ok, but promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Alexis said smiling.

"I get to watch my grandchild being born," Mikkos said smiling.

"You got it," Alexis said and she hugged Mikkos. Everyone else came up and congratulated Alexis and Sonny. The evening was a success in more than one way. Everyone enjoyed just being together and for the first in his life Mikkos had the people that he loved safe and happy and together!


End file.
